Tu es à moi
by Nanola
Summary: Qui aurait pu se douter qu'Harry Potter, simple sang-mêlé, deviendrait une créature magique? Certainement pas lui, ni son entourage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **on va le faire une bonne fois pour toute**. Rien à moi, tout à JKR**

**Bêtas : **octo et Archimède

**Bêta/co-auteuse (ce mot n'existe pas mais on s'en fiche, c'est comme hénaurme, ça va rentrer dans le dico)** Mirabelle31, ma carte maman adorée que je remercie et qui a failli mourir plusieurs fois d'une crise cardiaque au vu des fautes que je pouvais faire involontairement

**Note : **j'ai écrit cette fiction (17 chapitres) en un mois et demi, grâce à Mirabelle31 (vive skype et ses partages d'écran, moi je vous dis). elle est donc FINIE! Pas de risque de page blanche ou autre.

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, dans la mesure du possible. Le chapitre 1 est plus court que les autres qui font environ 5 000 mots.

Cette fic est classée** M** et traitera d'une **relation entre deux hommes**. Ceux et celles que ça rebute, allez voir ailleurs.** Certains chapitres seront bien citronnés, vous êtes prévenus, n'allez pas vous plaindre.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter gribouillait sur son parchemin en écoutant le professeur Zeeberman qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis quelques mois. Le cours portait sur les incubes et les succubes, un sujet fort intéressant. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme.

- Selon certaines croyances moldues, déclarait l'homme devant la classe de Gryffondor de Cinquième Année, les incubes et les succubes seraient un seul et même démon qui prendrait la forme d'une femme pour séduire et coucher avec un homme et inversement. Selon d'autres croyances, ils seraient deux créatures différentes, dans le sens où l'incube serait un homme et le succube, une femme. Dans tous les cas, ils seraient au service du Diable.

L'homme regarda la classe des Gryffondor qui l'écoutait avidement. Il suffisait de parler de sexe et plus aucun mot ne sortait des lèvres de cette bande de gamins bourrés d'hormones.

- L'étymologie du mot succube le fait dériver du latin classique _sub_, « sous », et _cubare_, « coucher » : « qui couche sous » ou « être couché sous ». Le mot incube vient lui aussi du latin _incubo_, formé sur _inc_- « sur » et -_cubare_ « coucher », et signifie donc « couché sur ». Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce sont des créatures sexuelles. Cependant, à l'inverse des croyances moldues, les incubes et les succubes sont des créatures humanoïdes. Si un incube est exclusivement un homme, les succubes sont aussi bien des hommes que des femmes.

Les garçons semblèrent se redresser sur leur chaise, attentifs. Et Zeeberman n'en était pas étonné.

- Les incubes et les succubes, comme je l'ai dit, sont des créatures humanoïdes. À la base, ce sont des sorciers comme vous et moi, la seule différence étant que leur véritable nature se révèle uniquement après la réception d'un héritage magique. Qui sait ce dont-il s'agit ?

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione Granger se leva plus vite que l'éclair. C'était à peine si la jeune fille ne sautillait pas sur sa chaise.

- Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Un héritage magique n'existe que pour les sorciers nés de l'union entre une créature magique et un humain ou deux créatures magiques. Il se fait en deux temps, la première ne se produit lorsque le sorcier ou la sorcière a seize ans, âge de la maturité sexuelle et la seconde partie, à dix-sept ans. À cet âge, le sorcier est adulte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la majorité sorcière est fixée à dix-sept ans et non dix-huit comme dans le monde moldu.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle Granger, pour cette réponse. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi cela se passe en deux temps ?

De nouveau la main d'Hermione fendit l'air et pointa vers le ciel. C'était la seule. Zeeberman soupira.

- Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Il faut du temps pour que les gènes se mettent en place. La première fois, c'est pour les activer, la seconde, c'est pour remplacer le sang sorcier par celui de la créature magique.

- Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle Granger. La réception de l'héritage magique est une étape importante pour le sorcier. Pour un succube ou un incube, comme pour toute autre créature magique, la première étape sert à activer les gènes. Tout être magique se verra obligé de suivre son instinct. La seconde, comme l'a dit Mademoiselle Granger, est plus importante. Le sang se trouve purgé et, normalement, les créatures cherchent leur compagnon ou leur compagne.

Zeeberman se tut quelques secondes. Aucun élève ne prenait des notes. Nul doute que ce chapitre serait dans le prochain devoir. Il reprit.

- Ce que vous ignorez, Mademoiselle Granger, c'est que les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls à avoir l'apanage de posséder du sang de créature magique. Les nés-moldus l'ont également. Mais personne n'est en mesure de dire quels gènes ils ont. Ça ne se saura que lors de leur seizième anniversaire. Qui sait, peut-être que dans cette classe, certains nés-moldus pourront être des veelas, des elfes ou encore des incubes.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, rapidement tempérés par le professeur qui rétablit le calme.

- Pour les incubes et les succubes, c'est un peu différent des veelas, des elfes, des fées, des dracanus, des hommes dragons si vous préférez, et de ces autres créatures. À leur maturité sexuelle, ils suivent leur instinct sexuel et séduisent toute personne qui les attire. Après la seconde étape, ils se concentrent sur leur âme-sœur, et exclusivement sur elle. Comme vous l'aurez compris, ils seront prêts à tout pour l'avoir.

Dean Thomas leva la main et, d'un signe de tête, Zeeberman l'interrogea.

- Comment les reconnaît-on ? Ils ont bien des... attributs qui les différencient des autres créatures, non ?

Au mot « attribut », les filles gloussèrent et les garçons sourirent.

- C'est exact, Monsieur Thomas. La réponse est simple, on les reconnaît à leur regard qui devient noir lorsqu'ils sont en chasse. Les succubes ont des ailes sombres qui ressemblent fortement à celles des chauves-souris. Les incubes ont une queue et des cornes. Une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur compagnon ou leur compagne, rien ni personne ne peut les séparer.

Aucun élève n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant que le cours auquel ils étaient en train d'assister aurait un impact important sur ce qui se déroulerait l'année suivante...

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

Je pense que le ton est donné, non? Je poste la suite?


	2. Chapter 2

******Bêtas : **octo et Archimède

******Note : **je modère les reviews anonymes, mais je n'en supprime pas, sauf cas extrêmes (insultes gratuites, propos intolérables... dans ce cas, je préviendrai) donc, si vous voyez que votre review anonyme met un peu de temps à arriver, c'est qu'elle doit passer par la modération et je suis un peu lente.******  
**

Merci à ange29b, ankana87, nepheria4, hello3, fan de fiction, cathy, QuestKey, Zeugma pour vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne

**Le citron commence tout de suite et c'est toujours une relation entre hommes!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Harry_ _gémit_ _lorsque_ _le_ _sexe_ _démesuré_ _le_ _pénétra._ _Il_ _sentait_ _ses_ _chairs_ _aspirer_ _la_ _hampe_ _brûlante._ _Son_ _amant_ _ne_ _prit_ _pas_ _le_ _temps_ _de_ _le_ _laisser_ _s'habituer_ _à_ _sa_ _présence qu'il_ _le_ _pilonna_ _durement,_ _le_ _faisant_ _crier_ _d'extase._ _Le corps lourd et musclé de son partenaire pesait sur lui._ _L'odeur_ _de_ _la_ _sueur_ _et_ _le_ _bruit_ _de_ _la_ _respiration_ _saccadée_ _de_ _l'inconnu_ _parvinrent_ _au_ _nez_ _et_ _aux_ _oreilles_ _du_ _brun_ _qui_ _agrippa_ _et_ _griffa_ _allègrement le dos de l'homme_ _afin_ _d'approfondir_ _le_ _contact entre eux._ _Ses_ _jambes_ _s'écartèrent_ _plus_ _encore,_ _permettant_ _à_ _l'étranger_ _de_ _le_ _pénétrer_ _plus_ _profondément._

_Il_ _sentait_ _le_ _sexe_ _de_ _son_ _amant_ _aller_ _et_ _venir_ _en_ _lui,_ _frôlant_ _à_ _chaque_ _fois un point particulièrement sensible en lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles._

_De_ _l'autre_ _homme,_ _Harry_ _ne_ _voyait_ _rien._ _Il_ _ne_ _savait_ _même_ _pas_ _où_ _il_ _se_ _trouvait,_ _mais_ _ça_ _n'avait_ _pas_ _d'importance._ _Tout_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _voulait,_ _c'était_ _ce_ _sexe_ _imposant_ _qui_ _le_ _pénétrait et qui lui donnait tant de plaisir._ _Tout_ _le_ _reste_ _n'était_ _que_ _détail._

_Harry_ _se_ _tendit_ _soudain,_ _resserra_ _le_ _corps_ _musclé_ _entre_ _ses_ _bras_ _et..._

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son petit lit du 4, Privet Drive, les draps entortillés autour de son corps couvert de sueur. Son rêve plus qu'érotique ne l'avait pas soulagé et son érection encore présente était assez douloureuse. Harry glissa une main sous les draps puis dans son pyjama et enserra doucement son pénis. Ce contact sur son organe brûlant le fit gémir de satisfaction. Lentement, il fit des va-et-vient, passa son pouce sur le gland turgescent puis accéléra peu à peu le rythme. Des soupirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il repensa alors à son rêve, à cet amant onirique qui lui avait donné du plaisir et sa main s'activa de plus en plus rapidement.

Il siffla soudain et éjacula dans un grognement, le corps tendu avant de retomber sur le lit, la respiration hachée et un petit sourire de contentement dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes pour retrouver un souffle normal et s'assit. Il retira sa main de son bas de pyjama et l'essuya sur les draps maintenant défaits et froissés. Ce rêve n'était pas normal. Harry avait déjà eu des rêves érotiques, souvent, mais jamais aussi intenses que celui-là. D'ordinaire, il pensait à des femmes aux seins volumineux et à la bouche pulpeuse, parfaite pour lui faire une fellation. Bref, des répliques des magazines pornos que Seamus Finnigan, un de ses compagnons de dortoir, lui avait montrés.

Et là, il pensait à un homme.

Harry s'était toujours cru hétérosexuel. Durant sa Cinquième Année à Poudlard, il était sorti avec deux filles, Parvati Patil et Ginny Weasley, la sœur de son meilleur ami, Ron. Avec la première, leur relation n'était pas allée plus loin qu'un baiser – Harry avait rompu, sans vraiment s'expliquer – et avec la seconde, ils étaient encore ensemble mais, à cause de Ron, ils n'étaient pas allés très loin non plus. À peine quelques caresses.

Jamais il n'avait pensé à un homme. Il avait bien évidemment, et dans un but purement informatif, reluqué ses camarades après les entraînements de Quidditch, lors des douches communes, mais tout le monde l'avait fait. C'était juste pour vérifier qu'il était « normal » physiquement, juste à titre de comparaison.

Allongé, il fit un test et s'imagina cajoler deux seins bien ronds. Dans sa tête, il voyait le corps d'une fille bien faite de sa personne, alanguie sur un lit, nue, en train de se caresser. La veille encore, cette image lui aurait donné envie de se toucher. Aujourd'hui, rien. La scène normalement érotique ne l'excitait pas du tout.

Un peu frustré, il tenta autre chose. Il se dessina le corps d'un homme, imaginant les détails derrière ses paupières closes. Son sexe reprit de la vigueur aussitôt.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Était-ce possible de devenir gay ? Juste en quelques heures ? Non, c'était même improbable. Il ne pouvait pas se baser sur un simple rêve ou quelques pensées pour changer aussi vite d'orientation sexuelle.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le ventre et grogna. Son érection ne s'était pas calmée d'elle-même et le contact du sperme qui souillait son pantalon de pyjama n'était pas agréable. D'un geste rageur, il le retira et le jeta à travers la chambre. Il se remit sur le dos et reprit son activité manuelle. Il jouit rapidement alors que l'image et le souvenir flous de son amant onirique lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il reprit sa position initiale après avoir essuyé les preuves de son méfait sur les draps, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit sans s'apercevoir que le sommeil qui l'avait gagné était magique. C'est pourquoi il ne sentit pas quelque chose grouiller sous la peau de son dos.

Harry Potter venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans.

0o0

Le mois d'août passa lentement pour Harry. Sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon l'avaient gardé enfermé tout le mois sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Le mois de juillet avait été plus libre, pourquoi août aurait-il dû être différent ? La preuve, il avait reçu deux lettres, l'une venant du Ministère, et l'autre, de Poudlard. La première lui avait appris qu'il avait obtenu six BUSEs sur neuf. Il était content de lui. La seconde missive avait été la sempiternelle liste de fournitures. Hedwige étant en vacances chez les Weasley, elle n'avait pas pu lui délivrer de lettre, sauf le jour de ses seize ans.

Il ignorait que Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de le joindre par différents moyens, mais sans succès.

Son emprisonnement avait commencé dès le lendemain de son anniversaire. Harry s'était demandé si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la réception de son héritage, mais il en doutait fortement. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'existence de ses ailes, il avait paniqué. Il avait fondu sur ses livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et les avait dévorés pour découvrir ce qu'il était devenu. Mais à cause de toutes ses corvées, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se consacrer à ses recherches, ce qui l'avait obligé à le faire la nuit, une fois sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il avait ainsi pu dresser un inventaire de ses caractéristiques et tentait de les faire coïncider avec les créatures de ses livres.

Il avait pris quinze jours pour tout lire et voir un changement dans son apparence. La liste avait été rapidement réduite. Les créatures humanoïdes ailées n'étaient pas nombreuses. Mais celles avec des ailes membraneuses l'étaient encore moins, et la plupart ne correspondaient pas car les ailes n'étaient pas les premiers signes caractéristiques d'une transformation. Il n'avait gardé que trois espèces sur toutes celles qu'il avait sélectionnées dans le manuel : les succubes, les vampires et les dracanus.

Les vampires avaient été le premier choix d'Harry. Ça coïncidait avec sa transformation physique, mais il ne ressentait pas ce besoin de sang qui les tenaillait à la réception de leur héritage.

Venaient ensuite les dracanus. Mais des écailles auraient dû apparaître sur son corps et ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Il ne restait donc que les succubes. D'après la définition qu'il avait lue dans son manuel, ces créatures avaient des ailes membraneuses et étaient sujettes à des rêves hautement érotiques. Et cela correspondait tout à fait à ce que le jeune homme avait vécu depuis son héritage.

Le jeune homme s'était figé, à la fois inquiet et soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il était.

Un succube. Autrement dit, une créature avide de sexe et qui était exclusivement dominée dans les relations sexuelles. D'après le livre, les succubes étaient en général des femmes, mais de rares exceptions existaient, et les succubes mâles étaient homosexuels. À aucun moment, Harry ne se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Il y avait eu la question de ses ailes. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser repliées dans son dos, ce n'était pas possible. Le moindre frôlement serait révélateur. Certes, les vêtements larges hérités de son cousin l'aidaient à cacher ses nouveaux appendices, mais on pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient toujours là. Il avait trouvé une réponse dans son livre sur les créatures magiques, qu'il avait reçu de Hagrid le jour de son anniversaire. D'après le grimoire, les succubes n'avaient qu'à penser à faire disparaître leurs ailes pour qu'elles se fondent sous la peau. Elles ne ressortiraient que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé son compagnon, après l'activation de ses gènes à ses dix-sept ans, et non pour un simple amant de passage.

Harry avait dévoré son livre et avait découvert que les succubes étaient avides de sexe pour une bonne raison : ils s'entraînaient afin d'être les meilleurs pour leur compagnon.

Le jeune homme avait tiqué en lisant le mot « compagnon ». Les Dursley n'avaient pas cessé de lui répéter que l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe, ce n'était pas normal ni moral et il avait fini par intégrer ce principe. Pour lui, il ne pouvait pas être homosexuel. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était forcément hétérosexuel.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des nuits, il constatait que ses rêves ne le mettaient pas en action avec des femmes mais avec des hommes qui étaient tous bruns. Moralement, cela le révulsait. Néanmoins, son corps semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il n'avait pas cessé de se réveiller poisseux, frustré et affreusement mal à l'aise d'avoir trouvé satisfaction, même oniriquement, entre les bras d'un homme. Il avait essayé de penser à des femmes mais ces dernières se retrouvaient invariablement avec des attributs masculins.

Les rêves n'étaient pas la seule chose qui inquiétait Harry. Il y avait également son comportement. Il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder certains hommes bruns qui passaient dans son champ de vision, lorsqu'il travaillait dans le jardin. À aucun moment il n'avait pu se retenir de leur sourire et de rougir. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du manque de vie sociale. Et ce n'était pas avec sa tante Pétunia et sa vieille voisine, Madame Figg – une adoratrice des chats – qu'il allait entretenir une relation cordiale et savoir qu'il était vraiment hétéro ou non.

Un peu rassuré, il avait passé le reste de ses vacances à attendre impatiemment le premier septembre, date à laquelle il prendrait le Poudlard Express.

Lorsque ce jour arriva enfin, son oncle Vernon le déposa en coup de vent à la gare et le laissa se débrouiller avec sa malle. Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un bon pas entre les quais 9 et 10 et passa la barrière magique qui le mena sur la plate-forme 9 ¾.

Harry profita un instant du quai désert – il était à peine neuf heures trente – et observa la locomotive d'un rouge rutilant cracher son panache de fumée. Il sourit et se décida ensuite à monter dans un wagon. Il hissa ses affaires, les traîna jusqu'à un compartiment totalement vide et installa sa malle dans le filet au-dessus de lui. Une fois assis, il scruta par la fenêtre afin de voir les gens arriver.

Peu à peu, le quai 9 ¾ se remplit, et les cris ne tardèrent pas à résonner. Les parents discutaient entre eux, laissant les enfants s'installer.

Quelques minutes avant que onze heures ne sonnent, Harry vit, à travers sa fenêtre, une bande de rouquins apparaître. Il reconnut aisément Madame Weasley, Ron et Ginny, mais également Hermione Granger qui semblait avoir passé les vacances au Terrier. Malgré lui, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Ils avaient dû s'amuser chez les Weasley tandis que lui avait été cantonné aux corvées sans pouvoir quitter l'enceinte du jardin.

Son oncle Vernon ne lui avait jamais interdit de sortir, mais il avait exigé que Dudley surveille son cousin si ce dernier mettait un pied dans la rue. Harry n'était pas fou, le fils Dursley n'allait pas le surveiller mais, au contraire, s'amuser à l'attaquer avec sa bande d'amis qui étaient tous aussi stupides que lui.

Au moment où le train s'ébranla, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La cadette s'installa derechef sur les genoux de son cher et tendre, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se lever pour saluer ses amis.

La présence de la rouquine dérangea Harry sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi. Ça ne l'avait jamais gêné auparavant. Et là, il mourait d'envie de la repousser quand elle se mit en tête de le bécoter. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'esquiver les attaques des lèvres baveuses de la donzelle. Si ses baisers lui plaisaient il y a quelques mois, ce n'était plus le cas. Il trouvait inconcevable qu'elle ose tenter une telle chose. Ça le rebutait.

Il trouva la parade lorsqu'il vit Hedwige dans sa cage. Il repoussa Ginny plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se leva pour délivrer sa chouette. Cette dernière lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, lui montrant sa joie de le revoir.

- Merci, Ron, d'en avoir pris soin.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, avoua le jeune homme. Elle a passé tout son temps à chasser.

Ginny bouda franchement lorsque son petit-ami s'installa loin d'elle avec sa chouette perchée sur son bras. Elle devint plus furieuse encore, si c'était possible, lorsqu'elle entendit Harry murmurer des mots doux à l'animal.

- Tu sais que tu es la femme de ma vie ? La seule qui ne me trompera jamais et qui me sera toujours fidèle et loyale.

Hedwige s'enorgueillissait et gonflait son plumage, semblant comprendre les compliments de son jeune maître qui ne cessait de la câliner.

Vers midi, le chariot à friandises poussé par une vieille dame, arriva. Harry le dévalisa presque entièrement et partagea son butin avec Ron. Ginny avait refusé d'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un, et Hermione piochait de temps en temps dans le tas tout en lisant un épais volume sur les potions.

- Harry, commença la brunette en refermant son exemplaire, tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?

- Comme chaque année, éluda-t-il.

Il préféra passer sous silence la réception d'une partie de son héritage succube, appréhendant leurs réactions. Et il ne voulait pas en parler devant Ginny.

- Comme chaque année, ils ne t'ont pas nourri, constata sa meilleure amie en le regardant avec attention. Je te trouve plus maigre.

Harry sentit que cette conversation allait finir en interrogatoire. Il connaissait Hermione, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et ferait son possible pour découvrir ce que c'était. Il l'adorait, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui avouer ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne l'acceptait pas encore lui-même.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, fit-il rapidement en se levant.

Ce n'était pas son intention première, mais c'était une excuse comme une autre pour fuir le compartiment, et les toilettes se trouvaient sur son chemin – ils étaient à l'autre bout du train. Il remonta les différents wagons, s'arrêtant pour parler à des connaissances qu'il croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un de ses camarades de dortoir, Dean Thomas.

Comme à Privet Drive, Harry ne put se retenir de rougir et de lui sourire, se laissant entièrement diriger par son instinct. Le métis fit de même, encourageant le brun à s'approcher un peu plus. Ce dernier s'adossa nonchalamment contre la vitre et plongea son regard émeraude dans les orbes noirs de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? commença-t-il d'une voix suave et enjôleuse.

- Très bonnes, et toi ? ronronna Harry sans réfléchir un seul instant à ce qu'il disait.

Il n'entendait que la voix irrésistible de Dean et répondait par automatisme, les mots fusant de sa bouche. Le Survivant se sentit se redresser et faire face au Gryffondor. Il vit sa propre main se poser sur le bras de son interlocuteur et le caresser doucement, presque langoureusement.

- Excellentes pour ma part, j'ai rencontré des garçons très intéressants.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, aguicheur. La perspective que Dean soit intéressé par les garçons le séduisait totalement.

- Je me demandais si tu étais libre, susurra Dean, séducteur.

- Oui.

Une infime partie de lui hurla que non, il n'était pas libre, qu'il était en couple, mais il n'écouta pas cette petite voix.

- Je pense que nous pourrions passer un peu plus de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Ça sera avec plaisir, Harry, répondit le jeune homme en se penchant pour embrasser rapidement sa joue.

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant un Harry perdu. Le brun sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour draguer Dean. C'était son ami, il le connaissait depuis près de six ans maintenant, il ne pouvait pas le draguer ! Ce n'était pas possible et surtout, ce n'était pas lui ! Il était hétéro, pas gay ! Et plus grave encore, il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous alors qu'il était en couple !

- Mais mon pauvre Harry, ça ne va pas, se murmura-t-il.

Sous le choc, il se dirigea vers les toilettes en courant presque. Finalement, il n'avait pas menti, il allait bien aux sanitaires.

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il devait se reprendre et aller voir Dean pour lui expliquer qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il n'était pas dans son état normal !

Le brun passa quelques minutes dans les cabinets à réfléchir. Il avait bloqué la porte pour que personne ne vienne le déranger, mais des coups avaient résonné contre le panneau, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Quand il sortit, il se planta devant une des fenêtres du couloir et regarda le paysage défiler à toute allure.

Harry soupira et se décida à retourner avec ses amis en espérant ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un. Malheureusement, il retomba sur Dean qui se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans un autre compartiment.

Le brun ouvrit la porte coulissante et se glissa dans le sien. Il remarqua aussitôt la présence de Neville Londubat et de Luna Lovegood.

- Harry, tu en as mis du temps pour aller aux toilettes ! grogna Ginny.

Le Gryffondor se figea. À quoi jouait-elle ? À l'entendre, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était absenté pendant des heures. Se doutait-elle ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir ? Non, aucune chance. Malgré lui, il avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Il y avait du monde, répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

Une infime partie lui hurlait de la rembarrer et de lui demander de se mêler de ses affaires, qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il ne l'écouta pas. Ginny était sa copine, il l'aimait – ou il croyait l'aimer – et il ne pouvait pas la quitter comme ça.

Il se rencogna à sa place et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Il était soudain fatigué. Il regarda un instant Hedwige qui somnolait dans sa cage. Elle y était retournée toute seule, comme la chouette intelligente qu'elle était. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Ce fut Hermione qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard en le secouant doucement.

- On ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu devrais te changer.

Il hocha la tête, un peu groggy, et se leva afin de récupérer son uniforme dans sa malle. Ils se changèrent rapidement et récupérèrent leurs bagages. Harry vérifia que sa chouette était correctement enfermée avant de sortir du compartiment, se mêlant à la cohue d'élèves.

L'arrivée à Poudlard fut calme, bien qu'un peu tendue. Harry se retrouva avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans une des calèches qui les conduisait au château et dut supporter, durant tout le trajet, les réflexions de sa petite-amie qui n'avait pas digéré les phrases anodines qu'il avait glissées à sa chouette.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Harry se glissa entre Ron et Hermione et eut la surprise de voir Dean s'asseoir face à lui. Il sentit immédiatement un pied remonter le long de sa jambe et aperçut le métis esquisser un sourire fugace. C'était donc son pied. Ça ne pouvait pas être celui de Ginny, elle était installée plus loin avec ses amis de Cinquième Année. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put repousser cette attention. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pire encore, il l'appréciait ! Il avait presque envie que le jeune homme aille plus loin encore. Comme pour l'inciter à le faire, il écarta les jambes, glissa la main sous la table afin de saisir la cheville pour placer le pied où il voulait. Il voulait de tenter quelque chose de nouveau.

Dean se retint de gémir. Quand il avait commencé à faire du pied à Harry, c'était plus par jeu. Il avouait que le brun l'avait chauffé dans le train et il n'attendait plus que ce moment où ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Il espérait que ce léger flirt irait plus loin. Il n'avait pas osé imaginer que Harry souhaite aller aussi vite, surtout lorsque ses orteils – dépourvus de chaussures – se posèrent là. Le métis sentit parfaitement la protubérance sous sa plante et vit l'air extatique du jeune Potter.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Sauveur serait gay, et encore moins aussi pervers que ça pour accepter de subir ses assauts au su et au vu de tous. Mais il estima que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son pied se retrouvait _là_. Harry devrait assumer la conséquence de ses actes.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait grâce à ce pied posé sur son sexe. Jusque là, il s'était masturbé en solitaire mais il savait que cette expérience-là, dans la Grande Salle, serait meilleure encore. Il retint un gémissement lorsque les orteils de Dean se mirent à bouger lentement et que son pied appuya doucement, massant son pénis à travers son pantalon d'uniforme et son boxer. Le contact était divin, et le jeune homme se sentait durcir rapidement. Nul doute que le jeune Thomas devait le sentir aussi.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Harry se serait enfui, le rouge aux joues et l'air mortifié. Mais, comme dans le train, il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était comme si une partie de lui – il ignorait laquelle – avait pris les commandes.

Perdu dans son plaisir, il n'écoutait pas la Répartition des Première Année. Les applaudissements couvraient ses soupirs_**,**_ et toutes les têtes regardaient les nouveaux passer sous le Choixpeau. Même Dean était plongé dans la cérémonie. Son pied, quant à lui, continuait ses attentions sur l'érection de Harry, appuyant et massant délicatement la colonne de chair coincée dans sa prison de tissus. Cette perversité lui plaisait et il était prêt à tout pour voir jusqu'où son ami était capable d'aller.

Plus le nombre d'enfants à attendre diminuait, plus le pied allait lentement et plus Harry sentait le plaisir monter. C'était pire qu'une torture. Une de ses mains glissa entre ses jambes et attrapa de nouveau la cheville pour approfondir le contact et la pousser à accélérer.

Il éjacula soudain, son grognement étouffé par de nouveaux applaudissements. Le dernier Première Année venait d'être réparti à Serdaigle. Harry lâcha la cheville et remercia Dean d'un léger sourire. Il venait d'expérimenter quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup plu et il était prêt à aller plus loin. Et à regarder son compagnon de dortoir, c'était réciproque.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

- À merveille Ron. Je vais très bien.

Il venait de prendre son pied devant tout le monde, en pleine Grande Salle, il ne pouvait qu'aller bien, même si ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues rouges semblaient indiquer le contraire. Il y avait juste un bémol, son boxer était poisseux et c'était plus qu'insupportable. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se nettoyer. S'il sortait sa baguette et se lançait un sort, ce serait le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention.

Il grogna en voyant le directeur de l'école se lever. Albus Dumbledore s'était habillé avec une robe des plus immondes. Une horreur vert anis avec une constellation. De là où il se trouvait, Harry avait l'impression de voir les yeux bleus du vieil homme pétiller de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais il ne pouvait jurer de rien.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, une nouvelle année commence. Cette année, le professeur Zeeberman a laissé sa place. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est Lord Black.

À ce nom, Harry se figea. Dumbledore n'avait pas dit Sirius Black, le jeune homme avait mal entendu ! À en croire les regards médusés de Ron et Hermione, ils semblaient être aussi surpris que lui.

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent lorsque le nouveau professeur fit son apparition. Il était beau, avec ses cheveux bouclés qui encadraient un visage anguleux, et ses yeux gris. Azkaban l'avait rendu famélique et ses deux ans de liberté lui avaient redonné une certaine santé. Il était séduisant et, de là où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait entendre certaines filles se pâmer.

Harry avait entendu parler de Sirius Black quelques années auparavant, par un concours de circonstances. Il avait appris que cet homme était son parrain et qu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour avoir vendu Lily et James Potter – les parents de Harry – à Lord Voldemort, un puissant mage noir dont il était censé suivre la cause, et pour avoir tué Peter Pettigrow. Meurtre qui s'était révélé être en réalité un mensonge car la victime était toujours en vie et libre. C'était cette même victime qui avait fait parti des rangs du mage et avait, en réalité, condamné les Potter. Il avait été attrapé et emprisonné à la place de celui qui avait été son ami.

Sirius avait été libéré deux ans auparavant. L'été entre la Quatrième et la Cinquième Année de Harry, ils s'étaient rencontrés et s'étaient bien entendus. Le garçon avait eu l'impression d'avoir un père, une famille, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Cet été, en revanche, Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, alors que son parrain avait promis d'en donner et qu'ils passeraient les vacances ensemble. Autant dire que le jeune homme avait été furieux en apprenant que ça ne serait pas le cas et que, en plus, il ne pourrait pas aller au Terrier et qu'il serait enfermé chez sa famille.

Enragé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la nomination de son parrain comme nouveau professeur de Défense – Zeeberman n'avait tenu qu'un an, il n'avait enseigné que durant la Cinquième Année d'Harry – le jeune Potter quitta la table et la Grande Salle, oubliant totalement ses sous-vêtements inconfortables. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part la rage qu'il ressentait.

- Harry ! entendit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir et se retourna, furibond. C'était Sirius.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu reprenais le poste ! cracha Harry. Tu aurais pu me dire au moins ça !

- Je ne l'ai su qu'il a quinze jours ! tempéra son parrain assez énervé lui aussi.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de toi durant deux mois ? Et pourquoi j'ai dû passer l'été le plus pourri de ma vie ?

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais...

- Parce que tu as une excuse ? s'étonna presque l'adolescent en ricanant.

Il était furieux, au delà des mots, et son comportement s'en ressentait. D'ordinaire, il était poli et respectueux mais là, il avait envoyé paître toutes ses bonnes manières sous le joug de la colère.

- Harry, s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi. Depuis que Peter est en prison, tout n'est pas réglé pour moi. Plus encore cet été. Des choses se sont passées. Peter est mort et toutes les preuves de mon innocence sont parties avec lui. J'ai été placé en résidence surveillée durant tout le mois de juillet. Ce n'est que mi-août que j'ai pu être libre de mes actes.

- Tu aurais pu écrire, ronchonna Harry toute colère oubliée.

Son parrain avait des circonstances atténuantes.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai eu le droit ni de sortir, ni d'écrire ! Tu penses bien que j'ai essayé.

- Résidence surveillée ne veut pas dire totalement cloîtré sans droit de parler aux autres, s'insurgea son filleul.

- Tu as raison mais je n'ai pas eu le droit. Quant à toi, je croyais que tu devais aller au Terrier, comme chaque année.

- Ça ne s'est pas fait, se rembrunit Harry en se rappelant les mots de son oncle le premier août : « Nous allons supporter ton anormalité encore un mois ! Tu te rendras utile, pour une fois, et tu aideras Pétunia. »

Autant dire que Harry n'avait pas digéré cette nouvelle, surtout qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il n'avait eu aucune explication.

- Oncle Vernon m'a clairement dit que je devrais rester chez eux tout le mois. Ils m'ont assommé de corvées et je n'avais pas non plus le droit de quitter la maison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins ?

- Non, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Vernon n'était pas du genre à le cogner. Il lui avait bien mis des claques quand il avait été plus jeune mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin. Fort heureusement pour le garçon.

- Je suis certain que ce vieux fou est responsable, marmonna Sirius. Je te propose d'aller le voir après le dîner. Il est plus que temps d'aller nous restaurer, mon estomac crie famine.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas retourner dans la Grande Salle alors que son boxer le collait désagréablement à l'entre-jambe. Il fila dans les toilettes les plus proches et tira sa baguette pour se jeter un sort de nettoyage. C'était plus confortable ainsi.

Il fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle et se précipita à sa place pour se ruer sur son assiette. Son estomac se mit, à ce moment-là, à gargouiller. Trop occupé à manger, il sentit à peine le pied de Dean frôler sa jambe.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry vit avec satisfaction Dumbledore se lever, attirant ainsi l'attention des élèves sur sa personne – avec sa robe, il était difficile de le manquer.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, à la demande de Monsieur Rusard, notre très estimé concierge, je tiens à vous rappeler quelques points du règlement que certains d'entre vous semblent oublier. Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, de faire de la magie en dehors des cours et de se promener la nuit après le couvre-feu. Je vous rappelle que vous devez porter l'uniforme réglementaire pour les cours. Pour le reste, vous pouvez vous en référer au règlement affiché dans chaque salle commune. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, au trot.

Les Première Année suivirent les Préfets jusqu'aux salles communes. Harry attendit que la Grande Salle se vide pour se lever à son tour. Il ne quittait pas Dumbledore des yeux et dès qu'il le vit sortir à son tour, le brun fendit la foule, bousculant sans ménagement certains élèves, et courut jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il savait que Sirius l'attendrait au pied de la gargouille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau. Dumbledore s'était assis dans son fauteuil et désigna deux sièges. Sirius et Harry prirent place, le visage fermé.

- Messieurs ? Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit le directeur, les coudes sur sa table de travail, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés.

- Des réponses à nos questions, Albus ! commença Sirius d'une voix abrupte.

- Des réponses ?

- Arrêtez de jouer avec nous, vieux fou, s'emporta le professeur de Défense. J'exige de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas pu profiter de la présence de mon filleul cet été.

- Sirius, il me semblait avoir été clair sur ce point, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton paternaliste. Harry devait être protégé cette année, plus encore que les autres années.

- Tous les Mangemorts recherchés ont été arrêtés. Il n'y a plus de menace depuis des années ! Et le Square Grimmaurd était sûr lui aussi, peut-être plus sûr que chez les Dursley !

- Sirius, s'il vous plaît, tempéra le vieux monsieur. Avec l'enquête du Ministère...

- Albus, j'ai été restitué de mes droits, mi-août. Harry aurait pu venir habiter avec moi. Je veux des explications ! Harry est mon filleul, je serai parfaitement en droit de le retirer de cette école si je juge que sa sécurité n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle le devrait, tout comme je serai en droit de porter plainte auprès du Magenmagot pour mise en danger volontaire de la vie d'un mineur.

Harry regarda son parrain, effaré. Sirius était-il vraiment en mesure de faire ça ? Après tout, il avait retrouvé ses titres, sa fortune et tous les biens de la famille Black, alors pourquoi pas ? L'adolescent se fit tout petit pour qu'on ne le remarque pas mais cela échoua. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se posèrent un instant sur sa personne, mais Harry détourna aussitôt le regard. Il avait toujours la sensation que son directeur parvenait à lire dans ses pensées.

- J'ose espérer, Sirius, que vous n'en arriverez pas à cette extrémité. Harry a besoin d'une éducation sorcière et Poudlard...

- N'est pas la seule école de Magie à être réputée. Beauxbâtons l'est également, tout comme Durmstrang ou Salem. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que je retire Harry de Poudlard, tâchez d'expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas pu venir chez moi.

Dumbledore soupira. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- C'est assez compliqué, biaisa-t-il en remettant ses lunettes.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, répliqua Sirius en se rencognant dans son confortable fauteuil.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée... Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Harry regarda un court instant son parrain et secoua la tête. S'ils n'obtenaient aucune réponse ce soir, Dumbledore ne leur avouerait jamais rien.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je mets toujours mes menaces à exécution. Si ce soir, je n'ai pas l'entière vérité, vous en paierez le prix.

- Soit, soupira Albus d'une voix lasse. Cependant, puis-je te demander, Harry, de bien vouloir nous laisser un instant ?

- Il ne quittera pas ce bureau ! répliqua Sirius. Tout ce qui se dira ici lui sera répété. Donc, je vous prie de bien vouloir cracher le morceau, et maintenant !

Bien que le ton de Sirius soit calme, Harry sentait que son parrain perdait patience. Lui aussi commençait à être agacé. Il voulait savoir et il saurait.

- Savez-vous qui était Elladora Wilkins ? commença le directeur.

- Elladora Wilkins ? Non, ce nom ne me dit rien, réfléchit un instant Sirius.

Harry n'en savait pas plus que le nouveau professeur.

- Elladora Wilkins s'est mariée avec un certain William Potter. Oui Harry, tu l'auras compris, il s'agissait d'une de tes ancêtres. William et Elladora étaient tes arrières-arrières grands-parents. Ta trisaïeule avait une particularité, elle portait en elle des gènes de succube.

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son directeur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Son ancêtre n'était pas humaine ? Alors il avait vu juste cet été ? Il était donc bien lui aussi un succube ?

- Ses descendants avaient eux aussi les gènes, mais ils ne s'étaient activés chez aucun d'eux. D'ordinaire, les parents cloîtraient l'enfant le jour de ses seize ans pour éviter tout débordement. Lily et James auraient fait de même avec toi Harry, mais...

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que mes parents auraient fait de leur mieux pour me protéger. Mais je suis également certain d'une chose, ils m'auraient expliqué la situation avant de m'enfermer !

- Albus, intervint Sirius, essayez-vous de me dire que James aurait pu être un succube ? Je pensais que ça ne touchait que les femmes ?

- En théorie, oui. Mais il se trouve que les hommes sont touchés également, bien qu'ils soient moins nombreux. Donc James aurait pu tout à fait être un succube. Je pense que vous vous souvenez de cette époque, Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelez-vous, la semaine de son seizième anniversaire.

Le professeur de Défense hocha la tête. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était durant les vacances de Pâques. Il aurait dû les passer avec James à Poudlard, mais le jeune Potter avait préféré rentrer chez lui sans lui donner la moindre explication. Sirius n'avait jamais rien su, malgré ses nombreuses questions.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Harry.

Sans prêter attention à la question de son filleul, Sirius continua.

- Et Harry aurait donc des gènes de succube ? J'avoue être perplexe. Son anniversaire était fin juillet, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été obligé de rester également tout le mois d'août chez les Dursley. Et, étant son parrain, j'aurais été à même de le protéger. Donc, le garder cloîtré dans cette famille ne servait à rien.

- Je sais que vous auriez fait de votre mieux mais j'ai estimé, peut-être à tort, que vous aviez d'autres soucis en tête.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir confié Harry aux Weasley ?

- Sirius, je suis certain que vous connaissez les succubes et que vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer de quoi ils sont capables. Mais je me permets de vous le rappeler tout de même. Lles succubes sont des créatures sexuelles et, qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles, ils sont exclusivement attirés par les hommes. Aussi, considérant le nombre d'adolescents présents au Terrier, je me devais d'interdire ces vacances pour la sécurité de tous.

- Et comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu réagir en découvrant que j'avais des ailes ! s'emporta Harry. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivait et j'aurai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait !

Sirius couina de surprise tandis que Dumbledore semblait abasourdi.

- Tu... Tu... es... suc...succube ? bafouilla son parrain blême.

- Harry, mon garçon, est-ce vrai ?

- Non, j'ai adoré chercher ce que je suis juste pour le fun… ironisa Harry. Après tout, on me traite de monstre à longueur de journée, je voulais voir si c'était vrai et vu que les succubes me plaisaient, donc j'ai décidé que j'en serai un ! Bien évidemment que j'en suis un ! Pourquoi j'aurais inventé une chose pareille ? Pour faire parler de moi ? J'en entends déjà bien assez, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il suffit que je fasse un pas de travers pour que ma vie soit étalée dans tous les journaux. Dès qu'ils vont savoir ça, ils vont en faire des gorges chaudes. La véritable question sera de savoir ce qui va m'arriver, non ? Vais-je être mis au banc de la société pour être devenu un monstre ? Très certainement, puisqu'on estime déjà que je suis un être anormal chez les Dursley, il en sera de même chez les sorciers. Je vois déjà d'ici les gros titres : « Harry Potter, monstre assoiffé de sexe, à tel point qu'il a dû être enfermé » Ça sonne bien.

- Harry, soupira Albus avant d'être coupé.

- Ne me dîtes pas que je délire ! Je suis réaliste, Monsieur. Imaginez un seul instant que les Dursley aient découvert ce que j'étais ?

- Mais ils savaient que tu pouvais devenir un succube, annonça le directeur.

- Ils le savaient ? ! Mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'endure tous les ans ? Et pire encore, de ce que j'ai dû endurer cette année ? Ils ont été infects, et tout ça, c'est à cause de vous ! Vous auriez fait quoi s'ils avaient décidé de me tuer à cause de mon héritage ?

Sans laisser le temps à Albus de répondre, Sirius et Harry se levèrent l'un après l'autre. Juste avant de quitter le bureau, le professeur se tourna une dernière fois vers le directeur.

- Jusque là, j'avais confiance en votre jugement mais vous m'avez grandement déçu. Votre devoir était de protéger Harry et vous avez échoué. J'espère que vous prendrez de meilleures décisions à l'avenir concernant mon filleul. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il sortit à la suite de Harry qui était déjà en bas. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le jeune homme, Sirius ne sut pas quoi dire. La nouvelle l'avait choqué et il se sentait incapable d'aborder le sujet avec l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas été préparé à une telle chose.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas lui qui entama la conversation.

- Sirius ? commença le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'apprendre que je suis un succube va changer quelque chose entre nous ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu aurais préféré...

- Harry, tais-toi je te prie avant de dire une bêtise plus grosse que toi. Quoique tu sois devenu, tu restes mon filleul et rien, pas même ton sang, ne changera ça.

Pour prouver ses dires, il attira le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il avait beau accepter, bien qu'un peu difficilement, que Harry soit devenu un succube, il n'en restait pas moins que le jeune homme serait différent. D'après ses souvenirs de cours de Défense, Sirius pouvait affirmer que dans les jours qui allaient venir, son filleul allait expérimenter le sexe. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne passe pas de bras en bras et qu'il ne couche pas avec toute l'école.

- Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, fit l'homme en s'écartant. Tu devrais y aller. Ce serait dommage de perdre des points dès le premier jour.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Sirius.

Regardant finalement l'heure, Sirius préféra raccompagner son filleul jusqu'à sa salle commune, histoire qu'il n'ait aucun problème. L'homme voyait aussi là une façon de le surveiller. Avec son parrain, l'adolescent ne sauterait sans doute pas sur le premier garçon venu.

Une fois Harry dans la tour, le professeur repartit vers ses appartements en se promettant d'aller visiter la bibliothèque de l'école, pour se renseigner davantage sur les succubes, et ainsi pouvoir répondre aux questions que pourrait encore se poser Harry.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**Alors? Pas trop déçus qu'Harry ne soit pas un incube? Je peux continuer à poster ou vous n'en voulez plus?**

**Pour la snarry (c'en est une), vous l'aurez compris, ça mettra quelques chapitres.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bêtas : octo **et** Archimède**

**Note : **j'avoue avec honte que je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ce que j'ai écrit dans cette fic. J'en suis l'auteur, hein, entendons-nous bien, mais parfois, ma mémoire défaille (pour note, c'est Archimède qui me sert de mémoire, elle m'a rappelé que j'avais fait de Sirius le prof de défense) donc ne me demandez pas, découvrez :)

Par contre je me souviens bien qu'il y aura du citron et encore du citron, navrée pour ceux que cela dérange. Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je voulais que ça ne soit pas tout doux et gentillet. Non, Harry est un succube. Certes, j'aurais pu ne pas décrire des scènes, mais voilà... alors, non, il ne sautera pas sur toute l'école, fort heureusement, mais quand même, attendez-vous à des détails et à plusieurs élèves différents.

Je remercie toujours ma carte maman, Mirabelle31, pour m'avoir aidé à écrire cette fiction.

Merci à elo, ankana87, kaory (navrée, ton message subliminal n'est pas passé :) mais je l'ai bien vu) Zeugma, queer as folk, Noemie, Maline, x1, Laurne, nepheria4, pour vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre ****3**

Harry embrassa la salle commune des Gryffondor du regard, se sentant enfin chez lui. La pièce était accueillante et chaleureuse et, malgré le temps encore doux, les cheminées fonctionnaient en permanence, chauffant ainsi la tour.

Le jeune homme aperçut du coin de l'œil Dean, Ron et Hermione. Si la présence des deux derniers ne l'étonnait pas, celle du premier le laissait perplexe. Il eut d'ailleurs l'impression d'être tiraillé entre deux personnalités, comme si Ron et Hermione l'incitaient d'agir d'une façon, et Dean, d'une autre.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, près de Dean, et ferma un instant les yeux. Le moment aurait été propice pour dire la vérité à ses amis, maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il était vraiment, mais le jeune Thomas était là et Harry ne se sentait pas de lui avouer ce qu'il était vraiment.

- Tu rentres juste à temps, Harry, lui fit Hermione d'un ton légèrement réprobateur. Encore quelques minutes et tu aurais dépassé le couvre-feu.

Le brun retint une réplique cinglante. Il adorait sa meilleure amie, mais elle pouvait se montrer canulante lorsqu'il s'agissait des règles. Elle était même bien trop moralisatrice pour son bien.

- J'étais avec Sirius, Hermione, répliqua Harry, las. Même si j'avais dépassé le couvre-feu, je n'aurais pas écopé d'une retenue.

- Tant mieux, car je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre des points aussi bêtement dès le premier soir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Hermione, soupira Ron. Laisse-nous un peu respirer. On vient à peine d'arriver et on est encore en vacances pour quelques heures.

Vexée, la jeune fille se leva et toisa ses amis, furibonde.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Profitez de vos dernières heures de vacances, moi, je monte me coucher. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous réveiller demain !

Sur ces paroles bien senties, elle tourna les talons d'un air rageur et se précipita dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

- Elle ne changera jamais ! fit Ron désabusé. Ah les filles !

- Tu sais Ron, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, rétorqua Dean.

- Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? râla le rouquin, déjà agacé par l'attitude énervante de Hermione. Bon, j'ai compris, je monte. Tâchez de ne pas faire de bruit quand vous viendrez vous coucher !

Il disparut à son tour dans l'escalier et les garçons entendirent une porte claquer. Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, fatigué du comportement agaçant de ses amis. Hermione était incapable d'accepter la moindre critique et Ron montait sur ses grands chevaux pour un rien.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, Dean se rapprocha de Harry, se collant contre lui. Il ne réalisa pas ce que son geste venait de provoquer chez le jeune succube. Ce dernier le fixa soudain et un sourire prédateur éclaira son visage aux traits doux, presque androgynes.

Le métis vit avec stupeur Harry se redresser vivement et s'installer sur ses genoux. La position du jeune Potter, à califourchon sur lui, échauffa l'esprit de son camarade de dortoir qui l'agrippa par les hanches.

Dean tenta d'embrasser son futur amant mais ce dernier se déroba au dernier moment et lui tendit le cou. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'y poser ses lèvres et de marquer son territoire, faisant gémir de plaisir le petit brun qui se tortillait délicieusement contre lui.

Les sons affolants qui sortaient de sa bouche purpurine et la pression du corps de Harry sur son sexe excitèrent le jeune Thomas qui sentait son boxer devenir trop serré.

Mais avant que qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, Harry s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard anormalement noir dans celui chocolat de son vis-à-vis.

- Si tu veux continuer, lui susurra le succube en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres, fais-moi signe.

Il se releva et fila dans l'escalier, laissant derrière lui un Dean rouge et à la limite de la frustration. Une fois dans son dortoir, Harry se changea rapidement puis se glissa dans son lit, non sans avoir laissé délibérément ses rideaux ouverts. Ron, Neville et Seamus étaient déjà couchés et les tentures autour des couches étaient tirées. On pouvait même entendre les ronflements sonores du roux et les marmonnements de l'héritier Londubat.

Le jeune homme attendit, se concentrant sur les sons. C'est ainsi que le martèlement précipité des semelles sur les marches de pierre lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Dean lui fasse signe.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il vit son compagnon de chambrée entrer et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche dans son propre lit. Il sut**,** lorsque Dean laissa ses rideaux ouverts, qu'il était invité. Son futur amant était du genre à les fermer à chaque fois, comme les autres.

Lentement, Harry quitta son lit et marcha précautionneusement jusqu'à celui du métis. Les rayons de la lune qui traversaient la fenêtre l'aidaient grandement dans ses déplacements. Avec un plaisir évident, il se glissa entre les draps de son amant qui s'empressa de tirer les rideaux et de jeter un sortilège de silence autour du lit afin d'être sûr qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Dès lors, Dean attira à lui le corps fin et désirable du jeune homme et s'empressa de plonger son nez dans le cou bronzé. L'odeur était affolante et l'excitait. Il mourait d'envie de le plaquer sur le matelas et de s'enfoncer dans ses chairs frémissantes et brûlantes pour le pilonner sans relâche_,_ encore et encore.

Le basané remonta le long de la mâchoire et lécha le contour du maxillaire en serrant son amant dans ses bras. Il sentait les mains fines d'Harry caresser son dos et se poser par intermittence sur ses fesses. Cela l'excita davantage, aussi le Gryffondor se frotta avec indécence contre le corps du jeune Potter encore recouvert d'un pyjama. Son sexe le faisait délicieusement souffrir. Il ne demandait qu'à être libéré de la prison de tissu dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les doigts de Dean se firent rageurs et arrachèrent d'un coup sec les boutons de la veste de pyjama de son amant, avant de se mettre à caresser la peau douce et pâle du torse offert. Les mains de Harry s'activèrent à leur tour et passèrent sous le tee-shirt du métis, avant de lui retirer le tissu qui était maintenant de trop. Elles glissèrent ensuite le long de la colonne vertébrale et se faufilèrent dans le boxer pour se poser directement sur les fessiers fermes de son compagnon.

Dean sentit son érection pulser. Elle n'avait pas diminué d'intensité depuis la petite séance de câlins torrides dans la salle commune, au contraire. Le jeune homme fondit sur la bouche désirable et embrassa Harry à perdre haleine. L'échange ne dura cependant qu'un bref instant. En effet, le succube grogna et le repoussa, le faisant ainsi basculer sur le dos. Il s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur les hanches du métis.

- Je fixe les règles, murmura-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille de Dean. Je n'embrasse pas et ma bouche ne touchera pas ce corps, aussi désirable soit-il. Ce sont mes conditions. Si tu es contre, on arrête tout, tout de suite.

- Ne t'arrête pas, le supplia Dean.

Il était prêt à tout pour aller jusqu'au bout. Si Harry ne continuait pas, le métis ne le supporterait pas. Il avait besoin de lui, là maintenant et tout de suite, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose pour un de ses amants.

Le petit brun se redressa et ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse. L'obscurité du lit à baldaquin leur conférait une ambiance plus érotique. Ils ressentaient plus qu'ils ne voyaient et cela décuplait leur désir et leurs autres sens.

Les caresses se firent plus légères et taquines. Du bout des doigts, Harry agaça les tétons déjà durcis de son partenaire. Il entendit le gémissement de plaisir de son amant et s'enhardit.

Une partie de lui était angoissée mais il la fit taire. C'était sa première fois, cependant sa partie succube avait pris le dessus sur le sorcier, ainsi, il agissait davantage à l'instinct.

Les mains de Dean se posèrent franchement sur son postérieur et l'incitèrent à bouger. En effet, Harry s'était assis sur son érection et la comprimait délicieusement mais il en voulait plus.

La barrière de tissu le gêna soudain et, d'un coup de hanche, il plaqua à son tour Harry sur le matelas. Profitant de la surprise du succube, il lui arracha presque son bas de pyjama et s'allongea presque entièrement sur le corps alangui sous lui. Le contact de leur peau les fit gémir de concert et Dean sentit une fois de plus les mains curieuses du jeune homme se glisser sous l'élastique du boxer. Il joua un instant avec, avant de le faire glisser sur les fesses. Il fut aidé dans son entreprise par son partenaire qui le retira complètement avant de se rallonger.

Les deux corps s'alignèrent parfaitement et ils soupirèrent en sentant l'excitation de l'autre. Dean plongea sa tête dans le cou de son vis-à-vis et embrassa la peau fine avant de descendre lentement le long du torse, malmenant un instant les tétons érigés et durcis. Harry grogna et gémit. Ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux crépus.

Quand le sorcier descendit encore, le succube haleta et ses ongles se plantèrent un instant sur le crâne de Dean. Il hurla de plaisir lorsque son érection fut avalée par une bouche chaude et humide.

De ses mains, le métis parcourut un instant le torse, puis les hanches du brun, avant de poser un doigt sur l'intimité du Survivant. Ce dernier se tendit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Plongé dans son plaisir, il n'avait pas entendu son amant prononcer un sort de lubrification.

Les deux premiers doigts passèrent sans le moindre problème. Le troisième, en revanche, arracha à Harry une légère grimace de douleur. Mais le succube chercha rapidement plus de sensations, allant jusqu'à venir de lui-même à la rencontre des membres inquisiteurs.

Dès que Dean les eut retirés, le jeune Potter inversa les positions, renversant son amant sur le matelas. Il s'installa de nouveau sur les hanches et prit la verge du métis pour la positionner contre son anus. Frémissant d'impatience, il s'empala lentement sur la colonne de chair afin d'éprouver plus de plaisir.

Une fois fait, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine et chevaucha son amant, d'abord doucement, puis il accéléra le rythme. Dean avait empoigné ses hanches et l'aidait à aller et venir toujours plus vite.

Harry se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque le gland toucha sa prostate. Un cri de pur plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et résonna dans l'intimité du lit. Il augmenta la cadence sans se rendre compte que, sous lui, la respiration de Dean était erratique.

Il sentit à peine le corps de son partenaire se tendre en atteignant l'orgasme. Sa jouissance était proche et il accéléra encore, au bord de l'extase. La boule logée dans son bas ventre explosa soudain et il éjacula.

Il s'allongea sur son amant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une respiration normale, il se blottit dans les bras de Dean.

La créature n'était cependant pas totalement satisfaite, elle en voulait encore. D'une main caressante, Harry parcourut le torse recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur du métis puis descendit jusqu'au pubis. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la verge ramollie et entamèrent des va-et-vient pour lui redonner vigueur.

- Harry, souffla le jeune Thomas d'une voix rauque et épuisée, ne me dis pas que tu en veux encore ?

Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse. Épuisé par la force de son orgasme, il s'endormit.

- Dean ? ronronna Harry. Dean ?

Le métis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna le succube. Mais... j'en veux encore !

Il secoua son partenaire qui se contenta de grogner dans son sommeil, laissant un Harry frustré et parfaitement réveillé à ses côtés.

- Ils n'ont aucune endurance ces humains, râla le succube.

Le jeune homme se glissa hors du lit et retourna dans le sien, espérant que ses rêves seraient plus satisfaisants que cette expérience. Il avait pensé que Dean Thomas serait vigoureux mais il s'était lourdement trompé : le métis n'avait pas tenu la distance.

Harry s'endormit avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

0o0

La sonnerie du réveil de Seamus, enchantée pour se déclencher à sept heures, tira du sommeil le dortoir. Pour la première fois en un mois, Harry n'était pas frustré en se réveillant et son pyjama n'était pas humide.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit et frissonna. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus sa veste de pyjama. Pris d'un doute, il souleva ses draps et faillit hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu. Son visage prit une belle couleur rouge pivoine. Lui qui avait espéré que sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Dean n'avait été qu'un rêve...

Il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de ses draps sans au moins un pantalon, et se rappela que ses vêtements devaient être éparpillés dans le lit de son amant. Il vérifia que les rideaux étaient encore tous tirés et se jeta sur sa baguette pour récupérer son pyjama. Harry vit les morceaux de tissus voler jusqu'à lui et enfila prestement le vêtement qui se révéla être partiellement déchiré, du moins pour le haut.

Rassuré de ne plus voir son intimité exposée au vu et au su de tous, il quitta la chaleur de ses draps et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, fin prêt pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Ron, Seamus et Neville venaient tout juste d'émerger mais les rideaux du lit de Dean étaient encore clos. Pris d'un doute, Harry s'approcha, les écarta et vit le jeune homme roulé en boule et encore profondément endormi.

- Dean ? l'appela le jeune Potter.

Le métis se contenta de grogner dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Visiblement, il était épuisé.

- Aucune résistance, constata le succube en voyant la loque allongée. Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il soit bien pour moi ?

Il s'éloigna du lit en secouant la tête et se tourna vers Seamus qui se levait à peine.

- Dean dort encore et apparemment, il n'est pas prêt de se lever. Ron, je descends manger. Je t'attends ou pas ?

- Vas-y, Harry, bâilla le rouquin en s'étirant. De toute manière, si tu m'attends, Hermione va encore piquer une crise et j'avoue que je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour la supporter. Si tu la croises, préviens-la que j'arrive.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le dortoir.

Dans l'escalier, il se figea soudain. Des flashs de sa nuit avec Dean lui revenaient en mémoire. Malgré le plaisir évident qu'il avait ressenti et pris, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait trompé Ginny en couchant avec une autre personne. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il tomba sur sa petite-amie et Hermione qui discutaient près de la cheminée, et son malaise redoubla.

La rouquine se leva dès qu'elle le vit et elle se jeta presque dans ses bras. La culpabilité qu'Harry avait ressentie fondit comme neige au soleil dès que sa copine se mit en tête de vouloir l'embrasser. Il la repoussa, mal à l'aise avec cette étreinte. Il avait apprécié se blottir entre les bras de Dean mais là, il avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Si la veille, il se posait encore des questions sur sa sexualité, sa nuit torride avec le basané avait changé la donne. Certes, il s'était interrogé tout le mois d'août, Dumbledore n'ayant fait que confirmer ce que disaient les livres, mais là, rien que de s'imaginer avec la cadette des Wealsey dans les bras, il en avait la nausée.

- Ginny ? Je... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, fit-il en fuyant le regard énamouré de la Cinquième Année.

Il avait déjà rompu avec Parvati (1), mais entre eux, il n'y avait rien eu de sérieux. Ça avait donc été assez simple.

Là, en revanche, il doutait que tout se passe de la même façon. Et vu le regard de chien battu et le caractère de l'adolescente qui lui servait de petite-amie, cette rupture ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait intérêt à avoir de très bons arguments afin de ne pas avoir toute la famille Weasley sur le dos et un sort bien vicieux en prime.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question et ignorait comment il allait pouvoir faire accepter à Ginny qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

- On ne peut pas continuer à être ensemble, Gin', ça ne serait pas honnête vis-à-vis de toi. J'ai bien réfléchi cet été, et je me suis rendu compte que je te voyais plus comme une sœur ou comme une amie que comme une petite-amie.

- Quoi ?

Harry soupira, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative de rupture fut interrompue par Hermione.

- Tu as bien réfléchi au moins, avant de prendre une telle décision ?

- Toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que je m'occupe de tes mandragores ? Non. Alors fais de même avec moi !

Outrée et choquée, Hermione resta les bras ballants pendant que Harry attirait Ginny plus loin, pour rompre en privé, mais l'adolescente refusa de faire un pas loin de son amie. Le Gryffondor finit par la lâcher. Elle voulait que ça se fasse en public ? D'accord, c'était son choix.

- Comment ça, tu veux rompre ? siffla Ginny, les yeux étincelants, la main crispée sur sa baguette et un sort sur le bord des lèvres.

- Je suis honnête avec toi ! s'emballa Harry. Je ne t'aime plus ! Je n'ai pas non plus la tête à avoir des relations amoureuses ! Je préfère rompre maintenant plutôt que te rendre malheureuse ! Je peux comprendre que tu le prennes mal mais c'est mieux ainsi.

- Et si je refuse ? le défia la rouquine.

- Alors ne viens pas me reprocher de draguer d'autres personnes !

La jeune fille perdit de sa superbe et ses yeux brillèrent soudain de larmes contenues.

- Mais enfin Harry, on s'aime ! Je pensais que tu étais sérieux avec moi, je pensais qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble.

- Voyons Ginny, soupira Harry, désespéré, sois réaliste. Tu n'as que quinze ans, c'est encore trop tôt pour parler d'avenir. Et nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour envisager le mariage. En rompant maintenant, j'ai eu le courage d'être complètement honnête avec toi.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune d'un pas rageur, laissant derrière lui une Ginny plus qu'étonnée. Elle fondit en larmes dès qu'il passa le portrait. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce que les derniers mots d'Harry voulaient signifier. Ils venaient de rompre et ce n'était pas une blague, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru.

La jeune fille prit la ferme résolution de surveiller avec beaucoup d'attention le jeune Potter afin de savoir qui l'avait détourné d'elle.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et se servit copieusement. Ron n'était pas là et fort heureusement, le brun pouvait manger sans risque de voir les corbeilles de viennoiseries être vidées en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Il profitait également de l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis pour se restaurer dans le calme. Une fois de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien, surtout que ses exercices nocturnes lui avaient ouvert l'appétit et qu'il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions.

0o0

- J'ai appris hier soir une nouvelle que je me devais de partager avec vous, fit Albus. C'est important, et vous devez être parfaitement au courant des conséquences qu'il risque d'y avoir. En aucune façon, les élèves ne doivent le savoir, auquel cas, j'ai peur que nous ayons le Conseil d'Administration sur le dos.

Severus Rogue, parangon de la discipline et de la maîtrise de soi, bouillonnait intérieurement dans la salle des professeurs. Il aurait préféré cent fois être ailleurs qu'ici, au milieu de cette bande de crétins qui lui servait malheureusement de collègues. Il voulait se préparer mentalement au premier cours qu'il aurait avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de Première Année. Malheureusement, il était coincé là, à entendre le vieux directeur palabrer depuis plusieurs minutes au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel.

Dumbledore avait réuni en urgence l'équipe professorale au complet. Ils avaient une heure avant le début des cours. Il était tout juste huit heures, et la journée ne commençait qu'à neuf heures pour tous les élèves.

- Albus, grogna Severus. Venez-en au fait.

- Patience, cher ami, patience.

- Je vous saurai gré d'aller à l'essentiel pour une fois, au lieu de tergiverser durant des heures !

Un raclement de gorge le fit serrer des dents. Il se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall, vieille chatte aigrie, qui le toisa. Il lui jeta son regard le plus froid et dédaigneux, ce qui suffit à calmer la directrice-adjointe.

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il avait été au service de Lord Voldemort avant la chute de ce dernier et de ce fait, plus rien, ou presque, ne l'effrayait. Seules les idées loufoques de son directeur le terrifiaient quelque peu. Mais là, il avait plus envie de le secouer pour lui faire cracher le morceau qu'autre chose. Et en regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul. Sirius Black, qui se tenait adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

- Nous avons un succube dans l'école, lâcha enfin le directeur.

Pour un peu, la nouvelle manqua de faire tomber le masque d'impassibilité de Severus. Il s'était attendu à autre chose, comme un décès ou il ne savait quoi encore, mais pas à ça. Un succube ?

Severus tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il savait sur les succubes, mais à part le fait qu'ils soient attirés par les hommes, c'était la seule chose dont il se rappelait. Il se targuait d'en savoir plus sur beaucoup de choses que le commun des mortels, mais sur ce sujet, il était un néophyte. Il avait des excuses, ses cours sur cette espèce remontaient à des décennies, et il ne s'était jamais penché plus avant sur la question. Il se promit de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque personnelle afin de parfaire ses connaissances et de combler ses lacunes.

- Qui ? s'enquit Minerva.

- Harry Potter.

De nouveau, Severus faillit imiter parfaitement le strangulot hors de l'eau. Il avait une réputation à tenir, et c'est la seule chose qui lui fit garder son air de parfaite impassibilité. Sans cela, il serait comme les autres enseignants, la bouche bêtement ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Si le gamin Potter était un succube, ça expliquait donc pourquoi Black était aussi blasé. Il devait être déjà au courant.

- Albus ? fit Pomona Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffle et professeur de Botanique. Pourriez-vous peut-être nous en dire plus sur le sujet ?

- Sirius ? Je pense que vous êtes le plus à même de répondre.

Black se décolla du mur et fit face à l'assemblée. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, même Sybille Trelawney, professeur de Divination, qui partait en général dans des divagations totalement incompréhensibles et n'écoutait rien.

- Un succube est une créature magique qui peut être mâle ou femelle. Dans les deux cas, ils sont attirés exclusivement par les hommes. Les succubes sont tournés vers le sexe, ils n'hésiteront pas à sauter sur une personne, estimant qu'elle est un partenaire potentiel.

- Doit-on redouter une attaque sur les élèves ? La plupart sont jeunes et...

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'une telle chose soit possible. Les rares succubes qui aient été à l'école, n'ont jamais sauté sur des élèves pour les violer. Je pense que Harry ne sélectionnera que les personnes qu'il estimera être des partenaires potentiels. Pour le reste, on ne trouve pas beaucoup d'informations dans les livres car les témoignages sont rares, surtout pour les succubes mâles étant donné qu'ils restent peu nombreux. La créature peut séduire, mais je doute fortement qu'elle viole qui que se soit. Un succube est totalement soumis, il va pousser son amant pour arriver à ses fins, mais ne le forcera en aucun cas.

Severus pensa que le pauvre gamin les collectionnait depuis qu'il était né. Non content d'avoir défait le plus grand mage noir à quinze mois, il se retrouvait avec un héritage magique rare. Décidément, Merlin n'avait pas été généreux avec lui. Pour un peu, le maître des Potions aurait eu pitié du jeune homme. Juste un peu seulement, car, mine de rien, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Aux dernières nouvelles, Potter fricotait allègrement avec la cadette Weasley et là, il se révélait être une créature gay. Le professeur aurait donné cher pour savoir comment le morveux avait pris la nouvelle.

La sonnerie, indiquant le début des cours, le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva et quitta le premier la salle des professeurs dans une envolée de cape parfaitement maîtrisée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de classe, ses élèves l'attendaient déjà dans le couloir.

- Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il pleuve ? gronda-t-il en ne les voyant pas le suivre.

Les pauvres Première Année se précipitèrent et s'installèrent aux paillasses, attendant, tremblant, la suite du cours. On leur avait dit que le professeur Rogue n'était pas commode - et les Serpentard l'avaient découvert la veille, quand leur directeur de maison était venu les voir dans leur salle commune – mais là, ils en avaient la preuve formelle.

La chauve-souris des cachots se tourna vers eux et eut la joie de les voir tressaillir. Ils n'en menaient pas large et le meilleur n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, commença-t-il d'une voix basse, mais pourtant parfaitement audible dans le silence qui avait envahi l'auditoire. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Il sortait tous les ans le même discours, et, chaque fois, il faisait son petit effet. Les élèves se révélaient tous n'être qu'une bande de cornichons sans cervelle, incapables de réaliser la moindre potion basique sans tout faire exploser. Jusque là, il avait eu deux prix Nobel d'incompétence, il avait nommé Neville Londubat et Harry Potter. Une chance pour lui, seul le fils Potter était encore avec lui, l'autre n'ayant pas eu le niveau requis pour les Potions cette année.

Severus balaya la salle du regard et chercha sa nouvelle victime. Il se faisait un plaisir d'en avoir une dans chaque maison et dans chaque année mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Il fit rapidement l'appel et commença son cours. Il ne mit guère de temps avant de trouver sa victime. Elle s'était désignée elle-même.

C'était un petit blond de Gryffondor, très nerveux. Il avait réussi le miracle à renverser son encrier sans y toucher.

- Monsieur Staford ! s'exclama le maître des lieux. Avant de vous précipiter pour nettoyer les dégâts, nous feriez-vous le privilège de répondre à quelques questions ? Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

- Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, répondit le garçon d'une voix tremblotante.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Si ce gamin connaissait les réponses, c'était moins jouissif. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec le morveux.

- Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Chez un apothicaire ? tenta le blondinet qui n'en savait rien.

- Sombre crétin.

Mais Severus devait lui accorder cette réponse même s'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Staford avait raison même si sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Continuons, siffla Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Severus exulta intérieurement. Il allait pouvoir s'acharner sur ce gamin.

- Pitoyable, Monsieur Staford, cingla-t-il. Vous auriez pris la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel, vous auriez su. C'est à se demander si vous avez appris à lire. Pour votre information, le napel et le tue-loup sont une seule et même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Les élèves sortirent rapidement de quoi noter et on n'entendit plus que les grattements des plumes sur les parchemins.

- Et votre incompétence coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, Monsieur Staford.

C'était une bonne journée qui commençait et serait à son comble lorsqu'il aurait les Sixième Année en fin de journée. Ils étaient tellement peu nombreux à avoir eu leur BUSE en Potion que Severus les avait concentrés en une classe. Il ne devait y avoir que deux Gryffondor, trois Serpentard, deux Serdaigle et un malheureux Poufsouffle qui allait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement, pressés de quitter cette salle. Les Serpentard, moins malmenés que les Gryffondor, n'étaient pas plus rassurés.

Au déjeuner, Severus prit tout son temps pour manger. Il étudia du coin de l'œil le jeune Potter qui se restaurait, entouré de ses deux inséparables acolytes, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mais la jeune Ginny Weasley était hors de vue, ce qui était étonnant car, d'ordinaire, elle collait le brun dès qu'elle le pouvait. L'homme était bien loin de s'imaginer que le couple avait déjà rompu et que la tension entre les membres du trio était à son comble.

Potter n'était pas tellement différent que le dernier jour de juin, avant de prendre le train. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi ridiculement petit et fin. Mais Severus devait avouer que le gamin était tout de même désirable.

Oui, Rogue était gay et ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde. Cela dit, il était célibataire et le resterait toute sa vie. Il avait eu bien quelques relations sans lendemain, seulement pour se libérer de quelques pulsion, car le reste du temps, il avait préféré mettre sa vie sentimentale entre parenthèses. Durant ses années de service auprès de Voldemort, il n'avait pas voulu d'un compagnon qui aurait pu être pris pour cible, alors, il s'était résolu à aller dans les bordels pour se satisfaire. Aujourd'hui, il préférait la compagnie de ses chaudrons et avait définitivement cessé de penser à une vie de couple. De toute manière, vu l'âge qu'il avait et son physique disgracieux, personne ne voudrait de lui.

Il termina son assiette de ragoût et quitta la table des professeurs. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours, ce qui lui permettrait de compulser quelques ouvrages sur les succubes.

Recevoir un héritage magique était toujours quelque chose de rare dans le monde sorcier. Les créatures magiques n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela et les gènes ne s'activaient que de façon aléatoire. Ainsi, l'enfant d'une créature magique n'était pas certain de devenir comme l'un de ses parents, surtout si l'un n'était pas sorcier. Si les deux parents étaient de la même espèce, leur progéniture aurait toutes les chances de se voir devenir comme eux.

Severus n'était pas très au fait des lois de la génétique. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur le sujet. À dire vrai, il avait tenté mais il avait vite baissé les bras. Il était intelligent, c'était indéniable, mais l'hérédité restait un domaine assez complexe pour lui.

L'homme pénétra dans ses appartements et se rendit dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il lut rapidement les titres avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il avait référencé toutes les créatures magiques humanoïdes, et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup, et ne possédait qu'un seule exemplaire sur les succubes, d'où un choix rapide.

Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et jeta un sortilège d'alarme qui le préviendrait dix minutes avant le début des cours.

Il feuilleta le bouquin avant de froncer les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà lu mais remarqua en cet instant que l'exemplaire n'était pas aussi complet qu'il l'aurait voulu. L'auteur semblait édulcorer certaines choses, mais Severus estima que c'était un début. C'est pourquoi Il allait le relire avec beaucoup d'attention et se chargerait d'en prendre un autre à la bibliothèque de l'école pour avoir tous les renseignements qu'il souhaitait.

Les succubes mâles étaient, comme l'avait si bien dit Black, assez rares. Cette information n'était pas nouvelle.

Il parcourut assez rapidement le sommaire et soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi devait-il lire ça déjà ? Ah oui, Potter avait eu la bonne idée de devenir un succube, l'obligeant à se replonger dans des grimoires poussiéreux, rébarbatifs et sans doute erronés. Lorsqu'il avait acheté celui-là, il avait pensé réaliser un bon investissement mais en y regardant de plus près, il manquait beaucoup trop d'informations – notamment, certains aspects de la vie d'un succube.

L'ouvrage était assez épais mais l'auteur ne s'était contenté que d'énoncer des généralités.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin dans sa lecture, il avait tout juste entamé le premier chapitre que déjà l'alarme se déclencha. Il referma son ouvrage en soupirant et le reposa sur le guéridon à côté de lui, bien décidé à en savoir plus à ce sujet, plus tard.

Son premier cours de l'après-midi ne fut guère amusant, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle de Première Année tremblaient comme des feuilles devant lui. Une fois ces petits cornichons hors de sa vue, il fila dans ses appartements et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il avait une heure avant le double cours de Potions des Sixième Année. Il comptait en profiter pour avancer au maximum son livre tout en sirotant une bonne tasse de thé et en dégustant avec un plaisir évident des fondants au chaudron qu'il avait commandé directement chez Honeydukes. C'était son péché mignon.

-_Un __succube __n'en __devient __un __à __part __entière __que __lorsqu'il __aura __atteint __ses __dix-sept __ans_, lut Severus en buvant une gorgée de son thé. _La __première __étape __sert __à __activer __les __gènes __et __la __seconde, __à __purger __le __sang. __Après __cela, __tout __succube __va __chercher __son __compagnon. _Intéressant, fit l'homme pensif_. _Alors comme ça, Potter n'est pas un succube à part entière ? La vraie question, c'est comment a-t-il pu le devenir ? Je n'ai pas souvenance de James Potter comme étant un succube. Il courait après Lily et cela depuis la première année. Et Lily n'était clairement pas un homme. J'en déduis donc que James Potter n'en était pas un. Alors comment son fils a-t-il pu faire son compte ? À moins que Lily en soit une ? Non, j'en doute fortement mais c'est une possibilité à envisager.

Il se prit à feuilleter le livre et tomba finalement sur un passage intéressant. Il avait la réponse à sa question.

- _Les __sorciers __ne __sont __pas __les __seuls __à __avoir __des __gènes __de __créature __magique. __Certains __cas __prouvent __que __les __nés-moldus __peuvent __en __avoir __auss__i,_ lut-il. _Personne __n'est __en __mesure __d'expliquer __ce __fait, __tout __comme __il __est __impossible __de __comprendre __pourquoi __certains __d'entre __eux __ont __des __pouvoirs __magiques __et __pas __d'autres. __À __l'inverse __des __sorciers __élevés __par __des __familles __comportant __des __créatures __magiques, __les __nés-moldus __ne __découvrent __leur __héritage __que __le __jour __de __leurs __seize __ans._

Severus finit sa tasse et ses fondants au chaudron avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- _Comment __reconnaît-on __un __succube ? __À __ses __ailes __membraneuses __et __noires __qu'il __ne __montre __qu'à __son __compagnon, __et __à __ses __yeux __noirs __lorsqu'il __part __en __chasse. __D'après __certaines __rumeurs__, __ils feraient __tout __pour __attirer __leur __« proie ». __E__t __une __fois __qu'ils __ont __trouvé __leur __compagnon, __ils __font __tout __pour __le __séduire. __Rien __ni __personne __ne __peut __et __ne __doit __se __mettre __entre __eux. __Au __début __de __leur __héritage, __ils __suivent __leur__ instinct __sexuel __et __séduisent __toute __personne __qui __les __attire, __puis, __à __leurs __dix-sept __ans, __ils __cherchent __avec __ardeur __leur __compagnon._ Je sens que cette année, nous aurons le droit d'assister à un spectacle amusant, constata Severus.

Il se replongea quelques minutes dans son ouvrage avant d'être une fois de plus, interrompu par son alarme qui lui indiqua son dernier cours de la journée, et pas des moindres.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe, ses élèves l'attendaient sagement. Entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, la tension était à son comble et les adolescents se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à dégainer les baguettes pour jeter un sort. Les Serpents supplantaient les Lions en nombre mais si le Blaireau et les Aigles s'y mettaient, les trois Vert-et-argent étaient fichus.

- Entrez et installez-vous en silence ! ordonna Severus d'une voix polaire.

Il vit presque avec surprise Potter se glisser à côté du Poufsouffle, laissant son amie seule.

- Mettez-vous par deux. La potion que vous allez réaliser aujourd'hui est bien trop complexe pour que vous la fassiez seuls.

Harry sourit à son voisin et eut presque pitié d'Hermione quand elle se retrouva à côté de Théodore Nott, un Sixième Année de Serpentard. Elle avait échappé à Pansy Parkinson. Les deux filles se détestaient cordialement et ne pouvaient pas se retrouver proches l'une de l'autre sans qu'elles n'en viennent aux sorts.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 276 et commencez ! Ce devrait être une potion que vous êtes censés savoir faire mais je doute fortement que vous réussissiez, vu les capacités de certains.

Il darda un regard sombre sur son élève honni, il avait nommé Harry Potter – ce dernier eut la décence de rougir – et jeta un vague coup d'œil condescendant aux autres.

Severus les regarda travailler en silence sans quitter son bureau. Il préparait une interrogation pour les Deuxième Année qu'il aurait le lendemain, afin de tester leur niveau. Le professeur soupira, prédisant que les notes ne seraient pas satisfaisantes.

Il levait de temps à autre les yeux de son questionnaire mais, globalement, il n'avait rien à redire.

Lorsqu'il quitta une nouvelle fois son parchemin du regard, il tomba sur une scène dont il se rappellerait sans aucun doute toute sa vie. Potter faisait les yeux doux à son voisin qui rougissait de gêne.

Ça aurait été une autre personne, Severus se serait levé avec l'idée d'humilier le coupable. Mais là, Harry était un succube et l'homme ignorait tout des réactions que pourrait avoir la créature durant sa phase de séduction. Il laissa donc couler et nota au passage que personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la scène.

* * *

**À suivre**

**(1)** oui, j'ai mis Harry avec Parvati. Comme j'ai changé certaines choses par rapport au canon, n'en soyez pas surpris. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai été la première étonnée en relisant ce chapitre.

Sinon, voilà, vous avez votre réponse, Voldemort est bel et bien mort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bêta : **Archimède (je t'aime mon hibou)

**Note :** Merci à Elo, ankana87, lana, Zeugma, lys, nepheria4 pour vos reviews anonymes. Merci aussi aux autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (pour ceux qui ont un compte) et à me botter les fesses.

J'ai réussi à dépasser la barre des 100 reviews en 3 chapitres. Vous êtes géniaux, continuez comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre ****4**

Dès que la fin des cours sonna, Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Il avait dragué éhontément Wayne Hopkins durant les deux heures et en venait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. À chaque fois qu'il approchait un garçon, il avait l'impression que quelque chose prenait les commandes de son corps. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il allait devoir se renseigner plus avant. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son héritage car il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte auparavant, et surtout pas pendant un cours de potions. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il avait dragué puis couché avec Dean en l'espace de si peu de temps. Dans un sens, ça ne le rassurait pas. S'il avait flirté avec le Poufsouffle, est-ce que ça voulait que, dans quelques heures, ils coucheraient ensemble ?

Harry trouvait que cela allait bien trop vite pour lui. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, mais il ne savait à qui. Se confier à son parrain voulait dire parler de sexe, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Les seuls qui pourraient éventuellement l'écouter seraient Ron et Hermione, mais il doutait de leurs réactions. Après tout, il venait de larguer la sœur de son meilleur ami et avait froidement renvoyé Hermione voir ailleurs.

Il décida de laisser ses pensées de côté pour le moment, et fila dans sa salle commune avec l'intention évidente de se plonger à corps perdu dans ses devoirs, afin d'oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre en cours de Potions.

Mais son instinct le rattrapa durant le repas, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard bleu du Poufsouffle. De nouveau, il sentit cette chose – et il commençait à se douter qu'il s'agissait du succube – prendre les commandes.

Il expédia son repas et sortit de la Grande Salle en faisant un léger signe de tête à Hopkins qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Le Gryffondor ne resta pas bien longtemps avec le jeune homme qu'il laissa épuisé dans le lit de la Salle sur Demande. Il retourna ensuite dans sa Salle Commune juste avant le couvre-feu, frustré et insatisfait.

Tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil, Harry en vint à se demander si la créature serait, un jour, enfin satisfaite de ses partenaires. Le Blaireau avait été encore moins endurant que Dean. En pensant à ce dernier, le Survivant parcourut la salle du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait entendu au déjeuner. D'après Seamus, le jeune métis était allé à l'infirmerie, mort de fatigue.

Le jeune Potter fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione et vit à leur tête qu'il allait au devant d'une bonne discussion, pour ne pas dire une bonne dispute. Le rouquin semblait au bord de l'attaque d'apoplexie – apparemment, il venait tout juste d'apprendre que son meilleur ami venait de rompre avec sa sœur – et la brunette avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Ça promettait !

Il ne vit pas Hermione les entourer d'une bulle de silence, mais s'en douta quand il entendit Ron se mettre à beugler et que personne ne réagissait, ce qui semblait impossible vu le volume sonore émis par le roux.

- TU AS OSÉ LARGUER MA SŒUR ? ! CONNARD !

- Attends deux secondes Ron avant d'exploser ! s'emporta Harry à son tour.

- Elle était en larmes, répliqua Hermione. J'ai passé mon temps à la consoler !

Harry sentit la colère monter doucement en lui et sa frustration ne l'aidait pas à canaliser son exaspération.

- Comme d'habitude, vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! Mais vous voulez savoir ? D'accord ! Mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer !

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait beau être énervé, il avait tout de même peur de la réaction que ses amis auraient à la nouvelle. Ron pouvait se montrer impulsif et Hermione n'était pas mieux, même si elle se contrôlait davantage.

- Je suis un succube, lâcha-t-il.

Son aveu eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs de ses amis. Hermione imitait parfaitement le strangulot et Ron, son expression était indescriptible.

- Un succube comme... un succube ? bafouilla la brunette.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vue à court de mots depuis qu'il la connaissait.

- Mais c'est une créature magique féminine, contra Hermione. (1)

- Pas toujours, Hermione, répliqua Ron. Mon frère me l'a dit. Les succubes sont aussi bien des femmes que des hommes. C'est juste plus rare.

Ses amis le regardèrent comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. C'était rare qu'il en sache plus que la jeune fille. Il sembla le comprendre en lisant leur regard étonné.

- Charlie est passionné par les créatures magiques. Il en connaît quelques unes, dont les succubes. Il nous en avait parlé cet été quand il est revenu. Mais tu n'étais pas là, Hermione.

La brunette le regarda avec attention avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- E-et… Tu es passé à l-l'acte avec Ginny ? bafouilla Hermione.

- J'espère pour toi, Harry, que tu ne l'as pas touchée, s'emporta le rouquin.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! cria Harry horrifié.

S'il pensait à un corps féminin nu, il n'était pas loin d'avoir la nausée. Le moindre contact amoureux avec une fille le rendait malade.

- La seule fois où j'aurais pu la toucher, c'était l'année dernière ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait. À peine j'osais rester seul avec elle plus de cinq minutes que j'avais tes frères et toi sur le dos, Ron ! Comment j'aurais pu faire ? Hein ?

- Tu as intérêt, grogna Ron.

- Mais, reprit Hermione, pourquoi avoir rompu avec elle ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as laissée tomber.

- Hermione, fit Harry d'une voix lente comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Les succubes sont soumis.

- Et alors, ça n'empêche que...

Harry ferma les yeux. Hermione était remarquablement intelligente, mais en matière de sexe, elle était ignorante et refusait de comprendre certaines choses.

- Hermione, Harry est un succube.

- Je sais, Ron. Je pense avoir bien compris !

- Il est soumis, donc explique-moi _comment_ peut-il être soumis avec Ginny ?

- Eh bien...

Elle n'acheva sa phrase. Le rouge ne tarda pas à lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle saisit ce que Ron voulait lui dire.

- Ça veut dire que tu es... comment... enfin... je veux dire...

- Gay, Hermione. Je suis gay. Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas une insulte.

- Mais comment ? Mais c'est immonde ! s'insurgea la jeune fille, outrée et horrifiée par les propos tenus par ses deux amis.

Elle venait d'une famille conservatrice. Ses parents n'avaient jamais abordé la sexualité avec elle. Sa mère lui avait juste remis un livre expliquant la façon dont cela se passait entre un homme et une femme, et non entre deux personnes de même sexe. On lui avait même répété que c'était la normalité, qu'un couple était formé par deux personnes de sexe _opposé_.

- Tu sais, Hermione, reprit Ron. L'homosexualité a toujours été tolérée dans le monde sorcier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est dans le monde moldu, mais chez nous, il y a plus de couples homo que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est pas anormal de voir des couples de même sexe chez les créatures magiques, c'est même assez courant.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles sont mises au banc de la société, comme les loups-garous, marmonna Hermione.

- Non, non, tu te trompes. Si on met les loups-garous de côté, c'est parce qu'ils sont incontrôlables, avec ou sans compagnon, uniquement lors des nuits de pleine lune. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les créatures magiques. Les veelas, par exemple, sont très bien tolérés dans la société et mon frère connaît un couple de veelas gays. L'été dernier, Papa a croisé un couple vampire-calice homo, ils allaient se faire recenser au Ministère. Ils sont assez bien tolérés s'ils ont un calice.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle était scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ron avait habilement cassé tous ses arguments.

- Dans le monde magique, on se fiche de connaître la sexualité des autres. On ne classe pas les sorciers selon leur orientation sexuelle.

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas sain ni normal ! siffla Hermione.

- Donc si je t'annonce que je suis bi, tu le prends comment ? lâcha Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche, ne sachant trop que dire.

- Tu l'es vraiment ou c'est juste pour me faire marcher ?

- C'est à toi d'en tirer tes propres conclusions ! Harry ? Je t'ai détesté parce que tu avais rompu avec ma sœur mais, au vu de la situation, je pense que tu as bien fait. Et que tu aurais même pu en parler avec Ginny, elle aurait compris.

- Quoi ? Et tu le soutiens en plus ?

- Hermione, râla Ron. Ginny sait parfaitement qu'on ne peut rien faire contre un héritage magique et que Harry n'y peut rien non plus. C'est un succube, il ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature. Si tu t'étais retrouvée dans la même situation, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- J'aurais cherché une solution dans les livres.

- Tout ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, Hermione ! s'emporta le rouquin, agacé. Tu dois apprendre à vivre et à découvrir par toi-même. En regardant, tu pourrais en apprendre beaucoup !

La jeune fille leva la bulle de silence et s'enfuit dans son dortoir, furibonde d'avoir été traitée de la sorte par Ron. Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté de son ami.

- Alors comme ça, tu serais bi ? s'amusa Harry.

- Disons que les garçons ne me désintéressent pas. Et tu as déjà... couché ?

Au visage rouge de son ami, Ron pouffa. La réponse était inscrite en lettres de feu sur le visage du succube.

- Mais dis-moi Harry, tu... enfin, je me demandais si tu étais intéressé… par moi ? Pas que je le sois, hein ! Mais bon, je m'inquiète. Tu es mon ami et...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis plus attiré par les bruns de toute façon. Ta vertu ne risquera rien avec moi, rigola le jeune homme.

**0o0**

La relation entre les trois amis prit un tournant radical. Hermione se sépara des garçons, refusant de rester avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tolérer l'homosexualité.

Le Trio d'Or de Poudlard n'était plus, et cela choqua la population estudiantine. On voyait Harry et Ron ensemble mais la brunette traînait dans son coin, seule. Même ses amis sorciers avaient eu du mal à comprendre son côté rétrograde et s'étaient peu à peu éloignés d'elle.

La jeune fille passait donc tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en Première Année, avant que les garçons ne lui parlent, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout arrogante et pédante qui insupportait ses camarades.

Elle ne s'était pas calmée avec les années, loin de là. Mais on la tolérait parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry Potter. Maintenant, son caractère sectaire énervait. Alors on l'évitait.

La jeune fille espérait et affirmait que Ron et Harry reviendraient vers elle. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été incapables de s'en sortir sans elle pour les devoirs.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron se sentaient libérés de l'oppression de la jeune fille. Ils pouvaient admettre que ses connaissances étaient un atout et qu'elle les aidait dans leurs révisions, mais elle avait toujours été quelque peu envahissante avec eux, à toujours vouloir savoir où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, et avec qui. Plus d'une fois, les jeunes garçons avaient eu envie de la renvoyer voir ailleurs, mais ils auraient été traités d'insensibles, alors ils s'étaient tus.

On voyait rarement Harry sans Ron et inversement. Dès lors, les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient mises à courir sur eux deux.

Rumeurs qui tombèrent assez rapidement dans l'oreille de Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard et petit aristocrate orgueilleux, arrogant et sournois. Lorsque ce dernier eut vent des racontars sur ses deux ennemis, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller leur chercher des noises.

- Potty et Weasel, le Balafré et sa Belette, fit-il, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres lorsqu'il tomba sur eux, par le plus grand des hasards à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Il avait son public et était ravi. S'il pouvait humilier ces deux crétins devant tout le monde, sa journée serait parfaite.

Tous les élèves autour du trio s'étaient arrêtés, impatients de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Les bagarres entre eux étaient légions, et ça faisait longtemps que cela ne leur était pas arrivé.

- Des on-dit circulent dans les couloirs, commença-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit de ce genre de choses, Malefoy, répliqua Harry en serrant le bras de Ron pour obliger son ami à ne pas riposter.

Celui-ci était connu pour réagir avant de réfléchir, se ridiculisant plus souvent qu'à son tour.

- Oui, les racontars ne sont pas toujours véridiques. Seulement, ce que j'ai entendu vient de m'être confirmé.

- Oh, et qu'a donc entendu Sa Seigneurie Malefoy ? ironisa Harry.

- Que vous deux seriez un couple.

Quelques sourires naquirent sur les lèvres de certains élèves, en majorité des Serpentard. L'homosexualité était tolérée, mais beaucoup pensaient que le cadet Weasley était hétéro et qu'il nierait avec véhémence ce mensonge qui circulait dans l'école. Le spectacle devait valoir le coup à regarder.

Mais étrangement, ça ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Weasley eut une réaction étrange et peu digne de lui. Il enlaça amoureusement l'épaule d'Harry et lui caressa la joue avant de lui sourire.

- Tu vois bébé, ronronna Ron le plus sérieusement du monde, je t'avais dit qu'être discrets ne servirait à rien.

Il ponctua son petit discours par un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

- On y va ?

Harry hocha la tête et lança un petit sourire à Malefoy qui restait là, complètement hébété. Il vit les deux amis s'éloigner, main dans la main. Depuis quand étaient-ils un couple ? Et surtout, depuis quand Weasley était-il gay ? Certes, le rouquin n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petites-amies mais, comme toute l'école, Drago avait pensé que le Gryffondor finirait avec Granger. Une belette et un castor, ça s'assortissait bien. Mais le blond refusa de penser aux têtes des enfants que cette union aurait pu donner. Rien que l'idée le fit frémir.

Un petit rictus sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si embêter Potter et Weasley ne fonctionnait pas, il y avait toujours le dernier membre de l'ancien trio d'or, la fille Granger. Drago voulait savoir pourquoi les trois amis s'étaient séparés. Était-ce à cause de la relation entre les deux garçons ? Dans tous les cas, cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout allait en baver, foi de Drago Malefoy.

Suite à cette révélation plus que croustillante, la nouvelle du couple Potter-Weasley fit le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Depuis, on voyait peu les deux jeunes hommes se promener autrement que main dans la main ou entourant la taille de l'autre.

Une seule personne n'était pas au courant. Hermione Granger. La jeune fille passait son temps à la bibliothèque, ne mangeant que lorsqu'elle y pensait, et lorsqu'elle était présente dans la Grande Salle, elle avait toujours le nez dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. C'était à se demander si elle ne tentait pas d'apprendre par cœur tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, quelques jours après l'annonce de la mise en couple de ses deux anciens amis, Malefoy vint la trouver et, comme avec Harry et Ron, il était au centre de l'attention. Oui, il choisissait ses moments avec application.

- Dis-moi Granger, commença-t-il, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu aurais laissé tomber votre si célèbre trio parce que Weasley était en couple avec Potter ?

- Pardon ? rugit la Lionne.

Quelle était donc cette nouvelle lubie ?

- D'après ce qu'on dit, tu es tellement obnubilée par tes bouquins que tu as été incapable de satisfaire la Belette et qu'il avait préféré aller voir ailleurs.

- Pardon ? répéta Hermione en bégayant.

Surprise, elle fut dans l'incapacité de trouver autre chose à dire.

- Tu serais tellement nulle au pieu qu'il aurait viré sa cuti. Et apparemment, Potty le comble plus que toi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Malefoy ? siffla-t-elle en reprenant contenance alors que sa colère revenait au galop.

- Tu l'ignorais ? s'étonna faussement Drago. Pardon, je pensais que tu le savais. Mais après tout, pourquoi suis-je si surpris ? Tu passes ton temps au milieu de vieux livres poussiéreux. Tu devrais sortir un peu, tu apprendrais bien des choses, Granger-chérie.

La foule rit avant de se fendre en deux sur le passage de la furie brune.

Harry et Ron étaient confortablement installés dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et parlaient tranquillement lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas du bruit. Après tout, c'était monnaie courante dans la tour de rentrer avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Harry Potter et Ronald Wealsey ! hurla une voix fort connue.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation – bien qu'involontaire – les deux concernés bondirent et regardèrent qui était responsable de tout ce tumulte. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Hermione qui venait d'entrer, écumante de rage, le visage rouge, plus échevelée que d'habitude et le souffle court.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas défoulée sur eux et les garçons sentaient mal ce qui allait se passer.

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? cracha-t-elle.

Harry allait répliquer vertement lorsque Ron le devança, toisant froidement la brunette.

- Depuis quand ma relation avec Harry te regarde-t-elle ? Viens chéri, fit-il en se levant.

Le petit brun le rejoignit rapidement et il eut juste le temps de tourner légèrement la tête pour éviter la bouche de Ron sur la sienne. Il allait peut-être devoir le mettre au courant qu'il n'embrassait pas, même par jeu.

Une fois dans la sécurité de leur dortoir, les garçons s'enfermèrent dans le lit de Ron et Harry estima qu'ils devaient en discuter maintenant.

- Ron ? commença le succube, légèrement mal à l'aise.

De son côté, le rouquin n'était pas plus rassuré. Pour lui, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un jeu et le ton alarmé de son ami l'inquiéta. Il espérait qu'Harry ne soit pas rendu compte qu'il était attiré par les roux et que lui-même soit soudain devenu un partenaire potentiel. Rien que cette idée lui donna des frissons de dégoût. Le brun était son ami, presque son frère, ils ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble ni même avoir la moindre relation autre que platonique ! Ils ne faisaient que jouer la comédie après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- On est d'accord que ce n'est qu'un jeu, continua Harry.

Malgré lui, Ron soupira. Son meilleur ami pensait donc comme lui. Il en était soulagé. Il avait craint un instant le contraire.

- Oui, oui, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Pourquoi ?

- Jeu ou pas, je n'embrasse pas. Je veux dire, je refuse que ma bouche touche un corps ou les lèvres d'un autre que mon compagnon.

- Oh.

- Même Dean et les autres, je ne les ai pas embrassés.

- Tu me trompes ? s'exclama Ron avec théâtralité, faisant rire son ami. Je veux des noms, traître ! Je veux tout savoir !

Harry explosa de rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter durant quelques minutes.

- Ne te la joue pas à la Hermione, s'il te plaît, fit-il en reprenant tant bien que mal son sérieux. Il y en a bien assez d'une dans l'école, pas besoin d'une deuxième.

- Merlin m'en préserve ! s'exclama Ron, outré. En parlant d'elle, tu as vu le scandale qu'elle a fait dans la salle commune ? À croire que nous lui devions des explications. J'ai une mère, je n'en veux pas deux. La mienne est suffisamment envahissante comme ça.

Ils se turent un instant avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

- Et tes parents, Ron ? Comment... je veux dire, ils savent pour toi ?

- Ma bisexualité ? Je ne sais pas. Maman le sait déjà, elle sait toujours tout de toute manière. Ça me fait penser que je dois les prévenir qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'inviter Hermione durant les vacances.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont l'accepter ?

- Pour Hermione ? Si j'explique pourquoi, crois-moi que oui. Maman sera même furieuse contre elle et je te garantis qu'elle ne remettra plus les pieds à la maison.

- Je ne parlais pas de Hermione mais de ta sexualité, sourit Harry.

- Papa acceptera sans souci et Maman aussi. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'on soit heureux. On a été élevé dans la tolérance sur la sexualité des gens. Après tout, chaque sorcier peut être destiné à une créature magique de son propre sexe.

- Si seulement j'avais pu avoir une famille comme la tienne, soupira Harry en s'allongeant. Les Dursley ne tolèrent pas l'homosexualité. Pour eux, c'est anormal.

- Ils ont dit quoi lorsqu'ils ont découvert que tu étais la représentation même de l'homosexualité ?

- Aucune idée, ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé et ils n'auront pas l'occasion de le faire. De toute manière, je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, il a été prévu avec Sirius que je vivrai chez lui cet été. Et tant mieux pour moi.

Les garçons se turent de nouveau. Ron s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas et fixa les tentures.

- Harry ? fit-il soudain. Dis-moi franchement, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire... ces derniers temps... enfin, je pensais qu'un succube pensait au sexe tout le temps.

Le brun rougit furieusement. Comment dire qu'il avait été déçu récemment ? Aucun de ses choix n'avait été très concluant. Les deux ou trois élèves (2) n'avaient pas été plus loin que les caresses intimes. Ça avait à peine suffi au jeune succube. Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un rapidement. Les rêves recommençaient.

Il soupira, mort de honte à cette réflexion. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant de ne penser qu'au sexe. Il tolérait les avances de Ron parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais qu'en serait-il lorsqu'une personne irait le draguer vraiment ? Perdrait-il le contrôle de son corps comme avec Dean ou Wayne ou les autres dont il avait oublié le nom ?

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

- J'ai entendu dire que Justin... tu sais, Finch-Fletchey, le Poufsouffle de notre année... eh bien, il serait intéressé par toi.

Harry tenta de se remémorer les traits de l'élève. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce Justin. Un brun si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Ils avaient été en Botanique ensemble une année, se rappela Harry. Depuis, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'élève. Il allait devoir y remédier.

- Qui te l'a dit ? demanda Harry, quelque peu soupçonneux.

Ron ne prêtait plus vraiment attention aux rumeurs. Il fallait que ce soit fiable pour que son ami le lui rapporte.

- Ton ex, tu sais, Hopkins, il l'aurait dit à Hannah... Abbot.

- La petite-amie de Neville ? Et Neville te l'a raconté ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand Neville se mêle de ça ? s'étonna Harry.

C'était étonnant de la part du fils Londubat d'en parler avec Ron. Il était plutôt du genre à se mêler de ses affaires.

- Disons que, selon Neville, ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais je pense que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il, Justin aurait toujours plus ou moins craqué pour toi. Wayne lui aurait raconté votre folle nuit de débauche...

- Nuit de débauche ? Ça a juste duré une heure et il s'est endormi avant la fin, alors nuit de débauche, nuit de débauche, c'est vite dit.

- C'est ce qu'il affirme. D'après Hannah, qui le tient de Wayne lui-même, cette nuit a été la meilleure de toute sa vie.

- Eh bien les autres ne devaient pas être doués si tu veux mon avis.

- Bref, fit Ron qui n'avait pas très envie de connaître la vie sexuelle de ses camarades de Sixième Année – celle de Harry lui suffisait amplement – Justin est gay et il craque pour toi. Il en a parlé avec Wayne qui lui a raconté votre... heure de débauche et il est tenté. Seulement, on est en couple tous les deux. C'est ce que l'école pense.

- Mon chéri, on va devoir rompre.

- Oh, Merlin non, singea Ron. Mon cœur va s'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas me faire une telle chose !

Harry rit de nouveau, tandis que son ami souriait, amusé par ses propres bêtises.

- Non mais, Harry, sérieusement, on fait quoi ?

- C'est l'école qui s'est mise en tête que nous sortions ensemble. Il n'en a jamais été question. Alors on fait ce qu'on veut.

**0o0**

Severus vit le couple phare de l'école entrer sans se tenir la main – une première depuis dix jours – et se replongea dans la lecture de l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier en essayant d'occulter les conversations bruyantes des élèves.

Était-ce si étonnant de voir deux amis sortir ensemble et rompre quelques jours plus tard ? Pour Severus, cette mise en couple n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire mascarade et les plus crédules – soit toute l'école – y avaient cru dur comme fer. C'était pitoyable.

Il finit par replier son journal et reposer ses couverts. Albus, incroyablement bavard ce matin, avait décidé de le déranger en jacassant avec Minerva.

Severus quitta la Grande Salle par la porte réservée aux professeurs et s'enfonça dans les cachots afin de préparer le cours qu'il allait avoir dans quelques heures. Il devait disposer les ingrédients sur les différentes paillasses.

L'enseignant acheva son travail et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'armoire.

- Il serait temps que je passe chez l'Apothicaire, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en voyant certains bocaux presque vides.

Il fila à son bureau et dressa une liste détaillée de ce qui lui manquait ainsi que la quantité. À chaque fois, il faisait en sorte de choisir des ingrédients avec des prix abordables mais quelques-uns étaient obligatoires dans l'élaboration des potions et demeuraient chers. Une chance pour sa bourse, l'école payait.

Quand la dernière cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours, Severus s'assit enfin à son bureau. La journée avait été fort agréable. Il avait ôté plusieurs dizaines de points à ses élèves, collé cinq retenues et expulsé un Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année de sa salle car celui-ci avait osé lui répondre.

Il avait toute la soirée de libre et comptait bien en profiter pour faire ses recherches en potions.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il attendait ce moment. Ces derniers jours avaient été occupés par la préparation de ses cours, les potions pour Madame Pomfresh et les retenues avec certains élèves, il n'avait eu guère de temps à consacrer à sa passion.

Il s'enferma dans son laboratoire et bloqua la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore n'aurait pas la bonne idée de venir l'embêter. Le directeur était champion dans ce domaine.

Severus posa un chaudron sur le feu et le remplit d'eau. Il récupéra rapidement les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour cette potion et s'attela à la fabrication. C'était une préparation expérimentale destinée à révéler les auras. Le professeur avait dû la recommencer plusieurs fois mais il ne perdait pas patience. Au contraire, il était ravi. Le challenge n'en était que plus intéressant.

Il y passa une bonne partie de sa soirée, manquant le dîner. Il commanda un sandwich à un elfe qui l'obligea avec célérité, avant de reprendre la confection de la potion.

Juste au moment où il mit son expérience en fiole afin de pouvoir la tester le lendemain, il fut dérangé par des coups frappés à la porte. Severus ragea, il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures et il tombait de fatigue.

C'était, à sa plus grande exaspération, Albus. Il n'y avait que lui pour venir le déranger si tard. À croire que le vieil homme n'avait plus la moindre notion de la bienséance, ni aucune considération pour le repos de ses employés. Il n'avait pas pu trouver un autre moment dans la journée pour venir frapper à sa porte ?

- Que voulez-vous ? soupira-t-il, las.

- Poppy réclame votre présence en urgence à l'infirmerie.

Severus retint une réplique acerbe. Depuis quand le dragon de l'infirmerie envoyait-elle Albus faire le messager à sa place ?

- Bien, j'arrive.

Adieu soirée calme et paisible dans sa chambre à lire un livre sur les poisons et les antidotes.

Abandonnant le directeur devant la porte de ses appartements qu'il avait pris bien soin de fermer, il se précipita – aussi vite que lui permettait sa réputation – à l'infirmerie et fut accueillit par une Poppy Pomfresh grognon qui vitupérait à tout va contre les succubes et leur appétit sexuel dévastateur.

- C'est le troisième élève qui se retrouve ici, hurla-t-elle en direction de Severus. Le troisième ! À croire que Monsieur Potter est incapable de refréner ses pulsions !

- Je l'ai toujours affirmé, Poppy. Cela dit, ces cris ne m'aident pas à savoir ce que je fais là.

- Les potions revigorantes que j'envoie dans l'estomac de ces jeunes gens ne sont pas assez puissantes pour les réveiller !

- Et ?

- Severus, ne vous faites pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes ! s'emporta-t-elle en agitant un doigt menaçant. J'ai besoin d'une potion plus puissante !

- J'ai bien peur que celles que vous avez ne soient déjà plus puissantes que toutes celles existant sur le marché, grinça le potionniste.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de tolérer les insultes sur sa personne, mais il ne dit rien. Poppy Pomfresh pouvait se montrer incroyablement dangereuse lorsqu'elle était énervée. Elle lui faisait presque plus peur que Voldemort lui-même. Pour elle, la santé de ses patients était plus importante que tout le reste, et se retrouver impuissante la mettait dans une rage folle. Presque autant que les blessures dues aux duels dans les couloirs ou celles provoquées par les matchs de Quidditch.

- Vous être un maître en potions, trouvez quelque chose pour ces garçons ! Il est hors de question que Monsieur Handnew (3) mette encore deux jours avant de se réveiller, comme cela a été le cas pour Monsieur Hopkins !

- Quel est le rapport entre ces deux élèves ?

Il avait vaguement entendu parler de succubes lorsqu'il était entré mais il voulait en être certain.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur Potter est le responsable. Lui et sa nature de succube vont plonger l'école dans le chaos !

Severus s'approcha du lit, juste pour voir l'état du jeune homme, et eut la surprise de le voir dormir à poings fermés, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

- J'avoue ne pas voir le problème, Poppy. Tout porte à croire qu'il dort comme un bienheureux et qu'il a passé un excellent moment.

- Comment osez-vous ? ! hurla Pomfresh d'une voix stridente.

Fort heureusement, le seul élève présent dormait et l'infirmerie était protégée par un sortilège de silence afin d'empêcher que toute l'école n'entende ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

- Poppy, il est tard et je souhaiterais aller me coucher. La seule chose que je peux vous proposer pour pallier ce problème, c'est de préparer une potion d'inhibition mais...

- Faites donc ça, le supplia presque Poppy.

- Mais il faut plusieurs jours pour la brasser. Quinze jours exactement.

- Merlin, à ce rythme, nous n'aurons pas un cas, mais des dizaines ! C'est le troisième en quinze jours !

- C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

Il allait pouvoir dire au-revoir à sa potion expérimentale. Et les potions d'inhibition n'étaient pas les plus amusantes à faire. Elles n'étaient pas complexes mais très longues, et il fallait suivre rigoureusement le protocole établi, sans cela elles étaient irrémédiablement fichues. Severus avait essayé de les améliorer mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Tout portait à croire que son inventeur avait découvert la recette comme par miracle.

De retour dans son laboratoire, il fit l'inventaire de ses ingrédients afin de vérifier qu'il avait tout. Il allait commencer le lendemain et comptait déjà les nuits raccourcies par le manque de sommeil. Car le plus fatiguant, c'était que certaines étapes devaient se passer la nuit. Severus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il avait eu beau faire ces mêmes étapes en plein jour, ça n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se retira dans ses appartements en maudissant Merlin, les Fondateurs et Potter de l'empêcher de passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule soirée tranquille. Et pour ne pas changer, une fois au fond de son lit, il ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux avant une heure avancée de la nuit.

* * *

**À suivre**

(1) Oui, Hermione a oublié ses cours, une grande première, mais c'était pour les besoins de ma fic.

(2) Je n'en parle pas, mais Harry a bien entendu tenté de sauter sur d'autres personnes entre Hopkins (voilà l'identité du Poufsouffle) et le prochain.

(3) Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part. Vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant


	5. Chapter 5

**Bêta : **Archimède

**Note** : Certaines reviews se veulent sympa, mais parfois l'absence de signes le montrant peuvent la rendre agressive. J'ai eu le cas d'une review anonyme qui me signifiait que soit j'étais un homme soit que je n'aimais pas les femmes parce que mes personnages féminins n'étaient pas doux. Oui et ? Si c'était une tentative d'humour, ok, mais je ne l'ai pas pris comme telle. Du tout. Ça m'a même énervée.

Ce que j'écris ne reflète pas qui je suis et heureusement. Alors si certains personnages, féminins parce que je les maîtrise un peu plus que les hommes, semblent méchants, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les femmes ou que je suis un mec. Je suis une FEMME et je ne les déteste pas. C'est juste qu'ils ont agi de la sorte sur l'instant. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment mes personnages parfois, donc ne vous étonnez pas de leurs réactions. Et si ma façon de faire ne vous plaît pas, prenez votre plus belle plume et écrivez votre propre fic (c'est à prendre avec humour, bien entendu)

Donc, c'était un petit message pour ceux et celles qui postent des reviews, moi la première, faites attention avec les smiley, certains n'apparaissent pas et ça change la donne. Un auteur prend les reviews comme ça vient, suivant son humeur. Quand on connait la personne, ça va, mais quand on ne connait pas, ça passe un peu moins surtout quand on ne peut pas y répondre.

Merci à Elo, Vilbbes, guest, mary, nepheria4, Zeugma, ankana87, Mess votre vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tous. Si tel n'était pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler.

* * *

**Chapitre ****5**

Plus Harry y pensait, plus l'idée d'aller voir Justin lui plaisait. Il avait dit qu'il était intéressé à Ron mais ne s'était pas appesanti sur le sujet plus que cela.

À dire vrai, ce fut la nuit – enfin la soirée – avec Charles Handnew, Poufsouffle de Septième Année qu'il avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, qui le convainquit de tenter quelque chose avec Finch-Fletchey. Il espérait que le Sixième Année serait plus endurant que les autres. Car mine de rien, en quinze jours, Harry avait envoyé trois élèves voir Madame Pomfresh, dont un qu'il avait dû aller chercher le lendemain en ne le voyant pas à la table des Blaireaux. Autant dire que la dragonne ne devait pas être de bonne humeur.

Harry la suspectait de le maudire jusqu'à la vingtième génération et de préparer quelque chose dans son dos.

Il ne voulait pas trop tenter le diable, comme diraient les moldus, et voulait un homme qui ne s'évanouirait pas juste après qu'ils aient fini. Il désirait quelqu'un qui tienne la distance, du moins, qui puisse remettre le couvert au moins deux fois.

C'était décidé, dès demain matin, il irait voir Justin et lui parlerait. Pour l'heure, il était bien trop tard. Entre le moment où il avait abandonné Charles chez Poppy et maintenant, il avait eu une longue conversation avec Ron qui avait passé une bonne partie du temps à rire comme un bossu, se moquant littéralement de son ami.

Le succube ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Mais sa nuit ne fut pas tranquille. Il se réveilla une ou deux fois, en érection et frustré au possible. Normalement, lorsqu'il couchait avec un garçon, sa nuit était calme et Morphée ne le laissait pas émerger avant la sonnerie du réveil, bien qu'il soit frustré. Mais là, sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Handnew avait été plus insatisfaisante qu'autre chose. Ceci expliquait cela.

Il avait dû prendre une douche froide car se masturber ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, du moins, pas cette nuit.

La nuit prochaine, il ne dormirait pas seul.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, il ne vit pas Charles mais aperçut clairement Justin assis en face de lui et qui le dévorait du regard. Finalement, Ron n'avait pas dit n'importe quoi. Le succube regarda son ami un instant, avant de détourner les yeux devant le spectacle répugnant du rouquin en train de dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

Il avisa le Poufsouffle et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il vit Justin bondir sur sa chaise et regarder autour de lui, cherchant à savoir si le signe lui était destiné. C'était amusant et si adorable, surtout quand le Poufsouffle se mit à rougir en comprenant que c'était le cas.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'élève ne serait pas trop effarouché, car Harry ne souhaitait pas dormir seul cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas non plus rêver. Ou alors, s'il rêvait, il exigeait un exutoire à son réveil.

Il y avait là matière à réflexion. Harry allait peut-être tester ça ce soir. Qui sait, ça serait peut-être le Nirvana.

Le succube passa la journée à penser à la soirée qu'il devait passer avec Justin et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le soir venu, après le dîner, il fit signe à son futur amant de le suivre et ils se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande. Depuis qu'il l'avait découverte et qu'il en avait compris le fonctionnement, il s'y retranchait souvent lorsque Hermione commençait à l'énerver. Or, depuis la rentrée, il l'utilisait uniquement pour ses coups d'un soir, comme il les appelait.

Les deux garçons coururent presque dans les corridors, Justin entraîné par Harry, et s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un couloir au septième étage. Le succube passa trois fois devant un mur vide, face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse.

Une porte apparut soudain alors que Justin allait demander ce que Harry faisait et où ils se trouvaient. Le brun entra dans la pièce et le tira à sa suite. Le Poufsouffle regarda la chambre, étonné de voir une telle salle perdue au beau milieu du château.

- On est où Harry ?

- Salle sur Demande, répondit laconiquement le succube. Entre et mets-toi à l'aise.

Justin s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit lentement sur le matelas confortable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Il sursauta lorsque Harry s'installa à ses côtés, le regard étrangement noir et lubrique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, exactement ? l'interrogea Justin.

Harry se retint de se frapper la tête contre un des murs de la pièce. Il avait choisi un puceau ignare. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

- Que crois-tu faire ici ? finit-il par dire.

- On va discuter ? proposa Justin innocemment.

Harry voulut le renvoyer dans son dortoir en lui ordonnant de se déniaiser, mais il savait qu'il serait frustré s'il le faisait, alors il prit sur lui de ne pas l'invectiver.

- Pas toute la nuit, répondit le succube.

- Dormir ?

- Je ne pensais pas à ça non plus, mais oui, nous allons dormir. Mais vraiment, Justin, pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici ? Dans cette chambre ? Avec ce lit ?

- Tu veux vraiment coucher avec moi ?

- Est-ce si surprenant ? ronronna Harry en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Il serra les dents quand le jeune homme se déroba à lui. Merlin, Justin l'avait suivi pour quoi ? Pour voir ? Que lui avait dit Wayne au final ? Qu'ils avaient joué aux échecs ?

- Un peu, avoua le Poufsouffle. Je... je n'ai jamais fait ça avec personne.

Et voilà, Harry avait eu raison, il avait hérité d'un puceau ! Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré. Mais autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable : Justin était vierge, il était donc totalement inexpérimenté et malléable. Harry allait se faire une joie de lui donner un cours. La question était, allait-il tenir la distance ?

Le succube poussa son amant sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus de lui. Il avait hâte de sentir le sexe de Justin le pénétrer. Il le sentait attiré et prêt.

0o0

- Merlin, Ron, fit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner. Il est... je le garde.

Il avait quitté Justin à l'aube, pas totalement satisfait par sa nuit mais content tout de même. Son amant avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. À son arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour manger, il avait trouvé Ron et avait été proche de lui raconter sa nuit mais le jeune homme avait refusé de l'entendre, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'appétit coupé. En revanche, dès qu'ils avaient fini de manger, son meilleur ami avait exigé d'avoir le compte-rendu de la nuit.

- Il est si bon que ça ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Il était puceau mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il apprend vite. Il en voulait encore.

- Et j'en déduis que tu n'as pas dit non.

- Oh non ! J'aurais été fou de faire une telle chose, tu penses bien.

- Donc, tu le gardes ?

- Oui ! Je ne vais pas me passer d'un partenaire comme lui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il veut à tout prix m'embrasser. Il ne comprend pas que je ne veuille pas.

- Le pire serait qu'il s'attache à toi, Harry, lui fit Ron, terre à terre.

Harry s'immobilisa au beau milieu du couloir, le visage blême alors que les mots de son meilleur ami faisaient leur chemin sous sa tignasse indisciplinée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Justin ne pouvait même pas envisager, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, lui. Justin n'était pas son compagnon. Le succube ne voulait qu'une relation basée sur le sexe, et rien d'autre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Écoute, je te dis juste que c'est une possibilité. Justin est réputé pour s'attacher assez vite aux gens. Souviens-toi, en Deuxième Année, il collait les Serdaigle parce qu'une fille lui avait montré un peu d'intérêt.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais il n'y a que toi pour te souvenir de telles choses. J'espère qu'il a mûri et qu'il n'attend rien de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te ferait un pincement au cœur de le laisser ? Moi je dis que tu devrais le mettre au courant que tu ne veux pas t'attacher.

- Je le ferai... plus tard sans doute.

Pour l'instant, il voulait voir Justin venir. D'ailleurs, il lui avait donné rendez-vous le soir-même devant la Salle sur Demande.

0o0

Quinze jours plus tard, Harry était convoqué dans le bureau directorial. Lorsqu'il s'y rendit, il devait avouer qu'il n'était guère rassuré. Ce n'était jamais bon d'aller voir Dumbledore sur invitation formelle.

Il eut la surprise en entrant de voir le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier semblait de fort méchante humeur et son regard glacial ne quitta pas Harry dès l'instant où l'élève posa un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Installe-toi mon garçon, lui sourit Albus. Un peu de thé ? Un bonbon ?

Harry se fit la réflexion que le directeur devait cesser de proposer des bonbons à tout va. Pour un peu, il passerait pour un pervers.

- Non merci, Monsieur.

- Dommage, ils sont délicieux, fit le vieil homme en glissant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Pas tout à fait, commença Albus.

- Pas tout à fait ? cracha Severus. Dois-je vous rappeler, Albus, qu'il a envoyé trois élèves à l'infirmerie ? Ils étaient presque morts de fatigue !

Le jeune garçon se raidit sur sa chaise. L'avait-on fait venir ici pour lui parler de son héritage ?

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement Severus, le temporisa Albus d'une voix calme. Ma mémoire est excellente. Mais ils ne sont pas morts, ils vont parfaitement bien.

- Je vais avoir des ennuis ? bafouilla Harry.

- Non, Harry. Nous avons seulement besoin de savoir quelques petites choses. Il y a un mois, Monsieur Thomas était transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Le surlendemain, c'était au tour de Monsieur Hopkins. Et il y a quinze jours, Monsieur Handnew a été admis en état de grande fatigue. Nous savons de source sûre que tu es responsable. Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry vira au rouge pivoine. Il avait déjà du mal à penser au mot « sexe », alors raconter ses parties de jambes en l'air avec ses camarades, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il en parlait avec Ron, mais c'était différent, c'était son ami. Là, il s'agissait d'adultes qui avaient le pouvoir de l'expulser ou de se servir de lui comme ingrédient de potions. Il tenait à finir sa scolarité en un seul morceau.

- Rien.

- Vous avez envoyé trois personnes à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Potter, claqua le professeur Rogue. Ne dîtes pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Apparemment, vous le savez déjà, répliqua Harry, acerbe.

- Nous aimerions l'entendre de ta bouche, fit Albus.

- J'ai couché avec eux, cracha Harry. C'est tout !

- Cela confirme donc le diagnostique de Poppy.

- Je ne suis pas responsable, Monsieur ! se défendit Harry. Ils ont accepté de coucher avec moi, mais ils n'étaient pas capables de tenir la distance !

Harry se tut, plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Pour un peu, il mourrait de combustion spontanée.

- La vraie raison de ta présence est la suivante : as-tu, oui ou non, trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment Harry, mais j'avoue ignorer ce que ça peut vous apporter.

Dumbledore eut la décence de paraître gêné. Il retira un instant ses lunettes en demi-lune et les essuya sur sa robe.

- Tu dois comprendre, Harry, que le dernier succube à avoir été dans cette école remonte à ton arrière-arrière grand-mère. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle a fait des dégâts durant sa Sixième Année. J'étais plus jeune qu'elle, mais les rumeurs couraient sur son compte. D'après ce que j'en sais, elle a envoyé une vingtaine d'élèves à l'infirmerie en moins de deux mois.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, Monsieur.

- J'en conviens parfaitement, Harry. Le nombre d'homosexuels dans cette école est assez bas. Il est donc fort probable que tu n'atteignes jamais le score d'Elladora.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Severus a fabriqué, à la demande de Madame Pomfresh, une potion inhibitrice.

- Une quoi ?

- Potion inhibitrice, Potter, répondit Rogue froidement. Elle va réduire votre appétit sexuel démesuré et va protéger quelque peu cette école de vous.

- Je suis avec Justin et il va bien, râla Harry, furieux qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie sexuelle.

Il n'avait pas très envie de boire une telle potion. Il en ignorait les effets sur lui. Après tout, il était une créature magique, qui sait quelles conséquences cela pouvait avoir sur lui ?

- Pour l'instant, acquiesça le directeur. Mais après Justin ?

- J'en trouverai un autre.

Severus le regarda étrangement. Était-il choqué par son côté libertin et volage ? Harry estima que oui mais qu'il n'avait pas à en faire grand cas.

- Severus a raison, Harry, nous nous devons de protéger cette école.

- Mais je ne suis pas une menace ! s'insurgea le succube.

- Veuillez vous adresser autrement au directeur, Potter !

- Non mais c'est vrai, j'admets que je ne choisis peut-être pas les bons partenaires mais, est-ce de ma faute s'ils sont nuls au lit ? Non ! Je suis avec Justin et, pour le moment, il me satisfait et il va bien ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de boire ce truc !

- Ce n'est pas une requête Harry, lui répondit Dumbledore. Severus ?

Le maître des potions tira de ses robes une fiole transparente, remplie d'un liquide orangeâtre qu'il tendit à Harry. Le succube ôta le bouchon et approcha le flacon de son nez. Pour une fois qu'une potion ne sentait pas mauvais. Il scruta une dernière fois les deux adultes et ferma les yeux, résolu. Il avala d'un trait le contenu et grimaça. L'odeur était un mensonge, le goût était tout bonnement immonde ! Il avait l'impression d'avaler des excréments !

- C'est effroyable ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lâcher un rot particulièrement sonore. Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour le goût, c'est...

- Effroyable, je pense que nous l'avons bien compris, répliqua sarcastiquement Severus. Sentez-vous des effets ?

- Non. Pas vraiment.

- Le résultat devrait être immédiat pourtant.

- Navré, Monsieur, mais je n'étais pas excité à l'idée de venir ici ! ironisa Harry.

- Au moindre effet indésirable, venez me voir, Monsieur Potter.

- Puisqu'il le faut. Puis-je partir ?

Albus lui donna l'autorisation. Harry se leva et sortit du bureau. Chaque pas entre sa chaise et la porte lui parut plus difficile encore que le précédent. Une fois l'huis refermé, le succube eut l'impression que son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux. Il retourna dans le bureau, blanc comme un linge.

- Je crois qu'il y a des effets indési...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se plia en deux et vomit le contenu de son dîner sur les dalles de pierre sous l'œil dégoûté de Severus.

- Indésirables, Monsieur, finit le gamin en se redressant. Je vais être malade.

Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux et il s'écroula par terre.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il soupira en reconnaissant l'infirmerie. Son estomac semblait s'être calmé mais il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Monsieur Potter ? lui demanda gentiment Madame Pomfresh en le voyant réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry mit un peu de temps avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qui se passait en lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été dépouillé de tout sentiment.

Il tenta maladroitement de s'expliquer.

- J'ai l'impression d'être... vide. Je crois. C'est comme si... plus rien ne me faisait envie. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même.

- Les effets sont sans conteste différents pour les succubes que pour les sorciers, fit Rogue.

Harry le fixa, ne voyant qu'une forme floue – on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Son professeur devait être présent depuis le début.

- Je me suis renseigné durant votre inconscience et j'ai découvert pourquoi vous avez mal réagi. Cette potion n'est pas du tout recommandée pour les succubes, ce que j'ignorais. Laissez-moi finir avant de vous mettre à hurler, Monsieur Potter, ordonna Severus en voyant son élève ouvrir la bouche pour tempêter. Votre organisme a rejeté cette décoction, vous devriez vous sentir mal durant quelques heures mais guère plus. Demain matin, cela devrait aller mieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce déconseillé aux succubes ?

- La potion d'inhibition a pour but de bloquer tout ou partie des désirs sexuels. Malheureusement, l'utiliser sur une personne de votre espèce, c'est comme demander à un être vivant de cesser de respirer. C'est bloquer votre nature profonde.

- Vous ne pouviez pas...

- Je vous déconseille fortement de finir cette phrase, Monsieur Potter, susurra Rogue d'une voix doucereuse dans laquelle Harry perçut une menace.

Il referma la bouche et se rembrunit. On avait failli l'empoisonner, la moindre des choses aurait été de s'excuser ! Et Rogue aurait pu faire l'effort d'aller vérifier dans un bouquin, avant de lui faire boire cette immondice !

Et sans laisser le temps au gamin de lui poser d'autres questions ou de l'invectiver, Severus tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie dans une envolée de cape parfaitement maîtrisée.

0o0

Fin octobre, Harry eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre un matin, venant d'un destinataire inconnu. Il regarda, plus qu'étonné, l'enveloppe, et finit par l'ouvrir. Il la laissa tomber dans son assiette après avoir lu les premières lignes.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami. Un problème ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui tendit le courrier qu'il prit lentement et commença à lire.

_« Cher Monsieur Potter, Harry,_

_Notre fils Justin nous a parlé de votre mise en couple et nous en sommes ravis. Nous serions honorés si vous pouviez passer les fêtes de fin d'année en notre compagnie, afin que nous puissions faire plus ample connaissance. Nous sommes certains que vous rendez notre enfant heureux et qu'il s'épanouit totalement dans cette relation. Il n'a eu de cesse de nous parler de vous dans chacune de ses lettres et au vu de l'affection qu'il vous porte, il nous a paru impossible de ne pas vous inviter chez nous._

_Nous espérons recevoir une réponse positive de votre part,_

_Cordialement,_

_Monsieur et Madame Finch-Fletchey »_

Ron explosa de rire, attirant à lui les regards des élèves les plus proches.

- Merci, Ron, de me soutenir ! grommela Harry en maudissant mentalement le crétin qui lui servait de partenaire de sexe.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à lui, hoqueta Ron en lui rendant sa lettre. Merlin, même ses parents te veulent chez eux.

- Arrête de rire, imbécile, grogna Harry en voyant son meilleur ami repartir dans un fou-rire interminable.

- À quand le mariage ? s'enquit le roux, hilare.

- Je vais tuer cet abruti ! siffla Harry en se levant de table pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Il rongea son frein toute la journée et, lorsqu'il retrouva Justin dans la Salle sur Demande, il était furieux. Le Poufsouffle faillit faire demi-tour quand il le vit.

- Toi ! Assis ! Tout de suite ! hurla le succube.

De quel droit ce sorcier se permettait de tomber amoureux ? Il n'était pas son compagnon, par Merlin ! Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que Harry ne recherchait pas la moindre attache de la part de ses conquêtes. Pour preuve, il ne leur prenait jamais la main et ne cherchait à les voir que le soir, pour se soulager !

- Tu m'expliques ? ! cracha-t-il.

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Ça ! cria Harry en brandissant une lettre. Je viens de recevoir ça de tes parents ! Je suis invité à passer Noël avec eux ! Ils pensent que tu m'aimes !

- Non ! Je...

- Tu quoi, Justin ? ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'on finisse notre vie ensemble. Toi et moi, ce n'était que pour la baise ! Rien d'autre.

- Je sais ! C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? ! Pourquoi pensent-ils que toi et moi sommes amoureux ? ! Tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais avec quelqu'un, c'est tout, couina le Poufsouffle.

- Tu as dit à tes parents que c'était moi !

- Oui ! s'énerva Justin à son tour. Ils m'ont demandé. Mais jamais je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions amoureux !

- Alors pourquoi ils le pensent ?

Il vit le regard du Poufsouffle se décomposer, mais ça n'apaisa pas sa colère, bien au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit d'autre ? !

- J'ai dit que nous étions en couple, avoua le jeune homme. Oui, j'ai menti ! Mais je n'allais pas leur avouer que je m'envoyais en l'air avec toi, sans le moindre sentiment, ils n'auraient pas compris ! Ils se sont fait des films et...

- Je vois. Et tu n'as pas démenti, l'accusa Harry.

- Non.

- Bien. Débrouille-toi avec tes parents pour leur dire que le héros du monde sorcier ne viendra pas passer Noël avec eux. Moi, je m'en lave les mains ! Au fait, ajouta le succube en se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce, ne compte plus sur nos rendez-vous. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre de plus discret. C'est dommage, tu étais plutôt bon.

Il quitta la Salle sur Demande, laissant là un Justin embêté.

Le jeune homme comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Harry l'avait laissé tomber. Il s'était attaché au Gryffondor mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, c'était à peine si son amant lui montrait qu'il l'avait vu.

Maintenant, Justin cherchait un moyen de dire à ses parents que Harry et lui, c'était fini et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu la sotte idée d'envoyer à son amant cette invitation, il serait encore avec Harry.

En parlant du jeune homme, ce dernier remontait les couloirs d'un pas rageur et pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son aura de fureur fit reculer tous les élèves, sauf Ron qui l'attendait sagement dans un des canapés.

- Alors, tu as eu le fin mot de l'histoire ?

- Ses parents sont des abrutis ! siffla Harry à voix basse pour pas être entendu par les autres. Justin leur a écrit en leur disant qu'il était en couple avec moi, qu'on sortait ensemble ! On ne faisait que baiser tous les deux, ça n'allait pas plus loin.

- Attends Harry.

Ron tira sa baguette et les enveloppa lui et Harry dans une bulle de silence.

- Voilà, tu peux parler aussi fort que tu le désires. Je t'écoute. Les parents de Justin sont des crétins.

- Justin n'a pas eu les couilles de leur dire qu'on ne faisait que s'envoyer en l'air.

- Harry, je suis choqué par ton vocabulaire. Et je peux comprendre Justin, tu sais. J'aurais du mal à dire à mes parents que je ne fais que m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un, je préfère dire que je suis en couple.

- Ses parents ont cru qu'on était amoureux ! Ils m'ont invité à Noël !

- Je sais, j'ai lu la lettre, tout comme toi. Tu as dit quoi à Justin ?

- Que c'était fini, qu'il se débrouille avec ses parents. Dommage, il tenait la distance.

- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas par-dessus ?

- Parce que c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives. Parce que si on continue, il va croire que c'est officiel. À la fin de l'année, je me retrouve avec la bague au doigt alors que ce n'est pas mon compagnon. Je ne fais que m'entraîner pour l'instant !

- D'accord. De toute manière, c'est toi qui vois, c'est ton cul après tout.

- On est bien d'accord. Pour les autres, il faudra que je les mette au courant dès le début.

- À mon avis, tu devrais attendre d'avoir testé.

- Ah ?

Harry sentit la curiosité le piquer et remplacer la colère. C'était intéressant ce que Ron disait là.

- Oui, si tu annonces la couleur tout de suite, beaucoup vont dire non. Si tu le dis après, au moins tu seras satisfait si l'autre refuse l'accord.

Ce n'était pas si bête. Ron pouvait se montrer très intelligent et logique s'il réfléchissait bien. Harry ne pouvait qu'abonder dans son sens.

- Allez, au lit, fit-il. Demain, on a un entraînement de Quidditch.

- Oui capitaine ! Enfin, _tu_ as un entraînement, fit Ron mi-figue mi-raisin. Moi, je resterai sur le bord, à vous regarder.

Il n'avait pas pu rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait postulé comme gardien mais n'avait pas été retenu.

Quand Harry se coucha, il était légèrement frustré. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu profiter une dernière fois du corps de Justin.

Au réveil, il eut l'impression d'être plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Le brun avait mal dormi, il n'avait pas rêvé qu'il forniquait avec un amant onirique, ça n'était pas allé jusque là, mais il aurait préféré. Il avait fait un cauchemar qui lui avait mis les nerfs à vif.

Il n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer qu'il se mariait avec une tout autre personne que son compagnon et que le jour de son héritage, son âme-sœur venait le voir mais qu'il était incapable de se dépêtrer de ce mariage dont il ne voulait pas.

Harry se jura qu'il irait voir son parrain pour parler. Peut-être que Sirius allait le renseigner sur son espèce. Il allait lui envoyer un courrier. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un des hiboux de la volière s'envola vers les appartements de son parrain, avec, à sa patte, une missive.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse l'invitant à venir prendre le thé dans l'après-midi.

Le jeune homme, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch depuis un an maintenant, poussa son équipe à donner son maximum durant l'entraînement. Ils devaient gagner chacun de leurs matchs contre les autres équipes afin d'avoir une chance d'avoir la coupe de Quidditch. Ils étaient invaincus depuis cinq ans et Harry comptait bien continuer.

- C'est bon, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre à travers le terrain.

Son équipe le rejoignit le temps qu'il les félicite et ils filèrent ranger les balais dans la remise puis allèrent se doucher et se changer.

Préoccupé par son rêve de la nuit dernière, Harry ne pensa pas un seul instant à reluquer les fesses de ses coéquipiers comme il le faisait depuis le premier entraînement mi-septembre. Il avait repéré quelques gays dans son équipe, un en fait, mais il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin avec lui. Cormac McLaggen était en couple, Harry l'avait entendu parler de son petit-ami. Mine de rien, le succube n'hésitait pas à aller forniquer à droite et à gauche, trompant allègrement ses amants. Mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de détruire un couple. Il attendait une opportunité.

Après le déjeuner, il travailla un peu, histoire de s'avancer un peu dans ses devoirs. Vers dix-sept heures, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Sirius. Il le trouva assis à son bureau, la plume en l'air et le regard assassin. Apparemment, son parrain devait expérimenter les corrections des devoirs.

- Harry, je désespérais de ne plus te voir. Heureusement que tu m'as envoyé ce mot. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avant mais je devais prendre mes marques.

Le professeur se leva de son siège, enferma ses copies dans son bureau – la correction allait bien attendre quelques jours de plus – et guida Harry jusque dans ses appartements.

- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu que nous parlions ? s'enquit Sirius en fourrant une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains de son filleul.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange et... et je me suis dit que je devais t'en parler. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, alors j'en ai profité pour passer te voir.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux en soit. Seulement, Harry n'avait jamais pensé à aller voir son parrain depuis le début de l'année. Mais ça, il le garda pour lui.

- Un rêve étrange ? J'avoue être perdu, Harry.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son filleul venait le voir pour ça. En soit, il était heureux que Harry se confie à lui, mais il n'était pas compétent dans ce domaine.

- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ma nature de succube, Sirius.

Là, il comprenait nettement plus.

- Je suis tout ouïe, Harry, fit-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Voilà, j'ai rêvé que je me mariais mais que mon époux n'avait rien à voir avec mon compagnon, lâcha Harry. Et que le jour de mon héritage, mon compagnon était venu me voir mais que j'étais déjà marié. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Sirius se rencogna dans son fauteuil, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il s'était renseigné sur les succubes, mais certaines choses demeuraient encore dans le flou. Ce rêve cachait quelque chose et l'homme n'était pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine. Il tenta de se rappeler de ses cours de Divination et laissa tomber. C'était une matière qui ne lui avait jamais plu.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu rêves d'une telle chose ?

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Pouvait-il avouer à son parrain qu'il avait couché avec d'autres garçons ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt à évoquer le sujet.

- Je voulais juste savoir si ce genre de rêve était fréquent tant qu'on n'est pas lié à son compagnon.

- Je l'ignore, Harry. Je pense que oui. Tant que tu n'es pas lié, tu auras cette peur d'être uni à la mauvaise personne.

Ça ne le rassurait pas plus que cela. Le prochain amant qu'il prendrait allait-il le demander en mariage ?

Harry repensa aux paroles de Ron et son idée de règle. Il se dit que la suivre serait au final une excellente idée, surtout si ça pouvait lui éviter ce genre de désagrément. Il ne se voyait pas marié à tout juste seize ans, c'était trop jeune.

- Dis, fit-il soudain. Tu penses que je pourrais avoir déjà rencontré mon compagnon ?

- C'est une possibilité.

Le jeune homme soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa question, mais il ne se voyait pas demander à Sirius s'il pensait que son filleul pouvait déjà avoir couché avec son compagnon. Le professeur aurait une crise cardiaque à coup sûr.

- Mais normalement, un succube ne peut pas coucher avec son compagnon avant ses dix-sept ans.

Harry nota la distinction que son parrain faisait entre lui et la créature. Il était presque ravi d'avoir tu sa vie sexuelle.

- Tu es certain de ça ?

- Quand tu auras dix-sept ans, tu sauras vraiment qui est ton compagnon. Mais le succube recherche en ses partenaires, une personne qui aura une chose en commun avec son âme sœur. Ça peut être n'importe quoi : le caractère, le nez, les yeux, les cheveux, la couleur de peau. Ça dépend des succubes.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai lu des dizaines de livres sur ce sujet. Mais je ne pourrais pas te les passer. J'ai demandé à un collectionneur américain de m'en prêter quelques-uns. Je les lui ai rendus.

- Tu as des notes dessus ?

- Aucune, Harry. Désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de notes. Tout ce que je sais est là-dedans, fit-il en tapotant sa tête.

- Dommage, marmonna Harry.

Il aurait apprécié se comprendre un peu. Jusque là, il suivait son instinct mais certains de ses actes lui faisaient peur. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il perdait les commandes de son corps quand il voyait un brun passer dans son champ de vision.

Il avait noté que seuls les bruns l'intéressaient. Les autres, il s'en moquait royalement. C'était peut-être ça, la caractéristique en commun avec son compagnon : ce dernier devait être brun. Un détail bien mince, cette couleur de cheveux était répandue. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un autre critère. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il resta discuter encore une bonne heure avec Sirius puis se leva et rentra dans la tour. Lorsqu'il retrouva Ron, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris. Autant dire qu'il n'en fallut pas plus au rouquin pour émettre des suppositions toutes plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres. Son ami évoqua tous les bruns de l'école qu'ils connaissaient. Ils hurlèrent de rire quand le nom du professeur Rogue sortit.

Severus Rogue, compagnon de Harry Potter. L'idée était plus que risible.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Pour celles et ceux qui auraient voulu un petit rapprochement avec Sev... ça ne va pas être vraiment possible :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bêta :** Archimède

**Note** : Navrée pour ce léger retard de quelques heures, mais je n'étais pas dispo et je n'avais pas Internet samedi, étant en voiture. J'aurais pu poster vendredi soir ou tôt samedi matin, mais j'aurais été préoccupée par les reviews reçues, donc... j'ai préféré mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui plutôt qu'hier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Merci à stormtrooper2 (pour ses deux reviews, l'une en guest sans faire exprès) X1, Zeugma, rikokooo, nepheria4, ankana87, Elo et Mary pour vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler.

* * *

**Chapitre ****6**

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenus en cette belle journée d'octobre...

Tout le monde regardait le ciel. Il crachouillait allègrement depuis la veille et il faisait froid. Mais bon, personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit à la commentatrice Luna Lovegood qui continua sur sa lancée :

- ... pour le match tant attendu qui opposera les Serpentard – c'est bien dommage que les Nargoles aient envahi leurs esprits – aux courageux Gryffondor.

Une ovation se fit dans le stade à la mention des Lions. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'étaient joints aux Gryffondor pour acclamer l'équipe.

Luna présenta rapidement les joueurs tandis que ces derniers rentraient sur le terrain.

- Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terrain et demande aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Malefoy et Harry se comportent civilement, c'est presque étonnant.

Dans les tribunes, tout le monde voyait le contraire, les deux capitaines écrasaient consciencieusement les doigts de l'autre tout en se défiant du regard.

- Je veux un match placé sous le signe du fair-play, hurla Bibine avant de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

- La grosse balle rouge... je ne me souviens plus son nom...

- Un Souaffle, Mademoiselle Lovegood, un Souaffle, râla McGonagall à ses côtés.

La pauvre en venait à se demander pourquoi Luna commentait les matchs avant de se souvenir que Lee Jordan, l'ancien présentateur, l'avait choisie comme remplaçante. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et le regrettaient bien.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci professeur. Les trois autres balles ont suivi et le match peut commencer. Et voilà que le Souaffle... je croyais qu'il était rouge ? Enfin peu importe, le Souaffle fonce sur l'attrapeur des Gryffondor...

- Un Cognard, pas un Souaffle, murmura McGonagall en s'empêchant d'étrangler la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes sûre professeur ?

Tout le monde l'entendait. Sa voix amplifiée magiquement grâce au mégaphone résonnait dans tout le stade. Et le public s'esclaffait aux élucubrations de la Serdaigle.

- Vingt à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor, annonça McGonagall.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la blonde à l'air rêveur.

- Mais enfin, concentrez-vous, Mademoiselle Lovegood !

- Il semblerait que Harry ait vu le Vif d'or, annonça Luna comme si elle parlait de la météo. Mais je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un Barbevius Sommeillus, il prend la forme de petits objets.

Personne ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Un Barbevius Sommeillus ? Les plus érudits affirmaient que ça n'existait pas.

- Ah, finalement, c'était bien le Vif d'or. Mais j'avoue ne pas être certaine de savoir s'il a réussi à l'avoir. Ou alors, il a du mal à s'arrêter. Il vole toujours. Fais attention Harry, tu vas trop vite.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il fonçait toujours plus vite sur son Éclair de Feu, le balai que lui avait offert son parrain deux ans auparavant. Il avait repéré le Vif d'or et devait l'attraper à tout prix, surtout que l'équipe de Serpentard venait de marquer par deux fois, dans l'indifférence générale. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le duo Potter-Malefoy, au coude à coude pour se saisir du Vif en premier.

Les renseignements intéressants venaient du professeur McGonagall, Luna étant occupée à parler de tout et de rien, mais pas du match.

Harry referma ses doigts sur la petite balle dorée qui volait à tire d'ailes et remonta en chandelle, le poing fermé et victorieux.

- Oh, les Serpentard viennent de gagner ! annonça Luna à la stupeur générale.

Le public en resta coi. Avaient-ils bien vu ?

- Mademoiselle Lovegood ! hurla la directrice-adjointe.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas Serpentard mais Gryffondor qui a gagné le match !

- Ah bon ? J'aurai juré du contraire. Mais bon, si vous le dîtes, je vous crois sur parole.

Minerva se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Luna était... Luna, et la directrice des Gryffondor espérait que les prochains matchs de la jeune fille comme commentatrice seraient moins... exubérants. La vieille femme regrettait presque Lee Jordan. Le Gryffondor était de parti pris mais au moins, ses commentaires étaient centrés sur le match. Et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Les deux équipes s'étaient enfermées dans leurs vestiaires respectifs – on les séparait pour qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains. Pour les autres maisons, ils partageaient la même pièce. Harry profita de quelques minutes pour féliciter son équipe déjà galvanisée par la victoire. Ils avaient gagné 180 à 20, ce qui était un score honorable. Ils allaient devoir faire aussi bien pour leur match contre Poufsouffle en février.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller se doucher, Harry eut la surprise de voir Cormac McLaggen s'avancer vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant que nous avons joué et gagné, commença le gardien, j'ai plusieurs idées pour le prochain match et pour les entraînements.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il pris ce crétin déjà ? Ah oui, Ron n'avait pas été choisi, il avait raté sa sélection de peu et Cormac était le seul autre gardien à s'être présenté pour ce poste.

- J'ai une autre idée, Cormac, lui fit Harry avec un sourire gourmand.

Le gardien le désirait, le succube le sentait à plein nez. Le couple que Cormac faisait avec un autre était fini semblait-il. Il le gratifia d'un sourire suggestif et alla se laver, espérant que les autres s'en iraient quand Harry sauterait sur son futur amant.

Quand il le retrouva, le Septième Année était avachi sur un banc. Le vestiaire était désert et ça arrangeait bien Harry. Il n'hésita pas et fut rudement allongé par terre par Cormac. Le succube poussait ses amants à le satisfaire sans se poser de question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons se rhabillèrent. Harry n'était pas rassasié mais il s'en contenterait. McLaggen valait Justin, sexuellement parlant, mais il jacassait trop, c'était pénible. Cela dit, s'il parvenait à fermer la bouche durant l'acte, Harry arriverait à le tolérer.

- Avant que ça n'aille plus loin, commença le succube, je veux mettre les choses au clair. Je n'embrasse pas, toi et moi, ce n'est que pour le sexe et j'irai voir ailleurs sans le moindre scrupule si tu ne me satisfais pas. À prendre ou à laisser.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Oui. Tu acceptes ou tu t'en vas. Mais choisis vite.

- Je peux avoir un délai de réflexion ?

- Tu as jusqu'à demain matin.

Harry sortit, laissant Cormac plongé dans ses pensées. Cette partie de jambes en l'air avait été sympathique pour la créature. McLaggen était doué, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose, comme ça avait été le cas chez tous ses autres amants.

Le succube avait fini par découvrir quelle était la cause de ce manque. Ses conquêtes n'étaient pas son compagnon. Lui seul pourrait le satisfaire pleinement. Mais pour l'instant, il ignorait tout de son identité.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre le lendemain matin, le Septième Année le retrouva après le dîner le soir-même.

- C'est d'accord, lui fit Cormac.

Jamais Harry ne s'était demandé si c'était normal que ses partenaires acceptent aussi vite de coucher avec lui. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il en était même satisfait. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions.

Il autorisa son amant à le mener dans le dortoir des Septième Année et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Ils auraient pu aller ailleurs que dans la tour, mais rester ici était plus pratique pour eux.

- Alors, tu t'es amusé cette nuit ? s'enquit Ron lors du petit-déjeuner. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir, encore. C'était qui ?

- McLaggen, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Ron.

Son ami se rembrunit.

- Désolé.

- Écoute, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, Harry, mais lui, tu aurais pu l'éviter. Il m'a pris ma place !

- C'était lui ou je retournais avec Dean et je l'envoyais une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Il est hors de question de me faire encore passer un savon par le directeur. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas McLaggen parce qu'il a pris ta place. Mais comprends-moi, des bruns gays et dispos, ça ne court pas les couloirs de Poudlard. Alors je prends ce que je trouve.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord... mais... McLaggen, je le trouve... imbu de sa personne.

- Il l'est, et en toute circonstance, crois-moi. Il se pense exceptionnel, maugréa Harry. Je dois avouer qu'il est bon au lit mais pour le reste, il ne casse pas trois pattes à un boullu.

- Alors pourquoi tu restes ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Il est doué au lit. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne autour d'eux en ce dimanche matin. Harry avait traîné Ron hors du dortoir assez tôt et la Grande Salle était quasiment déserte. Ils ne se parlaient pas très fort mais n'étaient pas obligés de chuchoter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être l'année prochaine, se plaignit Ron. Je n'ose pas imaginer ta réaction quand tu vas revenir d'une nuit torride avec ton compagnon. Je suis à peu près certain que tu ne penseras même plus à aller voir ailleurs.

- J'ai lu que seuls les compagnons des succubes pouvaient les satisfaire. Et que les succubes sont incapables d'être infidèles à leur amant.

- Ah ? Et tu l'as lu où ? Je croyais qu'aucun des livres que tu avais lu ne mentionnait ça ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, tentant de se remémorer où il avait vu l'information. Il était certain de l'avoir lu quelque part. Sauf si... Il releva la tête et fixa Ron.

- Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je sais. Comme un instinct que je ressens au plus profond de moi.

- Je vois, fit simplement Ron en prenant un toast qu'il tartina généreusement de marmelade.

Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune une fois bien restaurés – Ron avait fini presque tous les paniers sur les tables – et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils près du feu.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Ron. Pas les devoirs, je n'ai pas envie de me faire des nœuds au cerveau aussi tôt.

- Une partie d'échecs ? proposa Harry.

Il n'était pas très bon. C'était Ron qui lui avait appris à jouer mais son ami gagnait tout le temps. Le dernier des fils Weasley était excellent. Il n'avait encore perdu aucune partie. Ce dernier se leva et se précipita dans son dortoir afin de récupérer son vieux jeu.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement l'un en face de l'autre et Harry commença. Il débutait toujours la partie car Ron estimait que, comme c'était son jeu, son adversaire était donc son invité.

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, il perdit la partie. Ron parvint à le convaincre d'en faire une deuxième. Hermione profita de ce moment-là pour s'incruster dans leur jeu et se mettre à tempêter.

- Vous êtes toujours en train de jouer ! Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?

- Hermione..., commença Harry poliment avant d'être interrompu par un Ron totalement dépourvu de tact.

- Tu as enfin décidé de tolérer la sexualité d'Harry ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux partir, on ne te retient pas.

- Et tu t'étonnes de ne pas avoir de petite-amie, Ronald, siffla Hermione, mécontente.

- Je ne m'étonne pas et je ne cherche pas de petite-amie non plus. Tu es le genre de fille qui ferait virer homo le plus dur des hétéros ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser...

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tonna Hermione d'une voix polaire, je peux t'assurer que ta mère sera au courant.

- Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas sur ce sujet aussi.

Ce que la jeune fille ignorait, c'était que Ron avait déjà écrit à sa mère pour lui raconter l'intolérance de Hermione vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité et de la bisexualité, et qu'elle avait dénigré Harry qui avait un fort penchant pour les hommes.

Hermione tourna les talons, le menton levé, bien décidée à faire ployer le rouquin. Il ne la croyait pas capable d'écrire à Madame Weasley ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

De son côté, Ginny crut qu'elle s'était fêlée une côte à force de se retenir de rire. Hermione ne connaissait pas la redoutable Madame Weasley autant qu'elle le devrait. La benjamine de la famille savait que son ancienne amie – elle avait coupé les ponts en apprenant l'intolérance de la brunette vis-à-vis d'une orientation sexuelle différente – allait écrire cette lettre, mais la rouquine voulait être là lorsque la Sixième Année recevrait la réponse. Elle voulait rire un bon coup. Nul doute que Hermione ne s'en remettrait pas, connaissant le caractère de la matriarche Weasley.

- Non mais quelle sans-gêne, siffla Ron. De quoi elle se mêle ? Mais qu'elle l'écrive sa lettre ! Je m'en fiche totalement. Et je peux t'assurer que la réponse de Maman va lui plaire.

Ils s'imaginèrent la lettre qu'Hermione allait envoyer. Ils la savaient parfaitement capable de faire une telle chose.

0o0

Dans son dortoir, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets, Hermione cherchait le meilleur moyen de commencer sa missive.

Elle ne décolérait pas. Comment Ron avait-il osé la remettre aussi vertement à sa place ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Mais pour l'heure, Hermione devait choisir ses mots avec soin.

Elle se concentra un instant avant de tremper sa plume dans son encrier puis commença à écrire.

0o0

Molly Weasley finissait le pull qu'elle tricotait amoureusement pour Harry et allait entamer celui de Hermione, quand un hibou frappa contre la vitre de la fenêtre de son salon. Il se hâta de délivrer son colis quand la femme lui ouvrit, et repartit sans demander son reste.

Intriguée, Molly déplia le courrier et regarda la signature. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hermione ? Un de ses enfants avait eu un problème ? Non, Dumbledore l'aurait informée s'il y avait eu un souci.

_« Madame Weasley,_

_Je vous écris pour vous parler du comportement inadmissible de Ron à mon égard. En effet, votre fils... »_

Molly s'interrompit. Que pouvait bien avoir fait Ron à cette charmante jeune fille pour qu'elle lui écrive ? Son fils n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il était gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Certes, il s'emportait vite, mais de là à avoir un comportement inadmissible... La matriarche Weasley avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce que son dernier fils aurait bien pu faire de si répréhensible. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la lettre et reprit sa lecture, quelque peu angoissée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

_« …votre fils a une attitude des plus indécentes au collège. Il a osé pervertir Harry en lui mettant des idées inconvenantes en tête. Depuis la séparation de Harry avec Ginny, j'ai eu vent d'un changement radical chez lui. J'ai remarqué tout de suite que l'amitié que se portaient Harry et Ron allait plus loin que ne l'autorisait la morale. Ils m'ont sans le moindre scrupule mise de côté depuis qu'ils ne cachent plus leurs déviances sexuelles. Tout le collège est horrifié par ce comportement indigne, moi la première. J'ai tenté de leur faire entendre raison, mais sans le moindre résultat, sauf celui de m'écarter sous le prétexte fallacieux que je ne peux pas les comprendre._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ron empêche Harry d'étudier convenablement. Ils risquent tous les deux de rater leur année. J'ai bien essayé de les mettre au travail, mais ils ne pensent qu'à jouer ou se bécoter à tout va._

_J'ose espérer, Madame, que votre voix leur fera entendre raison et qu'ils reviendront dans le droit chemin._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Jean Granger. »_

Molly pâlit dangereusement en voyant ces mots inscrits noir sur blanc sur ce parchemin. Elle n'en revenait pas de lire pareilles inepties. Ce n'était pas le genre de Hermione d'écrire une telle lettre. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille était posée et réfléchie. Mais cette missive ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Cela dit, la femme comprenait mieux maintenant les courriers de son fils et de sa fille. Elle était, bien entendu, au courant de toute l'histoire, Ron lui en ayant fait le récit, y compris cette fameuse mise en couple fictive. Quand elle l'avait lu, Molly avait rigolé.

Elle relut la lettre de Hermione et cette fois, elle sentit la colère monter crescendo. De quel droit cette petite pimbêche se mêlait-elle de la vie de son fils ? Elle n'était pas sa mère, par Merlin ! Elle n'avait à le contraindre à quoique ce soit. Et si vraiment il avait eu des problèmes scolaires, elle aurait été au courant.

Molly avait déjà remarqué que la jeune fille était obsédée par les études, mais n'avait pas agi car ça occupait son fils et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'étudier. Mais de là à interdire la moindre distraction, il y avait une marge.

Et cette histoire de déviance sexuelle... Molly avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté un instant. Depuis quand être homosexuel était dégoûtant ? Elle n'avait jamais réprouvé l'amour entre partenaires de même sexe. Tant qu'ils étaient amoureux, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Oser dire le contraire dénotait une attitude rétrograde et indigne du monde sorcier. Jamais la matriarche Weasley n'aurait pensé une telle chose de la brune. Surtout que Hermione affirmait que Ron était responsable du changement d'orientation de son ami. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Molly connaissait parfaitement la bisexualité de son fils et l'assumait totalement.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que la rousse fasse la morale à Ron ? Elle allait être servie, mais ce ne serait sans aucun doute pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Madame Weasley prit sa plus belle plume, un parchemin, un encrier et rédigea une réponse qu'elle envoya sans tarder à Poudlard par hibou. La Beuglante qu'elle venait d'écrire arriverait pile pour le repas du soir.

0o0

Harry et Ron venaient à peine de commencer à manger. La Grande Salle était pleine. Le dimanche soir, les heures d'ouverture et de fermeture étaient plus restreintes que le reste du week-end, obligeant ainsi les élèves à reprendre de bonnes habitudes pour la semaine de cours à venir.

Ils avaient vu Hermione qui arborait un petit sourire victorieux. Elle avait dû écrire sa lettre et l'envoyer à la mère de Ron. Ce dernier s'en moquait réellement. Il n'avait rien à craindre à ce sujet. Il avait déjà tout raconté à Molly. La seule chose que la rousse ignorait et que son fils lui cachait – sur demande expresse de Harry – c'était le statut de créature magique de son ami. Nouvelle qu'il ne révélerait que sur autorisation de ce dernier. Il tenait trop à leur amitié pour le trahir de la sorte et aimait bien ce rôle de confident que le brun lui conférait.

Toute la Grande Salle était occupée à manger tout en discutant, quand un hibou se laissa choir sans la moindre grâce dans la corbeille de pain, juste devant Hermione.

La jeune fille se figea en voyant l'enveloppe rouge sang attachée à la patte du volatile. Elle avait reconnu Errol, le hibou familial des Weasley. Mais cette missive ne lui était sans aucun doute pas adressée. L'animal devait encore avoir raté son atterrissage, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était là et non à l'autre bout de la table.

- Tu devrais la prendre, lui conseilla une petite Première Année en lui désignant la Beuglante.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Ton nom est écrit sur l'enveloppe.

Hermione cligna des yeux stupidement. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être la destinataire d'un tel courrier. C'était impossible.

Au moment où elle se leva pour fuir, sa voisine libéra le hibou de sa charge. Ce dernier s'empressa de quitter la Grande Salle. Il avait sans aucun doute compris qu'il était dangereux pour lui de rester là. Ce n'était pas la première Beuglante qu'il apportait et ça ne serait pas la dernière.

La gamine poussa vicieusement l'enveloppe près de Hermione. La Sixième Année n'eut pas le temps de se saisir du pli qu'une voix tonitruante et furieuse se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle.

_« HERMIONE GRANGER,_

_COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? ! DE QUEL DROIT VENEZ-VOUS EXIGER DE MOI DE FAIRE LA MORALE À MON FILS ? ! JUSQU'À PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE, JE SUIS TOUJOURS SA MÈRE ! LA CONDUITE DE MON FILS NE VOUS REGARDE EN RIEN ! QUANT À AFFIRMER QU'IL EST RESPONSABLE DE TOUS LES MAUX, C'EST UNE CONDUITE INQUALIFIABLE ! J'EN ATTENDAIS PLUS DE VOUS ! VOUS M'AVEZ DÉÇUE ! SACHEZ QUE SI VOUS NE CHANGEZ PAS D'ATTITUDE ET QUE VOUS NE VOUS MONTREZ PAS PLUS OUVERTE D'ESPRIT, VOUS NE REMETTREZ PLUS LES PIEDS DANS MA MAISON ! Quant à toi, Harry, je serai toujours ravie de te compter parmi nous. »_

Le parchemin s'enflamma brusquement. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron qui esquissa un petit signe de main. Elle s'en alla, humiliée et rouge de honte. La table des Serpentard était écroulée de rire comme tout le reste de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs souriaient et Rogue se demandait ce que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait pu raconter à Molly Weasley pour la mettre dans un tel état. En tout cas, il donna mentalement quelques points à Gryffondor pour avoir remis cette impertinente à sa place. Pour un peu, il aurait applaudi.

- Tu vois, fit Ron à Harry. Cette fille n'a aucun scrupule à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Dans tous les cas, tu as la bénédiction de Maman pour venir passer Noël avec nous.

- Ça serait bien. Mais je dois voir avec Dumbledore. Je sens que si je demande, il va me forcer à aller chez les Dursley.

Il aurait été ravi d'aller au Terrier avec son ami, mais le directeur allait exposer, comme chaque année, les risques que comportait une telle entreprise.

- Tu veux que j'écrive une lettre à Maman ? Elle pourrait plaider ta cause à Dumbledore.

- Ça serait super, Ron, vraiment, mais... remarque, j'ai Sirius, fit-il pensif.

Il pouvait passer ses vacances au square Grimmaurd. La maison était protégée, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

- Sinon, si Dumbledore refuse, je n'ai plus qu'à rester à Poudlard.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il était habitué à passer les vacances à l'école. Une année de plus n'allait pas faire grande différence.

- Si tu restes, je reste, lui fit Ron.

- Non, Noël c'est une fête de famille et...

- N'épilogue pas pendant cent sept ans, Harry. Si tu dois rester ici, je reste aussi ! Et ne discute pas !

Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il avait presque eu l'impression d'entendre Hermione, mais se garda bien d'en faire mention à Ron. Il n'était pas question qu'ils parlent d'elle après ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Bon, Ron, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu préfères une autre compagnie que celle de ton meilleur ami, je retiens. Allez, file.

Harry s'enfuit, non sans adresser un petit sourire complice à son ami, et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Cormac. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous devant la Salle sur Demande.

0o0

Le jeudi 31 octobre, Harry connut sa première dispute avec Cormac qui signa aussi sa rupture. Son partenaire voulait qu'ils se rendent ensemble au banquet, mais le succube n'avait pas voulu. Il n'aimait pas cette date et avait autre chose de prévu. Sirius l'avait invité à boire le thé et à passer la soirée chez lui. Le professeur se doutait que le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête, surtout ce soir-là. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort des Potter.

Mais pour le monde sorcier, c'était la mort de Voldemort, et ce jour était devenu fête nationale.

Harry se rendit compte que son amant était d'une jalousie extrême et que, malgré les règles, ce crétin s'était attaché à lui. Le succube lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'entre eux, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la baise, mais Cormac avait compris autrement. En quelques jours, il avait considéré le Sixième Année comme son petit-ami officiel, ce qui n'était pas au goût de la créature magique.

Quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait venir et ne désirait pas venir dans la Grande Salle, McLaggen était presque devenu fou. Pire encore, il l'avait accusé de le tromper allègrement. Harry n'avait pas démenti. Oui, il était allé voir ailleurs. Il s'était laissé séduire par Dean qui l'avait presque supplié de faire une nouvelle tentative. Le succube n'avait pas dit non. Son camarade s'en était mieux tiré que la première fois et, Ô miracle, n'avait pas fini à l'infirmerie. Ce devait être dû à la potion revigorante qu'il avait avalée avant l'acte.

Il y avait également Eddie Carmichael qui lui faisait de l'œil. Le Serdaigle semblait moins pénible que Cormac.

Énervé par le comportement indécent de McLaggen, Harry mit fin à leur aventure. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un partenaire collant et jaloux au possible. Et il n'avait pas envie de traîner un tel boulet. Autant dire que le Septième Année ne l'avait pas bien pris, mais le succube s'en fichait royalement. Il avait été clair, l'autre n'avait pas suivi les règles, c'était donc tant pis pour lui.

Cormac voulut lui faire payer mais, une chance pour Harry, Sirius veillait sur son filleul et envoya le gardien en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard.

Dès le lendemain, Harry avait totalement oublié Cormac et se rapprochait de sa prochaine cible, à savoir Eddie le Serdaigle qui ne se montrait pas désintéressé, à en juger par les regards brûlants que le garçon lui envoyait.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'Aigle ne soit pas puceau. Harry n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience Finch-Fletchey. Une fois lui avait suffit.

Alors qu'il mangeait, Harry vit un hibou se poser devant lui. Le message que lui délivra l'animal était fort succinct. Il était invité à se rendre dans le bureau directorial – encore une fois – pour le lendemain à la première heure. Le succube se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir à l'infirmerie après l'ingestion d'une potion. La dernière fois, il avait failli être empoisonné. Il savait maintenant que Rogue en voulait à sa vie, il en avait eu la preuve la dernière fois.

Il passa la journée à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour susciter une telle invitation, et il n'avait pas trouvé.

Le lendemain matin, c'est en traînant des pieds que la créature se rendit au pied de la gargouille de pierre qui cachait l'escalier directorial. Il prononça le mot de passe – bubble gum – et monta les marches en colimaçon avant de frapper à la porte.

Il entra après y avoir été autorisé et s'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas Severus Rogue qui l'attendait, comme la dernière fois, mais Sirius. Harry se douta soudain du sujet de conversation : ses vacances. Il sentait gros comme un dragon qu'il allait devoir rester ici ou alors retourner chez les Dursley. Pour cette deuxième option, c'était hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas et n'irait pas !

- Mon garçon, installe-toi, je t'en prie, fit le directeur bonhomme en désignant un des deux fauteuils devant son bureau. Un thé ? Un croissant ? Je me doute que, vu l'heure, tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner.

Harry, lorsqu'Albus mentionna le thé et les croissants, sentit son estomac se mettre à gargouiller. Sa nuit avec Eddie avait été agitée et, comme on dit, le sexe, ça creuse. Alors oui, il avait faim.

- Du thé et un croissant, ce serait parfait, Monsieur. Merci.

Il se retrouva avec une tasse bien chaude d'un thé au citron. Ce n'était pas son breuvage favori mais il s'en contenterait s'il rajoutait un peu de sucre. Il dévora avec avidité sa viennoiserie et but le contenu de sa tasse avant de la reposer sur le bureau.

Sirius n'avait pas dit un mot ni bougé d'un pouce. C'était à se demander s'il respirait.

- Puis-je demander ce que je fais là ? risqua Harry.

- Mais bien entendu mon garçon, lui répondit Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de tes vacances. Chaque année, tu restais à Poudlard mais, comprends que cette année, ce ne sera pas possible.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Ta nouvelle condition nous pose quelques problèmes... mineurs, je te l'accorde, mais nous avons d'autres soucis. Poppy passe les fêtes en famille, hors de Poudlard. Elle sera injoignable, donc en cas de problèmes, nous sommes impuissants.

Harry fixa le directeur, choqué.

- Mais... quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Albus eut l'air gêné et Harry ne mit guère de temps avant de comprendre de quoi son directeur pouvait bien parler.

- Ah oui. Je comprends.

- J'en suis fort aise, mon garçon. Pour pallier ça, je te propose plusieurs lieux de villégiature.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius se « réveilla ». C'était à croire qu'il avait été dans une bulle de silence depuis le début de la conversation. Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé plus d'éclaircissements quant aux sous-entendus du directeur.

- Nous avons le Terrier, Privet Drive ou Square Grimmaurd. Avant que tu ne me donnes ton choix, sache que le Terrier est bien moins protégé que les deux autres, mais c'est une option que je ne peux pas écarter. Molly Weasley tient apparemment beaucoup à ce que tu passes les vacances chez elle. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'avec ta nouvelle condition, ce soit une bonne chose ?

Sa nouvelle condition... Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'un sevrage allait lui faire. Car ce n'était pas à Privet Drive, avec son cousin qui allait le suivre comme son ombre, qu'il trouverait un amant. Ce n'était pas non plus au Terrier, et Harry respectait bien trop la famille Weasley pour se permettre de sauter – attiré ou non – sur tous les mâles présents. Il ne lui restait plus que le Square Grimmaurd.

- Je... Je pense que le Square serait une bonne solution, admit Harry après réflexion.

- C'est ce que je me disais également.

Harry entendit un soupir de soulagement émaner de son voisin. Il tourna les yeux vers son parrain.

- Je voulais que tu viennes mais je n'osais pas te demander. Je préférais que tu sois avec tes amis.

- C'est stupide Sirius, répliqua doucement Harry. Tu m'aurais demandé, j'aurais dit oui. Je serai ravi de passer les fêtes avec toi.

Quand Harry retrouva Ron quelques heures plus tard, il lui raconta l'entrevue avec Dumbledore et Sirius. Son ami parut déçu de ne pas l'avoir pendant les vacances au Terrier, mais quand le brun lui exposa les raisons de son choix, il ne put qu'approuver.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à écrire à Maman pour lui expliquer la situation, que ton parrain a le privilège de t'avoir. Elle comprendra, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me raconteras tes vacances à la rentrée et puis... ce n'est pas comme si tu étais injoignable.

- Parfaitement.

0o0

Durant le mois qui précéda les vacances de Noël, Harry profita des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter ses cadeaux pour les Weasley. Chaque année, il avait le droit à un pull et des fondants au chaudron maison, il se devait d'offrir quelque chose en retour.

Cette année, il ne prévit rien pour Hermione, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Leur amitié était belle et bien détruite. La jeune fille avait tenté de monter la maison Gryffondor contre eux, arguant qu'ils n'étaient que des sodomites répugnants qui pratiquaient l'inceste. Autant dire que Ron avait été plus que furieux et n'avait pas mâché ses mots en parlant à la brune.

Il lui avait clairement dit qu'elle devait apprendre à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se serait rendue compte qu'elle était stupide et totalement aveugle. N'importe quel abruti savait que la relation entre Harry et Ron n'était qu'une saine amitié et qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre. Leur couple n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Et que sa mère était au courant de toute l'histoire.

Autant dire que Hermione avait été outrée et plus humiliée encore.

Quand décembre arriva enfin, Harry et les Sixième Année croulaient sous les devoirs et les contrôles. Les entraînements de Quidditch lui prenaient une bonne partie de ses samedis matins et il passait son temps à travailler, l'obligeant à décompresser le soir.

Ils travaillaient beaucoup avec Ron, contrairement à ce que Hermione avait dit. Elle avait tout de même réussi à leur apprendre à s'organiser. Mais le rythme s'intensifia fin novembre.

Harry épuisait son amant, il lui en demandait toujours plus. Eddie avait dû commander plusieurs potions revigorantes et avait poussé le succube à se satisfaire ailleurs à plusieurs reprises. Dean répondait toujours présent. Il se doutait qu'il n'était qu'un amant occasionnel mais bon, peu lui importait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait et Harry aussi.

Peu de jours avant les vacances, Harry et Eddie mirent fin à leur relation d'un commun accord. Le jeune Serdaigle s'était mis à sortir avec Justin Finch-Fletchey et il voulait être fidèle à son petit-ami, ce que Harry ne lui reprochait pas le moins du monde.

Le succube dût donc se rabattre sur Dean. Ce dernier était ravi de redevenir l'amant exclusif – jusqu'au prochain – de Harry. Le métis s'était amélioré au lit. Grâce aux potions revigorantes de l'infirmerie, il parvenait à coucher avec le brun plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit mais avait toujours du mal à se lever le lendemain.

Les vacances n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et Harry aurait tout le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre de plus endurant par la suite.

* * *

**À suivre**

Je sais, certains trouveront ce chapitre rapide, mais c'est une transition, on peut dire ça comme ça.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bêta/Mémoire : **Archimède que j'aime très beaucoup même si elle me bat au scrabble

**Bêta soutient (c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir)** : Mandala7338 qui accepte que je l'appelle à 23h parce que je déprime à mort. Sans toi, bichette, cette soirée aurait été... atroce.

**Note** : Je rappelle, pour ceux et celles qui auraient oublié, que cette fic est un peu une coécriture (ma carte maman me donnait les idées et j'écrivais) avec Mirabelle31. Donc, les idées loufoques, c'est elle et croyez-moi, elle en a. Si cette fic tient debout et a été aussi rapide à écrire, remerciez-la (et allez lire ses fics/OS)

Merlin soit loué, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre. FF avait ENCORE des soucis hier quand je voulais faire la mise en page. Mais bon, le souci est réglé et je poste donc en temps et en heure.

Merci à Andy (j'ai gagné mon mot "compte triple") Guest (la review me fait penser à 77Hildegard, mais je me trompe peut-être) Guest, Guest, Oj24, Guest, ankana87, Elo, mitub, Matsuyama pour vos review anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu remercié tout le monde.

FF avait eu un bug au début de la semaine, donc certains lecteurs qui avaient l'habitude de poster une review en loggués, celles-ci sont passées en anonyme. Donc, sans pseudo ni certitudes pour certains, difficile d'y répondre. Donc si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse, faites-le-moi savoir par MP en me rappelant la review, bien entendu et je vous répondrai. Je ne vous ai pas oublié

* * *

**Chapitre ****7**

Harry descendit du train et soupira en pensant au long trajet qu'il avait à faire entre la gare et le square Grimmaurd. Sirius ne devait arriver que plus tard, l'adolescent devait donc se débrouiller seul.

- Harry ? fit une voix totalement inconnue.

Il se tourna vers l'origine de l'appel et vit un homme entre deux âges avancer vers lui. Ce dernier avait le visage couturé de cicatrices, des yeux ambrés et des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises et blanches. Harry lui donnait la quarantaine bien tassée.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, un ami de tes parents.

Le jeune homme se figea. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Lupin par Sirius. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, sauf en photo. D'après son parrain, Remus était parti quelques années faire le tour du monde.

Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'homme avait préféré partir plutôt que se battre pour l'adopter. Il avait appris que le châtain l'avait fait, qu'il s'était démené pour le récupérer, mais Dumbledore avait affirmé qu'il était plus sûr que l'enfant aille chez les Dursley, à cause des Mangemorts encore en liberté. Et le Magenmagot avait décrété que Remus ne pouvait pas être un tuteur acceptable à cause de son problème : il était un loup-garou.

Résultat, Harry avait été confié aux Dursley et avait passé une enfance et une adolescence pitoyables.

Le jeune homme sourit à Remus et lui serra la main. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Malgré celle-ci, il perçut que l'homme était dangereux. Ce devait être son côté loup-garou.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui fit l'ami de ses défunts parents, d'une voix rassurante. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

Ils transplanèrent au milieu du square et Harry pensa à l'adresse à laquelle habitait Sirius. Entre les numéros 11 et 13, le numéro 12 se matérialisa.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer. Sirius avait protégé la maison de ses ancêtres par un sortilège de Fidelitas pour assurer la protection de son neveu pendant les vacances. Son parrain avait entamé la restauration de l'antique demeure, à commencer par le portrait de la vieille Walburga Black qui avait été accroché durant des années dans le hall. Il avait dû la retirer car il en avait assez d'entendre les braillements intempestifs de sa charmante génitrice.

- Monsieur Lupin, commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par Remus.

- Appelle-moi Remus, s'il te plaît. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui, merci. Navré de paraître aussi grossier, Remus, mais que faites-vous ici ?

C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Sirius habitait là, seul. Et depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, la maison devait être normalement déserte.

- Sirius a accepté de m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Je suis arrivé il y a trois jours.

- D'accord.

Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, ce n'était pas chez lui et il ne sentait chez Remus aucune animosité. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait sa présence.

- Je ne sais pas si Sirius t'en a parlé, mais je suis une créature magique.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Vous êtes un loup-garou. D'après Sirius, c'est l'une des raisons qui vous ont desservies lorsque vous avez cherché à me récupérer.

- C'est ça. Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas plus choqué que cela, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Et je pense en connaître la raison. Quand je t'ai serré la main, j'ai senti, moi aussi, que tu n'étais plus tout à fait humain. Me serais-je trompé ?

Dire que Harry était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une créature magique puisse en reconnaître une autre. Mais, à sa décharge, il n'en avait jamais rencontré une autre avant Remus.

- Heu... non mais...

- C'est l'apanage de nous autres, créatures magiques, de nous reconnaître. Malheureusement, ton aura ne m'indique pas ce que tu es.

- Pourtant, c'est assez facile à deviner. Je suis une créature assez rare.

- J'aurai opté pour les veelas mais j'en doute fortement. J'en ai rencontré un et il n'avait pas la même aura que toi.

- Ce n'est pas ça, sourit Harry. Mais j'ai bien des ailes.

- Les rares créatures à avoir des ailes sont les vampires, les dracanus et les succubes. J'exclus d'office les vampires, je n'ai pas ressenti de menace. J'aurai opté pour les dracanus puisque tu me dis que tu es une créature rare.

- Non, rigola presque Harry.

- Succube ? C'est... j'avoue être étonné. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé en rencontrer un, un jour, surtout un mâle.

Il se figea un instant, les sourcils froncés. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de son vis-à-vis tourner à plein régime.

- Je n'ai pas souvenance que James ait été un succube. Ni même Lily. Je l'aurai senti. Alors comment...

- Mon arrière-arrière grand-mère en était une, avoua le jeune homme. Elladora Potter était une succube. Les gènes de ses descendants ne se sont pas activés. Sauf pour moi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, d'ailleurs.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Tu es un sorcier puissant. C'est cette puissance qui a sans aucun doute activé tes gènes. C'est la seule explication que j'ai.

Harry devait avouer que c'était plausible. Il avala le verre d'eau que Remus lui avait donné et savoura le fait d'être enfin en vacances. Le trajet du train ne comptait pas.

Sirius arriva au square dans la soirée par la cheminée. Il avait prévenu qu'il arriverait plus tard à cause d'une réunion professorale avec Dumbledore.

0o0

Harry était en vacances depuis quelques jours à peine, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'être faiblard et de se traîner à travers la maison. Il dormait peu la nuit et, lorsqu'il parvenait à dormir, c'était pour rêver qu'on le prenne dans toutes les postions. Il se réveillait horriblement frustré et poisseux, plus épuisé encore qu'au moment de s'endormir.

Sirius, en le voyant descendre un matin, s'inquiéta. Son filleul était pâle et des cernes noirs mangeaient une partie de son visage.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

- Pas vraiment, Sirius, avoua le jeune homme.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il était bien incapable de s'expliquer ce qu'il avait. Son parrain lui toucha le front, cherchant à savoir s'il avait de la fièvre. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas le cas.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher, lui conseilla le professeur.

- Non, non, non, répliqua Harry.

Il était hors de question qu'il aille se coucher. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Son rêve de cette nuit avait été éprouvant, plus encore que ceux des nuits précédentes. D'ordinaire, dans ses rêves, il ne couchait qu'avec une personne. Cette fois-ci, quatre hommes, tous bruns, avaient été présents et l'avaient pris plus d'une fois chacun à leur tour. À son réveil, non seulement il avait joui sans se toucher, mais il était encore en érection. Et en plus de cela, il avait eu également la sensation d'un pénis le pénétrant. Il y aurait eu un seul brun et gay dans les parages, nul doute qu'il l'aurait rejoint de suite.

Durant quelques minutes, il avait pensé à l'idée d'expérimenter le sexe à plusieurs mais il l'avait rejeté. Ça aurait été tentant, mais il avait rapidement écarté cette idée. S'il y avait pensé, c'était parce qu'il était uniquement en manque et rien d'autre.

Son sexe avait pulsé mais il n'avait pas eu la force de se masturber. Il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Dormir. Il dut calmer son érection avec une douche glacée.

Ce fut Remus qui vint le trouver après le déjeuner, alors qu'il se reposait sur le canapé du salon. Il lui apporta une tasse de thé.

- J'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien Harry, commença le lycan en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu veux en parler ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre mais accepta la tasse. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et soupira. Remus devait savoir quelque chose. L'absence de Sirius, occupé à l'étage, en train de remettre à neuf l'une des deux salles de bains, le soulagea fortement. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer parler avec son parrain de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Depuis qu'il était parti s'allonger dans le salon, il avait bien réfléchi et avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qu'il avait. Et ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose dont il voulait parler avec Sirius. Son parrain ne l'aurait sans doute pas compris. Mais avec Remus, c'était différent. Il était lui aussi une créature magique, il serait peut-être plus à même de l'aider.

Le petit brun entortilla nerveusement ses mains, mal à l'aise.

- C'est assez compliqué, murmura-t-il.

- Alors explique-moi simplement.

Malgré lui, Harry sourit. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi facile. Expliquer simplement...

- Depuis que je sais que je suis un succube, je fais des rêves... osés et très explicites, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que Harry sous-entendait. Les succubes n'étaient pas des créatures sexuelles pour rien.

- À Poudlard, ça s'est calmé parce que je... j'expérimentais avec d'autres.

- Tu couchais en somme.

Si le jeune homme avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris ou s'enfuir à Pétaouchnock, il l'aurait fait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les termes tournant autour du sexe. Mais il acquiesça.

- Et donc ? le poussa Remus, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de la bouche de son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien, depuis que je suis ici, les rêves ont repris et, jusque là, je ne rêvais que d'une personne. Mais cette nuit...

Il s'interrompit, rouge de honte et de gêne et avala une gorgée de thé. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses fantasmes oniriques, il avait peur d'être jugé et d'être pris pour un pervers en manque. Ce que la créature était sans le moindre doute.

- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec quatre hommes, murmura le garçon. Et ce matin, en me réveillant, je me suis retrouvé... comment dire ?

- Avec une érection conséquente et le besoin viscéral d'un homme ?

Harry fut certain de mourir de combustion spontanée. Mais comment faisait Remus pour demeurer aussi calme et le comprendre aussi bien ?

- C'est ton côté succube, Harry, le rassura Remus. Toutes les créatures magiques ont un appétit sexuel plus ou moins développé. Tu n'as pas à être gêné par ça, c'est ta nature. Les succubes sont des créatures sexuelles très actives. C'est comme si tu demandais à un vampire de ne pas boire de sang. Ou demander à un loup-garou de ne pas se transformer à la pleine lune.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Je suis un loup-garou depuis que je suis enfant. Quand j'ai découvert qu'il existait d'autres espèces, j'ai voulu me documenter. C'est un peu ma passion. Je me suis davantage renseigné sur les succubes depuis que je sais que tu en es un.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour mon problème ?

- Le seul moyen d'atténuer tes rêves, ça serait d'assouvir tes pulsions. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils se sont calmés comme ça à Poudlard.

- Oui. Mais j'avoue que je ne me sens pas capable d'aller me planter devant un garçon et lui demander s'il est prêt pour... enfin vous voyez.

- Comment ça se passait au collège ? Comment tu faisais ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà eu des rapports.

Harry réfléchit. C'est vrai, il avait dit ça.

- Quand ça se passait, je n'étais pas moi-même. J'avais l'impression qu'une autre personne prenait les commandes.

- C'est ta partie succube qui prend les commandes car elle estime que tu n'es pas prêt. Toutes les fois où tu n'agissais pas comme tu l'aurais fait, c'est à cause de ton côté créature magique. Je pense donc que tu n'as pas à t'en faire le moins du monde de ce côté-là. Je te suggère que nous sortions tous les deux et que, si un garçon te plaît, tu n'hésites pas à l'inviter. Je t'accompagne juste pour te protéger, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais me montrer discret. (1)

Mal à l'aise mais surtout impressionné par le flegme de Remus, Harry accepta néanmoins la proposition.

- Bon, ne bouge pas, je préviens Sirius qu'on sort pour faire quelques courses de Noël et qu'il profite de notre absence pour décorer la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Remus étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et observaient les diverses vitrines des magasins.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement en entendant son prénom. Il tomba nez à nez avec Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de deux ans, la dernière fois remontant à la coupe du monde qui s'était déroulée durant l'été, juste avant la Quatrième Année de Harry.

L'ancien gardien avait un peu changé. Harry savait qu'il avait été sélectionné dans une équipe nationale et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien physiquement. D'ailleurs, le succube aimait ce qu'il voyait et il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette robe.

Il ne vit pas Remus pouffer de rire à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il aguichait littéralement le joueur qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Que fais-tu ici ? minauda Harry.

- J'ai pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, le temps des vacances.

- Tu veux passer Noël dans une chambre miteuse ? Seul ? Non, non, non. Ça ne me convient pas du tout !

Il n'était pas question d'aller forniquer dans une chambre pleine de mites et de punaises. Il préférait faire ça dans un endroit propre, et s'il pouvait profiter du jeune homme toutes les vacances, il ne dirait pas non. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas être déçu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la créature n'avait même pas réalisé que son potentiel futur amant avait relevé l'allusion qu'elle avait faite et qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, légèrement inquiet. De toute façon, le succube était décidé, et Olivier n'avait pas le choix. Il se tourna ensuite vivement vers le meilleur ami de son parrain.

- Remus, pensez-vous que Sirius accepterait la présence d'Olivier ?

- J'en fais mon affaire, mais à mon avis, il n'y aura aucun souci.

- Mais je ne veux pas m'incruster..., s'écria Olivier en reculant.

Le geste interpella Harry. Pourquoi le Gardien paraissait-il vouloir s'éloigner ? Avait-il peur de quelque chose ?

Le brun n'aimait pas trop cette pensée, à croire que cela venait de lui. Mais il n'était pas effrayant, si ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme, les amis de Harry sont toujours les bienvenus.

- Allez, Olivier, ne te fais pas prier, le supplia presque Harry.

Il voulait tellement que son futur amant vienne avec eux. Ce serait bien plus simple.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger toi et ta... famille ? hésita le gardien.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Il manquait à tous ses devoirs.

- Je ne vous ai pas présenté. Olivier, voici Remus Lupin, un ami de mes parents. Remus, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Il a été mon capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard.

- Enchanté, sourit Remus en tendant sa main.

- Moi de même, Monsieur.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, jeune homme, c'est Remus.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me tutoyer ? Après tout, je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que Harry.

Remus hocha la tête. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais emmener Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'imaginer sauter sur un inconnu l'avait quelque peu dérangé. Pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Si son « neveu » connaissait Olivier, alors l'homme était un peu plus rassuré. Il consulta discrètement sa montre et vit qu'ils devaient se presser un peu. Ils avaient encore des choses à faire.

- Je vous propose de nous retrouver ici dans deux heures, le temps que nous fassions, Harry et moi, quelques courses. Ensuite, nous rentrerons tous ensemble.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Remus fit demi-tour et commença à remonter la rue, pensant que Harry le suivait. Mais, il se retourna, prit d'un doute et vit Harry continuer à flirter allègrement avec Olivier. Avant que ça ne dégénère, l'homme s'approcha.

- Harry ? On y va.

Le succube parut dépité mais se résolut à suivre son « oncle », non sans accorder une dernière caresse sur le bras de son futur amant, sous l'œil amusé de Remus.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Harry parut reprendre le contrôle. Ça se voyait à son visage cramoisi.

- Tu vois, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement, rigola Remus.

Harry était mort de honte.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, c'est ton instinct alors suis-le. Il ne te trahira jamais.

- Vous le suivez vous ?

- Je t'avoue avoir lutté pendant longtemps, mais j'ai appris à m'y fier. Ça m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

0o0

Une fois arrivés au square, Harry conduisit directement Olivier à l'étage, sous prétexte de lui faire visiter la maison. Ils rencontrèrent Sirius dans l'escalier mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour le saluer.

- Remus ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise dans le salon.

Sirius ne pensa même pas à répliquer qu'il était chez lui, qu'il faisait donc ce qu'il voulait. Il se laissa guider par son ami jusque dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans un canapé, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici ? Et surtout, qui est-ce ?

- C'est Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il est gardien pour les Faucons de Falmouth. Harry l'a rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il l'a invité à rester ici.

- Remus ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Remus lui fit un petit sourire innocent mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait bien son ami et savait parfaitement quand le lycan lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait les yeux fuyants, signe qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

Un cri résonna à l'étage. Sirius bondit, baguette en main, prêt à intervenir, mais Remus le força à se rasseoir.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ça ? Comment t'expliquer ?

- Par le début, ça serait bien, Remus. Crache le morceau ! Pourquoi j'ai entendu un cri ?

- Tu veux un peu de thé ? Je crois que ça nous fera le plus grand bien, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Remus se dépêcha de préparer du thé et ramena le plateau dans le salon. Avant de verser le breuvage dans les tasses, il se saisit de sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés. Sirius était peut-être un peu long à la détente pour son filleul, mais il ne mettrait guère de temps avant de comprendre que Harry prenait son pied.

- Remus ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ?

Apparemment, il avait compris.

- Sirius, tu inspires et tu expires en douceur. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Tu as intérêt !

Le loup-garou commença à boire une gorgée et soupira. Il aurait peut-être dû agrémenter le thé d'une goutte de Whisky Pur-Feu ou de potion calmante, au choix.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer que Harry a des besoins et des pulsions incontrôlables.

- Mais encore ?

Remus n'était pas gêné de parler de sexe avec Harry ni même de la sexualité du garçon. En revanche, il était plus que mal à l'aise d'en parler avec Sirius. L'homme devait penser que son filleul était encore puceau malgré son statut de succube.

- Tu l'as vu comme moi, Harry n'était pas bien ce matin.

- Il ne dort pas bien, il me l'a encore dit hier.

- Il dort mal parce qu'il est en manque de sexe, Sirius, avoua brusquement Remus.

La bombe venait d'être lâchée et Sirius se figea un instant, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne tarda pas à imiter à la perfection le Strangulot hors de l'eau.

- Attends, fit Sirius d'une voix blanche, quand je l'ai vu à la rentrée, il allait bien et je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti de chez son oncle et sa tante.

- Je pense que c'est comme les vampires, une fois qu'ils ont goûté au sang de leur calice, ils ne peuvent plus aller voir ailleurs. Les succubes, c'est pareil. Une fois qu'ils ont goûté au plaisir de la chair, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Harry me l'a dit, il a eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres.

- Harry te l'a dit ? Comment ça il te l'a dit ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas confié à moi ?

- Parce que tu es son parrain et que tu n'es qu'un sorcier. Je suis aussi une créature magique, je peux le comprendre un peu.

- Tu es un loup-garou, lui un succube. Navré Remus, mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux le comprendre.

- Sers-toi de ta tête un peu, crétin de cabot ! À la pleine lune, j'ai des pulsions. Harry c'est pareil, mais tout le temps. Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel il était quand il m'a avoué qu'il était en manque. Il était nerveux quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu aussi le succube prendre le pas sur le sorcier. Ça vaut le détour, crois-moi !

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu l'emmener là-bas en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait sauter sur le premier venu ! Et maintenant, ils sont en train de... rien que l'image de Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre... Il me faut un verre !

- Il a seize ans, Sirius, moralisa Remus. À son âge, tu courais les filles.

- Je ne me tapais pas toute l'école.

- Mais lui non plus, crétin ! Écoute...

- Remus, j'étais peut-être un coureur de jupons, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'indécence de ramener une fille chez ma mère ! Même si ça m'aurait fait plaisir de la choquer !

- C'est juste ça qui te gêne ? Qu'il soit en haut, avec le jeune Dubois ? Harry sait ce qu'il fait. Il en a besoin. Tu auras beau être contre, il a besoin de ça. Sans sexe, il est malade. C'est devenu sa drogue ! Et il en sera ainsi tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé son compagnon.

- Je le sais, Remus, je suis professeur de Défense, je connais les succubes. Mais entre le savoir et le voir chez son filleul, il y a un monde. Quand j'ai vu Harry pour la dernière fois avant la rentrée, c'était à Noël dernier et il était encore un sorcier, puceau et peu porté sur la chose. En le revoyant en septembre, il était devenu un succube et j'apprends qu'il est passé entre les bras de plusieurs personnes ! Et que, non seulement, il ramène un type qu'il a soi-disant connu, mais qu'en plus, il couche avec lui sous mon propre toit ! Le pire, c'est que tu as tout arrangé dans mon dos ! Ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer d'un coup !

- Je suis navré Sirius, mais si je t'avais mis au courant, tu aurais mal réagi et Harry serait plus mal encore. Oui, je t'ai mis devant le fait accompli, mais je sais comment tu fonctionnes et c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Qui te dit que je ne suis pas malade de savoir ce qu'ils font là-haut ? Quand j'ai vu Harry pour la dernière fois, il tenait à peine debout et ne parlait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est un succube. J'ai encore en tête le petit bébé qui gazouillait dans mes bras. J'ai agi pour le mieux pour lui. Tu peux m'en vouloir, je le comprendrais, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

- La prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi brillante, il serait préférable que tu m'en parles avant, marmonna Sirius.

- Pendant qu'on en est là, t'ai-je annoncé que Dubois restait jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?

Remus crut que son ami allait faire une attaque. Il vérifia que Sirius allait bien avant de se lever et de quitter prudemment le salon. Il était arrivé au milieu de l'escalier lorsque la voix du propriétaire résonna dans la demeure.

- REMUS !

Le lycan sourit et se hâta de monter les quelques marches restantes. Il tomba sur Harry qui passa le nez dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. L'adolescent était en sueur, les lunettes de travers et sans doute encore nu, mais semblait aller mieux.

- Alors ? s'enquit Remus.

- Il dort, chuchota le brun. Mais je crois que je vais le garder. Sortir était une bonne idée. Merci Remus.

L'homme pouffa. La créature était encore aux commandes car jamais Harry n'aurait parlé de la sorte. En entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, Remus se sauva. Au même moment, Sirius apparut sur le palier. Quand il vit son filleul, il le foudroya du regard.

- Toi, on doit parler !

Et il fila à son tour, sans doute pour massacrer son ami. Harry secoua la tête et referma la porte de sa chambre. Ils étaient fous.

Son regard tomba sur le joueur de Quidditch et il sourit. Olivier était doué, c'était indéniable. Et il avait de l'endurance, ce qui était un atout non négligeable. Ils avaient remis le couvert deux fois avant que Dubois ne s'écroule de fatigue et ne demande un temps-mort. Ça avait été rapide et pas vraiment satisfaisant pour Harry, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le jeune homme n'avait plus cette sensation de manque qu'il n'avait cessé de ressentir toute cette semaine.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, près d'Olivier, posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se colla contre son amant, puis ferma les yeux. Mine de rien, il était fatigué. Ses nuits n'avaient pas été vraiment réparatrices jusque là et il avait besoin de récupérer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans les bras du gardien des Faucons.

Il fut réveillé, un peu plus tard, par des caresses aériennes. Il vit une forme indistincte au-dessus de lui. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Dubois.

- Bien dormi ? interrogea Olivier d'une voix rauque.

Le garçon ronronna en signe d'assentiment. Il n'avait pas rêvé et était bien. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son amant s'allonger tout près de lui et les caresses du brun se faire plus franches sur son torse.

- Quand je t'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'y ai pas cru, fit Olivier. Tu avais tellement changé. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu serais gay.

Harry pouffa. Lui non plus ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

- Comme tu dis, j'ai changé.

- C'est bien.

Ils restèrent là en silence. Olivier contemplait le profil de Harry et ce dernier jouait avec la main de son amant posée sur son ventre.

- Harry ? fit soudain le joueur de Quidditch. On est quoi ? Je veux dire... on a couché ensemble...

- Je vais être franc, Olivier. Nous deux, c'est juste pour le sexe. Il n'y aucun sentiment. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fidèle. Pas encore. Et je n'irais pas hurler si tu vas voir ailleurs. Je te demande deux choses : tu ne m'embrasses pas et tu me satisfais. Oublie ces deux règles et tu dégages.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors tu peux retourner au Chaudron Baveur.

- Donc, si je suis là, ce n'est que pour le sexe. En gros, je te sers d'exutoire.

- C'est ça.

- Ah.

Harry sentit Olivier se retourner sur le dos. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était le meilleur amant qu'il avait eu jusque là. Cela dit, si le gardien partait, le brun serait quitte pour aller voir ailleurs.

- Ça me va, déclara soudain Olivier. Passer les vacances de Noël avec toi sera plus plaisant que seul et mal accompagné au Chaudron Baveur.

- Parfait. Alors attends-toi à une discussion en règle avec mon parrain. Remus a dû le mettre au courant, et je peux te garantir qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien pris la chose.

- Oh.

- Mais pour le moment, j'ai autre chose en tête, déclara Harry en se positionnant sur le corps de son amant.

Il sentit avec joie qu'Olivier était dans les mêmes dispositions que lui, lorsque les mains larges et légèrement calleuses du joueur se posèrent sur ses fesses.

0o0

Olivier aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître ou remonter le temps et être encore dans la chambre de Harry.

Sirius leur avait demandé de descendre pour dîner. Le repas s'était agréablement bien passé, mais lorsque l'ancien prisonnier avait exigé leur présence dans le salon, Olivier s'était tendu. Le parrain de son amant lui avait montré le canapé. Le joueur s'y installa doucement. Il vit avec angoisse Harry se poser dans un fauteuil, trop loin de lui. Remus était également présent mais il semblait plongé dans la lecture du journal du jour.

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de ses petits-amis – filles ou garçons. C'était la première fois et Harry n'était même pas son copain. Le pire était sans doute le sourire sadique de Sirius.

- Détendez-vous, jeune homme, je ne mange pas. Nous venons de sortir de table.

Au lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté, la pointe d'humour donna à Olivier l'envie de fuir. L'ancien détenu n'avait pas l'air commode.

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de vous parler, dit il en jetant un regard appuyé vers son filleul, et j'avoue que j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous.

Dubois tenta de prendre un air assuré mais peine perdue. Et Harry ne l'aidait pas. Le petit brun n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'amant dévergondé qui lui avait sauté dessus sans vergogne, trois fois avant le repas.

- Je suis gardien de but dans..., commença Olivier avant d'être coupé.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, jeune homme. Savoir ce que vous faites dans la vie, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je connais la vie des sportifs, ils ont tendance à avoir une conquête dans chaque ville.

Olivier se récria.

- Non Monsieur. La dernière foi que j'ai eu un ama... ami, c'était il y a un an maintenant, nous étions ensembles depuis la sortie de Poudlard mais il m'a quitté. Il ne supportait pas mes absences répétitives pour les matchs et les entraînements. Il devenait de plus en plus jaloux chaque jour, surtout en voyant des filles avec moi... Pourtant, je suis gay et pas bi. Il m'a quitté, et puis je n'ai eu personne, puis j'ai rencontré Harry. Il me plaisait déjà à Poudlard, mais je n'osais pas l'approcher, après tout, il est plus jeune que moi. Mais quand je l'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, je me suis dis, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Le joueur était soulagé, il avait réussi à monter cette histoire qui lui parut tout à fait plausible. Il n'avait pas dit l'entière vérité mais il n'avait pas vraiment menti non plus.

- Donc, ça vous arrive souvent de suivre des personnes que vous n'avez pas vues depuis quelques années ?

- Eh bien... non, j'avoue que c'est la première fois.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, vous le saviez ? fit Sirius en se rappelant des frasques concernant le jeune homme qu'il avait lues dans les pages sportives.

- Ah ? J'imagine que vous faites référence aux rumeurs qui courent sur ma personne. Vous savez, je ne suis pas un grand séducteur, malgré ce que la presse sportive affirme.

Mais il vit bien que Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait dit la vérité.

- Et que faisiez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Je me suis blessé lors du dernier match et je ne pourrai pas remonter sur un balai avant plusieurs mois. C'est pour ça que je me trouvais là-bas. Je recherche en fait un emploi, le temps que je me remette complètement. Je pensais pouvoir trouver un travail au magasin de Quidditch. En discutant, Harry a appris que je passais seul les vacances de Noël. J'avais loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Alors, quand il m'a proposé de passer les fêtes en votre compagnie, j'avoue avoir sauté sur l'occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Apparemment satisfait des réponses de l'amant de son filleul, Sirius les laissa partir. Il apprécia cependant moyennement de voir le fils de son défunt ami prendre Olivier par la main. Depuis que Remus lui avait avoué que Harry avait eu des relations très poussées, il comprenait enfin que le succube n'était plus un petit garçon. Il ne le tolérait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois le couple dehors, Sirius se posa enfin dans le canapé.

- S'ils sont bien comme ça...

Remus leva les yeux, amusé et replia son journal. Il avait feinté de lire pour écouter avec attention. Le jeune Dubois ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- C'est fou, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un mentir aussi mal, déclara-t-il, sérieux.

- Ah tiens, toi aussi ?

Les deux compères partirent sur un grand rire.

0o0

Le reste des vacances se passa assez bien. Olivier resta comme prévu au 12 Square Grimmaurd et comblait le jeune succube autant qu'il le pouvait. Les fêtes furent agréables et conviviales.

Le retour à Poudlard fut pour Harry, très difficile car il laissait derrière lui Olivier. Il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire en partie son appétit sexuel. Dubois lui avait dit qu'il lui écrirait et qu'il tenterait de venir à Pré-au-Lard. Le succube n'avait pas refusé la proposition, il n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt. Il se disait qu'il trouverait bien quelqu'un qui lui servirait en semaine. Il avait le choix de Dean qui n'était si mal que ça, malgré son manque d'endurance. Ils étaient dans la même salle commune, c'était assez pratique. Et le week-end, Olivier serait là. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver une autre personne, meilleure que le métis, et tout irait bien.

Visiblement, coucher avec un sportif n'était pas si mal. Ils étaient endurants. Harry en avait l'exemple avec Cormac et Olivier. C'était donc une piste à suivre.

* * *

**À suivre**

(1) oui, le comportement de Remus est un peu étrange. Mais j'ai toujours vu cet homme comme quelqu'un qui acceptait vite les choses, en théorie.

J'ai changé beaucoup de choses, vous avez vu. Remus aurait déjà dû apparaître dans la vie d'Harry depuis trois ans. Mais bon, j'espère que sa rencontre "tardive" avec Harry ne vous aura pas déplu. Et puis, on me le répète assez, je suis Dieu dans mes fics :)

Note, normalement, je ne fais pas de pub pour les autres, mais là, c'est exceptionnel. Archimède et Mandala7338 ont eu une idée... folle. Me faire un cadeau et elles l'ont fait. Elles m'ont écrit un OS. Vous pourrez le trouver sur le recueil d'OS **des différentes morts d'Harry Potter : l'attaque du petit pain étrangleur.** Si vous trouvez que ça ressemble un peu au _pompier et au damoiseau en détresse_... c'est normal, c'est parti du même délire.**  
**

Allez le lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Bon, je ne garantis pas que vous en ressortiez indemnes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bêta** : **Archimède**, merci mon hibou adoré que j'aime vraiment trèèèèès fort.

**Bêta soutien** : **mandala7338** qui appuie toutes mes bêtises et croyez-moi, j'en dis. Surtout le soir à minuit

**Bêta/co-auteuse** : parce que je me rends compte que je ne lui rends pas assez hommage et que si cette fic existe et est finie depuis des lustres, c'est grâce à elle. **Mirabelle31**

**Note** : Pour celles et ceux (si garçons il y a, ce dont je doute mais quand même) qui se plaignent un peu que ça ne va pas assez vite entre Harry et Severus et qu'Harry s'amuse un peu trop avec ses partenaires, je ne pouvais décemment pas écrire une fic où dans le chapitre 1, il y a le prologue, dans le 2, Harry découvre qu'il est un succube, dans le 3, qu'il fasse joujou et dans le 4, qu'il soit enfin avec Sev. Je sais que vous l'attendez toutes et tous cet instant. Mais il va arriver, il faut juste être patient et me laisser faire (à vos risques et périls)

Cette fiction comporte du citron, du citron et encore du citron. Je l'ai mentionné, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Merci à Guest (brigitte26?) ankana87, Verite, nepheria4, Elo, snappy31 pour vos reviews. Si je n'ai pas répondu à certains, deux choses, vérifiez que vous n'êtes pas en anonyme et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me tirer les oreilles en MP. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Concernant les fautes que vous voyez, j'en suis désolée s'il en reste malgré mes relectures, celles de ma bêta et... c'est déjà pas mal. celles qui m'ont été signalées sont normalement corrigées.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Cédric Diggory a un an de plus que Harry et non trois. Et il est encore en vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_« Harry,_

_J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances en ta compagnie. Je sais qu'il était prévu qu'on se revoit. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Comme tu le sais, j'étais à la recherche d'un emploi et j'en ai trouvé un hier, grâce à la boutique de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils m'envoient dans une de leurs succursales en France, à Paris. Et je commence dès lundi. J'espère que tu comprendras que pour ce week-end, il sera très difficile, voire impossible, que l'on puisse se voir. Tu penses bien que je le regrette infiniment._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Olivier. »_

Harry replia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son amant, dépité. Ils étaient rentrés depuis trois jours, et déjà, le succube commençait à ressentir le manque. Il aurait pu se jeter sur Dean, le seul disponible à sa connaissance, mais le métis était à l'infirmerie à la suite d'une grippe depuis la veille.

La créature n'avait pas vraiment cherché d'autres partenaires puisqu'aucun n'était disponible et ceux qui l'étaient ne lui convenaient pas. Et puis, il savait qu'il devait voir Olivier durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant qu'il savait que ça ne se ferait pas, il allait devoir se mettre en chasse, et vite. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le même état que durant les vacances de Noël.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Olivier, le travail passait avant tout, mais son amant aurait pu demander quelques jours de délai, au moins pour lui. Maintenant, trouver un partenaire à la hauteur du gardien allait être difficile.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, la solution se présenta à lui deux jours plus tard en la personne de Terence Pucey, Serpentard de Sixième Année, petit frère d'Adrian qui se trouvait dans la classe supérieure. Ce fut le jeune homme qui fit le premier pas avec son sourire timide. Harry ronronna presque : le Serpent était bien fait de sa personne, assez beau garçon et joueur de Quidditch au poste de poursuiveur.

Le succube se lécha presque les lèvres. Si Terence était aussi doué qu'Olivier, ils allaient bien s'amuser tous les deux. Les nuits promettaient d'être exceptionnelles.

C'était étonnant que Harry ne l'ait jamais vu d'ailleurs. Il avait entendu parler d'Adrian mais pas de Terence. Pourtant, ils étaient de la même année, ils avaient eu des cours ensemble. Et puis il se rappela : le Sixième Année avait toujours été assez discret les années précédentes et l'était encore.

Il ignorait qu'on avait presque poussé le Serpentard à aller le voir pour lui parler. Terence était en effet attiré par la créature depuis quelques mois et se désespérait d'être repéré. C'était son frère qui l'avait fortement encouragé en le menaçant d'y aller à sa place pour tout raconter à Potter. Autant dire que son cadet avait préféré prendre les devants.

Leur rencontre eut lieu dans un des couloirs, devant les toilettes des garçons du quatrième étage. Harry avait accompagné Ron. Et un groupe de Serpentard s'était approché. Ils avaient laissé Terence seul. Le brun avait failli fuir en courant, mais avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé à Harry s'il pouvait l'aider en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, fit Terence d'une voix timide et le rouge aux joues, je n'y arrive pas. Je galère dans cette matière. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider en Métamorphoses.

- Ça serait avec plaisir, susurra Harry. Ce soir, septième étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et les trolls. Tu vois où elle est ?

- Non, avoua honnêtement Terence.

Peu d'élèves savaient où était cette tapisserie. Harry lui donna donc finalement rendez-vous après le dîner, devant la Grande Salle. Ils iraient ensemble.

Terence avait beau être timide, il n'en était pas moins très intelligent. Il savait ce qui allait se passer avec Harry, ils n'allaient certainement pas jouer aux cartes explosives ou aux bavboules. Le jeune Potter était un séducteur qui ne perdait pas de temps à charmer et faire la cour à ses proies. Quand elles étaient prises dans ses filets, elles passaient à la casserole. Le contraire était impossible. Cela dit, le Serpentard ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Le soir-même, c'est sous le regard moqueur de son grand frère que Terence quitta la Grande Salle, rapidement suivi par Harry.

Le succube conduisit son futur amant à travers le château et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver devant la Salle sur Demande. Harry poussa Terence dans la pièce qu'il venait de choisir jusqu'à un fauteuil avant de venir s'asseoir langoureusement sur ses genoux.

Le Serpentard sentait sa verge se durcir à la vue du Gryffondor assis sur lui, le regard presque noir et une langue mutine qui ne cessait de lécher sensuellement ses lèvres roses. Il le vit se pencher vers lui et ferma les yeux, se concentrant un maximum pour ne pas jouir dans son pantalon. Ils n'avaient rien fait mais le Survivant était irrésistible.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? lui murmura Harry dans le creux de l'oreille.

Cette voix enjôleuse et aphrodisiaque... Merlin, Terence aurait vendu Père et Mère pour l'avoir connue avant.

- Avec des filles... bégaya le Serpentard.

- Tu verras que c'est sensiblement la même chose. Déshabille-moi.

Terence prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'était découvert gay l'été passé après qu'il ait couché avec sa copine pour la première fois. Ça avait été son unique expérience hétéro et ça ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Adrian lui avait présenté des garçons. L'expérience n'avait pas été plus loin que quelques caresses poussées, mais le simple contact d'un corps masculin lui avait fait de l'effet, bien plus qu'avec l'autre sexe.

Le jeune homme commença par dénouer la cravate rouge et or de Harry puis s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal.

- Calme-toi, petit serpent, on dirait que tu es nerveux.

- Un peu.

- Alors oublie les boutons un instant et donne ta main.

Presque hypnotisé, Terence obéit. Harry lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à son sexe encore prisonnier de sa gangue de tissu. Il n'était pas dur, pas encore.

Il devait calmer son amant sinon ils n'iraient pas suffisamment loin pour Harry. Terence était très timide et le brusquer ne serait pas la meilleure des solutions si le succube voulait coucher avec lui.

Il entendit le brun hoqueter quand sa main toucha le pénis mou de Harry.

- On va y aller doucement, à ton rythme. C'est toi qui mène.

Mais pour Harry, comme pour Terence, il était clair qu'ils passeraient à l'acte. Le Serpentard mit sa timidité de côté un instant et se fit un devoir de faire durcir la verge sous sa main. Il n'avait jamais masturbé quelqu'un d'autre avant cet instant.

Le succube aurait dû être excité dès l'instant où Terence l'avait suivi, mais il avait tellement envie de mettre en confiance le jeune Pucey pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, qu'il refrénait ses instincts. Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Surtout si son amant était aussi doué que ça. La main du Vert-et-argent massait doucement son sexe qui durcissait sous le traitement infligé. L'autre était peut-être timide, mais il était habile de ses doigts.

Harry s'accrocha aux accoudoirs du fauteuil et se cambra en arrière, appréciant la caresse. Son instinct avait repris le dessus et il se mouvait sur les cuisses de Terence, frottant la verge du Serpentard par à-coup, ce qui faisait gémir ce dernier.

Un lit sortit de nulle part, faisant sursauter le jeune Pucey qui ne connaissait pas les propriétés de la Salle sur Demande. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Il retira la main qui lui faisait tant de bien et la tira doucement, entraînant un Terence rougissant dans son sillage.

- On sera mieux sur le lit, tu ne crois pas ? souffla Harry.

Il s'allongea sur les draps et attira à lui le Vert-et-argent qui s'installa entre ses cuisses largement écartées.

- Déshabille-moi entièrement, ordonna Harry.

Plus calme qu'au début, Terence défit les boutons de la chemise réglementaire et écarta les pans de tissus avant d'ouvrir le pantalon. Il ne tarda pas à retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes qu'il envoya dans un coin.

Harry se retrouva bientôt nu au milieu des draps. Seule sa cravate trônait fièrement autour de son cou, entièrement dénouée.

- Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Terence. Déshabille-toi, lentement. Donne-moi envie de te sauter dessus.

Harry voulait un strip-tease mais le Serpentard n'était pas certain de vouloir et de savoir en faire un. Une musique venant de nulle part s'éleva soudain, langoureuse et érotique. Terence se leva, déglutissant nerveusement. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, le courage lui manquait souvent mais il se reprit. Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry était debout devant lui et il se colla à lui.

- Suis la musique, lui conseilla la créature avant de l'entraîner doucement dans une danse sensuelle.

Lentement, Harry commença à défaire à son tour les boutons de la chemise, bien vite rejoint par Terence qu'il finit par laisser faire. Son amant était nerveux, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il prenait confiance en lui, bougeant ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

0o0

Quand Terence rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire sa chance. Ça avait été sa première fois avec un autre garçon et ça avait été... il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire cette nuit. Harry avait été prévenant, au début, lui laissant le temps et l'apaisant. Ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le Vert-et-argent s'endorme, rompu par la fatigue.

Adrian l'attrapa par le bras dès qu'il le vit entrer. Il le poussa jusque dans un fauteuil en cuir noir et la bande de Sixième Année les rejoignit.

- Alors ? Il est comment ? Il est aussi bon qu'on le dit ? s'enquit Blaise Zabini, un grand noir.

- Il domine, fut la réponse.

- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'il préférait être pris. Enfin, c'est ce que toutes ses conquêtes ont dit.

Terence le fixa, ahuri. Blaise n'était pas allé se renseigner auprès des anciens amants de Potter tout de même ? Si ?

- Tu es allé les voir ?

- Il fallait bien que je sache, pour te dire dans quoi tu t'embarquais.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, maugréa Terence. Mais pour te répondre, il préfère être pris. Cela dit, il y a plusieurs façons de dominer, Blaise.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Pucey est devenu un expert en sexe anal, rigola Blaise à la cantonade, faisant rougir Terence.

- Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on étale sa vie sexuelle à toute la populace. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait cette conversation avec Blaise et les autres. Dans le groupe, seul le noir était homo, les autres étaient tous hétéros et Pansy Parkinson était la seule intéressée par la conversation – voir deux gays se peloter avait toujours été un fantasme pour elle.

- Raconte, exigea presque Blaise.

- C'est du domaine du privé, Zabini, grogna Terence. Et donc, je ne t'en parlerai pas.

- Allez Tery, tu pourrais au moins penser à moi, le supplia presque Blaise.

Terence frissonna en entendant ce diminutif. Tery... Merlin qu'il ne le supportait pas. Mais Blaise se moquait totalement de l'opinion de son camarade.

- Tu peux crever la gueule ouverte, Zabini ! Tu ne sauras rien de moi. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est bon au lit.

- Je te ferai parler, mon petit Pucey puceau, crois-moi.

- Au risque de te surprendre, mon petit pervers adoré, je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps, donc ce surnom est nul et non avenu.

Les deux Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Ils se toléraient mais n'étaient pas amis.

- Petit Pucey n'est plus puceau ! brailla presque Blaise à travers la salle commune. Mais ça se fête.

- Boucle-là, Zabini ! répliqua Drago Malefoy assis non loin d'eux, le nez plongé dans un grimoire. Tu n'es pas obligé de hurler comme ça ! On dirait une moldue ou une putain de l'Allée des Embrumes !

- Tu as l'air de parler par expérience mon petit Dray.

Blaise ricana en entendant un sifflement de jalousie. Pansy était fiancée à Drago depuis des années et il n'était pas question que son futur époux aille voir ailleurs. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines et la jeune fille était plus possessive encore, si c'était possible, que lorsque Drago était célibataire.

0o0

Pendant que Terence et Blaise parlaient de la relation Pucey-Potter, Harry faisait de même avec Ron, mais la discussion était moins tendue.

- Alors toi, fit Ron en secouant la tête. Explique-moi comment tu as fait pour attraper Pucey ? Il est d'une timidité... Il a accepté d'aller au bout ?

- Oh oui, ronronna Harry. Il a fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Tu lui as demandé quoi ? Et il a réagi comment ?

- Il a rougi. Il m'a fait un strip-tease, il m'a masturbé... Merlin, soupira Harry en repensant à sa nuit torride avec Terence.

Le Serpentard était peut-être timide mais il s'était enhardi durant l'acte, oubliant tout le reste. Bon, Harry n'était toujours pas satisfait mais Pucey se débrouillait mieux que les autres jusque là. Il dépassait même Olivier en performances.

Son sexe se durcit soudain, rendant son boxer et son pantalon trop serrés. Il bénit les larges robes de sorcier qui cachaient son érection.

- Excuse-moi, Ron, je reviens.

Il fonça dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de fermer la porte et la bloquer. Il ouvrit son pantalon et plongea la main dans son boxer, grognant quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa verge. Pour plus de libertés de mouvement, il baissa ses vêtements et entama des va-et-vient rapides, le faisant haleter. Son pouce passait et repassait sur son gland violacé.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord d'un des lavabos et ferma les yeux avant des les rouvrir brusquement. Il tomba sur son reflet et gémit. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lunettes de travers et ses dents maltraitaient ses lèvres déjà purpurines.

L'image qui se dégageait de son reflet lui fit accélérer la cadence. Il était au bord de la rupture mais au moment de jouir, il ne se passa rien. Harry bandait encore. Il avait beau se masturber comme un dingue, il n'atteignait pas la jouissance.

Frustré et douloureusement excité, Harry se rhabilla. Il ne pouvait pas rester en érection toute la journée, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait trouver quelqu'un.

Pucey ! Il devait trouver Pucey rapidement. Ou le premier venu.

Le jeune homme se demanda, en sortant de la salle de bain, ce qui avait bien pu l'empêcher d'éjaculer. Il se masturbait peu depuis le début de l'année. À dire vrai, il ne l'avait fait que pendant les vacances d'été, durant le mois où il était enfermé chez les Dursley, après la réception de son héritage. Mais depuis sa rentrée, il déchargeait sa frustration sur ses amants. Même pendant la première semaine de congés au square Grimmaurd, Harry ne s'était pas touché. Quand il se réveillait, il était encore dur mais, en général, il atteignait l'orgasme dans son sommeil et il calmait son érection sous une bonne douche froide.

En filant à travers les couloirs, aussi vite que possible malgré son érection douloureuse, il eut l'impression que les bruns, gays et dominants étaient tous absents ou en couple. Même Dean n'était pas là.

Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, Harry tomba finalement sur le métis au détour d'un corridor désert. Le jeune Thomas ferait l'affaire pour cette fois.

En voyant l'air de débauche sur le visage du succube, Dean se figea. Il finissait par le connaître, Harry avait besoin de sexe, là, maintenant et le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'y survivre. Les potions revigorantes ne faisaient pas des miracles. En cet instant, le Gryffondor prit une décision et s'enfuit, faisant hurler son camarade de dortoir.

Si l'une des deux personnes qui auraient pu le satisfaire l'esquivait, Harry allait devoir trouver la seconde. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à la carte des Maraudeurs. Il repéra facilement et rapidement Terence dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune Potter prit le temps de prononcer le contre-sort, de plier le parchemin et de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire entre les rangées de livres. Rien qu'à cette idée, son sexe pulsa.

Quand il entra dans le domaine de Madame Pince, il refréna sa course et marcha aussi vite qu'il put entre les différentes rangées, cherchant Terence. Il finit par le trouver au fond de la bibliothèque, assis à une table, penché sur un livre de Métamorphoses Avancées. Harry s'avança vers lui et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour avant de tirer la chaise et s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant.

- Pot... !

Mais Terence n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus, Harry avait posé sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

- Chut, murmura le succube, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- On doit baiser, lâcha crûment Harry.

À sa grande surprise, Pucey le repoussa et se désintéressa de lui. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il retira le livre des mains du Serpentard.

- Quoi encore ? chuchota le jeune homme, toute timidité envolée. J'ai un examen lundi. Si tu as un problème, sers-toi de ta main !

- Ça ne marche pas, tu penses bien que j'ai essayé. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Pitié, Potter, quand tu as dit que je devais te satisfaire, ce n'était pas au beau milieu d'une bibliothèque ni au moindre de tes désirs !

Au regard vert très sérieux de Harry, Terence soupira, vaincu.

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- Toi, rien, contente-toi de bander.

- Attends, siffla le Serpentard en se rendant compte de ce que Harry venait de dire. Tu veux vraiment qu'on... ici ? Mais...

- Tu es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dit qu'on devait baiser, il te faut quoi ? Un dessin ?

Terence vit avec effroi Harry déboutonner son pantalon, le baisser, emportant son boxer avec, et se pencher sur la braguette du Vert-et-argent. Le Gryffondor arborait une érection déjà suintante et sans aucun doute douloureuse. Le Serpent comprit beaucoup mieux l'empressement de son amant à vouloir être sauté ici.

Harry massa quelques instants la hampe ramollie de Terence, se fichant comme d'une guigne du spectacle qu'il offrait avec ses fesses à l'air et son pantalon baissé, en train de masturber un de ses camarades. Si le moindre élève ou Madame Pince venaient à passer ici, il y aurait sans le moindre doute une ou plusieurs personnes à emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Le succube retira son pantalon d'un coup de pied, enjamba les cuisses du Serpentard et s'empala sur la verge maintenant dure de Terence qui dut se mordre férocement la langue pour ne pas gémir de plaisir alors que son sexe se retrouvait brusquement délicieusement comprimé dans un fourreau de chair brûlante. Il fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas jouir sur le coup. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches du Gryffondor pour s'aider.

Comme l'avait prédit Harry, leur partie de jambes en l'air fut rapide mais intense. Harry se fichait d'être pris en flagrant délit de débauche, mais Terence n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on le surprenne dans cette position.

Dès qu'il eut joui – enfin – Harry se redressa et se rhabilla. Il nettoya leurs vêtements tâchés de sperme d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la bibliothèque, soulagé. Terence, lui, n'avait pas bougé durant toute l'opération. Son cœur battait la chamade et son sexe redevenu mou reposait, fièrement exposé, entre ses cuisses.

En entendant du bruit, il se rhabilla rapidement et se remit à sa lecture mais il était incapable de rester concentré. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette expérience étrange et se disait qu'il avait intérêt à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour demander une potion revigorante si le Gryffondor avait l'intention de remettre ça ce soir.

Et il eut raison. Il tint un mois et demi avant de rompre avec Potter. Ils venaient tout juste de passer la nuit ensemble et Pucey avait senti qu'il était temps. Il était épuisé et avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Potter ? On doit parler, fit-il en haletant difficilement.

- Ah ?

- On va devoir arrêter là, avoua le Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis crevé, voilà pourquoi. Je deviens presque dépendant des potions revigorantes que je dois prendre. Tu es insatiable ! Et je ne suis plus du tout. Cela dit, tu es un bon coup.

- Toi aussi. Quand tu mets de côté ta timidité, tu es doué. Le meilleur partenaire depuis le début. Dommage qu'on doive s'arrêter là. Les amants sont de plus en plus difficiles à trouver. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas devenir dépendant ?

Terence éclata de rire et regarda Harry, très amusé.

- Oh non. Il n'en est pas question. Pas envie d'avoir à me sevrer.

Il quitta les draps et s'habilla devant un Harry qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il partit enfin, laissant le succube seul. Dire que le lendemain, il y avait un match de Quidditch et dans quelques jours, la Saint Valentin.

Harry allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un.

0o0

- Gryffondor l'emporte ! annonça Luna dans le mégaphone, comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

- Annoncez les points, Mademoiselle Lovegood, grinça McGonagall en fermant les yeux alors que les supporters des Gryffondor hurlaient à tout rompre.

- Vous pensez que c'est utile ? Ils ont l'air heureux.

Sur le terrain, les capitaines de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se serrèrent la main. Personne, sauf l'autre capitaine – Cédric Diggory – ne vit le regard émeraude brillant se poser sur son vis-à-vis et ce dernier lui répondre d'un sourire.

Le succube venait de trouver son futur amant.

Après le match, Harry attendit que les deux équipes sortent pour se ruer sur Diggory, excité au possible. Il était attiré par ce bellâtre depuis plusieurs mois. S'il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, c'était parce que le Septième Année sortait avec une certaine Cho Chang, de Serdaigle, elle aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, comme attrapeuse. Maintenant qu'il était libre, Harry n'allait pas hésiter à le poursuivre afin de satisfaire ses pulsions.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Cédric semblait l'attendre également. Le grand brun l'attira dans ses bras, nu comme un ver et la verge dressée, et se mit en tête de l'embrasser fougueusement mais, comme avec les autres, Harry détourna la tête et présenta sa joue.

En sentant les mains de son amant se poser sur ses fesses et les pétrir littéralement sans la moindre douceur, le succube regretta presque son choix. Il repoussa le bellâtre qui trébucha sur un banc et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Harry n'attendit pas que l'autre se relève, il s'approcha et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches, sentant clairement le désir non dissimulé de Cédric entre ses fesses.

Harry se fichait de la douceur, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le prenne, qu'on le remplisse, qu'on le fasse jouir et qu'il soit satisfait. Mais il tenait à ses fesses et n'appréciait pas trop qu'on les malmène de la sorte.

Il s'empala sans mot dire sur l'érection et commença à onduler. Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir son plaisir monter que Diggory se tendit et éjacula en lui, avant de retomber presque inconscient sur le carrelage froid des vestiaires.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais un dieu au lit, Chang me l'a confirmé, mais tes partenaires sont des ignorants. Tu ne vaux rien !

Il se redressa, dégoûté et frustré au possible. Il se détourna du jeune homme qui peinait à retrouver sa respiration, toujours endormi.

En maugréant, il fila sous la douche, faisant fi du sperme qui coulait le long de ses jambes, et se lava. Il n'aimait pas sentir l'eau couler sur son corps hypersensible mais il ne voulait pas sortir du vestiaire en sueur et dans cet état. Diggory ne valait rien en matière de sexe, c'était dommage car Harry n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

- Tu m'aurais demandé, je t'aurais dit qu'il ne valait pas le coup, fit une voix grave aux accents charmeurs.

Harry sortit la tête de la douche et vit avec une certaine stupeur Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de son année, s'approcher.

- Tu l'as déjà testé ? minauda le petit brun en se disant que sa journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi perdue qu'il se l'imaginait.

- Non, pas envie de passer après toutes ces filles vierges qui n'y connaissent rien en matière de sexe et qui estiment qu'il est le meilleur amant. Je sais que j'aurais été déçu.

Harry sortit de la cabine et s'avança sans la moindre pudeur, totalement nu. Il était intéressé par ce que venait de lui dire Blaise. Mais il était curieux de connaître la raison de la présence du noir en ces lieux. Les Serpentard n'avaient pas joué aujourd'hui.

- Et tu es là pour quoi, Zabini ?

- J'avoue que j'avais une idée derrière la tête mais en te voyant baiser avec ce crétin, je pense que c'est trop tard.

- Une idée derrière la tête ? ronronna Harry.

Si c'était la même que la sienne, il était certain d'apprécier.

- Tu as déjà eu un véritable amant ? Je parle d'une personne qui pourra te satisfaire quand tu le désires ?

- Oui, soupira Harry. Mais le seul qui tenait la distance a rompu.

Terence Pucey. Harry le regrettait bien celui-là. Mais bon, si Zabini se proposait et qu'il valait le coup, le succube parviendrait peut-être à oublier le Serpentard.

- Tu le ferais ? susurra le Gryffondor. Tu serais capable de suivre la cadence ?

- Assurément.

- Mouais, fit le jeune homme peu convaincu en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la loque étendue sur le carrelage. On m'avait assuré qu'il en était capable aussi mais il n'a pas pu se retenir. À croire qu'il a payé ces filles pour qu'elles racontent des mensonges plus gros qu'elles. Il est pitoyable. Et dire qu'il se vantait de son excellence.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Harry ricana. Zabini restait un Serpentard fier et hautain. La modestie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

- C'est ceux qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins en général, et je viens d'en faire l'expérience. Mais bon, je ne vais pas cracher sur ta proposition. Disons que je tente le coup. Si tu es à la hauteur, je te garde. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterai pas à aller voir ailleurs.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

- Et on dit quoi ?

- Que tu es devenu une pute, lâcha Zabini.

Au lieu de choquer Harry, il parut prendre plaisir à entendre cette appellation. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Sa nature faisait de lui une pute. Après tout, il en avait le comportement : il n'embrassait pas et couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait. Seulement, il ne demandait pas d'argent.

- Je préfère le terme « gigolo », roucoula la créature en s'approchant du noir. À ton tour de me dire si j'ai bon. On dit que les noirs sont montés comme des hippogriffes, c'est vrai ?

- À toi de le découvrir, murmura Blaise en comblant la distance entre les deux.

Il fondit dans son cou et lécha la peau avant de remonter le long de la mâchoire. Lorsque Harry sentit qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de sa bouche, il se dit qu'il était temps de poser les règles, du moins une partie. Pas question de faire fuir son amant.

- Avant de commencer, sache que je n'embrasse pas et je refuse qu'on m'embrasse. Tu me fais ce que tu veux mais ma bouche ne te touchera pas.

- D'accord.

Blaise souleva le petit corps et le plaqua contre un mur avec une certaine violence. Au lieu de crier de douleur, Harry gémit de plaisir. Il anticipait ce qui allait suivre. Son amant le reposa par terre et le succube laissa ses mains prendre l'initiative de soulever la robe de sorcier inutile, afin d'accéder à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment : le sexe du noir.

Il eut la joie de constater que le Serpentard n'avait pas mis de pantalon sous sa robe. Il ne portait qu'un boxer clair qui tranchait avec sa peau sombre. D'après ce que le succube pouvait voir, les dimensions du pénis de Blaise étaient plus qu'honorables. Il avait hâte de le voir en érection et de le sentir au plus profond de lui.

Le Serpent parut lire dans ses pensées et se hâta de se déshabiller entièrement. Harry se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre plus que conséquent, à demi érigé entre les jambes de son amant. La rumeur était vraie, les personnes de couleur étaient bien pourvues par la nature, du moins il en avait une preuve vivante sous les yeux. Restait maintenant à déterminer si le noir savait se servir de son engin.

- Ici ou autre part ? demanda Zabini dans un murmure, le nez profondément enfoui dans son cou.

Ses amants aimaient beaucoup cette partie de son corps, constata Harry. Ils s'amusaient à l'embrasser, le lécher ou le mordiller à chaque fois. Le jeune homme ne ressentait pas autant de plaisir mais il se laissait faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

- Je m'en fiche, tant que tu me prends et que tu me satisfaits.

Ce fut le mot magique. Blaise le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et le retourna, le forçant à coller sa joue et son torse contre la surface. D'une main douce, il lui caressa le dos tout en frottant sa verge entre ses fesses. Ce dernier tendit son postérieur pour obliger le noir à aller plus vite. Il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser des préliminaires, il avait besoin de sexe tout de suite.

- Doucement, chuchota le Serpentard. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

- Parle moins et agis ! gronda le Lion. Si tu es en forme pour la suite, on pourra aller plus lentement. Pour l'instant je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Blaise venait de le pénétrer d'un coup sec. La voix dominatrice de son amant et la vue de cette croupe adorablement tendue vers lui avaient été suffisantes pour l'exciter. Il n'avait pas pu attendre et s'en réjouit quand il entendit un gémissement de plaisir résonner à ses oreilles. Harry appréciait le traitement mais Zabini se força à ne plus bouger, le temps que le Gryffondor s'habitue à sa présence.

Ses partenaires se plaignaient souvent qu'il était trop gros. Lorsqu'ils passaient à l'acte, Blaise devait patienter quelques minutes pour que son amant ne souffre plus.

- Tu attends quoi ? Le déluge ? râla Harry.

Il avait intérêt à être bon celui-là, parce que le succube ne supporterait pas deux échecs en moins d'une heure. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas très performant. Oser le faire attendre !

Blaise entama de doux va-et-vient, appréciant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de l'intimité de Harry. C'était juste parfait.

- Plus vite ! exigea Harry.

Il se retenait de ne pas repousser Blaise, de le jeter sur le sol et de prendre les choses en main. Il lui laissait un peu de temps. Si le noir n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation, Harry profiterait tout de même de ce corps et irait voir ailleurs. Il devait bien y avoir d'autres gays, dominants et bruns dans cette école, non ? Harry ne pouvait pas les avoir déjà tous essayés. Il refusait de se contenter de ceux qui lui avaient déjà servi. McLaggen n'avait pas été mauvais mais il avait voulu plus, Finch-Fletchey n'était pas capable d'assumer ses relations avec lui et Dean se bourrait de potions pour le suivre. Cela dit, aucun ne valait Dubois et encore moins Pucey.

Harry coupa court à ses pensées quand il sentit avec plaisir Blaise accélérer brutalement. Il ne put retenir des gémissements et des petits cris de plaisir.

Il allait peut-être le garder finalement, surtout s'il gardait le rythme.

Blaise colla son torse contre le dos de son amant, entoura sa taille fine d'un bras et lui remonta une jambe pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en hurlant. Zabini venait d'effleurer sa prostate.

- Tu aimes ? murmura le jeune homme en léchant la gorge offerte.

Harry hurla un oui et lâcha le mur contre lequel il se retenait pour entourer d'un bras le cou de Blaise. Il en voulait plus et il en aurait plus. Le noir le recolla contre la cloison du vestiaire. Sa main quitta la taille fine et descendit enserrer le pénis rigide et dur du succube qui haleta.

Il allait vraiment le conserver. Blaise savait se servir de son sexe. Celui-ci le pilonna avec plus d'ardeur encore si c'était possible tout en le masturbant allègrement.

- Vas-y plus fort ! le supplia le Gryffondor. Comme ça, oui... c'est bon !

Le Serpentard avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir qui augmentait. Il n'était pas loin de l'explosion mais voulait emmener son amant avec lui.

Quand il atteignit l'orgasme, il mordit la peau du cou du succube et jouit à l'intérieur du brun. Ce dernier n'était pas loin du point de rupture. Blaise, le cœur battant à tout rompre et toujours profondément enfouit en Harry, accéléra le rythme sur la verge turgescente et fit quelques allées et venues dans le fourreau de chair. Le Gryffondor grogna en rendant les armes. Il éjacula à longs traits contre le mur.

Blaise le relâcha et tituba jusqu'à un banc, épuisé. Harry le rejoignit et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux, se fichant comme de sa première chemise du sperme qui coulait encore. En voyant le noir encore parfaitement conscient, il fut ravi. Il n'était pas satisfait mais Zabini était performant. Peut-être le meilleur de tous jusque là et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- D'accord, tu m'as convaincu, fit le Lion d'une voix rendue rauque par ses cris.

Blaise sourit. Il avait réussi. Depuis trois mois, il entendait les rumeurs les plus folles sur le Gryffondor et voulait les vérifier. Les rumeurs étaient bien loin de la vérité. Harry était un amant bien meilleur que ceux que le noir avait eu et il était prêt à tout pour le garder. Mais il savait que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

- Ce qui veut dire ? l'interrogea le Vert-et-argent.

- Nous deux, c'est juste pour le sexe, je sors avec toi, mais il n'y aucun sentiment. Je n'embrasse pas. Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'éprouve le moindre scrupule à aller voir ailleurs. Si tu ne me satisfaits pas, je prendrai du plaisir autre part.

C'était la phrase qu'il sortait à chacun de ses amants depuis Justin, depuis que ce crétin avait eu l'idée débile de parler de lui à ses parents.

- En clair, au cas où tu n'aurais pas bien tout saisi, ce n'est pas une relation exclusive. Je couche avec toi mais je peux tout aussi bien aller voir ailleurs.

* * *

**À suivre**

La rencontre Harry/Sev, bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bêta** : Archimède (mon hibou chou)

**Bêta-soutien** : Mandala7338 (ma bichette d'amour)

**Bêta-co-auteuse** : Mirabelle31 (ma carte-maman adorée)

**Note** : je sais que certains et certaines ont été plus que surpris, voire dérangés par le chapitre (parfois les chapitres) précédents. Je vais m'expliquer, du moins tenter de m'expliquer sur ce choix. Harry a semblé sans le moindre sentiment quand il rompt avec ses amants. C'est parce qu'il n'en éprouve aucun, du moins aucun sentiment amoureux ou affectif, sauf pour ses proches. Ses amants ne sont ni plus ni moins que des - je vais être crue - objets qu'il utilise. Quant au peu de réactions d'Harry... vous verrez que le succube peut l'influencer grandement. Et Blaise... le terme employé est certes atroce, mais le succube n'est pas une P.U.T.E, loin de là. En effet, si c'en était une, il ferait ça toute la nuit et serait payé. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ont 16-17 ans et qu'à cet âge, on a tous été un peu (beaucoup) francs, voire insultants.

À partir de ce chapitre, on entre dans une autre partie. J'avais prévenu que la rencontre entre Severus et Harry aurait bientôt lieu. Eh bien, voilà. Mais vous vous doutez bien que leur mise en couple... ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

S'il reste des fautes, mea culpa *implore votre pardon à genoux*

Merci à Babylon, Elo (ne t'inquiète pas :)) ankana87, Oj24, nepheria4 pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Petite précision : _«italique» :_ lettre et _italique_ : rêve

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La fin de l'année scolaire se passa sans heurts pour Harry. Blaise et lui étaient toujours en couple et ne semblaient pas prêts de se séparer. Il faut dire que le noir n'avait aucune envie de voir s'échapper le Gryffondor, alors il faisait son possible pour satisfaire le succube qui était, sans le moindre conteste, insatiable. Il en demandait toujours plus, n'hésitant pas à exiger, en plus des nuits torrides dans la Salle sur Demande, des séances en pleine journée.

Ça n'était pas arrivé souvent mais Blaise s'en rappelait. Ils avaient fait ça le plus souvent dans des couloirs déserts, allant parfois dans les serres. Combien de fois le noir avait cru qu'ils allaient se faire prendre ? Probablement à chaque fois. Mais si le Serpentard avait eu cette peur, ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Harry. La créature avait paru plus fougueuse encore si c'était possible. À croire que le Gryffondor n'aurait pas été gêné de se donner en spectacle devant toute l'école.

Harry et Blaise convinrent le dernier jour de s'écrire et de se voir assez régulièrement. Le jeune Zabini avait affirmé qu'il serait sur Londres au moins durant le mois de juillet. Son amant, logé chez Sirius, pourrait ainsi venir le retrouver assez facilement.

Le parrain de Harry avait sommé Albus d'accepter que le jeune homme passe les congés d'été au Square Grimmaurd. Le directeur n'avait pu qu'accepter, le succube serait plus en sécurité là-bas qu'à Privet Drive où sa famille moldue ne pourrait rien faire en cas de problèmes.

Les premiers jours, Harry ne demanda rien à personne, mais lorsqu'il ressentit le même état de manque qu'à Noël, il n'hésita pas à aller voir Remus. Le loup garou avait emménagé dans la demeure ancestrale des Black depuis peu. Il avait réussi à trouver un appartement à Londres, mais Sirius lui avait ordonné de venir s'installer Square Grimmaurd lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de l'habitation. Le loup garou n'avait pas les moyens de se payer autre chose qu'une piaule miteuse. Les lycanthropes ne trouvaient pas facilement de travail dans le monde sorcier à cause de leur maladie, ni dans le monde moldu à cause de leurs absences inexplicables au moins trois jours par mois.

Quand il chercha Remus, Harry ne mit guère de temps à le trouver. L'ami de ses défunts parents passait la plupart de ses journées dans la bibliothèque à la remettre en état.

- Remus ? appela-t-il en entrant.

Remus n'eut pas besoin d'explications quant à la présence de Harry ici. En voyant le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, et les cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux, nul doute que le succube commençait à être en manque.

- Accorde-moi une heure et je t'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas là où il voulait se rendre. Il avait rendez-vous avec Blaise à Londres. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de s'écrire depuis le début des vacances et le noir avait émis le désir de le revoir, lui proposant même un lieu de rendez-vous.

- Ça serait possible d'aller au 43, Chalton Street ?

- Pourquoi cette adresse en particulier ?

- C'est... comment dire ?... Heu... mon... copain séjourne là-bas. Son cousin est en affaires avec des moldus, il a un appartement à Londres et il le prête à mon... copain.

- Ton copain ? releva Remus amusé. Il a un nom ce copain ?

Harry rougit. Qui sait comment Remus allait réagir en apprenant que c'était Blaise Zabini ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, Serpentard ?

- Oui, bredouilla Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Lequel ?

- Zabini.

Remus eut un temps de silence avant de hausser les épaules.

- J'espère que le fils n'est pas comme la mère.

- Je ne compte pas l'épouser, juste...

- Je vois, l'interrompit Remus en levant précipitamment la main pour ne pas l'entendre finir sa phrase. Une heure et je t'accompagne chez lui.

- D'accord. Et pour Sirius ? s'enquit le brun juste avant de sortir.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre son parrain au courant de sa situation. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard suspicieux de Sirius si le jeune homme venait à lui apprendre qu'il avait besoin de sortir assouvir ses fantasmes. C'était déjà assez gênant d'en parler à Remus.

- Tu devrais aller le voir et lui expliquer.

- Heu... je doute que ça soit une bonne idée, Remus. Il va vouloir savoir et je n'ai pas très envie de lui dire.

- Écoute, Harry, je peux comprendre que ça soit gênant, mais Sirius est ton parrain et il a le droit de savoir.

- Je sais, Remus. C'est juste que... c'est gênant.

- Va le voir tout de même, lui ordonna presque Remus. Sinon, on ne part pas.

Résigné, Harry soupira néanmoins et partit à la recherche de son parrain. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver dans sa chambre, penché sur son bureau.

- Sirius ?

Un juron lui répondit alors que Sirius venait de raturer son parchemin d'un grand trait en sursautant.

- Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama-t-il en se remettant de sa surprise. Tu as un problème ?

- Heu... fit Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il entra un peu plus dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, mal à l'aise. La conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son parrain l'angoissait un peu.

- Oui, j'ai... comment dire ? bafouilla-t-il. J'ai un souci.

- De quel ordre ?

Sirius quitta son bureau et vint s'asseoir à côté de son filleul, inquiet. Harry n'avait pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours, un peu comme la première semaine des vacances de Noël. L'homme se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Remus à cette période. S'il devinait la teneur de la conversation qui allait suivre, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du jeune homme.

- D'ordre... sexuel, marmonna Harry, rouge écrevisse.

Le professeur serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas connaître la vie sexuelle du fils de son défunt ami. Il en connaissait une partie après avoir entendu des bruits de couloirs – tout se savait à Poudlard et ce genre d'informations ne demeurait pas secret bien longtemps.

- Mais encore ?

Il avait beau s'être renseigné un maximum sur les succubes, il en découvrait toujours davantage avec Harry. Comme quoi, les livres ne disaient pas tout ou édulcoraient certaines choses. À croire que le sujet ne s'épuiserait jamais. Il savait que le brun était en manque. Ça se voyait à son regard terne, à ses cernes noirs, à son teint pâle et à son manque d'appétit. Mais, encore une fois, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la créature.

- Je dois vraiment le dire ? se plaignit Harry.

- Oui, Harry, tu dois vraiment le dire.

Le garçon leva les yeux au plafond, mortifié à l'idée d'avouer à son parrain qu'il était en manque de sexe et qu'il allait coucher avec un Serpentard. Sirius allait le tuer avant même qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Je ne te jugerai pas, Harry, tenta Sirius.

Mais ça ne rassura pas vraiment le Gryffondor. Cela dit, il n'avait pas le choix et le regard bienveillant de son tuteur le poussa à se confier.

- J'ai besoin de sexe, Sirius. Je suis en manque, lâcha-t-il sans plus chercher à réfléchir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Sirius en soupirant.

Il avait beau le savoir, l'entendre l'avait fait frissonner d'effroi. Son filleul se faisait sauter – il n'y avait pas d'autre terme – et Sirius ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pour lui, Harry était encore le petit bébé de un an qui faisait des bulles avec sa bouche, ou encore l'adolescent de quatorze ans rougissant dès qu'on lui parlait de sexe. Il savait qu'il devait voir le jeune homme comme un adolescent de presque dix-sept ans, sexuellement actif et succube de surcroît, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Une heure plus tard, Remus et Harry venaient d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur par poudre de Cheminette, et sortirent de l'établissement pour se rendre dans le Londres moldu. Harry avait réussi à trouver un plan et à retrouver Chalton Street. Ce n'était pas très loin de la gare de Kings Cross. Ils en avaient pour une bonne demi-heure à pied.

Sur le trajet, ils devisèrent de tout et de rien et ne virent pas vraiment les minutes défiler. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble où logeait Blaise.

- Je te laisse là, fit Remus. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi à la librairie devant laquelle nous sommes passés en venant.

- Laquelle ? Celle sur Tottenham Court Road ?

- Celle-là, oui. Deux heures, ça devrait aller, non ?

- Je préfère ne pas donner d'heure...

Qui sait pour combien de temps ils en auraient. Harry avait besoin de se ressourcer auprès de son amant, il pourrait avoir fini en trente minutes – mais ce n'était guère possible – ou en une soirée.

- Je vois. Bon, prends ton temps et... amuse-toi bien.

Malgré la bonne humeur qu'il affichait, Remus n'était pas aussi tranquille que ça. Quelle personne saine d'esprit emmènerait un adolescent chez un autre juste pour se faire culbuter ? L'homme se faisait la désagréable impression d'être un proxénète qui conduisait ses garçons chez les clients. Mais il n'était pas question d'argent et Harry était une créature magique. C'était ce que Remus se répétait encore et encore pour se rassurer.

Il frissonna de dégoût et tourna les talons une fois Harry entré dans le bâtiment.

Malgré sa répugnance, Remus accompagna le jeune homme à chaque fois que ce dernier en faisait la demande, soit environ tous les trois jours durant tout le mois de juillet. Sirius faisait en sorte d'être absent quand Harry avait ses « besoins », ne voulant pas savoir ce que son filleul faisait avec son corps. Il laissait à son ami le soin d'accompagner et de récupérer le succube, car il estimait qu'entre créatures, ils pouvaient se comprendre.

C'était lâche de sa part, mais pour sa santé mentale, il valait mieux laisser gérer son meilleur ami.

0o0

_« Harry,_

_Mère a décidé que nous allions partir en vacances en Toscane. Nous y resterons tout le moins d'août. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais emmener quelqu'un, mais elle a décrété que c'était un voyage familial. Tu penses bien que je suis déçu de savoir que tu ne pourras pas venir, mais j'espère que nous pourrons reprendre dès la rentrée. Crois-moi, tu vas me manquer atrocement._

_J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas me remplacer de sitôt, cela m'attristerait._

_Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et un bon anniversaire avec un peu d'avance. Nous partons demain._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Blaise._

_PS : le cadeau te sera utile. »_

Harry replia le parchemin, les sourcils froncés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Zabini parte en vacances. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il soupira, il venait de perdre un amant fabuleux, en trouver un autre à sa hauteur ne serait pas une tâche facile.

Il reporta son attention sur le parchemin puis sur le colis qu'une chouette lui avait délivré un peu plus tôt. Lentement, il déchira le papier et rougit en voyant la couverture animée du livre. La version sorcière du Kâmasûtra gay. D'une main tremblante, il osa ouvrir l'exemplaire et sentit son visage le chauffer. Zabini était un pervers. Harry était sûr que pour certaines positions, il fallait être soit confirmé, soit très souple tant elles paraissaient... complexes, voire impossibles. Mais pourquoi le Serpentard lui avait envoyé un truc pareil ? Il se le demandait.

Il se hâta de refermer le bouquin et de le ranger à l'abri dans sa malle. Personne n'irait fouiner là-dedans.

L'absence de Blaise ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde. Dans quatre jours, c'était son anniversaire et, mine de rien, durant ce laps de temps, il aurait peut-être besoin de sexe. Il ne pouvait pas se masturber, il n'avait pas osé réessayer. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre cet épisode où il avait sauté sur Terence pour baiser. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas dit non mais le jeune Pucey n'était pas joignable. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre au début des vacances et son courrier lui avait été renvoyé non ouvert.

Les quatre jours précédant son anniversaire, Harry les passa à retaper la maison avec son parrain et Remus. Il oubliait de penser au sexe, le travail l'épuisait et il s'endormait sitôt la tête posée sur son oreiller. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne souvenait pas de ses rêves érotiques. Seul son pyjama poisseux était la preuve que la nuit avait été chaude.

La nuit du trente au trente-et-un juillet, ses rêves osés changèrent du tout au tout.

_Harry sentit une langue mutine lécher son torse et s'arrêter de temps à autre sur ses tétons hypersensibles. Il haleta alors que la main de Blaise caressait doucement ses testicules, l'autre pinçant le second mamelon. Le succube poussait des râles et ses propres mains cherchaient à s'agripper au corps de son amant._

_Son sexe était tendu au possible et menaçait d'exploser si Blaise ne faisait rien. Il hurla soudain quand la bouche du noir engloutit sa virilité entièrement. Oh oui, c'était bon. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux sombres et crépus du Serpentard qui léchait la hampe comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette particulièrement délicieuse._

_- Blaise, je t'en prie..._

_Zabini lâcha enfin la verge du Gryffondor et remonta au-dessus du corps de son amant._

_- Tu veux quoi ? Petit Lion._

_La réponse de Harry se transforma en gargouillis inaudibles alors que la langue douée de Blaise se perdait au creux de son cou._

_- Répondez, Potter, que voulez-vous ?_

_Harry haleta en entendant cette voix qui l'avait poursuivi durant six longues années, en le houspillant, devenir enchanteresse à ses oreilles. Quand son amant se redressa et réapparut dans son champ de vision, le Gryffondor couina en voyant son professeur de Potions, nu comme un ver, allongé sur lui._

_Au lieu d'avoir peur comme il aurait dû, Harry se sentit plus excité encore. Le visage froid et inexpressif de Rogue était doux et souriant. Malgré lui, le succube leva la main et caressa la joue douce de l'homme. Celui-ci fondit sur ses lèvres et les dévora consciencieusement. Le petit brun gémit fortement et le serra dans ses bras, pour profiter de la chaleur du corps posé sur le sien et pour approfondir le baiser. La langue habile de son enseignant glissa entre ses lèvres et alla taquiner celle de Harry qui se laissa faire avec le plus grand plaisir._

_Quand Severus se détacha enfin de lui, Harry eut soudain froid. Il gémit et pleurnicha presque de la perte des lèvres si douces de son compagnon._

_- Je vous ai posé une question, Potter, que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ?_

_En posant sa question, il frôla le sexe tendu de Harry qui hurla et écarta plus encore les cuisses._

_- Prends-moi, sanglota-t-il en cherchant à approfondir le contact de cette main sur son érection. S'il te plaît !_

_Severus se redressa entièrement, faisant fi des bras tendus de Harry qui cherchait désespérément à le retenir, et s'assit, adossé à la tête de lit._

_- Alors venez._

_Harry se rua sur son compagnon, avisa l'érection et s'empala dessus en gémissant de plaisir. Avec ce sexe au fond de lui, il eut pour la première fois l'impression d'être enfin entier. Severus l'attira à lui et commença à le pilonner sans relâche, maltraitant sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir, tout en le serrant dans ses bras._

_Le succube chercha la bouche de son compagnon et agrippa les épaules de Severus. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient mais ils ne rompirent pas le baiser._

_Le rythme s'intensifia soudain, et Harry se cambra en arrière, les ongles plantés dans la chair tendre de son amant._

_Au moment où il se tendit et jouit, deux ailes membraneuses sortirent soudain. Severus ne tarda pas à le suivre dans son orgasme._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de plaisir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était tout seul dans sa chambre. D'un geste de baguette, il éclaira la pièce et se rallongea. Son pantalon de pyjama était poisseux mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Dans son rêve, il avait pris un pied d'enfer. Ça avait été la première fois qu'un songe avait été aussi plaisant. Il ressentait encore cette sensation de plénitude et d'entièreté qui l'avait pris au moment où son amant l'avait pénétré.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se remémorer les traits du visage de son partenaire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sirius et Remus, tous les deux débraillés et le visage bouffi de sommeil, baguette en main.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Sirius tandis que Remus inspectait la pièce.

- Heu... oui, répliqua le jeune homme, la voix rauque d'avoir hurlé. Il y a un souci ?

Il était surpris de la présence des deux hommes dans sa chambre.

- Tu as hurlé comme un dément, on a eu l'impression que tu te faisais attaquer.

Dire que Harry était étonné serait un euphémisme. Il regarda son parrain et le lycanthrope, les yeux écarquillés. Lui, crier ? Se faire attaquer ? Non. Enfin si, il avait peut-être hurlé mais c'était de plaisir. D'ailleurs, il avait joui comme jamais.

- Heu... non. J'ai... j'ai juste fait un... cauchemar ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il venait de faire l'amour de façon onirique avec quelqu'un et qu'il avait adoré, ça tuerait Sirius et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, suspicieux. Avaient-ils compris qu'il mentait ? Peut-être. Il n'était pas assez réveillé pour inventer une excuse plausible. Néanmoins, Sirius et Remus hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la chambre, laissant un Harry seul.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux pour repenser à son rêve. Merlin, aucun de ceux qu'il n'avait fait avant, n'avaient été aussi brûlants que celui-là.

Il redessina le visage et le corps de son amant dans sa mémoire. Au souvenir de cette nuit onirique, le sexe de Harry se durcit. Il se hâta de se débarrasser de son bas de pyjama souillé de sperme et parfaitement inconfortable. Il eut une brève réminiscence et se vit, un an auparavant faire la même chose après un rêve particulièrement suggestif. Le premier d'une longue série.

Sa main se posa sur sa verge et la massa doucement. Les yeux fermés, il repensa à son compagnon – il pouvait l'affirmer, il se rappelait parfaitement avoir vu ses ailes sortir – et haleta.

Lorsque les traits typiques de Rogue se dessinèrent dans son esprit, il accéléra le rythme. Au souvenir du pilonnage qu'il avait subi, il se tendit et éjacula avant de retomber sur le matelas, la respiration erratique.

Au moment où la jouissance l'emporta, il se fit la réflexion stupide qu'il était étonnant qu'il parvienne à jouir en se masturbant. Il n'avait pas réussi depuis qu'il avait couché avec Dean l'année précédente, et maintenant il pouvait ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Et puis il prit conscience qu'il venait de se masturber en pensant à son professeur. Il n'avait pas pu faire une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? ! Pourtant, la preuve était là, sur sa main et sur les draps. Plus grave encore, Harry avait bel et bien vu ses ailes se déployer alors qu'il jouissait, pénétré par Rogue.

Le jeune homme se tapa plusieurs fois la tête contre le montant du lit. L'image de Rogue ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et plus il y pensait, plus son sexe reprenait vie.

La vraie question était : pourquoi Rogue avait-il pris la place de Blaise ? Harry n'avait jamais pensé coucher avec cet homme, il n'avait jamais voulu l'imaginer. Pour lui, l'homme avait toujours été asexué, l'idée même qu'il puisse se reproduire le révulsait.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait... Non, il devait reléguer ces idées au plus profond de lui. Il était en manque, voilà pourquoi il avait rêvé de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Rasséréné, Harry se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Rogue n'était pas son compagnon et ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se rendormit et ne se réveilla qu'en milieu de matinée, parfaitement reposé et détendu. Ça faisait quatre jours que ça ne lui était pas arrivé mais il ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Sirius lui sauta dessus en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Et Harry se figea.

C'était son anniversaire ? Alors cette nuit... c'était la réception de la deuxième partie de son héritage ? Donc ce rêve... Le succube jubilait ! Il venait de trouver son compagnon ! Il l'avait découvert !

Le sorcier, en revanche, n'exultait pas vraiment lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce rêve signifiait.

- Ô Merlin tout puissant ! marmonna Harry en se tapant le front contre la table.

S'il avait rêvé de Severus Rogue... il n'était pas en manque, n'est-ce pas ? Il... Non ! Rogue ne pouvait pas être son compagnon ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il refusait d'y croire !

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda innocemment Remus, plus amusé qu'inquiet.

Il avait senti les effluves de sperme dans la chambre du jeune homme. La nuit avait été bouillante mais sans aucun doute frustrante pour le succube. Et ce hurlement... ce n'était pas un cauchemar comme l'avait dit Harry, ce devait être son rêve.

- Oui, fit le jeune homme en se redressant.

- Dix-sept ans, chantonna Sirius, tu es majeur.

Il posa devant son filleul des croissants tout chauds et lui servit un grand bol de café, accompagné d'un jus de citrouille bien frais. Harry n'était pas dupe, son parrain avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Dis-moi mon grand ? commença l'homme avec un sourire machiavélique. D'après ce que je sais, c'était cette nuit la réception de ton héritage...

Remus lui administra un coup de pied sous la table. Merlin, Sirius manquait cruellement de tact et de savoir-vivre. Jamais il n'aurait dû demander une telle chose à Harry. Surtout qu'en voyant le succube rouge écrevisse, ce dernier ne devait pas être à l'aise du tout. Connaissant l'hurluberlu qui lui servait d'ami, il allait mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Et ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Un succube sait le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire qui est son compagnon.

- Et ?

- Tu dois le savoir non ? Tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est ?

Harry préféra entamer son bol de café pour ne pas répondre à la question. La réponse ne le satisfaisait pas et tuerait Sirius.

- Au fait, fit soudain Remus pour changer de sujet, Severus passera d'ici quinze jours pour m'apporter une potion pour la pleine lune.

Harry recracha son café en entendant que Rogue devait venir. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Le succube en lui jubilait, mais lui était mort de trouille à l'idée de se retrouver face à son compagnon. Qui sait comment ce dernier allait bien pouvoir se comporter.

D'autant que la veille encore il le détestait.

Changer aussi vite de comportement envers un homme n'était pas normal. Si ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait inlassablement que Rogue était son avenir, qu'il serait plus que parfait pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que le professeur craquerait, qu'il serait à lui.

Cela dit, Harry était tout de même terrifié parce qu'il était le compagnon de la terreur des cachots. Même si son côté succube l'acceptait totalement, lui avait du mal – pour ne pas dire qu'il refusait cette éventualité – et il était quasiment certain qu'il finirait en ingrédient de potions avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Alors de là à tenter de lui parler pour lui apprendre la vérité... Jamais, il tenait à la vie.

- Je me disais aussi que je faisais bien de vous prévenir, affirma Remus en jetant un regard dégoûté à Sirius et Harry qui en avaient mis partout rien qu'en entendant le prénom de Rogue.

Son ami s'étouffait littéralement avec une miette de pain qu'il tentait déloger en toussant comme un perdu.

- Harry, par Merlin, tu as quel âge ? Trois ans ? On t'a appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture !

- Pardon Remus, bégaya le jeune homme en se hâtant de se lever pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- Harry ? l'appela Remus.

- Oui ?

- Tu as dix-sept ans, tu peux utiliser la magie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, rigola nerveusement le jeune Potter en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il fit disparaître le café et se resservit un bol qu'il but sereinement malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Merlin, Rogue allait venir. Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête et, plus d'une fois, il faillit recracher le breuvage. Ces quinze prochains jours allaient être tendus.

Il se rendit compte les jours suivants qu'il avait eu raison de penser une telle chose. Ses rêves le mettant en scène avec Severus étaient de plus en plus osés, la faute au livre que Blaise lui avait offert. Il s'imaginait dans des positions toutes plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres à la plus grande joie du succube, et se réveillait poisseux et à la fois aussi satisfait que frustré.

Harry avait essayé d'aller voir ailleurs, vérifiant ainsi si Severus était bel et bien son compagnon – un succube ne pouvait pas être infidèle, même avant d'être lié – mais il n'avait pas pu, au plus grand étonnement de Remus qui lui en avait fait part lorsqu'ils étaient partis faire les courses pour la rentrée, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Harry, cinq ou six personnes t'ont regardé et c'est comme si tu ne les avais pas vues.

- Ah.

- Tu as trouvé ton compagnon, c'est ça ?

Remus voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, Harry en était certain. Il soupira.

- Tu le sais, Sirius m'avait posé la question le jour de mon anniversaire, Remus. Tu lui as même donné un coup de pied.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié, mentit le lycanthrope avec un rire en voyant Harry secouer la tête, blasé. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?

- Non, crois-moi, je préfère garder ça pour moi.

- Tu sais, je ne juge pas.

- Je suis au courant Remus. C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire. Je ne l'accepte pas encore, alors en parler...

C'était la stricte vérité. Il avait encore du mal, mais la créature s'ingéniait sans cesse à lui montrer qu'il serait heureux avec Severus.

Remus hocha la tête. Si le compagnon était gentil, Harry leur aurait dit de qui il s'agissait sans le moindre problème. Apparemment, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

- Le succube en moi l'accepte mais moi... disons que je sais que je serai heureux mais... c'est dur à expliquer.

- Je pense que je peux comprendre, mon grand, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Ils se turent en arrivant devant la librairie Fleury et Bott. Harry repéra dans la foule des têtes rousses et fendit la marée humaine, après avoir fait signe à Remus, pour retrouver ses amis. Il y eut à peine le temps de saluer son meilleur ami. qu'il fut attiré dans une étreinte tentaculaire signée Molly Weasley. La mère de Ron était ravie de revoir le jeune garçon. Elle le détailla avec attention d'un œil critique et le relâcha, sans doute satisfaite. Il avait l'air d'aller bien malgré un teint un peu pâle.

Harry passa l'après-midi avec ses amis. Ils rendirent visite aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient ouvert une boutique de Farces et Attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse : Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Le Gryffondor visita également l'animalerie afin d'acheter de la nourriture pour sa chouette Hedwige. Il renouvela son stock d'ingrédients de Potions et faillit avoir une érection en plein magasin en pensant à Severus.

Il n'allait jamais tenir l'année. S'il se mettait dans cet état pour une simple pensée, il n'osait imaginer ce que ça serait pendant les cours. Harry était certain qu'il suffirait d'un regard pour qu'il jouisse dans son pantalon.

Il redoutait le jour où Rogue allait venir apporter la potion à Remus. Il avait envie de le voir mais ne voulait pas. Il avait peur de passer pour un crétin ou de faire une bêtise qui lui vaudrait une réplique cinglante.

Ses nuits étaient peuplées de Severus dans toutes les positions, sous toutes les coutures, acceptant la moindre de ses envies. Une fois, Harry s'était même fait la réflexion qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir si son professeur était aussi souple en vrai que dans ses rêves.

0o0

Trois jours avant la pleine lune, Harry était inexplicablement tendu et nerveux. Il avait accumulé bêtises sur bêtises, allant même jusqu'à se faire sermonner par Sirius qui n'avait pas supporté que son service à thé soit cassé par manque d'attention. Certes, il avait pu le réparer, mais c'était pour le principe.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça : le repas avait fini par terre également et Harry avait trébuché plus d'une fois sur un obstacle imaginaire. Sirius l'avait presque fichu dehors en lui ordonnant d'aller « tirer un coup » pour qu'il soit plus concentré. Autant dire que le succube avait été mortifié et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour se calmer un peu et s'adonner à son activité favorite depuis quelques jours : la masturbation intensive. Il en était même venu à se demander si un homme pouvait cesser d'éjaculer avec une utilisation trop soutenue. Il n'avait pas la réponse.

Il redescendit dans le salon dans le courant de l'après-midi, plus serein. Il eut à peine le temps de s'installer dans un canapé que la cheminée s'activa. Rogue sortit de l'âtre sans la moindre trace de suie, impeccable comme toujours et très digne.

Harry se surprit à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante. Pour un peu, il en aurait bavé.

Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que Severus était un canon ? Il fallait être aveugle ! D'accord, le succube admettait que son physique n'était pas beau mais il se dégageait du potionniste un certain charme et il avait un corps de rêve sous ses robes. Du moins, la créature l'espérait.

Malgré lui, Harry ferma les yeux et se rappela de ses rêves. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une telle chose. Jamais. Son sexe avait aimé les images semblait-il.

- Excusez-moi, fit le jeune homme en se levant brusquement, rajustant sa robe de sorcier pour qu'elle cache correctement son « problème ».

Il fila dans sa chambre sans entendre la remarque sarcastique de Rogue, et ferma la porte avant de se déshabiller rapidement. Il se jeta sur son lit et empoigna sa verge tendue.

- Par Merlin, Morgane et les Fondateurs, gémit-il.

Il était fichu. Severus était bel et bien son compagnon, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Il avait failli lui sauter dessus pour exiger qu'ils se lient au plus vite.

Quelques jours auparavant, cette idée l'aurait révulsé. Mais depuis qu'il avait admis que son professeur de Potions était parfait pour lui, selon son côté succube, il n'avait plus eu aucun problème d'acceptation et pensait même comme la créature en lui.

D'ailleurs, depuis ce revirement de situation, il était de plus en plus en accord avec « elle ». Il s'était dit que c'était normal, que les deux parties commençaient à fusionner.

- Je ne tiendrai jamais ! haleta-t-il en faisant des va-et-vient sur son sexe.

Il en était convaincu. Si Rogue le regardait avec ce regard noir et hypnotique, Harry n'allait pas faire long feu. Il avait plutôt intérêt à apprendre à jeter des sortilèges de nettoyage en informulé, il prédisait qu'il mouillerait son pantalon assez souvent.

Harry ferma les yeux et se caressa le corps lentement, imaginant qu'il s'agissait des mains de Severus sur lui. Sa propre main sur son sexe accéléra encore.

- Merlin, pourquoi moi ? pleurnicha-t-il.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se contenta de se masturber plus vite encore et éjacula à longs traits avant de retomber sur son lit, plus calme et détendu.

Il avait une fois de plus pris du plaisir en pensant à son professeur de Potions. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant la réception de son héritage, ce qui voulait dire que Severus Rogue était bel et bien son compagnon.

En le voyant apparaître dans la cheminée, Harry avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà. Et là, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la preuve de ce qu'il avait attesté.

Il maudit Merlin de ne pas lui avoir accordé une vie meilleure !

Il resta étendu sur son lit, se rhabillant au passage, et attendit. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de redescendre, il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer Severus et devoir repasser par une séance d'activités manuelles. Deux fois par jour, ça suffisait amplement, en plus des nuits mouillées.

Quand on frappa à sa porte, il se redressa vivement et s'assit convenablement sur son lit avant de donner au visiteur l'autorisation d'entrer. C'était Remus. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et Harry eut la décence de rougir. Le loup-garou, à l'approche de la pleine lune, avait l'odorat plus sensible.

- Tu as deux minutes, Harry ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Le succube soupira. Il n'allait pas couper à la discussion. Remus allait lui tirer les vers du nez et Harry devait avouer que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Le lycan savait.

Ce dernier prit place sur une chaise et ferma la porte avant de jeter un sortilège de silence sur la chambre.

- Dis-moi franchement Harry, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il allait venir et tu as été plus que maladroit toute la journée. Il a suffit qu'il arrive pour que tu imites parfaitement un strangulot. Et quand je viens te voir, la pièce pue le sperme.

Que Remus soit aussi cru dans sa façon de parler devait venir du fait que la pleine lune était très proche.

- Alors ? C'est Severus ou non ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Et comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de ça ?

- Bien et mal à la fois. Je veux dire, la créature a accepté, moi aussi, mais... j'ai peur d'être rejeté. Il me déteste, il ne voudra jamais de moi et... je suis trop jeune pour lui, il ne va voir qu'un gamin, pas un compagnon. Je ne serai qu'un amusement pour lui. Je ne veux pas. J'ai trop peur que... enfin, qu'il me laisse tomber.

Remus l'attira dans ses bras. Harry était perdu et c'était compréhensible. Maintenant, c'était à l'homme de le rassurer au mieux.

- Écoute-moi, la magie t'a choisi Severus, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il est la personne la plus parfaite pour toi. Sans toi, il ne sera jamais complet. C'est à toi de lui montrer, de lui faire comprendre qui il est, qui tu es et ce que tu attends de vous deux. Arrête de te prendre la tête pour ce qui pourrait se passer. Laisse les choses arriver et laisse ton instinct te guider.

- Mais pour Sirius...

- Ne te préoccupe pas non plus des autres, l'interrompit Remus. Sirius acceptera tôt ou tard la vérité, il se fera une raison. Tu ne vas pas finir ta vie avec lui mais avec Severus. Alors oublie-le. Tu lui en parleras quand tu seras prêt.

- Remus ? l'appela Harry alors que l'ami de ses parents allait quitter la chambre. Merci.

- Mais je t'en prie Harry. Si tu as d'autres questions ou d'autres soucis, n'hésite pas. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me parler en détails de la relation que tu entretiendras avec ton compagnon. Je peux tolérer certaines choses mais ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir au moins une oreille attentive. Ron était un bon confident mais il n'était pas une créature magique, certains aspects lui étaient inconnus.

0o0

Harry enlaça Remus. Sirius était déjà parti à Poudlard une semaine auparavant, confiant à son ami la charge d'amener son filleul à Kings Cross pour le départ du train, à onze heures tapantes.

Le succube était angoissé de cette rentrée. Il allait voir Severus et ignorait ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait l'homme, il le désirait ardemment, plus encore qu'il n'avait jamais désiré aucun autre de ses amants et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ses anciens partenaires faisaient maintenant parti du passé. Jamais plus la créature n'approcherait un homme, autre que son compagnon, dans le seul but de le séduire pour coucher avec. Il était maintenant fidèle au maître des potions et le serait à jamais.

Une fois sur le quai, Harry regarda avec attention la locomotive rouge cracher son panache de fumée. Il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il prenait le train. C'était une sorte de rituel.

Poussé par Remus, Harry monta sa malle dans un wagon et se trouva un compartiment libre. À travers la vitre, il fit signe au loup garou. Ce dernier lui répondit avant de partir. Le train n'allait pas tarder. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps et dans quelques heures, il serait face à Severus. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Les portes se refermèrent et le tortillard rouge et noir se mit en branle.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors? Verdict? Ce chapitre était le summum de la nullité et je dois arrêter ou alors j'ai obligation de continuer cette fiction?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bêta-tout-court-et-femme-de-ma-vie** : Archimède

**Bêta-bichette-soutien** : Mandala7338

**Bêta-co-auteuse-et-carte-maman** : Mirabelle31

**Note** : Je ne pensais pas que cette fic serait autant appréciée... enfin si, vu le nombre hallucinant de reviews que je reçois. Mais là... sur les 72 (je n'en reviens toujours pas) reçues depuis le dernier chapitre, la majorité me menaçaient des pires tortures si j'osais ne pas publier la suite. Ce qui prouve que vous l'aimez.

Alors voilà, chose promise, chose due, chapitre 10. Sauf reviews négatives en masse (du style "arrête, c'est nul, ça ne vaut rien), je compte bien publier jusqu'à la fin. Na! C'est vrai, quoi. Reste, après celui-là, 7 chapitres (il y en a 17 en tout) j'ai fait plus de la moitié. Oui vous allez devoir nous supporter ma folie et moi encore quelques semaines. Et puis après, il y aura d'autres fictions, d'autres OS... courage, vous tenez le bon bout.

Merci à Babylon, Alicia2312, nepheria4, Kisis, Oj24, Matsuyama, ankana87, kiwi, Aita, Pioupiou, Elo, Arya, gaelle, guest, Sia, fan2Magister, poutchoupoune pour vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, merci aussi et j'espère avoir répondu à tous. En tout cas, vous avez géré pour le dernier chapitre. 72 reviews. Je n'en avais jamais reçu autant.

Je vous adore tous, vous êtes géniaux.

S'il reste des fautes, je suis désolée et j'implore votre pardon à genoux.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le trajet en train jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard se fit sans encombre. Harry fut rejoint par Ron et Ginny quelques minutes après le départ, puis par Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat. Ils devisèrent calmement, interrompus par la vendeuse de confiseries qui passa à l'heure du déjeuner.

Vers dix-huit heures, le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard et les élèves descendirent. Harry et ses amis prirent une calèche qui les conduisit au château. Le succube n'avait parlé à personne de ses vacances mouvementées, mais le regard bleu pétillant de Ron lui fit comprendre que son ami allait exiger qu'il lui raconte en détails. Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Les garçons s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, attendant la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Harry se revit un an plus tôt, assis en face de Dean qui lui avait offert une masturbation plantaire divine. Il se rappela de la nuit frustrante qui avait suivi. Le jeune homme relégua bien vite ces souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure et personne ne toucherait plus à son sexe ou ses fesses, sauf sa main et Severus.

En parlant de Dean, le métis s'installa face à lui et Harry put voir, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard, Blaise se mettre dans sa ligne de mire et lui sourire. Le succube grogna. Zabini allait vouloir remettre le couvert et la créature n'en avait aucune envie.

- Salut Harry, minauda le jeune Thomas avec un sourire séducteur.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les Première Année qui venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de Répartition n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Mais, au lieu d'y prêter la moindre attention, le succube se concentra sur la table des professeurs. Il gratifia Sirius d'un sourire ravi et regarda les autres. Il n'y avait aucune place libre ni aucune tête nouvelle. Pas de nouvel enseignant.

Puis la créature se figea, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa poitrine, quand il tomba sur Severus. L'homme était assis parfaitement droit sur sa chaise. Harry en aurait fondu s'il avait pu. Le professeur ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant de fixer droit devant lui.

Le Gryffondor détailla son compagnon avec une certaine avidité et son sang se rua, une fois de plus, dans la région sud de son anatomie. Il se prit à bénir une fois encore les robes d'école assez larges pour cacher son érection. Il ne voulait pas demander d'aide, bien que Dean ne soit pas contre à en juger par son regard. Harry allait devoir se soulager de cette tension avec sa seule main.

Seulement, il se retint de poser sa main sur son sexe tendu. Il allait devoir tenir et penser à autre chose. Il eut beau tenter de s'imaginer les pires images, chacun des protagonistes qu'il mettait en scène dans des positions et des tenues affreuses, se transformait en Severus. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se calmer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Harry espérait que le repas ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

Involontairement, Harry se mit à se mouvoir sur le banc, bougeant imperceptiblement et faisant frotter les coutures de son pantalon d'uniforme sur sa verge hypersensible. Il tenta de garder l'air impassible mais c'était difficile. Bientôt sa main se faufila discrètement sous la table pour venir caresser la bosse proéminente. La Répartition avait commencé et tous les regards – ou presque – étaient braqués sur les élèves de Première Année.

Harry fixait son professeur de potions avec désir et se caressait en pensant à ce que Severus pourrait lui faire. Il ne tarda pas à jouir dans son pantalon.

Ron secoua la tête en voyant son ami haleter et le visage rose. Il savait ce que Harry venait de faire. C'était un succube, le sexe était dans sa nature mais de là à se masturber dans la Grande Salle...

Le rouquin oublia son ami lorsque la nourriture apparut sur les tables, et il se servit avant de dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Il aurait une discussion avec Harry, mais plus tard.

Après le discours du directeur, les deux compères se levèrent, comme les autres, et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Le pantalon du brun était plus qu'inconfortable. Il allait devoir s'entraîner sur les tergeo informulés, et vite.

Il fut arrêté par Blaise qui l'entraîna dans un couloir désert et le plaqua contre un mur. Mais Harry le repoussa fortement. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne séance de jambes en l'air avec un amant avant son anniversaire, maintenant c'était différent.

- Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, le sermonna Zabini, furieux d'avoir été repoussé. Tu m'as remplacé, c'est ça ?

- On n'a jamais été en couple, Zabini, jamais. J'ai été clair avec toi, on couchait ensemble ! Maintenant c'est fini. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ? exigea Blaise.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, grogna le succube.

- Qui, Potter ! cracha le noir, furibond avant d'être repoussé par Ron qui s'était rendu compte que son ami n'était plus avec lui.

- Lâche-le, Zabini ! ordonna le rouquin. Vous n'êtes pas en couple, vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous ne le serez jamais. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut sans te rendre des comptes !

Ron prit son meilleur ami par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Merci Ron, soupira Harry en se massant les poignets.

Mine de rien, Blaise avait une sacré poigne, nul doute que le Gryffondor aurait des marques le lendemain.

- Fallait s'y attendre avec lui, reprit le succube, il m'a clairement dit qu'il serait déçu si je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant... Pourtant j'ai été clair, non ?

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les autres s'accrochaient ou espéraient quoique ce soit de lui.

- Tu as été clair avec tous tes amants, Harry, confirma Ron. N'empêche, beaucoup se sont accrochés.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Pas pourquoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme surpris. Et après c'est moi qui manque cruellement de tact ! Enfin Harry, comprends-les, tu couches avec eux, et pas qu'une fois. Pour beaucoup, c'est le signe que tu tiens un peu à eux. C'est ton... hér... machin qui t'a déréglé le cerveau ?

Il avait failli dire « héritage » mais s'était repris juste à temps. Ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans les couloirs et personne ne devait savoir que Harry avait reçu ses gènes de succube.

- Non, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne devrais même pas poser une telle question, Harry. C'est normal de s'attacher.

- Mais je ne m'attache pas, les autres peuvent faire pareil.

Ron ferma les yeux, pestant mentalement contre la nature de succube de son ami. C'était elle qui le faisait parler comme ça. Sans elle, Harry serait plus à même de comprendre la façon de se comporter des autres. Il allait devoir trouver un bon exemple pour que le brun comprenne. Et la tâche n'allait pas être facile. C'était la créature qui pensait, pas le sorcier.

Le jeune Weasley se demanda fugacement si le succube avait fini par prendre le pas sur le sorcier. Peut-être.

- Les autres ne sont pas comme toi, Harry.

- D'accord, soupira le brun. Je crois que je m'en fiche en fin de compte. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas comprendre. Ils ne m'intéressent plus.

Ils se turent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Tour, ils se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils se hâtèrent de se changer pour pouvoir discuter sans avoir besoin de se relever. Quand Harry se glissa dans le lit de Ron, ce dernier lança un sortilège de silence et tira les rideaux. Il allait interroger le succube et saurait tout.

Le comportement qu'avait son ami et sa façon de rejeter Zabini ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, rougit Harry en repensant au regard noir de son compagnon.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Absolument. Sûr et certain.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit le rouquin d'une voix inquiète.

Il avait peur pour son ami, soucieux que ce soit une personne qu'ils détestent tous les deux ou bien une personne comme Hagrid ou Flitwick. Si c'était le cas, Ron risquait fort de faire son possible pour tuer Harry. Il n'osait même pas imaginer qu'une telle chose soit possible.

- Severus, murmura Harry, les yeux brillants.

- Attends, Severus... Rogue ? Mais...

Ron repensa à leur professeur de potions, froid, acariâtre, peu séduisant... bref, ce n'était pas un modèle de beauté, contrairement à Harry.

- Écoute Harry, jusque là, j'ai accepté tous tes choix mais là... c'est hors de question ! Choisis-en un autre !

- Mais je ne peux pas Ron, gémit Harry. Quand j'ai su que c'était lui, j'ai refusé, mais là...

Là, il rêvait de lui sauter dessus et qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme une bête. Il devait être parfait pour lui.

- Ô Merlin ! s'écria le rouquin. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! Tu es vraiment certain que c'est lui ? Tu ne t'es pas trompé ? Dis-moi que tu t'es trompé.

Il était capable de tout entendre, mais là, il refusait d'oser imaginer que son professeur honni puisse avoir une vie sexuelle. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Non, j'en suis certain.

- Merlin, on n'est pas sorti de la bouse d'hippogriffe.

Ron sentait qu'il n'allait pas couper aux confidences sur Rogue et il s'en serait bien passé cette fois-ci. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait accepté d'être la seule personne à qui Harry racontait tout. Il se rappela que c'était parce que le succube était son meilleur ami. Et que ce dernier lui avait raconté ses frasques depuis le début. Il en avait appris des choses, il pourrait presque en faire un livre.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ricana Harry.

Ron se mordit la lèvre. Certes, il ne voulait pas connaître la teneur exacte de ce qui s'était passé le jour de son héritage, mais il voulait savoir comment Harry savait que Rogue était son compagnon. Il hocha la tête.

- J'ai rêvé de lui.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rêvé de lui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu vas nous faire une attaque si je continue.

- Je prends le risque, affirma Ron, frustré de ne pas en savoir plus.

Harry lui raconta dans les moindres détails le rêve qu'il avait fait, faisant presque couiner Ron. Ce dernier était rouge et ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur, mais plutôt à cause des images qui lui traversaient la tête. Les succubes avaient une imagination débordante en matière de rêves, ce n'était pas le rouquin qui allait penser à ça. Pour un peu, ça faisait presque peur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils comptaient parmi les créatures les plus sexuelles au monde.

- En fait, ce qui m'a vraiment mis sur la voie, c'est quand mes ailes sont sorties, termina Harry.

- Tes ailes ?

- Oui. Elles ne peuvent sortir que devant mon compagnon et qu'au moment de l'union. C'est un moyen pour lui comme pour moi d'être certain.

- Donc si je te demande si je peux les voir...

- Pas question. De toute manière, c'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas.

- Oui, je comprends. C'est un peu comme les veelas.

- Un peu.

- Et... et tu n'as pas peur que Rogue te... rejette ? hésita Ron.

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il savait. Il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat mais il devait savoir.

- Je suis terrifié, Ron. J'ai la trouille qu'il se fiche de moi. Mais je sais que, malgré tout, il sera le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureux.

0o0

La rentrée avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant. Les habitudes des collégiens avaient reprises et les petits Première Année s'adaptaient à leur environnement.

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil de bureau, Albus Dumbledore se servit une tasse de thé au citron, y ajouta trois sucres et touilla son breuvage avant de le siroter. C'était parfait. Il agrémenta son petit-déjeuner – le deuxième – d'une bonne tartine de marmelade à l'orange. Le repas parfait de son point de vue.

Il allait entamer son toast quand on frappa à sa porte. Il grogna et reposa son pain sur son assiette et débarrassa son bureau d'un geste de baguette. Si c'était Poppy, il allait avoir le droit à un sermon et il s'en passerait fort bien.

C'était Sirius. Albus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas demandé au professeur Black de venir. Néanmoins, il lui permit de s'asseoir et lui présenta une tasse de thé que l'homme refusa.

- Que puis-je pour vous Sirius ?

- Je venais vous prévenir que Harry avait reçu la deuxième partie de son héritage cet été.

- Fort bien, fort bien. J'en déduis qu'il a trouvé son compagnon. Cette année devrait donc être plus calme que l'an dernier.

- C'est en effet ce que je me disais.

- Savez-vous qui est son compagnon ?

- Malheureusement non, avoua Sirius.

Albus grogna mentalement. Ce n'était plus drôle s'il devait chercher par lui-même. Enfin, bon, ça allait l'occuper un peu. Ça ne devait pas être trop compliqué. Sauf si le dit compagnon n'était pas à Poudlard.

- Vous savez s'il est ici ?

- J'espère que oui, Albus. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de Harry si d'aventure ce n'était pas le cas.

- À quoi devons-nous nous attendre ?

- À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a tenu un mois, j'ignore combien de temps il tiendra encore si son compagnon n'est pas là.

Albus se caressa la barbe pensivement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le compagnon du succube soit présent entre les murs de l'école. Le directeur se promit de creuser la question. Il allait mener son enquête. Il congédia Sirius et fit réapparaître son petit-déjeuner qu'il se hâta de manger.

Il commença son investigation durant le déjeuner et inspecta le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était assis de façon à voir toute la Grande Salle. Albus le repéra en train de regarder de tous les côtés, ne s'attardant sur personne.

D'après ce qu'il se rappelait, le directeur avait vu le gamin flirter avec des bruns : Thomas, Carmichael, Zabini, Finch-Fletchey, Handnew, Hopkins, Diggory et McLaggen. Il en avait envoyé plusieurs à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient tous ce point commun, les cheveux. À part ça, ils étaient tous différents.

Albus se fit la réflexion que le succube était lié à un brun.

Au moment où il pensa à cela, il vit la créature fixer son regard sur la table professorale. Le directeur ne se perdit pas en conjectures et se concentra. Il avait une capacité de déduction plus élevée que la moyenne. Il trouverait qui était le compagnon du succube.

Il élimina les femmes, ce qui lui laissait quatre hommes : Flitwick, Black, Rogue et Binns. Il mit de côté Binns qui était un fantôme. Il oublia Sirius, si Harry l'avait choisi comme compagnon, l'homme aurait été le premier averti. Ne restaient que les professeurs de Sortilèges et de Potions.

Albus secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas éliminer Filius, la différence d'âges ne voulait rien dire. Il misa sur Rogue. C'était plus plausible mais cela restait à confirmer.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir arriver cette certitude. Lorsque Severus se leva de table, Harry le suivit du regard. Le jeune homme avait un regard de braise quand il observait son compagnon.

Le directeur eut presque de la peine pour Harry. Séduire Severus allait être une tâche ardue et épuisante.

Loin de se douter qu'il était le centre des pensées de son supérieur, Severus se dirigea dans ses cachots avec l'intention ferme de commencer les corrections des devoirs de vacances de ses élèves.

Il s'installa à son bureau, jeta un sort d'alarme qui l'avertirait lorsque sa classe serait là et entama ses corrections. Il avait le temps de maudire ces crétins d'élèves qui ne comprenaient rien à l'art des potions.

Une heure plus tard, Severus rayait avec force les copies ineptes des élèves de Cinquième Année de Serdaigle. Ça se disait intelligent mais ça n'avait pas plus de bon sens que ça. Sur tous les devoirs corrigés, deux avaient obtenu la moyenne.

Il reposa sa plume quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper contre le lourd panneau de bois. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner l'autorisation qu'une tête brune aux cheveux en bataille fit son apparition. Que voulait donc Potter ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission d'entrer, Potter, grinça-t-il, acerbe.

Il eut la surprise de voir le gamin faire fi de ce qu'il venait de dire et d'entrer. Il le fixa se déhancher jusqu'à lui, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Severus déglutit nerveusement lorsque la langue de son élève honni passa sur ses lèvres. Ce gosse était bien trop sexy et l'homme n'était pas certain de rester de marbre.

Le fils de James Potter s'approcha de sa démarche féline et contourna le bureau. Severus retint un couinement de surprise, en voyant le succube repousser légèrement le fauteuil professoral, et s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux sans cesser d'humidifier sensuellement ses lèvres.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend Potter ? tonna-t-il en tentant de se reprendre. Veuillez vous lever tout de suite !

Mais l'impertinent gamin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il se pencha vers le cou du professeur et lécha avidement la peau découverte. Ses doigts agiles défirent rapidement la cravate savamment nouée.

Severus perdit de sa superbe et laissa le Gryffondor embrasser et lécher la peau fine de son cou. Il retenait à grand peine des gémissements et se surprit à penser qu'il n'était pas contre en vouloir plus.

Il retrouva ses esprits lorsque Harry se mit à se mouvoir voluptueusement contre lui, l'excitant plus encore. Il tira rapidement sa baguette de sa manche et l'enfonça sous le menton de la délicieuse créature. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir comme les autres.

Il était parfaitement au courant des pratiques du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas oublié la nature de son élève. Potter était toujours un succube et cette espèce était toujours en manque de sexe. S'ils pouvaient forniquer toute la journée, Severus était certain qu'ils le feraient. Pour peu que cela soit sans risque pour leur partenaire.

- Vous avez exactement cinq secondes pour vous relever et quitter cette pièce sur le champ. Je retire d'ores et déjà cinquante points à Gryffondor pour attaque envers un professeur et en retirerai cinquante autres si vous n'êtes pas dehors. Il me serait intolérable de penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je puisse être l'un de vos trop nombreux amants. Fichez-moi le camp ! Et vous serez en retenue durant une semaine avec Monsieur Rusard !

Malgré son désir de se lier avec son compagnon, Harry jugea plus sage de prendre la fuite. Il quitta le bureau en courant et à regrets. Dès qu'il passa la porte, celle-ci se referma sur lui avec fracas.

- Tu peux le nier mais tu es à moi, Severus Rogue. Et ce que je veux, je l'obtiens ! susurra le succube en fermant les yeux pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage perdu de son professeur.

Ce dernier avait aimé ses attouchements. Il l'avait senti vibrer sous lui. Si l'homme n'était pas un ancien Mangemort, espionnant pour le compte de la Lumière, maître de lui et aussi acariâtre, Harry était certain qu'ils se seraient liés.

Severus fut incapable de reprendre ses corrections. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Potter et à ce que le gamin lui avait fait. Il sentait encore le poids, la chaleur et l'odeur du succube sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression que la langue douée de la créature léchait encore sa gorge et que ses lèvres pleines et chaudes l'embrassaient.

Il se gifla mentalement et s'obligea à repousser ces pensées. Il avait autre chose à faire, notamment corriger des copies ineptes.

Malgré lui, Severus tâta sa gorge, caressant sans le voir le suçon violacé que Potter lui avait fait. Il s'admonesta et rattacha sa cravate pour reprendre ses corrections.

Une heure plus tard, son alarme sonna et il se leva pour accueillir ses élèves. Une chance, il s'agissait des Quatrième Année, Severus n'aurait jamais pu regarder Potter en face si ce dernier avait été présent.

Harry ne cessait de penser à son compagnon, incapable de se concentrer sur son cours de Botanique. Il l'avait goûté et il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été au paradis. Son odeur, sa chaleur... le succube avait eu une érection, encore une fois, et avait dû filer dans les toilettes les plus proches pour se libérer de cette tension.

Il en avait assez de devoir se masturber encore et encore. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Severus le prenne encore et encore et qu'il le fasse jouir, qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il l'aime. Il voulait se lier avec son compagnon, vivre à ses côtés.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, Harry passait ses nuits à rêver de Severus et ses journées à jongler entre ses cours et ses séances de masturbation intensive. Oui, il pensait souvent à l'homme et, dès qu'il le voyait, il sentait son érection revenir au galop à la vitesse d'un sort.

Il avait bien eu l'idée d'aller demander une potion anti-désir, mais il savait qu'il allait être malade, encore une fois. Il préférait se branler plutôt que se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Il y avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu durant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard. Il avait réussi à éviter l'antre de la dragonne Poppy Pomfresh l'année dernière – son séjour à cause d'une intoxication due aux potions ne comptait pas – il espérait bien continuer sur cette lancée cette année.

0o0

Albus caressa pensivement sa barbe, fixant un point quelconque sur un des murs de son bureau. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait découvert le matin-même.

Severus était le compagnon du jeune Potter. Il en était à présent persuadé. Il avait extrait ses souvenirs et les avait mis dans une Pensine pour pouvoir les regarder plus tard. Après le dîner, il avait pris la résolution de les consulter pour y voir un peu plus clair. Et il avait découvert certaines choses.

L'année précédente, Harry repérait chez les élèves sa future proie. Et cette dernière finissait invariablement à l'infirmerie, provoquant la colère de Poppy. Cette année, en revanche, le succube n'avait d'yeux que pour Severus. Albus n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant, mais dans ses souvenirs, la preuve était flagrante. Ainsi, il avait pu voir son élève fixer ostensiblement Severus durant tout le repas, dénigrant totalement la répartition. Pire encore, le directeur s'était aperçu que le petit brun s'était fait du bien dans la Grande Salle. Son visage rouge et sa bouche entrouverte voulaient tout dire. Son voisin, le jeune Weasley devait être au courant de tout, vu son air blasé.

Albus ne s'arrêta pas là. Il voulait en savoir plus, être certain que le succube ne jouait pas.

La preuve manquante ne tarda pas à se jouer sous ses yeux. Il était présent lors de l'altercation entre Zabini et Potter. Nul doute que le noir était furieux d'avoir été largué. Albus se fit une note mentale de surveiller de près les agissements du Serpentard. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'immisce entre un succube et son compagnon. Dumbledore ne voulait aucun problème avec le Conseil d'Administration et encore moins le Ministère si un élève venait à décéder.

L'information à propos de l'héritage de Potter devait absolument rester secrète le plus longtemps possible.

Le directeur sortit de sa Pensine et piocha dans sa réserve de bonbons. Les sucreries l'avaient toujours aidé à réfléchir, il en avait toujours une pleine réserve, enfin en temps normal. Là, elle allait être à sec, il ne lui restait plus que deux gros paquets de friandises au citron. En moins d'une semaine, il n'aurait plus rien.

Tout en dégustant son bonbon, Albus soupira. La mise en couple de ces deux-là n'allait pas être de tout repos au vu de leurs antécédents. Severus haïssait cordialement Potter père et avait reporté cette animosité sur le fils qui était follement éperdu de lui.

- Quel sac de nœud, Fumseck.

Il se dressa soudain, manquant de s'étrangler avec sa douceur. Il venait de penser à Sirius. L'homme n'allait jamais pouvoir supporter de savoir son filleul entre les mains de son pire ennemi. Les remarques à la table professorale avaient été cinglantes jusqu'à ce qu'Albus sépare les deux protagonistes. Là, ça allait tourner au pugilat. Le vieil homme y tenait à son école, il n'avait pas envie de la voir être détruite par deux excellents professeurs.

- Je pense demander ma retraite, Fumseck. Mais je ne peux confier cette affaire à Minerva, elle ne va jamais s'en remettre la pauvre. Les relations élève-professeur ne lui plaisent pas, même lorsque le règlement le permet. Alors lui imposer un succube qui a choisi un enseignant et non des moindres, je vais l'achever. Nous ne sommes pas sortis du chaudron mon pauvre Fumseck, tu peux me croire. Cette année va être épique.

Finalement, quand il y réfléchissait bien, Albus savait qu'il ne prendrait pas sa retraite. L'année en cours promettait d'être mémorable mais également très amusante. Enfin, pour les spectateurs.

0o0

Severus jeta un regard noir à son chaudron. Il était tellement perdu qu'il était incapable de brasser ne serait-ce que la plus élémentaire des potions. Il devait se reprendre ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi le comportement de Potter le mettait-il dans cet état ? Certes, le gamin était un succube mais, de là à l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement était pour lui, impensable.

- À quoi joue cet imbécile ? marmonna-t-il, troublant ainsi le silence de son laboratoire. Et mon corps a l'air d'apprécier. Merlin !

Il frappa du poing sur sa paillasse et s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il devait se sortir cette image de ce gamin insolent, ondulant sur lui, de l'esprit.

Soudain fatigué, l'homme nettoya son chaudron d'un geste de baguette et ferma son laboratoire avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

Il avait beau retourner cette question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter était venu flirter avec lui. Était-ce un nouveau jeu destiné à lui faire perdre le contrôle ? Sans doute, connaissant l'avorton. Un pari stupide avec ses amis ? C'était également une possibilité. Ou alors, le fils Potter avait décidé de faire de lui son nouveau jouet sexuel ? Probable, mais Severus n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Vu comment le Gryffondor avait profité des autres pour les virer aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient plus indispensables, Severus refusait d'être le prochain sur la liste déjà bien longue de ce freluquet.

Certes, l'homme n'était pas contre les coups d'un soir, il en avait eu dans sa jeunesse. Mais, à son âge, il avait envie de s'installer avec un compagnon et d'avoir une relation durable. De vivre enfin une vie de couple. À l'évidence, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

En se servant un verre de cognac, le maître des potions se fit une note mentale. Il devait voir Potter le lendemain, afin de lui demander des explications sur son comportement inadmissible et peut-être lui faire perdre des points.

Il avala cul sec le fond de son verre et alla se coucher. Il était épuisé. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre une douche, se contentant de se déshabiller et de se jeter sur son lit pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

0o0

Les traits tirés par sa nuit agitée, Harry maugréa en pensant aux deux heures de Potions qu'il aurait dans la soirée. Il se rappela de celui qui avait eu lieu le lendemain de la rentrée, soit le mardi : il n'avait eu de cesse de fixer son professeur, oubliant totalement sa mixture qui avait failli exploser.

La simple voix de Rogue l'admonestant lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir et une magnifique érection qu'il n'avait pas pu calmer avant la fin. Il avait dû filer aux toilettes pour se soulager.

Il s'en était confié à son ami mais Ron n'avait rien pu faire, à part lui suggérer de penser aux ébats entre les couples les plus improbables, voire immondes, mais pour Harry, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Le rouquin n'avait d'autre solution que de pousser le succube à se dévoiler à son compagnon, lui avouer la vérité et lui sauter dessus.

Quand l'heure arriva enfin, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou angoissé. Il avait peur de ce que Severus allait dire ou faire à son encontre, vis-à-vis de son comportement de la veille lorsqu'il était allé le voir dans sa salle.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, faisant soupirer de soulagement la classe de Septième Année. Rogue avait été plus abominable que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Avant de sortir, veuillez déposer vos fioles de Potion sur mon bureau ! Monsieur Potter, vous êtes prié de rester ici !

Harry se demanda fugacement si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec la veille. Son côté succube exultait de joie, il allait pouvoir rester seul avec son compagnon.

Il attendit sagement que tous les élèves quittent la salle. Une fois la porte refermée derrière le dernier élève qui se révélait être Drago Malefoy – celui-ci lui fit un sourire machiavélique en pensant que son ennemi juré allait être malmené – Harry s'approcha et commença à contourner le bureau, dans l'intention évidente de se glisser de nouveau sur les genoux plus qu'accueillant de son professeur.

- Veuillez rester derrière le bureau, Monsieur Potter, siffla Severus.

Une fois, ça lui avait suffit, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir de nouveau. Il vit avec satisfaction son élève honni demeurer derrière la table.

- Votre comportement indigne d'hier m'a quelque peu intrigué. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Je suis votre professeur et non un vulgaire adolescent en manque de sexe, je vous prierais de ne pas l'oublier !

Il manqua perdre contenance en suivant des yeux le petit bout de langue rose qui léchait avec application les lèvres rougies du succube.

- Mais je ne risque pas de l'oublier, professeur, ronronna Harry en se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

- Monsieur Potter, un peu de tenue par Merlin ! Vous n'êtes pas dans un bordel ou je ne sais où !

- Je le sais bien, professeur. Mais votre charme me fait perdre tout sens commun, minauda le jeune homme en caressant sensuellement le bois de la table.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Avait-il bien entendu ? Charme ? C'était maintenant certain, ce gamin prenait un plaisir évident à se moquer de lui et il allait le payer très cher. Severus n'était pas homme à se laisser marcher dessus sans réagir.

- Je vous avertis, Potter, que si vous continuez à proférer de telles bêtises, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous punir.

Il n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de l'impact de ses mots sur le Gryffondor. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se cambra.

- Je n'attends que ça, professeur. N'importe quelle punition venant de vous me comblera pleinement.

Severus faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Le gamin n'avait pas pu dire ça, ce n'était pas possible !

- Surveillez vos paroles, jeune homme ! Et un peu de tenue ! Où vous croyez-vous ?

- Dans une salle de Potions avec mon compagnon, Monsieur, répliqua la créature en se redressant.

Harry l'avait dit. Severus était maintenant au courant qu'il était à lui. Il eut la surprise de voir l'acariâtre chauve-souris des cachots regarder rapidement autour d'eux, sans doute pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Je pense, Monsieur Potter, que la farce a assez duré. Vous pouvez dire à vos petits copains que cette stupidité ne prend pas avec moi !

- Il ne s'agit nullement d'une farce mais bel et bien de la réalité. Vous êtes à moi, Severus Rogue ! Et croyez-moi ou non, je ferai tout pour vous avoir !

- Sortez, petit insolent ! gronda l'homme en se levant.

Il ne goûtait que très peu à cette plaisanterie plus que douteuse et il était littéralement hors de lui. Il s'agissait de Potter, ce ne pouvait donc qu'être une blague. Après tout, il était la copie conforme de James Potter qui avait passé sa scolarité à l'humilier. Son fils prenait la relève.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Severus devait comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

- DEHORS ! rugit le maître des Potions. SORTEZ, MISERABLE CANCRELAT !

Le jeune homme était loin d'être suicidaire, il prit la poudre d'escampette sans attendre. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un sort.

Une fois dehors, il se fit la promesse que Severus tomberait dans ses bras.

0o0

Severus se versa un autre whisky et l'avala cul sec. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais il n'en eut cure, ça lui faisait même du bien. Surtout après la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Harry Potter, ce petit crétin arrogant et trop sexy pour son propre bien, l'avait choisi, lui Severus Rogue, chauve souris des cachots ou bâtard graisseux, comme compagnon ? L'homme peinait à y croire. Le gamin se moquait de lui, le contraire était impossible. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une blague.

Severus était certain que le gosse lui avait dit ça uniquement pour le mettre dans son lit. Il avait dû faire pareil avec tous les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient passés entre ses draps et dans ses bras.

Le professeur de Potions se targuait d'être un homme intelligent et se félicitait d'avoir trouvé la véritable raison du comportement de l'impertinent. Il était certain qu'il ne tomberait pas entre les griffes de cet avorton, malgré son physique plus qu'agréable et ses fesses tentantes. Il était hors de question qu'il soit un trophée de plus sur le tableau de chasse du fils Potter.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, il eut la surprise de voir un des hiboux de l'école se poser devant lui et laisser tomber dans son assiette vide une lettre.

Severus la décacheta sans prêter attention au sceau sur l'enveloppe.

_« Mon cher compagnon,_

_Je n'ose t'appeler par ton prénom même si j'en rêve chaque nuit. Sache que ce que je t'ai dit hier est l'entière vérité. Tu es à moi et je ne te lâcherai pas._

_H.P »_

* * *

**À suivre**

**Moi je vous dis, on n'est pas sortis de la bouse d'hippogriffe avec Severus.**

**Alors? Vous avez aimé cette... conversation d'une profondeur étonnante entre nos deux protagonistes ou je peux me rhabiller? (dans tous les cas, je continue, bien sûr ;) )**

**Je rappelle aussi pour ceux qui le veulent, j'ai un compte facebook. **Nanola Nanou**. Je ne mords pas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bêta chérie, ma femme adorée** : Archimède

**Bêta soutient, ma bichette d'amour** : mandala7338

**Bêta-co-auteuse, ma carte maman unique et préférée** : Mirabelle31

**Note** : je vous aime, mes bêtas et vous mes lecteurs. Vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fic et beaucoup à laisser des reviews. Pourquoi une telle déclaration d'amour alors que ce n'est pas la fin ni le milieu? Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie.

Alors voilà, sachez que je vous aime, vos reviews aussi. Je ne pensais pas en publiant le premier arriver à 410 reviews en dix chapitres. En moyenne, 40 reviews par chapitre, que demander de plus? Donc voilà, je vous le dis,** je vous aime.**

Merci à Kisis, nepheria4, ankana87, Elo, Babylon, Lukas Black pour vos reviews. Les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tous. Si tel n'était pas le cas, vous avez autorisation de me botter les fesses.

S'il reste des fautes, je suis navrée. C'est pas faute d'avoir relu, de même que ma bêta.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Severus lâcha la chose, dégoûté au possible. Si Potter pensait l'avoir en lui écrivant une telle lettre, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il n'était pas question que l'homme soit comme tous ces crétins qui étaient allés se fourrer entre les bras du succube.

Il se retint de hurler dans la Grande Salle mais se jura de faire payer au sale gamin cette mauvaise blague, dès le mardi prochain.

Pour l'heure, il avait des devoirs à corriger. Ça allait lui prendre tout son week-end et peut-être qu'à la fin, il aurait trouvé une solution pour le débarrasser du fléau qu'était Potter. Dumbledore ne serait pas content mais qu'importe. C'était la santé mentale du directeur des Serpentard qui risquait d'être mise à mal, pas celle d'Albus.

Severus s'installa enfin à son bureau et se pencha sur ses copies. Quand il releva la tête, il était presque midi. C'était son estomac qui l'avait dérangé. Il aurait bien voulu appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'on lui serve son déjeuner, mais Albus était clair : les professeurs et les élèves se devaient de faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle.

Il grogna sur tout le trajet entre ses cachots et le réfectoire. Il n'avait pas envie de manger entouré de tout ce bruit assourdissant. Il préférait le relatif calme de ses appartements ou de sa salle de classe.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle par une des portes réservées aux professeurs, il faillit se boucher les oreilles. Les élèves étaient plus bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fit appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment : l'envie d'être ailleurs.

Il vit Dumbledore déjà attablé, en pleine conversation avec McGonagall. Le vieux fou n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que sa longue barbe argentée trempait littéralement dans la sauce onctueuse qui recouvrait un beau morceau de viande. Le spectacle était... écœurant, d'autant plus que Severus s'aperçut que la seule place de libre était à côté du directeur.

Il gémit mentalement et s'installa avec réticence puis commença à manger – picorer serait plus juste – le contenu de son assiette. Il avait faim, mais voir Albus mettre de la sauce partout sur sa barbe était... répugnant. C'était pire encore que Weasley en train de manger – et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Severus se dépêcha d'avaler sa pitance et sortit de table pour retourner au plus vite à l'abri chez lui et peut-être... demander un surplus de déjeuner aux elfes. Il avait encore faim. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de goûter aux desserts car il était parti assez rapidement pour ne pas avoir à assister, un instant de plus, au déjeuner de son directeur qui l'écœurait dans sa façon de se tenir à table. Quel était l'intérêt de porter une barbe si on n'était pas capable de manger correctement ? Le professeur de Potions se le demandait encore.

Lorsqu'il barra enfin sa dernière copie et reposa sa plume dans son encrier rouge, il n'était pas encore seize heures. Severus était content de lui, il avait fini de corriger ces inepties. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de ses recherches, mises de côté depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, il vit avec effarement un hibou se poser devant lui. Le même que le matin. Mais avant qu'il ne chasse le volatile, ce dernier laissa tomber une lettre dans son assiette encore vide.

Il la décacheta, prenant soin de vérifier le sceau et serra les dents en voyant le blason de la famille Potter.

C'était ce fichu gamin qui n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Severus le chercha un instant des yeux et le trouva, le regard fixé sur lui, le visage soucieux.

Il ignorait que le succube avait attendu toute la journée une réponse de sa part et qu'il avait angoissé en ne voyant rien.

Severus le foudroya du regard et eut le plaisir de voir ce sale morveux se détourner. Il ne vit pas la lueur blessée dans les prunelles émeraude.

Il déplia le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement avant de reposer précipitamment la lettre, certain que son visage était tellement rouge qu'il devait se voir depuis les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Severus ? commença le directeur de cet insupportable ton condescendant. Cette lettre...

- Mon contrat ne stipule pas que vous pouvez vous mêler de mes affaires, Albus.

Dumbledore émit un grognement insatisfait et Severus fut content de lui. Il venait de moucher son supérieur.

Il repensa à la lettre.

_« Mon cher compagnon,_

_J'osais espérer, peut-être à tort, que tu répondrais à ma missive. En voyant que tel n'est pas le cas, je me permets de t'en envoyer une autre. J'ai besoin de toi, et si tu ne saisis pas, je me chargerai de te le faire comprendre._

_H.J.P »_

0o0

Harry regarda avec appréhension Severus lire sa lettre, la seconde de la journée. Le professeur de Potions n'avait pas répondu à son courrier et, vu la façon dont il avait rejeté le parchemin avec cet air de dégoût, le succube était certain que son compagnon n'avait pas aimé. Et à en juger par le regard noir qu'il lui lança, il lui en voulait atrocement. Malgré lui, Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette et sentit Ron lui tapoter la main, compatissant.

- Il n'accepte pas, murmura Harry.

Il fut entendu par Ron uniquement. Ses camarades étaient trop occupés à manger et à se soucier de leurs affaires pour penser aux deux amis. Ron était tellement inquiet pour Harry qu'il avait cessé de penser à se remplir l'estomac.

- Harry, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas te sauter dans les bras. Pas après tout ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux. Vous vous détestiez cordialement il y a trois mois.

- Mais... Ron...

- Mange. On réfléchira à un plan plus tard.

Harry soupira mais, en regardant son assiette, il se révéla incapable de manger quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était tellement noué par ce rejet plus qu'évident qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler.

Il se leva de table, dépité, et sortit de la Grande Salle, le dos voûté et semblant porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ron abandonna à contre cœur son assiette pleine, qu'il venait tout juste de remplir pour la troisième fois, et rejoignit Harry. Parfois, le choix entre l'amitié et la nourriture était cornélien, mais le rouquin – aussi insensible soit-il, d'après Hermione – savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis de côté.

- Allez, viens, on va marcher un peu dans le parc.

Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus amis avec Hermione, Ron se faisait l'impression d'être plus mûr, de s'affirmer plus. Il n'avait plus les remarques sarcastiques et parfois blessantes, de la brunette et prenait davantage confiance en lui. Plus important encore, il n'avait plus ses frères pour le surveiller et rendre des comptes à Molly. Fred et George n'étant plus à Poudlard depuis près de deux ans, Ron se sentait mieux. Il ne restait que Ginny, mais il ne craignait rien de la part de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas du genre à rapporter. Enfin, ce n'était plus son genre. Elle l'avait fait à une époque et s'était calmée.

Quand ils atteignirent le parc, Harry parut aller un peu mieux mais il était toujours aussi dépité.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Ron. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, gémit Harry.

- Alors séduis-le.

- Mais tu crois que je fais quoi ? Que je danse la lambada ?

- La quoi ? fit Ron, perdu.

Ce devait être encore une expression moldue, et à voir l'air réprobateur de Harry, Ron décida qu'il valait mieux abandonner. Il ne comprendrait jamais rien de toute façon.

- Je ne fais que ça, Ron. Je...

- Je peux rire ? s'enquit sérieusement Ron. Là, ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis mort de rire. Tu ne le séduis pas, Harry. Tu lui as envoyé deux lettres et tu es allé l'aguicher honteusement dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas de la séduction, ça. Et après, c'est moi qui manque de tact, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même en ronchonnant.

Harry le regarda, bouche-bée. Lui qui était persuadé avoir été séducteur, Ron venait pourtant de lui affirmer le contraire.

- Le séduire ? répéta Harry, un peu bête.

- Oui, Harry, répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu dois le séduire.

- Et comment je fais ?

Aguicher, il savait faire, mais séduire, ce n'était apparemment pas lui. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et Ron venait même de le lui prouver.

- Comment tu dragues une fille toi ? Non, mauvais exemple. Tu es gay, tu ne vas pas draguer les filles, se reprit Ron. En fait, tu dois les séduire, leur montrer qu'elles te plaisent, et leur faire la cour.

Dire que Harry était hébété était un euphémisme. Comment, par Merlin, Ron pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? Il était bi et n'avait eu aucune relation – connue – il n'avait même jamais dragué le moindre élève à Poudlard. Il lui aurait forcément dit s'il était en couple ou s'il l'avait été.

- Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Ginny, lui apprit son ami, les oreilles rouges. Elle m'a appris deux ou trois choses. D'ailleurs..., ça me donne une idée, reprit le rouquin pensivement. Ginny pourrait t'aider.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Allez viens, fit Ron en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils trouvèrent la jeune fille dans la Salle Commune. Ron ne lâcha pas Harry, certain que son meilleur ami prendrait la fuite. Le brun en était capable.

- Gin' ? appela Ron en voyant sa sœur.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son épais volume de Potions et dévisagea son frère, le fixant comme s'il était un strangulot hors de l'eau. En voyant Harry, elle ferma son manuel et se leva de sa chaise puis s'approcha. Ron devait avoir une bonne raison de l'appeler et elle n'en douta pas à voir l'air terrifié de Harry.

- Oui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle fut happée par son aîné et se retrouva, au même titre que Harry, à être traînée à travers la Salle Commune puis les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de Septième Année. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron accepta de les lâcher.

- Espèce de brute, grogna la jeune fille en lissant la manche de son pull. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir tirée de mes révisions.

- Oui, Harry a besoin de tes conseils en drague. Je ne veux pas savoir où tu les as appris, mais il en a besoin.

Ginny considéra un instant cet aveu et se tourna vers le malheureux qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, pour lui sourire avec un air que Harry jugea sadique. C'était bien la fille de sa mère, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui cacher.

- Tu veux draguer quelqu'un ?

- Oui, admit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

C'était à lui d'attirer son compagnon, il n'allait pas demander de l'aide à une simple humaine ! Il était la créature séduisante, attirante et charmante par nature. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, pas même Severus Rogue ! En quoi Ginny pouvait-elle savoir ce genre de choses mieux que lui ? Il lui suffisait de regarder une proie pour qu'elle se jette à ses pieds. Il était un succube, pas une vulgaire pucelle à qui il fallait tout apprendre ! C'était à lui d'enseigner l'art du sexe et de la séduction !

Cela dit, le regard chocolat de la rouquine le convainquit de se taire et de l'écouter.

- Fille ou garçon ? interrogea-t-elle. Mauvaise question. Garçon, bien sûr. Eh bien, si tu veux séduire un garçon, tu dois lui montrer que tu l'intéresses.

- Déjà fait, maugréa le brun.

Il l'avait presque hurlé à Severus.

- Après, tu lui dis franchement.

- Fait aussi. Mais il ne m'a pas cru.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Ron.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux injectés de sang. Comment ça, ça n'étonnait pas Ron ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit ? Le jeune Weasley, en captant le regard furibond du succube, déglutit nerveusement et se mit à rougir. Mais il ne battit pas en retraite, au contraire, il trouva le courage de fixer la créature dans les yeux.

- Tu es sorti avec plusieurs personnes l'année dernière, affirma le rouquin d'une voix assurée, il le sait et n'a sûrement pas envie de finir comme les autres.

- Mais...

Harry se tut avant d'avouer son statut de succube à Ginny. Elle ne devait pas le savoir.

- Ça change tout, s'exclama justement la jeune fille. Tu le veux pour quoi ? Une relation durable ou un coup d'un soir ?

- Pour l'éternité, répliqua Harry sans réfléchir un seul instant.

Il était hors de question qu'il aille voir ailleurs, tout comme Severus. Il le voulait entièrement, son corps, son cœur et son âme.

- Montre-lui que tu es sérieux.

- Je lui ai dit.

- À l'évidence, ça n'a pas fonctionné puisque tu cherches toujours un moyen de le séduire, constata Ginny.

Harry n'eut jamais autant envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Pourtant, la jeune Sixième Année ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait mais Harry refusait de l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on parle de ses échecs. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il parvienne à séduire des partenaires d'un soir et qu'il ne puisse pas attirer à lui son compagnon. C'était stupéfiant mais pas amusant du tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas la cour ?

- Quoi ? fit Harry, interloqué.

- La cour, répéta Ginny patiemment. Tu dois le séduire par des petites attentions, lui montrer qu'il t'intéresse.

Harry la regarda, ahuri.

- À quoi ça sert ?

- Merlin, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne sais pas ? Mais... mais c'est la base ! Tu comprends ça ?

- Heu... non, avoua Harry.

Il vit avec effarement la sœur de son meilleur ami enterrer son visage dans ses mains, dépitée.

- Merlin, aide-moi ! Ce mec est stupide, soupira-t-elle. Harry, c'est un moyen subtil de faire comprendre à l'élu de ton cœur que tu es sérieux !

- Ah. Et ?

- Quoi, et ?

- En quoi ça consiste ? fit Harry, curieux.

Ginny soupira de nouveau. Comment Harry ne pouvait-il pas savoir ça ? Elle se souvint ensuite que les filles lui tombaient dans les bras lorsqu'il était encore hétéro. Il n'avait jamais eu à séduire qui que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, il le payait.

- Tu dois lui faire des petits cadeaux, lui écrire de petits mots doux, tout ça.

- Et ça marche ?

- Ça devrait. En général, ça fonctionne. Chez la majorité des gens en tout cas.

- Et chez les hommes aussi ?

Ginny hocha la tête lentement. Oui, chez les hommes aussi. Malheureusement pour elle. Elle avait beau se dire que Harry était gay, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il lui reviendrait. Certes, elle avait tourné la page mais avait toujours le béguin pour le brun. Et elle se doutait que ce fameux béguin ne partirait jamais. Elle avait toujours entendu parler de Harry Potter, durant toute son enfance, et comme toutes les petites filles, elle rêvait du « chevalier blanc » qu'était Harry. Il avait après tout débarrassé le monde sorcier de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait eu la chance de voir son frère devenir ami avec le brun, le voir plus souvent que les autres pendant les vacances d'été au Terrier, et sortir avec elle.

Mais voilà, si le rêve était devenu réalité, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait pas su le garder auprès d'elle, se marier et avoir des enfants. Aujourd'hui, Harry était gay et sautait presque sur tout ce qui bougeait.

- Oui, Harry. Normalement, ça fonctionne aussi. Mais il faut s'adapter, selon les personnes.

- Petits mots doux et petits cadeaux ? C'est ça ? répéta Harry, incertain.

- Oui, Harry, c'est ça. C'est bon ou tu veux que je t'aide à séduire l'amour de ta vie ?

Même Harry nota la remarque sarcastique. Il devina aisément que Ginny ne parvenait à se remettre tout à fait de leur rupture, même si cela faisait un an.

- Non, je pense que ça ira. Merci Gin' pour ton aide.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire et la vit quitter le dortoir.

- Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? questionna Ron, intrigué.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment tu vas séduire Rogue ?

- Bonne question. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi, tu as des idées ?

- Comme l'a dit Ginny, des petits mots doux ou des actes. Et le Quidditch.

- Comment ça le Quidditch ? s'affola Harry.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner son poste de Capitaine ni arrêter ce sport. Il aimait trop jouer, l'adrénaline des matchs, les sensations du vent dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Si tu restes dans l'équipe, vous aurez toutes les chances de gagner la coupe, fit lentement Ron. Et Serpentard perdra, donc Rogue ne le prendra pas bien.

Harry considéra la question. Ron n'avait pas tort. S'il restait dans l'équipe, Serpentard n'aurait aucune chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et Severus le détesterait plus encore.

Le succube prit, à contre cœur, la décision d'arrêter l'activité qu'il aimait le plus au monde, juste pour son compagnon. Il allait devoir rendre compte à McGonagall et Bibine. La première, car c'était sa directrice de maison, la seconde, car elle s'occupait des équipes et c'était vers elle qu'il fallait aller pour s'inscrire.

Harry était convaincu que Minerva allait tenter de le dissuader de partir. Elle voudrait qu'il reste et garder la coupe qui était dans l'équipe des Gryffondor depuis la Première Année de Harry.

0o0

Severus était en train de manger tranquillement, sans écouter les conversations de ses voisines qui papotaient joyeusement. Minerva était une incorrigible bavarde.

Il dressa l'oreille en entendant la directrice des Gryffondor vitupérer soudain à la mention du mot Quidditch. Apparemment, Potter avait rendu son insigne de capitaine et avait refusé de continuer à jouer.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Aurora. Potter a toujours adoré et excellé dans le Quidditch, et il refuse de continuer. J'ai tenté de le convaincre du contraire, mais il est resté malheureusement ferme. Nous aurons bien moins de chances de gagner la coupe cette année sans Potter.

- C'est un fait, Minerva. Potter a l'air d'être né sur un balai. Il est bien dommage, je vous l'accorde, de gâcher un tel talent. Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

- Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé. Je me suis renseignée auprès de Rolanda. Il n'a pas donné plus d'informations. Mise à part qu'il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Une personne à séduire ? proposa Aurora en se rappelant que Harry était un succube.

Severus se fit plus attentif, sans montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt. Potter aurait arrêté le Quidditch pour séduire quelqu'un ? L'idée était grotesque. Il avouait sans peine que le gamin était indéniablement doué lorsqu'il volait. Il fallait être fou ou aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais jamais Severus ne le dirait à voix haute, autant se couper la langue.

- Jusque là, Potter n'a jamais cherché à changer ses habitudes, pas même pour un de ses amants de passage, grommela Minerva qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Sauf si cette personne est la bonne et qu'il veut lui faire plaisir, fit-elle soudain.

- Une personne qui n'aime pas le Quidditch ? souleva Sinistra.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent de connivence. Severus pouvait parier son salaire que les commères de l'école, sans aucun doute alliées à Filius Flitwick, commère-en-chef, allaient mener l'enquête. Pour un peu, Severus aurait presque pitié du pauvre malheureux qui allait subir leur courroux. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elles allaient le retrouver et exiger qu'il fasse changer Potter d'avis.

Il aurait pu en rire mais il n'en eut pas le temps, un hibou – qu'il reconnut aisément car c'était le volatile de la veille – déposa devant lui une petite boîte avec une lettre avant de s'envoler.

- Par Merlin, Severus, qui vous envoie ce colis ? s'intéressa Minerva.

- Mêlez-vous de vos Mandragores, Minerva, répliqua Severus d'une voix absente, presque automatique.

Il déplia la lettre en premier lieu et la reposa aussitôt sans en avoir lu une seule ligne. Par Merlin, Harry ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Severus ferma les yeux et reprit la missive. Il était curieux et voulait savoir ce que l'infernal gamin lui voulait.

_« Mon cher compagnon,_

_J'avoue être perplexe. Tu acceptes mes lettres mais tu ne me réponds pas. Je sais que tu les lis avec application, comme toujours. Tu es toujours consciencieux dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Je sais que tu prêtes attention à tout ce qui t'entoure malgré ton impassibilité et j'aime ça._

_Au vu de mes deux dernières lettres, j'ai pris une décision, peut-être radicale, mais c'était pour toi, pour que tu saches que je dis la vérité._

_Je pense à toi tous les jours et chaque heure qui passe, je me demande comment je peux te faire comprendre que tu m'intéresses._

_J'avoue ne jamais avoir eu besoin de séduire qui que ce soit, mais tu es différent des autres, je dois donc tenter une approche différente. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé. J'ai déjà posé ma démission pour le poste de Capitaine et me suis retiré de l'équipe, pour toi. Je sais que tu veux voir les Serpentard gagner, je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir. J'espère que c'est le cas._

_Je suis sérieux, Severus. C'est toi que je veux et toi seul. Attends-toi à ce que je continue mes attentions. Tu as sans doute remarqué la boîte qui est arrivée avec cette lettre. C'est, j'espère, une preuve de mon affection pour toi._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry. »_

Severus soupira et replia lentement le parchemin. À d'autres occasions, il aurait jeté un _Incendio_, mais là, il demeurait intrigué, presque pensif. Potter avait donc cessé le Quidditch pour lui ? Pour que Serpentard ait une chance de gagner ?

Potter avait arrêté le sport qu'il aimait le plus au monde, l'activité pour laquelle il était incontestablement doué, pour Severus ?

Il avait volontairement privé l'équipe de Gryffondor de son talent et de son habileté pour faire gagner l'équipe adverse ?

Severus avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour prouver qu'il tenait à lui ? C'était... Le professeur de Potions ne parvenait pas à trouver un qualificatif assez juste. Il hésitait entre stupide et amusant.

Est-ce que ça changeait ses sentiments pour Potter ? Severus ne savait pas. Malgré la lettre et les dires des deux commères de Poudlard, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que Harry disait vrai. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le succube puisse l'avoir choisi, lui, comme compagnon. C'était invraisemblable.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque, le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, il reçut une nouvelle lettre lui indiquant qu'un bouquet de fleurs l'attendait dans ses appartements. Severus, en y retournant pour récupérer ses affaires, tomba des nues quand il découvrit une composition florale de bleuets, de lilas blancs, de violettes, d'arums, d'hibiscus ainsi que d'œillets rouges et roses. Le tout dans un vase et accompagné d'une autre missive.

_« Severus,_

_Je ne doute pas un seul instant de tes connaissances en Botanique, mais je me dois de te dire que ces fleurs représentent tout ce que je ressens à ton égard._

_J'espère que ce petit présent te plaira._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry. »_

Severus nota en reposant le parchemin que Potter semblait avoir amélioré son vocabulaire et ses tournures de phrases. Il suffisait de voir ses deux dernières lettres, le style était presque guindé. L'homme donnerait cher pour savoir où l'insolent gamin avait pu apprendre à écrire de la sorte. Sûrement l'influence de Black.

La partie romantique de Severus – qui remontait à la surface assez rarement – s'empressa de faire des recherches sur la signification des plantes offertes par le morveux. L'homme tomba des nues une nouvelle fois en peu de temps. Il resta figé devant son livre recensant les différentes fleurs et ce qu'elles voulaient dire. L'exemplaire avait appartenu à sa défunte mère qui avait une passion pour les compositions florales.

D'après le livre, les violettes révélaient un amour caché, tout comme les bleuets qui évoquaient la timidité de dévoiler ses sentiments. Le lilas blanc symbolisait un amour naissant qui s'éveille pour la personne à qui il est offert. Les arums, quant à eux, signifiaient directement le désir d'une relation charnelle, tout comme l'hibiscus. Quant aux œillets rouges et roses, ils montraient une ardente passion.

Severus ne trouva aucune faute de goût dans ce bouquet et, mine de rien, il appréciait fortement le geste. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert le moindre cadeau, c'était la première fois depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs.

Il se permit d'humer les senteurs qui se dégageaient harmonieusement du bouquet. Il prit le vase et l'installa sur la table basse de son salon. Les couleurs égayaient un peu la pièce et il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait bien s'habituer à la vue de fleurs chez lui.

Tour à tour, il reçut d'autres bouquets, des chocolats, des ingrédients de Potions – qu'il avait déjà en grande quantité mais c'était l'intention qui comptait – et diverses lettres enflammées où la créature lui déclamait son amour éternel.

Severus avait trouvé cet acharnement presque terrifiant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être courtisé et avait presque l'impression d'être harcelé. Cela dit, Potter n'allait pas plus loin que les déclarations et les cadeaux. Il avait, semble-t-il, compris que son professeur refusait totalement le moindre contact.

L'homme espérait, malgré le plaisir de ces attentions, que Potter cesse. Il ne faisait rien pour encourager le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas l'air de se décourager pour autant. Severus avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, alors il ne donnait pas suite.

Il ignorait totalement que tout ça n'était que la plus stricte vérité, que Harry n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs, et que son seul moyen de soulagement était la masturbation intensive.

Toutes les nuits, Harry rêvait de son compagnon, d'une folle nuit d'amour avec lui et dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, à tel point qu'il se réveillait le matin le pyjama poisseux et le sexe dur.

Cela dit, Severus en eut un aperçu lorsque le succube lui envoya un matin, dans la Grande Salle, une autre lettre. L'homme la lut et ne put s'empêcher de recracher son café lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait sous les yeux une scène de sexe, le mettant en scène avec Harry.

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il en jetant un sort de nettoyage à sa place.

Cette scène n'était pas passée inaperçue et Albus s'inquiéta de le voir perdre son sang-froid.

- Tout va bien, mon garçon ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Albus, grogna Severus en froissant le courrier avant de jeter un _Incendio _dessus.

Comment Potter avait-il pu oser lui envoyer une telle chose ? Malgré son dégoût de s'imaginer avec le gamin dans un lit, lui faisant subir les derniers outrages, Severus s'était senti réagir. Son sexe était compressé dans son pantalon et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se soulager. Il avait horreur de se masturber et ne voyait comme solution à son tourment qu'une bonne douche froide ou penser à des images horrifiantes.

Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, il se força à se réciter l'entièreté de la potion Tue-Loup avec toutes les étapes et les interactions des ingrédients entre eux. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'à la fin, son sexe perdit sa vigueur.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir convoquer Harry dans son bureau pour lui faire comprendre que ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas et qu'il lui administrait, non pas une bonne fessée, mais une lourde retenue avec Rusard.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas très envie de voir le gamin seul, avec lui, dans son bureau. Il se résolut à lui envoyer une lettre lui indiquant sa retenue et les motifs de cette dernière.

0o0

Quand Harry vit un des hiboux de l'école se poser devant lui et lui tendre une patte à laquelle était attachée une lettre, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il récupéra l'enveloppe et libéra l'animal.

En lisant son nom inscrit, Harry sauta presque de joie. Il venait de reconnaître l'écriture de son compagnon. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et le jeune homme chercha frénétiquement Ron du regard. Son meilleur ami disputait une partie d'échecs avec Seamus et était fortement concentré. Mais le succube n'était pas prêt à attendre la fin.

Il arracha Ron à son siège, se moquant comme d'une guigne des vitupérations du rouquin. Il l'entraîna à sa suite et ils s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de m'emmener comme ça ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre, Ron, cria Harry, hystérique.

Ron soupira. On l'avait arraché à une partie fort intéressante pour une lettre ? Il aurait presque décapité son meilleur ami. Mais, il était curieux de savoir le contenu.

- Ouvre-la, fit-il, presque exigeant.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur, et décacheta l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Ron, en voyant ça, prit les choses en main afin d'éviter toute perte. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le brun pour savoir que, lorsque celui-ci était fébrile, il pouvait aller jusqu'à déchirer le papier.

- Tiens.

Harry ne le remercia pas, se contentant de récupérer son bien. Il déplia le parchemin et le lut. Ron vit avec une certaine fascination le visage de son meilleur ami passer par toutes les couleurs et les yeux émeraude briller soudain de larmes.

La lettre n'était visiblement pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

Le succube lui tendit son courrier et se pinça fortement les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, le cœur en miettes. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ron récupéra le papier et le lut à son tour.

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous serez en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine, à partir de vingt heures, pour incitation à la débauche et insinuations douteuses envers un de vos professeurs._

_S.R »_

Ron avisa l'air dépité de Harry et jura. C'était peut-être la pire nouvelle pour la créature. Il posa la lettre et s'approcha de son ami, ouvrant les bras comme le ferait une mère. Harry ne chercha pas à réfléchir et fondit dans le giron du rouquin qui le serra contre lui. Ce dernier lui murmura des paroles sans queue ni tête, laissant le brun pleurer tout son saoul en agrippant sporadiquement la robe du jeune Weasley entre ses doigts.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, Harry, lui murmura Ron.

- Il... Il...

Harry n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il hoquetait sans cesse, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles.

- Chut. Pleure, on verra après ce qu'on fera, lui conseilla le dernier des fils Weasley en tapotant doucement son dos.

Le succube n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus lui collait une retenue, simplement parce qu'il avait osé lui parler de son rêve.

Quand Harry se calma enfin, Ron lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Le succube se moucha bruyamment avant de rendre le bout de tissu à son ami qui regarda, dégoûté, l'étoffe souillée. Il avait pensé que Harry sécherait ses larmes, pas qu'il viderait son nez.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, Harry, fit Ron en jetant le mouchoir sur son petit tas de linge que les elfes devaient récupérer dans la soirée. Continue de lui montrer que tu veux de lui, que tu tiens à lui et que tu ne lui en veux pas malgré ce qu'il vient de te faire.

- Tu crois ? demanda le succube d'une toute petite voix.

Il avait tout fait correctement, les cadeaux, les lettres, les regards langoureux que Severus ne semblait même pas voir, les sourires qui passaient inaperçus, les dragues éhontées... Il avait tout essayé. Il avait presque envie de jeter l'éponge, comme disaient les moldus. Il était fatigué. Mais il savait que, sans Severus, il ne serait jamais heureux et que, s'il abandonnait maintenant, il n'obtiendrait jamais le professeur. Or, il le voulait.

- Oui. Continue ta cour mais évite les récits de tes rêves, ajouta Ron pour finir.

0o0

Quand Severus reçut une nouvelle lettre, le lendemain matin, il se figea. Il avait cru que Harry allait s'arrêter une fois l'annonce de sa retenue. Mais il fallait croire que le gamin avait la tête dure.

_« Tu pourras me coller autant de retenues que tu voudras, Severus, je n'abandonnerai pas. Tu es mon compagnon, que tu l'acceptes ou non. »_

L'homme ferma les yeux. La teneur de la lettre était claire et nette, Potter n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors, ça plaît toujours? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller m'exiler en Papouasie et vivre en pagne, loin d'un ordi? Je serais malheureuse sans et mes copines de skype me manqueraient.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bêta-hibou-chou** : Archimède, ma chérie, ma femme d'amour

**Bêta-bichette-soutien** : mandala7338, bichette

**Bêta-co-auteuse** : Mirabelle31, ma carte-maman préférée

**Note**: Eh non, je suis bien là, pas partie en Papouasie! C'est moua! On arrive dans les derniers chapitres, après celui-là, il en reste cinq et je suis presque à 500 reviews.

Merci à nepheria4, pioupiou, Babylon, Elo, Aita, Kisis, L93 pour vos reviews anonymes. Merci aux autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

J'espère qu'il ne reste pas de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Cela faisait quinze jours que le succube faisait une cour effrénée à son professeur de Potions, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas réceptif aux avances de la créature. Il semblait d'ailleurs plus que méfiant. Après ce qu'il avait subi avec le père, il se demandait si le fils ne prenait pas le même chemin.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien et se sentant désespéré face à un compagnon plus que récalcitrant, Harry décida d'aller voir le directeur. Il aurait voulu demander conseil à Sirius, mais il connaissait la rancœur qu'éprouvait l'ancien détenu pour le potionniste. Donc, son parrain était à exclure totalement, il ne serait pas objectif. Le brun ne pensa pas un instant à Remus, sa dernière lettre étant restée sans réponse.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la statue qui gardait le bureau directorial et prononça le mot de passe qu'il avait sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il aurait pu s'en servir pour trouver les appartements de son compagnon, mais il avait eu beau chercher et surveiller, Severus disparaissait toujours dans un coin blanc de la carte. Sirius lui avait expliqué que, lorsque le document avait été fait, les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas tout le château. Certains coins, comme une partie des cachots, étaient inconnus et donc non marqués sur le plan.

Une fois devant la porte en bois, il frappa deux coups et attendit. Il espérait que Dumbledore pourrait accéder à sa requête sinon, personne ne le pourrait et Harry en serait réduit à poursuivre Severus jusqu'à savoir où il vivait. Il avait déjà essayé et avait – à son plus grand malheur – échoué.

- Harry ? Quelle surprise, s'étonna presque le directeur en le voyant entrer.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, Dumbledore savait tout, il était donc au courant de l'identité de son visiteur avant même que celui-ci n'entre.

- Un thé ou un bonbon ? proposa le vieil homme.

- Non merci, Monsieur.

- Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le jeune Gryffondor tortilla ses mains nerveusement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai trouvé mon compagnon, avoua le brun. Mais il me fuit sans cesse. Je ne peux pas m'approcher, j'ai tout tenté pour le séduire mais il refuse toutes mes attentions.

- Je vois, fit lentement Albus, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- C'est Severus Rogue, murmura Harry d'une voix si basse qu'une oreille humaine ne pouvait entendre.

À croire que Dumbledore n'était pas humain car il sourit malicieusement. Il était au courant de quelque chose celui-là, Harry en aurait mis sa main au feu.

- Je ne me tromperais pas si j'affirmais que tu souhaites savoir où se trouvent ses appartements ainsi que son mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le fixa, éberlué. Personne n'était au courant, comment Albus pouvait l'être ? Il savait bien plus de choses qu'il ne le faisait croire.

- Ne prends pas cet air choqué, Harry, je sais que tu rôdes dans les cachots depuis quelques jours. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que tu cherchais à faire.

- Ça vous amuse vraiment de toujours tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire énigmatique du vieil homme lui répondit.

- Ne crois pas ça mon garçon, mais avoir une longueur d'avance sur les gens m'a beaucoup servi par le passé.

Il se tut, son abominable sourire toujours aux lèvres. Harry eut une envie irrépressible de sauter sur le bureau pour le lui faire ravaler. Mais il se ravisa, il devait se contenir tant qu'il n'aurait obtenu le précieux renseignement.

- Harry, tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas le droit de te divulguer cette information. C'est confidentiel. Chaque professeur a des appartements dans un endroit tenu secret. Seuls eux et moi savons où ils se trouvent.

Harry se fichait de savoir ça, il voulait sa réponse ! Il trépigna littéralement sur sa chaise, attendant la suite. Car suite il devait y avoir.

- Ainsi donc, je ne peux pas te dire qu'ils sont à côté de sa salle de Potions. Je peux pas non plus te dire que tu dois poser ta main sur l'armure qui se trouve juste devant l'entrée des appartements et prononcer « ambroisie » pour entrer. Ce sont des informations strictement confidentielles.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête, pressé de filer dans les appartements de son compagnon. Il voulait découvrir l'endroit où vivait son futur amant. Dès que Dumbledore lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, Harry bondit hors de sa chaise et marcha aussi rapidement qu'il put vers la porte. Mais il fut rappelé par le directeur.

- Harry ? Une dernière chose, mon garçon. Il s'agit plus d'une requête que d'autre chose. Pourrais-tu ne pas mettre notre cher Severus dans le même état que Monsieur Thomas l'an dernier ?

- Je n'y compte pas, Monsieur.

- Parfait, alors soyez heureux tous les deux.

Harry décampa et dévala l'escalier de pierre, manquant de tomber à chaque marche. Il courut jusque dans les cachots, dépassant des élèves médusés et inquiets de voir un sourire machiavélique sur le visage du succube.

Ce dernier arriva, haletant, devant la salle de potions. Il se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration. Il n'en pouvait plus, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'effort ou de son excitation.

Il vit l'armure qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent et s'approcha. Elle était étincelante, comme les autres qui étaient dans les couloirs des étages supérieurs.

Il posa sa main contre le plastron et prononça le mot de passe. Il eut la surprise de voir que le gardien se décala sur le côté, révélant une petite galerie sombre. Il posa un pied à l'intérieur et avança doucement, en tâtonnant. L'armure reprit sa place derrière lui et plongea le couloir dans le noir le plus total. Il se traita de crétin lorsqu'il se cogna contre un mur. Il avait sa baguette sur lui, elle pouvait lui fournir la lumière qui lui manquait.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Le bout de l'item s'alluma et le passage s'éclaira, révélant à quelques pas de là, une porte. Il la poussa, espérant qu'aucun mot de passe ne la protégeait. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand il entra, il éteignit sa baguette et se figea, surpris par le lieu. De là où il se trouvait, il voyait le salon. C'était petit mais confortable. Harry se sentit bien aussitôt. Il posa un pied à l'intérieur puis l'autre. Il était officiellement dans l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots et il ne comptait pas en sortir.

Il fit rapidement le tour des pièces. Il n'y en avait que trois. La chambre lui plut beaucoup, il s'imaginait passer des journées entières et des nuits à faire l'amour avec son compagnon dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui lui paraissait très confortable. À dire vrai, le succube n'avait cessé de s'imaginer être pris par Severus dans toutes les pièces et sur tous les meubles.

Il soupira de bien-être et se posa dans le confortable fauteuil du salon, laissant le canapé libre. Il allait attendre Severus ici et il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était à lui ! Son compagnon ne pourrait pas se dérober. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur lui sauterait dessus mais Harry n'y croyait pas trop. Jusque là, l'homme n'avait cessé de le fuir, pourquoi il ne le mettrait pas dehors dès qu'il le verrait ? Le Gryffondor prit le parti de prendre le risque. C'était sa dernière carte, il ne pouvait échouer.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas les heures défiler. Il n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil et avait même somnolé quelques instants.

0o0

Severus s'étira lentement, son dos le faisait souffrir quelque peu. La position penchée qu'il prenait lorsqu'il réalisait ses potions n'était pas confortable, mais il devait s'en accommoder.

Il referma la fiole qu'il venait de remplir et la posa sur une étagère. Il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et en vida le contenu avant de ranger ses ustensiles au préalable nettoyés. Il jeta ensuite un sort sur la paillasse afin de la débarrasser des dernières traces d'ingrédients.

Il avait hâte de rentrer dans ses appartements, se prélasser sous la douche et manger un morceau avant d'aller dormir. Il était épuisé. Mine de rien, semer un succube n'était pas de tout repos et le jeune Potter était coriace. Severus avait dû faire de nombreux tours et détours pour le perdre et pouvoir regagner ses cachots. Sans quoi, il était presque certain que l'affreux morveux ne se serait nullement gêné d'entrer chez lui.

L'homme sortit de son laboratoire privé, passa par sa classe de potions pour rejoindre l'entrée de ses appartements. Il prononça le mot de passer d'une voix lasse et remonta le couloir. Sans prêter la moindre attention à son environnement, il pénétra dans son salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se délassait sous une douche brûlante.

Il se lava les cheveux plusieurs fois pour retirer le film protecteur dont il enduisait son cuir chevelu, ainsi que le corps. Une fois l'opération terminée, il resta là, sous l'eau, à profiter de l'instant.

Severus finit par sortir. Il attrapa une épaisse serviette et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur – le linge fleurait bon la lessive. Il s'habilla assez rapidement, revêtant un simple pantalon et un pull.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre son salon, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il faillit perdre contenance en voyant, devant lui, le fils Potter.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites chez moi, Potter ? ! cracha-t-il.

Sa douche l'avait calmé et détendu mais la vue du morveux avait le don de lui porter sur les nerfs. Comment avait-il pu pénétrer dans son sanctuaire ? Severus était persuadé que c'était un coup du directeur. Il n'y avait que ce vieux grigou, amateur de sucreries et de citron, pour céder aux caprices de l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Car ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais donné sciemment le mot de passe et l'indication de l'emplacement de ses appartements comme ça.

- Je pense que vous le savez très bien, professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix aguicheuse.

Severus déglutit nerveusement et se força au calme. Le gamin était bien fait de sa personne et son comportement était loin de le laisser indifférent. Mais l'homme refusait de l'admettre, même sous la torture. Il savait ce qu'essayait de faire le Gryffondor et il ne serait pas un nom de plus sur la liste interminable des amants du succube.

Cela dit, si Potter continuait de cette façon, Severus ne répondrait plus de rien. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

Si James Potter voyait ça...

Le professeur vit avec effroi son élève honni s'approcher lentement, en se déhanchant sensuellement et en se léchant les lèvres. Ce gamin qui lui faisait perdre la tête et lui se trouvait incapable de bouger, comme tétanisé.

- Professeur, minauda le gosse en posant une main fine sur le torse de son aîné.

- Potter, vous avez exactement deux secondes pour reculer et m'expliquer ce que vous faites là, ordonna Severus.

Il se maudit en entendant sa voix trembler quelque peu. Si seulement il pouvait bouger et mettre le morveux dehors ! Malheureusement, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Le fils Potter ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien au contraire.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis là.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Severus se figea lorsque la bouche de son vis-à-vis se posa sur la sienne. Il réalisa lentement que des lèvres chaudes étaient posées sur les siennes et qu'elles appartenaient à son élève haï, succube de surcroît. Il sembla retrouver sa faculté de bouger à cet instant et repoussa avec force l'impertinent.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? ! tonna le directeur des Serpentard. Comment osez-vous ?

Harry ne semblait pas démonté par la violence de son professeur. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire séducteur.

- Il me semble vous l'avoir fait comprendre, Monsieur. Vous êtes mon compagnon.

- Il me semblait avoir été clair, Potter, cette farce a assez duré !

- Quelle farce, Monsieur ?

- Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi et je peux vous garantir que vous ne l'obtiendrez jamais ! Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce que vous avez fait durant toute l'année dernière, que vous avez couché avec bon nombre de jeunes hommes. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

- Et que puis-je vouloir de vous, professeur ? À part une relation exclusive.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ce terme signifie ? Je n'ai pas souvenance de vous avoir vu être fidèle avec vos... amants, Monsieur Potter.

- Ils n'étaient rien, juste des amusements.

Severus serra les dents. Ce gamin... non seulement il lui tenait tête, mais en plus, il lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour son propre bien, et ce baiser...

L'homme tiqua à cette pensée. Ce baiser... Potter l'avait embrassé. Severus savait de source sûre que Potter n'avait jamais embrassé ses conquêtes, ça faisait même parti de ses règles.

- Il me semblait avoir entendu dire que vous n'embrassiez pas, Monsieur Potter. En quel honneur, ce baiser ?

Il eut la joie de voir le gosse blêmir et reculer. Il avait la preuve de ce qu'il avait toujours dit, tout ça n'était qu'une vaste farce ! Potter n'avait aucune envie d'être avec lui. C'était impossible ! Sinon, il ne serait pas livide.

Severus sentit une pointe de déception dans sa poitrine. Une partie aurait voulu être le compagnon de Harry. Les succubes, dès qu'ils trouvaient leur compagnon, étaient fidèles et très jaloux.

- Veuillez sortir ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche en désignant la porte. Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici !

- Non Monsieur, répliqua le gamin, les bras croisés en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il était un excellent légilimens. Il tira sa baguette et prononça le sort. Il ne rencontra aucune barrière lorsqu'il pénétra l'esprit du succube. C'était comme si la créature le laissait totalement faire.

Severus ne resta pas longtemps. Lorsqu'il ressortit des pensées de son élève, il perdit contenance. Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose mais les images qui l'avaient assailli étaient très explicites. Il s'était vu faire l'amour avec Harry, et de nombreuses fois, à en juger par les rêves que le succube lui avait montrés.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre. Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Severus sentit une langue taquine quémander l'entrée de ses lèvres. Sous la surprise, il la lui accorda et approfondit malgré lui le baiser.

Ses bonnes résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il glissa une main dans le dos du plus jeune accroché à lui de toutes ses forces, et rapprocha autant que possible leurs deux corps.

Le jeune Gryffondor passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui le souleva, lui permettant d'entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Severus le porta jusqu'à la chambre où il le posa sur le lit juste avant de le rejoindre.

Le professeur s'allongea sur le corps fin et désirable de son élève lascivement étendu sur le couvre-lit, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry couina. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait être à cette place avec cet homme.

Les petits bruits de bouche affolèrent les sens de Severus qui se redressa vivement. Il avait passé trop de temps seul, et si Harry continuait sur cette voie, il le prendrait tout de suite. Il ignorait que le succube ne demandait que ça, qu'il ne voulait pas de tendresse. Pas tout de suite.

De toute manière, l'union entre un succube et son compagnon n'était pas réputée pour être tendre, et Harry le savait.

En sentant les lèvres de son professeur se poser sur les siennes, il répondit au baiser avec force, alors qu'il commençait à faire bouger ses hanches de manière frénétique. Il était déterminé à faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il le voulait, et maintenant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Severus n'était pas prêt à aller plus vite et à sauter les préliminaires.

- Patience, lui souffla ce dernier contre ses lèvres.

Mais Harry n'était pas patient. Il avait envie du sexe de Severus allant et venant au plus profond de lui, maintenant. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle à la rentrée et il ne voulait plus attendre une minute de plus. Surtout que le succube s'impatientait.

Le jeune homme donna un coup de hanches et roula au-dessus du corps de son compagnon, le bloquant efficacement sous lui. Il se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Severus qui grogna et frissonna en voyant le sourire lubrique et le regard empli de luxure du Gryffondor.

D'un informulé et sans baguette, ce qu'il ne maîtrisait que lorsque ses sentiments étaient exacerbés, le jeune homme fit disparaître leurs vêtements, sauf ses lunettes, les laissant entièrement nus sur le lit. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps de son amant et se lécha les lèvres.

Severus eut la surprise de le voir ronronner et de passer ses mains fines sur son torse légèrement poilu et son ventre plat. Le professeur n'était pas aussi musclé qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pour Harry, la vision du buste de son compagnon était plus aphrodisiaque que toutes les potions de luxure. Il parcourut du bout des doigts les muscles fins avant de fondre sur la bouche rougie par les baisers. Il parsema ensuite la mâchoire de bisous aériens, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas patient et je ne veux pas être tendre. La tendresse, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je te veux Severus, et je vais t'avoir !

Il entendit son amant hoqueter. Ça lui plaisait de découvrir une autre facette de son compagnon, de savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire perdre pied. Il sourit et laissa sa bouche dériver lentement, léchant un téton au passage puis son jumeau et arriva enfin au pénis en érection de Severus.

La verge avait une belle taille. Elle n'était pas aussi grosse que celle de Blaise, mais Harry jugea ses dimensions parfaites. De toute manière, il savait que son compagnon serait bien meilleur que tous les autres. Il l'avait choisi après tout, le succube savait qu'il serait parfait pour lui.

La créature passa un coup de langue expérimentale sur le gland rougi et se sentit en confiance pour aller plus loin lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Sans prévenir, il prit en bouche la colonne de chair et la suça lentement, faisant durer le plaisir. Quand les mains du professeur se perdirent dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer, Harry s'arrêta et se redressa. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Sans laisser le temps à Severus de réagir, il remonta sur les hanches et vint s'empaler de lui-même sur la verge dressée, faisant crier de plaisir son partenaire.

Le maître des potions laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise quand il sentit son sexe être délicieusement comprimé dans cet antre chaud et velouté. C'était parfait. C'était comme si le fourreau de chair avait été fait sur mesure pour lui.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'habituer à la présence de Severus en lui, il entama des va-et-vient, d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, le sexe le pénétrant profondément.

Ce fut Severus qui augmenta la cadence. Il agrippa les hanches d'Harry et accéléra le rythme qu'il lui avait imposé.

Jusque là, le succube avait toujours pris les commandes dans ses ébats avec ses conquêtes, estimant que le rythme était bien trop lent à son goût. Là, il se laissait faire volontiers, se soumettant totalement à son compagnon qui paraissait avoir envie de plus.

Il hurla lorsque le pénis de son partenaire toucha sa prostate. La tête en arrière, le corps cambré, il continua ses va-et-vient rapides. Le plaisir montait et il n'allait pas tarder à jouir.

Plongé dans son plaisir, il ne vit pas le regard de Severus posé sur lui. Il le sentit l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser avec passion, sa langue dominatrice fouillant sans vergogne sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait de le pilonner avec ardeur. Harry n'était plus qu'une loque pantelante, n'espérant qu'une chose : la délivrance.

Harry se tendit soudain et son regard se voila, emporté par un orgasme dévastateur.

Severus sentit les chairs de son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe et vit, avec effarement, deux ailes membraneuses apparaître dans le dos du succube, cambré en arrière, le visage au bord de l'extase. Cette vision hautement érotique l'emmena à l'apogée de son plaisir. Il jouit à son tour en Harry.

Le corps de la créature s'écroula sur son compagnon et Severus l'enserra doucement entre ses bras, épuisé et choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre et de voir.

Il surmonta sa fatigue pour coucher son compagnon sous les couvertures en prenant garde à ses ailes, puis se glissa à ses côtés. Le Gryffondor papillonna des paupières, tout juste conscient, et sourit, satisfait pour la première fois depuis un an. Il se colla contre le corps chaud du professeur et soupira de bien-être. Il s'endormit, le nez dans le cou de l'homme.

Ce dernier était incapable de fermer l'œil. Pas après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il avait lu que les succubes ne dévoilaient leurs ailes qu'à leur compagnon. Harry avait affirmé que Severus l'était, mais le professeur ne l'avait pas cru, persuadé que c'était une blague. Il venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Si Harry avait menti, jamais il n'aurait pu montrer les siennes, même en hurlant qu'il disait la vérité.

Severus était l'âme sœur de Harry. Le sorcier acariâtre et renfermé, la chauve-souris des cachots était le compagnon d'un succube.

Le directeur des Serpentard n'arrivait pas à y croire.

0o0

Severus jeta un sort de tempus et fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité conférée par les rideaux tirés du lit. Il était à peine deux heures du matin, il n'ouvrait jamais les yeux aussi tôt d'ordinaire. Le professeur était du genre à se coucher et se réveiller à la même heure tous les jours que Merlin faisait. Il en vint à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il change ses habitudes.

Des souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et il ferma les yeux. Harry s'était introduit chez lui, lui avait sauté dessus et ils avaient couché ensemble.

Non. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Ça avait été rapide mais Severus avait fait l'amour à son élève. Il se fustigea mentalement, se demandant comment il avait pu perdre le contrôle, avant de se rappeler les ailes qui s'étaient déployées durant l'orgasme du gamin.

Le professeur se redressa et entendit un grognement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le jeune Potter dormait contre lui. Mal à l'aise de cette proximité, Severus quitta doucement son lit, enfila un pantalon et un pull, et s'enfuit dans le salon. D'un geste de baguette, qu'il avait prise au passage, il ralluma la cheminée et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il attira à lui le livre sur les succubes et commença à le relire. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout lu ni tout bien compris, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était nullement le cas.

Il voulait savoir pour les ailes, il voulait être certain que le succube l'avait bien choisi comme compagnon et non seulement comme amant de passage.

Severus sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas un mensonge de plus, pas sur ce sujet. Il avait souffert du rejet des autres toute sa vie, entre son père qui l'agressait dès qu'il le voyait, sa mère qui le regardait à peine, ses camarades de maison qui le rejetaient à cause de ses origines de sang-mêlé, et les autres qui le détestaient pour son caractère franchement imbuvable et son intelligence nettement supérieure à la moyenne. Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'amant, ne prenant du plaisir qu'entre les bras d'inconnus rencontrés dans les bordels. Son statut de Mangemort et d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il était devenu froid, austère et paranoïaque. Il avait fini par refouler tout sentiment, n'accordant sa confiance qu'en de très rares cas. Il voulait être sûr de la sincérité des autres.

L'enseignant, plongé dans sa lecture, n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il eut la surprise de voir son livre lui être retiré par un Harry aux yeux à moitié fermés, aux cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et au visage endormi. Severus contempla le jeune homme entièrement nu debout devant lui.

Une partie de lui angoissait un peu de le voir là, l'autre exultait. Après cette nuit, il avait eu peur que l'élève ne se réveille et ne veuille prendre la poudre d'escampette, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. À l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Severus se tendit lorsque Harry s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux et nicha son nez dans le cou chaud et accueillant de son compagnon. Le gamin poussa un gémissement de contentement et ferma les yeux.

Tétanisé, l'homme n'osa pas bouger. C'était rare qu'il ne sache pas comment se comporter. Lentement, son bras entoura la taille de son amant et de sa baguette, il attira une couverture. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée mais il ne faisait guère chaud dans le salon. D'une main malhabile, il déposa le tissu doux sur les épaules de Harry.

Après plusieurs minutes à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, Severus récupéra son livre et reprit sa lecture. Il feuilleta les pages, vérifiant de temps à autre que sa charge dormait toujours. Il appréciait le poids du jeune homme sur lui, c'était agréable, et savoir que Harry était venu vers lui de lui-même lui démontrait que le succube ne voulait pas le repousser, pas tout de suite.

Severus cessa de tourner les pages lorsqu'il arriva au passage qui l'intéressait.

- _Comment reconnaît-on un succube ? À ses ailes membraneuses et noires qu'il ne montre qu'à son compagnon, et à ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il part en chasse._

L'homme n'avait jamais vu les yeux de la créature virer au noir, mais il avait bel et bien vu les ailes se déployer. Malgré cette preuve, il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Si le succube s'était trompé ? S'il avait déployé ses ailes devant la mauvaise personne ? S'il allait rencontrer la bonne plus tard ?

Severus était perdu. Il avait besoin de réponses et ce fichu bouquin ne lui en apportait aucune ! Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas d'autres dans le château et il ne se voyait pas commander un exemplaire dans une librairie.

Il reposa son livre, frustré et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et serra le succube dans ses bras.

Severus fut réveillé par des baisers aériens dans son cou. Il grogna et tenta de chasser la chose qui le dérangeait. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant des gloussements amusés et tomba nez à nez avec de grands yeux verts cachés par des lunettes qu'il avait dû aller chercher dans la chambre, et un sourire charmeur.

Que faisait Potter ici ? Sur ses genoux ? Et lui ? Que faisait-il dans ce fauteuil ?

Severus avouait qu'il n'était pas du matin et mettait plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre les idées en place. Il soupira en se souvenant.

- Monsieur Potter...

- Harry, minauda le succube d'une voix enjôleuse avant de reprendre ses attentions dans le cou de son compagnon.

- Har... Monsieur Potter, levez-vous !

Il ne parvenait pas à appeler son élève par son prénom. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certain qu'il était bel et bien le compagnon du gamin.

Il en avait eu la preuve mais sa partie la plus rationnelle doutait encore. À dire vrai, s'il y croyait, il avait néanmoins cette peur que Harry parte et le laisse seul.

- Non, bouda la créature en se redressant, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Je trouve anormal que mon compagnon m'appelle par mon nom de famille, surtout après la nuit que nous venons de passer. C'est Harry, sinon je vous trouve le surnom le plus ridicule et je vous appellerai de la sorte dans toute l'école dès que vous direz « Monsieur Potter ».

- Mettons les choses au point, Pot... Harry. Il n'est pas question que vous m'appeliez autrement que professeur Rogue et...

- Monsieur Rogounet, s'amusa Harry.

- Tentez de m'appeler de cette marnière et je vous assure que vous le regretterez ! tonna Severus qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'humilie de la sorte.

- Severus, chantonna l'impertinent gamin. Tu es à moi, il me semble donc avoir le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom.

- Qui vous en a donné la permission ?

- Moi.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il sentait la lassitude s'emparer de lui. Il venait de se réveiller, il n'avait pas bu son café et le fils Potter mettait déjà ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Harry, soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse, vous m'appelez...

- Tu.

- Plaît-il ?

- Nous sommes un couple, non ? Il me semble parfaitement inapproprié que mon compagnon me vouvoie.

Ce gosse allait le rendre fou ! Eux, un couple ? Encore faudrait-il que ça soit certain.

- Soit, capitula-t-il. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te taire et m'écouter ? Il est hors de question, tu m'entends bien ? Hors de question que tu m'appelles autrement que par mon titre en dehors de ces appartements. Et je ne veux pas non plus entendre autre chose que Professeur Rogue ou Monsieur ! Ici, je refuse autre chose que Severus. Est-ce bien clair ?

Harry hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait parfaitement entendu. Il avait aussi noté qu'il était invité à passer du temps ici, autant dire qu'il était ravi.

Restait à savoir s'il pouvait s'installer dans ces appartements, mais il en doutait quelque peu. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne.

Le sourire du morveux inquiéta le maître des potions. Potter avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il avait la même expression que son géniteur lorsque celui-ci préparait une bêtise.

- Cessez donc de sourire stupidement, Potter !

- Harry, insista le succube en l'embrassant doucement sur la bouche, coupant ainsi toute tentative de riposte.

- Sale gosse, fut la réponse.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir, sourit Harry avant de lécher le cou offert.

Severus ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Le succube lui avait dit qu'il était son compagnon, c'était à peine s'il ne l'avait pas crié, mais le professeur n'était pas toujours rassuré pour autant.

Tant pis, il allait profiter du corps désirable et doué de son amant et ferait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher. Ainsi, il ne serait pas déçu lorsque la créature irait voir ailleurs.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'incertitude émaner de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux noirs de l'homme briller de cette lueur inquiétante.

Le succube jugea que le moment était parfait pour se donner entièrement. La veille, leur union avait été rapide et presque bestiale. Là, Harry voulait s'unir de façon plus douce. Il voulait rassurer son amant, lui montrer qu'il était à lui, totalement.

Il retira la couverture qui le couvrait encore et se pencha doucement, plongeant dans le cou de l'homme. La peau l'attirait inexorablement. Il lécha longuement ce bout de chair avant de dériver jusqu'à la bouche plus que tentante de son homme. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant et embrassa les lèvres désirables, avant d'introduire sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide de son amant. Il rencontra sa jumelle et joua un instant avec. Severus, comme la veille, agrippa les mèches du succube pour approfondir le contact.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient lentement, comme une danse sensuelle. Ils avaient le temps. Harry ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose à laquelle il devait prêter la plus grande attention, c'était Severus.

Le directeur des Serpentard se détacha presque à regret du jeune homme et le regarda attentivement.

- À quoi jouez-vous ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne jouait à rien.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas hors de tes appartements, que je sache.

- Je veux être certain que vous ne vous jouez pas de moi, Monsieur Potter, lâcha Severus d'une voix froide.

- Me jouer de toi ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre, répliqua Harry, perdu. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Et à quel sujet ?

Il ne se jouait de personne. Il avait toujours été franc avec son entourage. Avec ses conquêtes, il leur avait bien spécifié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une relation basée sur le sexe et sans le moindre sentiment. Avec Severus, il avait été honnête dès le début.

- L'an dernier, j'ai eu pas mal de conquêtes mais j'ai toujours été franc, fit-il. Ils savaient que je n'étais avec eux que pour le sexe. La seule chose que je leur ai cachée, c'est ma vraie nature, le fait que je sois un succube. Je ne me permettrai jamais de mentir sur mes sentiments. Je ne ferai jamais souffrir celui que j'aime, du moins intentionnellement. Tu peux être sûr d'une chose, Severus Rogue : quand je dis que tu es mon compagnon, et que tu es le seul qui pourra me rendre heureux, je ne te mens pas, et sache que je ferai tout mon possible pour que nous soyons heureux ensemble.

Il vit dans le regard de Severus une lueur de soulagement. Son professeur froid et acariâtre, qui repoussait toute attention, était inquiet pour eux, pour leur avenir ensemble. Harry n'était pas dupe, il sentait que malgré sa déclaration, son amant n'était pas totalement rassuré, il le percevait.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Severus Rogue. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon compagnon et je refuse de changer quoique ce soit à ça.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se leva et força l'homme à faire de même. Il étendit la couverture par terre, sachant par expérience que faire l'amour sur un tapis aussi rêche que celui du salon n'était pas confortable. Le bas de son dos s'en rappelait encore.

Il s'allongea et emmena Severus avec lui.

Il n'avait jamais été tendre dans ses ébats avec les autres, parce qu'il avait besoin de sexe. Cette fois était différente. Severus l'avait comblé la première fois, donc son appétit sexuel était moindre. Il avait toujours envie de son compagnon mais était capable de se contenir.

Harry aida Severus à se déshabiller et son professeur s'allongea sur lui. Le poids du corps plus grand et plus lourd que le sien le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Cette position allait sans doute devenir l'une de ses préférées. Il dominait avec les autres, mais laissait la direction des ébats à son compagnon, se soumettant.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Severus.

Cette phrase électrisa le maître des potions qui préféra répondre à cette invite par des gestes plutôt que par des mots.

Lentement, il glissa un bras sous le dos du succube tandis que l'autre remonta jusqu'aux flancs qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, se délectant des gémissements qu'il en tirait et notant mentalement qu'il s'agissait d'une zone sensible.

Severus chercha à répertorier tous les points sensibles. Il en trouva et s'amusa à rendre fou Harry pendant quelques minutes avant d'en venir aux choses qu'il jugeait plus sérieuses.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au sexe déjà en érection de Harry, faisant grogner celui-ci.

- Accélère, supplia Harry qui se sentait frustré par la lenteur de la main de Severus autour de son membre. S'il te plaît.

Severus ne s'exécuta pas, au contraire, il retira sa main. Harry siffla de mécontentement.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, lui souffla l'ancien Serpentard en réponse.

Il l'embrassa pendant que ses mains parcouraient les zones sensibles du succube qu'elles avaient déjà mémorisées.

Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par le plaisir que lui procuraient les attentions du maître des potions. Visiblement, ce dernier avait décidé de le faire languir et la créature n'en était que plus heureuse. Son compagnon avait retrouvé cette assurance qui le caractérisait.

Il hoqueta et gémit lorsque la main taquine se referma de nouveau sur son pénis. Il cria en sentant une langue lécher son gland. Ce n'était pas sa première fellation mais c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure. Severus ne tarda pas à relâcher sa verge juste avant de l'engloutir.

- Oh Merlin ! hurla le plus jeune avant d'haleter sous la douce caresse buccale.

La langue de son compagnon lui fit voir des étoiles. Severus était doué, c'était indéniable, et le succube se demanda brièvement qui avait été à sa place avant. Mais il oublia bien vite cette question quand il sentit les doigts inquisiteurs du potionniste pénétrer son intimité.

Les succubes n'avaient pas besoin de préparation, leur anus était naturellement dilaté et lubrifié. Mais Harry apprécia grandement le traitement que son partenaire lui infligeait. Sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche sur sa couverture. Il n'était que sensations.

La langue lécha une dernière fois son pénis et Severus remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser. Harry écarta plus encore les jambes, permettant ainsi au brun de s'installer confortablement et d'approfondir la pénétration de ses doigts dans les chairs dilatées du succube. Il sentit sur sa langue le goût de son pré-sperme.

Il couina de désapprobation lorsque les doigts quittèrent son intimité. Ils furent bien vite remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant.

Lentement et précautionneusement, le directeur des Serpentard pénétra le jeune homme. Il attendit d'être totalement à l'intérieur du corps chaud pour tout arrêter afin que Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Il se força à ne pas bouger alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, pilonner encore et encore le corps si parfait de son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier hurle de plaisir, mais encore et surtout qu'il hurle son prénom.

Harry bougea légèrement le bassin. Il était prêt depuis longtemps. Ce fut le signal pour le Serpentard qui commença à aller et venir doucement, cherchant cette glande qui ferait voir des étoiles à son amant. Quand Harry cria, Severus sut qu'il l'avait trouvée. Dès lors, il ne cessa de maltraiter la prostate du pauvre Gryffondor.

Bientôt les corps furent couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les cris résonnaient dans le salon. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de son compagnon et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements ni ses cris et se moquait bien de faire du bruit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce sexe qui le remplissait et cette boule de chaleur qui montait dans son bas-ventre, menaçant d'exploser. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon anarchique. C'était trop bon. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

Severus accéléra encore. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il le sentait mais il voulait que Harry vienne avant. Il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour de lui et la bouche de son amant se coller contre la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et ils manquèrent de mordre la langue de l'autre plusieurs fois, mais pour eux, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

En sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son sexe, Severus dut puiser dans sa volonté afin de ne pas jouir avant Harry. Son compagnon se raidit entre ses bras et l'orgasme déferla pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Severus éjacula à l'intérieur de son partenaire et Harry jouit entre eux.

Le plus âgé se retira en douceur pour s'allonger à côté de Harry avant de le serrer contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus n'allait pas dormir seul.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire concernant ce chapitre, c'est qu'il en reste 5 après celui-là et que Sev est dans le déni le plus total. Je rappelle à toute fin utile que maudire un auteur, c'est prendre le risque de ne pas voir le mot "complet" parce que je risque vraiment de m'exiler loin d'Internet. La Papouasie est toujours une destination plus que tentante dans ces cas-là :) J'en entends déjà certains qui doivent se dire "mais pourquoi nous dit-elle cela si tôt? Un spoil?" Non, je vous mets en condition pour la suite. Je tiens à la vie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bêtas** : Archimède (mon hibou chéri), Mandala7338 (ma bichette, la seule et l'unique bichette au monde) et Mirabelle31 (ma carte maman préférée)

**Note** : Oui, j'ai dit que Sev était dans le déni. Et là, je pense que beaucoup vont adorer Bubus.

**Mea culpa**. Je suis désolée, pour la première fois depuis que j'écris sur ce site, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Cela, je pense, mérite une petite explication. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Sincèrement. Certes, je suis au chômage, donc, normalement, je devrais l'avoir, mais cette semaine, j'ai écrit un OS de 40 pages, corrigé mon roman, et corrigé des chapitres d'une fic pour laquelle je suis bêta. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu trouver du temps pour vous répondre. Mais je suis une adepte de la procrastination et c'est le mal. Je vois les reviews qui s'accumulent dans ma boîte mail et je me dis : j'ai le temps. Arrivée à mercredi, j'en ai plus de 40 (je ne m'en plaints pas) et j'ai vu la montagne de ce qu'il me restait à finir (écriture et correction) et là, au lieu de mettre de côté les deux, j'ai zappé les RAR.

Cela dit, sachez que toutes vos reviews ont été lues, certains m'ont faite exploser de rire. Elles m'ont toutes touchées et je tenterai, non pas de répondre à celles-là, mais de ne pas trop tarder à répondre à celles du 13.

Encore navrée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

S'il reste des fautes, désolée et des mots qui manquent, c'est le site. Croyez-moi, ça lui arrive.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller en ce dimanche matin. Le poids délicieux de la tête de Harry sur sa poitrine le fit sourire et il se fustigea. Le voilà qui devenait Poufsouffle. Il devait se reprendre.

Il jeta un sort de tempus. Dix heures six. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps. Il fallait dire que les activités licencieuses de cette nuit avaient été épuisantes. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser son corps de cette manière.

Il regarda son amant qui dormait paisiblement contre lui, et ne put empêcher sa main de se glisser dans les mèches folles du jeune homme qui ronronna dans son sommeil. Malgré son envie de rester là, Severus estima qu'il était plus que temps de se lever. Mine de rien, le tapis ne valait pas un lit et son dos n'était plus tout jeune. Il allait avoir du mal à se relever.

- Harry, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais le succube ne réagit pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus. D'une main légère, le maître des potions caressa le dos nu et descendit jusqu'aux fesses fermes et galbées, parfaitement sculptées par le Quidditch.

Depuis cette nuit, Severus était plus rassuré par les sentiments de son compagnon. Harry lui avait montré ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, qu'il ne mentait pas. Malgré cela, l'homme allait attendre un peu avant d'accorder au jeune Potter sa confiance pleine et entière.

- Harry, l'exhorta-t-il plus fortement.

Sans plus de réaction. Severus sentait que son dos commençait à le faire souffrir. Il devait en plus de ça se lever, sa vessie demandait à être soulagée.

- Potter ! cria-t-il cette fois-ci.

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et les leva vers lui sans vraiment le voir. Il avait posé ses lunettes par terre, tout près d'eux juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

- Oui ? marmonna-t-il, encore endormi.

Severus se retint de renverser le gamin sur le dos et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. S'il s'écoutait et s'il écoutait son élève, ils passeraient leur temps à ça. Ce crétin était bien trop sexy et désirable au réveil avec ses grands yeux verts ensommeillés et son visage aux traits doux.

- Debout.

- Non, ronchonna l'insolent Gryffondor. Veux pas.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Potter, grogna Severus. Levez-vous tout de suite !

- On avait dit que tu m'appellerais par mon prénom et que tu me dirais « tu ». Et je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Ce morveux allait le rendre dingue, par Merlin.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, lève-toi. Je n'éprouve pas le désir de bouger non plus mais la nature étant ce qu'elle est, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Harry sembla comprendre le message car il daigna se décaler un peu, non sans bougonner allègrement. Severus bondit sur ses pieds, se massant le bas du dos et s'étirant une fois debout, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil. Il n'avait pas conscience du regard lubrique du succube posé sur ses fesses blanches.

Le Gryffondor comptait bien profiter du corps absolument désirable de son compagnon et paresser toute la journée au lit. Malheureusement, Severus ne fut pas du même avis. Quand il sortit de la douche, il dût esquiver un succube aguicheur qu'il envoya manu militari dans la salle de bain, et retourna dans le salon. D'un habile geste de baguette, il replia la couverture qu'il expédia dans la chambre et remit un peu d'ordre dans la pièce.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par son Gryffondor – il se morigéna de devenir aussi Poufsouffle et possessif alors que rien n'était certain entre eux – habillé de ses vêtements de la veille. Un gargouillement sonore le fit sourire et Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné. L'ancien Serpentard devait avouer que son propre estomac criait famine. Son dernier repas remontait au déjeuner de la journée précédente. Si pour le gamin, c'était pareil, pas étonnant que son ventre fasse un tel bruit.

Severus eut à peine le temps de commander un petit-déjeuner à un elfe de maison que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Il grogna. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'outrecuidance de venir les déranger ?

Seul un nom s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Dumbledore. Et ça ne manqua pas. Le vieux directeur entra après y avoir été autorisé.

- Severus, comment... Harry ? Mon garçon, je suis assez surpris de vous voir ici !

Soit le directeur était vraiment surpris, soit il mentait. Severus put affirmer en voyant le petit sourire et les yeux pétillants de son supérieur, qu'il mentait. Il était au courant de la présence de l'insupportable crétin qui l'avait choisi, lui, comme compagnon. Albus était au courant de tout dans le château.

- Je vous dérange ? s'enquit l'amoureux des sucreries et des moldus.

Severus fut tenté de dire que oui, en effet, il les dérangeait, que le professeur de potions était prêt à allonger le gamin sur la table et à le prendre sans autre forme de procès. Un mensonge éhonté juste destiné à faire fuir le directeur. Quoi que l'enseignant aurait parié sa solde que le directeur aurait pris une chaise et aurait regardé la scène. Et si Harry n'avait pas été aussi habillé, nul doute que c'est ce qui se serait passé. Du moins, sans l'intervention et la présence du centenaire à la longue barbe argentée.

- Non, Albus, répliqua Severus. Nous allions juste prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Parfait, parfait. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

- Bien.

Severus, tout comme Harry, se demanda la véritable raison de la présence du vieil homme en ces lieux. Non pas que cela soit incongru, mais, un dimanche matin, sans s'être annoncé au préalable, il fallait que cela soit important.

- Je suis content de vous savoir tous les deux en bonne santé. J'avais craint un instant que notre jeune Harry ne se laisse emporter par ses pulsions et ne vous épuise.

Le succube piqua un fard. Il est vrai qu'il avait laissé certains de ses amants sur le carreau, il pensait notamment à Dean qui avait mis deux jours à se remettre de cette nuit-là, et à Diggory qui était resté inconscient quelques heures. Mais là, il n'y avait aucun risque pour Severus. La créature avait choisi le meilleur compagnon pour elle. Il était endurant et en redemandait. Plus important encore, il satisfaisait son amant, ce qu'aucun autre n'avait réussi.

- Ai-je l'air fatigué, Albus ?

- Non, mon garçon, j'avoue que je ne vous avais jamais vu si en forme.

Severus retint un commentaire acerbe. En forme ? ! Il l'avait toujours été. Cela dit, il avait l'impression que la phrase d'Albus était à double sens. Et le sourire malicieux du vieux fourbe le convainquit.

- Bien, venez-en au fait, exigea le sévère maître des potions.

Il avait très faim et n'avait pas toute la matinée.

- J'y viens. Je sais que vous êtes le compagnon de notre jeune Monsieur Potter.

- Et comment, par Merlin, le savez-vous ? s'étonna Severus.

- Severus, mon cher, les regards qu'il vous lançait étaient parfaitement déchiffrables et Harry est venu hier me demander l'accès à vos appartements.

La chauve-souris des cachots se tourna lentement vers Harry, les yeux étincelants de colère. Ce gamin avait osé aller voir le directeur pour soutirer des informations ? Et ce vieux cinglé avait osé les lui donner ? Rien qu'à voir le regard pétillant du mage, Severus sut qu'il s'amusait comme un fou. Et Harry, lui, jouait les parfaits petits innocents, ce qu'il était bien loin d'être à en juger par la rougeur traîtresse sur ses joues. Ils allaient avoir une bonne discussion tous les deux.

- Allons, allons, Severus, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Il ne voulait que retrouver son compagnon qui lui tournait obstinément le dos.

- Albus, siffla le locataire des cachots, venez-en au fait !

- Ah oui, merci mon cher, mon esprit a tendance à divaguer...

- Monsieur le Directeur, grogna Severus. Au fait !

- Oui, oui. Je suis venu ici dans le but de vous demander de garder votre relation secrète et de rester discrets, tous les deux, fit Albus, soudain très sérieux. L'école ignore tout de ta nature, Harry, et bien que l'homosexualité soit parfaitement tolérée, les relations élèves-professeurs ne sont pas bien vues par le Conseil d'Administration. Je préfère que tu gardes le silence sur ta vraie nature, sinon cela risque d'avoir des conséquences que nous n'envisageons même pas.

- Mais… couina le succube.

Comment allait-il pouvoir rester ici s'ils devaient garder leur relation secrète ? C'était impossible. Cela voulait dire que Harry allait devoir passer ses nuits seul, dans son dortoir. Il en était hors de question ! Il ne venait pas de s'unir avec son compagnon pour en être séparé !

- Je m'en doutais un peu, Albus. Je pense que garder cette... relation secrète ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Après tout, Harry avait réussi à tenir trois semaines sans lui sauter dessus, il pouvait bien continuer. Et Severus s'était passé de relations sexuelles depuis des années, le sevrage allait être dur, mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Le gamin allait bien finir par se lasser et aller voir ailleurs, même si une voix au fond de lui affirmait le contraire. Ils s'étaient liés, l'homme était le compagnon d'une créature qui lui serait à jamais fidèle.

La chauve-souris des cachots préférait prendre les devants et rompre tout de suite. Ce n'était sans doute pas du goût du gosse mais, pour le maître des potions, c'était une aubaine. Il se disait que cette rupture serait un bon moyen de tester Potter, de savoir si ce dernier lui avait dit la vérité ou non. S'il était bel et bien le compagnon du Gryffondor, le gamin lui serait fidèle.

Severus lui faisait en partie confiance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter encore. La peur d'être trahi restait tapie au fond de lui. Malgré toutes les preuves apportées, il avait toujours cette impression que cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste blague.

Oui, il était dans le déni le plus profond, mais ses années en tant qu'espion avaient développé une certaine paranoïa.

- C'est parfait. Autre chose, vous avez été absents tous les deux durant le dîner et le petit-déjeuner. Aussi, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, affirma Severus.

- Parfait, répéta le directeur de Poudlard. Alors, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Puis il sortit. Harry baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Severus avait-il hésité sur le terme de « relation » ?

- Vous devriez retourner dans votre Salle Commune, Monsieur Potter, lui fit Severus de son habituelle voix froide qu'il utilisait durant les cours.

- Je pourrai revenir ici ce soir ? demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Il espérait que oui, que la requête de Dumbledore ne serait pas un frein à leurs rendez-vous.

- Non.

Le cœur du garçon se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. D'accord, il ne viendrait pas ici, mais Severus pouvait toujours venir dans son dortoir.

- Tu viendras dans la tour ?

- Il en est hors de question, Potter ! Le meilleur moyen de conserver notre couverture serait de ne plus nous voir. Sauf pendant les cours et les repas !

Le jeune homme se figea. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que Severus venait de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible... Mais après avoir passé de longues secondes à observer son compagnon pour y déceler le moindre signe de dénégation, son souffle se bloqua. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

- Bien, Monsieur, marmonna Harry en essayant de rester digne. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Il quitta les appartements de son compagnon, le cœur en miettes, et courut jusque dans son dortoir sans se soucier du peu d'élèves qu'il croisa et qui le regardèrent étrangement. Là, il s'enferma dans son lit et laissa les larmes couler librement.

Il venait à peine de se lier avec son compagnon que celui-ci ne voulait déjà plus de lui. Le succube étouffa un hurlement de désespoir dans ses oreillers. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné.

- Harry ? Tu es là ? l'appela la voix de Ron.

Il avait dû voir les rideaux tirés.

- Harry ?

Mais le jeune homme refusa de répondre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait juste être dans les bras de son compagnon.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent – Harry n'avait pas pensé à apposer un sortilège de protection – et le visage de Ron apparut, inquiet de le voir roulé en boule au milieu du lit, en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le rouquin s'assit près de son meilleur ami et referma les tentures. Il lança un sort de silence et se concentra sur le brun recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Imalaissétomber, pleura le succube en avalant tellement ses mots que Ron, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne comprit rien du tout.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a laissé tomber. Il ne veut plus de moi ! hurla presque Harry en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Attends, explique-moi toute l'histoire, je n'ai rien suivi.

Harry lui raconta en sanglotant, ce qui rendit le récit difficilement compréhensible. Mais Ron tint bon. Il n'avait pas le choix, se refusant à interrompre le succube. Qui sait comment la créature pouvait réagir.

- Il ne veut plus qu'on se voit, acheva enfin Harry en se redressant.

Il s'essuya les yeux sans retirer ses lunettes. C'était à se demander comment il voyait avec les traces qu'il y avait sur les verres.

- Tu as essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

- Non. Il a été très clair, on ne se verra que pendant les cours et les repas. Mais je ne veux pas moi, je veux le voir tout le temps, dormir avec lui et...

- Par Merlin, Harry ! Je tolère cette relation parce que tu es mon ami, mais je ne veux pas entendre les détails !

0o0

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry n'avait pas vu Severus, sauf durant les repas – pendant lesquels l'homme ne lui jetait même pas un regard – et durant les cours de Potions. Le succube était fatigué et cela se voyait. Il dormait mal la nuit et des cernes étaient apparus. Ses rêves ressemblaient à des cauchemars où il voyait son compagnon lui faire l'amour et le rejeter ou le tuer, au choix. Il se réveillait en hurlant, alertant Ron qui finit par s'inquiéter grandement pour lui, son ami ne lui cachant rien, au contraire. Le rouquin faisait son possible pour l'apaiser mais, plus les jours passaient, plus il le voyait dépérir.

Le succube avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, lors des vacances de Noël, quand il avait dû aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver quelqu'un. Là, ce n'était pas possible. Il était avec Severus et il refusait d'aller voir ailleurs. De toute manière, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il en aurait été incapable.

Il se contentait de dévorer du regard son compagnon lorsqu'il se trouvait sous ses yeux, mais Severus ne le regardait pas. Il semblait faire comme s'il n'existait pas et, pour le succube, c'était insupportable.

Harry tint une semaine avant d'aller voir son professeur à la fin d'un cours. Il attendit patiemment que tous les élèves sortent pour entrer dans la salle de classe et s'approcher du bureau.

- Que veux-tu ? grogna Severus, froidement.

- J'ai besoin de toi, supplia Harry.

Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'il entendait dans la voix de son amant. En étaient-ils revenus au même point qu'avant ? Une simple relation entre un élève lambda et son professeur ?

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas. Notre relation doit rester secrète, Harry, lui répéta Severus.

- Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que nous ne devons plus nous voir, riposta le Gryffondor. On doit juste faire attention !

- J'ai cours dans quelques minutes, et je suis certain que c'est également ton cas, éluda l'homme.

- Non, j'ai une heure de pause.

Severus esquivait la conversation. Harry était presque certain qu'il refusait d'être le compagnon d'une créature magique.

- C'est moi le problème ? s'enquit le succube, inquiet. C'est parce que c'est moi qui t'aie choisi ?

- Que vas-tu inventer comme bêtises ? Qui a bien pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête ?

- Ton attitude. Tu refuses de me voir. On ne peut pas se parler. J'ai besoin de toi, moi, répéta la créature.

- De moi ou d'autre chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as besoin de moi pour mon corps, l'accusa presque Severus.

- Oui mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce n'était pas que pour ça. Severus se leva et le toisa méchamment.

- Je pense que vous pouvez quitter cette salle, Monsieur Potter, ordonna-t-il d'une voix lente et froide.

- Mais, non ! Severus.

- Sortez tout de suite, Potter ! Ou je vous mets en retenue...

Harry sourit, persuadé que son amant tenait un peu à lui et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter ce soir.

- Avec Rusard, termina le professeur. Sortez !

- Non !

- DEHORS, POTTER ! beugla Severus. Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Harry sentit son cœur exploser en morceaux dans sa poitrine. Entendre ça lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son compagnon venait de dire les mots qu'il redoutait depuis une semaine. Le succube ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que lui obéir. Désormais, il ne viendrait plus en cours ou dans la Grande Salle puisque Severus venait de lui ordonner.

Il quitta la salle lentement et trouva un endroit proche mais assez loin pour s'écrouler et hurler sa peine sans être dérangé.

Harry sécha son dernier cours de la journée. Il ne se rendit pas non plus dans la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas faim. Son cœur était en miettes.

Les jours suivants, il resta confiné dans son dortoir, refusant de sortir, même pour aller manger, malgré les suppliques de Ron.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas rester toute l'année ici, descends au moins manger.

- Il ne veut plus me voir, pleurnicha Harry. Il est toujours là. Je...

- Viens manger ! Tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas en restant là à te morfondre bêtement que tu vas le récupérer ! Alors bouge-toi !

Le succube se tira de son lit dans lequel il avait passé le week-end et soupira.

- Va prendre une douche, grimaça Ron en voyant les cheveux de son ami commencer à graisser.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce mais, après quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau, il devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait du bien. Durant le week-end, il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Il n'avait pris la peine de se lever que pour aller se soulager, le reste n'étant qu'accessoire. Le rouquin lui avait ramené des biscuits et un peu d'eau pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim.

Lorsqu'il se présenta la seconde fois devant Ron, son ami hocha la tête. Ils descendirent enfin dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine. Harry jeta un regard vers la table professorale, son compagnon s'y trouvait et mangeait, concentré sur son assiette.

- Viens, lui souffla le fils Weasley en l'attirant vers deux places libres.

Manque de chance, elles étaient toutes les deux tournées vers Severus et étaient le plus proche de la table des professeurs. Harry passa donc son repas à fixer son amant qui ne daigna pas à lui accorder un regard. À croire qu'il avait totalement oublié sa présence.

Attristé, le Gryffondor se contenta de chipoter sa nourriture, ne mangeant en tout et pour tout qu'une bouchée de petit-pois. Quand les desserts apparurent, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler de plus, alors il se leva et quitta la salle, le cœur plus lourd qu'à son arrivée. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron qui s'était empressé de terminer son dessert en voyant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as déjà eu envie de mourir ? souffla Harry.

- Non.

- Moi si. J'ai envie de mourir.

Ron n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, il prenait rarement dans ses bras, que ce soit sa mère ou sa sœur ou bien ses amis proches. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait les broyer. Cela dit, il ne réfléchit même pas en voyant Harry au bord des larmes et le serra contre lui.

Son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas bien.

0o0

Severus était bien loin de se douter des turpitudes de son amant. Il avait d'autres sujets plus préoccupants, notamment son nouvel assistant qu'Albus lui avait collé dans les pattes et qui était arrivé peu de temps auparavant.

Il avait reçu une lettre du directeur, il y avait de cela quelques jours, lui disant qu'il devait prendre un assistant et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Tibérius Woolwright. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses anciens élèves de Serpentard qui avait quitté Poudlard sept ans plus tôt et s'était lancé dans la maîtrise des potions. Pour valider son diplôme et devenir un maître en potions, il devait passer un stage pratique de quelques semaines.

Le jeune homme avait toujours été doué dans la conception et le brassage de potions, il avait même eu un Optimal lors de ses ASPICs, Severus s'en souvenait car il avait reçu une lettre de son ancien élève qui le remerciait chaudement pour son enseignement.

- Pour l'instant, fit Severus, je ne vous demanderai rien, juste de voir comment se déroulent les cours et faire vos propres recherches.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Vous commencerez à m'assister à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur ma façon de faire mes cours. Aucune distribution de points ni de retraits dans mon dos. Vous ne corrigerez les copies que si je vous le demande.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Bien. Voilà mon emploi du temps, déclara Severus d'une voix sèche. Si vous avez une question, vous savez où me trouver. Vous pouvez vous installer à cette paillasse, lui montra l'enseignant en désignant une table vide au fond de la salle.

Severus le laissa s'y diriger et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant bondir les pauvres Première Année. Il adorait le lundi matin et les cours en commun avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Terroriser cette bande de cornichons incapables et pleurnichards était jubilatoire. Il aimait voir les airs dépités des Lions lorsqu'il ne leur attribuait pas de points à chaque bonne réponse, mais qu'il en donnait aux Serpents pour des motifs futiles. Les gamins allaient vite s'y faire et prendraient le pli. Il suffisait de voir les élèves des années suivantes qui ne disaient plus rien.

Il donna ses cours tout le reste de la journée en pensant au lendemain. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son amant.

Lorsqu'arriva le cours des Septième Année, Severus devait avouer qu'il était tendu. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit – hurlé serait plus juste – à Harry le vendredi. Il avait vu le regard vert se remplir de larmes et le brun tourner les talons, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était refusé de lui courir après. Cette séparation était nécessaire. Certes, Harry avait raison en disant qu'une relation secrète ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient se séparer, mais c'était le mieux pour eux. Personne ne pouvait ainsi se douter qu'ils étaient un couple.

Il avait aperçu le succube une fois durant le week-end dans la Grande Salle, mais s'était efforcé de ne pas le regarder. Il n'avait de ce fait pas remarqué que l'état du jeune homme était plus que déplorable.

Severus fit entrer ses élèves et les laissa s'installer pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau. Il embrassa la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil. Le compte des présents et des absents était vite fait, ils n'étaient que huit, enfin sept, puisque Potter était absent.

- Où est Potter ? Parlez ! siffla-t-il mécontent.

Le gamin n'était pas malade, il l'aurait su car Poppy Pomfresh lui aurait demandé de faire des potions qu'il aurait dû lui apporter séance tenante. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Les élèves haussèrent les épaules en se regardant. Seule la jeune Granger aurait pu savoir mais Severus n'était pas dupe, la brunette ignorait où le garçon pouvait être. Ils n'étaient plus amis depuis un an.

- S'il n'a aucune excuse valable, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor !

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise lorsque la cloche, annonçant la fin des cours, retentit. Il vit Tibérius se rapprocher de lui. Le stagiaire avait été silencieux durant toute la matinée.

- Avez-vous besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, Tibérius, vous pouvez y aller.

Lui, il devait aller rendre des comptes au directeur sur l'absence de Harry à son cours. Qui sait, peut-être que le Survivant avait été absent à son premier cours de la journée, qu'il n'y avait donc aucune corrélation entre le moment où il avait rejeté Harry et le fait que ce dernier ne soit pas présent en Potions.

Le professeur quitta ses cachots chéris pour se rendre chez Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers la statue de la gargouille avec une certaine réticence, comme à chaque fois qu'il y allait. Il prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier de pierre. Après avoir frappé contre le panneau de bois, Severus pénétra dans le bureau directorial.

- Un problème, mon ami ? s'enquit le directeur.

- Un élève ne s'est pas présenté à mon cours, je venais juste vous prévenir.

- Ah ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?

- Potter.

- Étonnant.

Albus tira de son bureau un exemplaire de l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor de Septième Année.

- Voyons, j'ai vu Minerva et elle ne m'a rapporté aucune absence durant les cours qu'elle avait avec les Septième Année de Gryffondor.

Malgré lui, Severus s'inquiétait de cette absence. Harry n'avait jamais séché sciemment le moindre cours, enfin, pas un des siens. Les autres, le professeur s'en moquait royalement. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser le Gryffondor à ne pas aller en potions ? Cette année était importante pour lui, il avait ses ASPICs.

- Je prends note de son absence, concéda le vieil homme.

Mais il ne ferait rien de plus, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, tout comme Severus.

- J'ose espérer qu'il sera là vendredi, grogna le potionniste.

Severus en avait parlé aux autres professeurs qui avaient Potter en cours, mais tous avaient noté sa présence. À croire qu'il ne séchait que les potions. Le directeur des Serpentard eut l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose mais, même en réfléchissant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour faire fuir son compagnon. Était-ce son attitude ? Non, Harry avait été plus malmené que ça.

Severus prit sur lui d'envoyer une lettre au jeune homme afin d'exiger un entretien avec lui. Il voulait comprendre ses motivations à refuser d'assister à ses cours.

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Au vu de vos absences répétées à mes cours alors qu'ils sont obligatoires, je vous prierais donc de faire acte de présence vendredi, dix-sept heures trente. Toute absence entraînera une sanction._

_S.R »_

Mais Harry ne daigna pas se montrer durant le cours du vendredi, ni même après. Severus savait que le gamin avait lu sa lettre, il avait envoyé son hibou personnel qui était revenu sans rien dans les serres.

Le maître des potions vitupéra en patientant durant une heure sans voir l'ombre d'une tignasse ébouriffée ni deux yeux verts. Il envoya proprement paître Tibérius lorsque celui-ci vint s'enquérir de sa santé.

Severus soupira en sachant qu'il allait à nouveau devoir se rendre dans le bureau directorial. Et rien que l'idée de devoir annoncer au directeur que son petit protégé n'était pas venu à sa convocation, ni à aucun de ses cours de potions de la semaine, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il sentait poindre une conversation dont il se passerait bien.

Ça ne manqua pas. Aussitôt assis, Albus lui demanda des nouvelles de Harry.

- Il n'a pas daigné se montrer à mes cours, avoua-t-il d'une voix sèche. Je l'ai convoqué mais il a été absent, une fois encore.

- Mon cher, y a-t-il eu un problème entre vous depuis votre union ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.

- Un problème ? De quel ordre ?

Il avait rompu avec Potter. D'accord, il avait peut-être un peu trop anticipé les choses. Mais, entre eux, il n'y avait aucun souci, enfin, il n'en voyait pas. Il ne comprenait non plus pourquoi le succube refusait d'assister à ses cours. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que le gamin déserte sa salle de classe ?

- Dans votre couple, bien entendu.

- Il me semblait que vous aviez été clair à ce sujet. Notre relation se doit de rester secrète.

- Certes, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Harry vous fuit ?

- J'ignore pourquoi. Je lui ai juste signifié qu'en dehors des cours et des repas, nous ne nous verrions pas !

- Severus, claqua Albus d'une voix polaire, je vous ai demandé d'être discret, pas de le laisser tomber, par Merlin !

L'homme cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton glacial de son supérieur. Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à s'emporter de la sorte.

- Vous... je ne comprends pas, gronda le vieil homme. Vous avez la chance d'être heureux avec une personne qui vous aime et vous la mettez de côté ! Êtes-vous stupide ?

- Je ne vous permets pas Albus !

- Croyez-moi, Severus, je me moque totalement de vos états d'âme ! Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui a bien pu se passer entre mon départ et aujourd'hui.

- Rien Albus, se défendit Severus qui sentait la colère le gagner.

Il avait été dans son bon droit en congédiant un peu brutalement Harry. Le gamin venait de lui avouer qu'il était en manque de son corps.

- Ne dîtes pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Harry ne se montre pas depuis une semaine. Il ne met plus les pieds dans la Grande Salle ni lorsqu'il devrait être en classe avec vous ! Que s'est-il passé ? ! tonna Dumbledore.

- Il ne veut pas de moi comme compagnon, il n'est intéressé que par mon corps, il me l'a dit. Je lui ai juste signifié de sortir.

- Les termes exacts, Severus !

- Quelle importance les termes peuvent-ils avoir ?

- Un succube fait tout ce que son compagnon lui dit... Ô Merlin, dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas osé ? Vous mériteriez des gifles mon ami et, aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vous en coller une !

Voir Albus s'énerver était un exploit en soit pour Severus, mais l'entendre le menacer était plus dérangeant encore. Le maître des potions se rappela que le directeur n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier. Lorsqu'il était en colère, comme en cet instant, il émanait de lui une certaine aura de puissance.

- Que Harry ne vienne pas à vos cours ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, surtout vous connaissant. Vous avez dû lui hurler de déguerpir lorsqu'il a voulu vous demander des explications. Et après, vous vous étonnez ? Il ne fait que vous obéir ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'est pas présent dans la Grande Salle, vous vous y trouvez ! Et je ne parle pas de vos classes !

Autant dire que Severus en était bouche bée. Il n'avait pas osé s'avouer être responsable de l'absence de Potter. Mais Albus n'avait pas tort. Il avait en effet clairement dit à Harry qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Le succube avait-il pris cela au pied de la lettre ? À l'évidence, oui.

- Je pense que vous avez fait assez de bêtises comme ça, Severus. Vous allez retourner dans vos appartements et me laisser régler ça !

Le professeur savait reconnaître lorsqu'on le congédiait. Il se leva dignement et quitta le bureau dans la ferme intention d'aller se noyer dans un verre de whisky.

0o0

Harry refusait de manger depuis près d'une semaine, malgré les suppliques et les remontrances de Ron. Il était dans une routine qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter.

- Bon, Harry, je commence à en avoir marre, s'énerva le jeune Weasley, le vendredi soir. Tu as une mine d'inferius en décomposition et crois-moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Alors tu vas bouger ton joli fessier et descendre au moins dans les cuisines pour manger ! Sinon, je te préviens que j'envoie un courrier à Maman qui se fera une joie de t'incendier proprement tout en t'envoyant des bonbons. Tu n'es déjà pas très gros à la base, mais à ce rythme, tu vas finir décharné !

- Tu ne comprends rien, Ron ! Je me fiche de tout ça ! Severus m'a rejeté, il m'a... sans lui je...

Une claque sonore retentit dans le dortoir. Ron n'était pas violent, mais là, la coupe était pleine. Il en avait plus qu'assez des lamentations – qu'il comprenait parfaitement – de son ami. Certes, Harry était un succube et il était en manque, de sexe et de la présence de son compagnon, mais il n'allait pas se laisser dépérir. Et le voir dans cet état inquiétait le fils de Molly et Arthur.

Le brun regarda le rouquin, ahuri.

- Ce crétin de Rogue t'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir, fit Ron d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais t'a-t-il seulement dit de mourir ? J'en doute ! Alors bouge tes fesses et on va manger !

La mort dans l'âme, Harry se leva de son lit dans lequel il venait de se jeter et suivit son ami jusqu'aux cuisines. Il n'avait pas faim mais allait se forcer à manger un peu. Il craignait les beuglantes de Madame Weasley et n'avait aucune envie d'en recevoir une.

Ron commanda un plat pantagruélique qu'il commença à manger et désigna d'un doigt autoritaire la part de Harry. Apparemment, c'était pour deux.

Ils ne s'attendirent pas à voir Dumbledore pénétrer dans les cuisines. Étonnant qu'il soit là précisément le jour où les garçons avaient décidé de descendre.

- Je me doutais de vous trouver là, Messieurs. Permettez que je me joigne à vous ?

Un elfe de maison s'empressa de servir la même chose au directeur avant de retourner vaquer à ses tâches.

Une fois que Ron eut avalé sa pitance gargantuesque, Dumbledore lui demanda s'il voulait bien les laisser seuls quelques instants. Le roux n'y vit aucune objection, et quand bien même il en aurait, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir.

- Harry, mon garçon, je vais te demander une faveur, commença le vieux sorcier. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais pourrais-tu, demain, aller manger dans la Grande Salle ?

- Non, gémit le succube pitoyablement. Il...

- Je sais ce que Severus t'a demandé de faire. Il n'aurait pas dû et je le lui ai signifié. Mais tu te dois d'être présent dans la Grande Salle à chaque repas. C'est le règlement de l'école et personne ne peut s'y soustraire.

Harry, vaincu, hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix et devait se soumettre à l'ordre directorial.

* * *

**À suivre.**

**Alors? On aime ou on déteste l'auteur? Comme vous étiez prévenus, vous n'avez pas le droit ni de vouloir me tuer ni de me maudire. Et toc!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bêta** : Archimède (pour la correction et je crois bien qu'elle m'a fait un lemon dans ce chapitre, me souviens pas exactement), Mandala7338, Mirabelle31

**Note** : j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais poster ce chapitre. En effet, j'ai des soucis d'Internet. La ligne merdouille beaucoup et jeudi, plus Internet, plus de téléphone... bref, depuis jeudi, je ne faisais que survivre. Heureusement, Papa a acheté une clef 3G, qui doit durer jusqu'à mercredi et on 4 dessus. La loose.

J'ai répondu à tout le monde, j'espère et je remercie ankana87, guest, elo, Babylon, nepheria4 et Balina pour vos reviews. Merci à tous et toutes. Je vous aime

Je n'ai pas relu une dernière fois, pas envie du tout, donc s'il reste des fautes... navrée. Vraiment.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Fidèle à sa promesse, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné par Ron, et prit place à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers la table professorale, il s'obligea à ne regarder que Dumbledore et le salua d'un signe de tête. Il vit le directeur lui répondre de la même manière.

Il commença à picorer le contenu de son assiette sans grande conviction. Il s'était délibérément installé face au mur, ainsi il n'aurait pas la tentation de fixer son compagnon durant tout le repas.

Malheureusement, il ne tint pas tout le repas. Au milieu, il se tourna vers Severus et l'admira avant de se recevoir un coup de pied violent dans les tibias de la part de Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Mange ! Si tu continues, je sais comment ça va finir, tu vas ressembler à une pucelle énamourée.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette et recommença à manger. Mais son envie de regarder Severus fut la plus forte.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme reposa ses couverts dans son assiette, se tourna vers la table des professeurs et se perdit dans la contemplation de son amant. Il était beau. Pour un peu, le Gryffondor aurait quitté sa place pour lui sauter dessus. Seule la décence l'en empêchait – et le fait que son compagnon soit un ancien Mangemort, rompu à l'art des duels de baguette.

Le brun fronça soudain les sourcils en découvrant le voisin de Severus se pencher vers lui en lui souriant.

- Qui est le crétin blond à côté de Se... Rogue ?

Il avait failli appeler son amant par son prénom, avant de se souvenir au tout dernier moment qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, et que ses voisins n'étaient pas au courant qu'il était le compagnon de Severus.

- Tibérius Woolwright, répondit Ron. C'est l'assistant de Rogue. Enfin, c'est comme ça que Dumbledore l'a présenté.

- Assistant ? Mais Se... Rogue n'a jamais eu d'assistant depuis qu'on est là, s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi il est là ?

- De nous deux, c'est toi qui es en cours avec lui, pas moi. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit.

Tibérius Woolwright. Harry ne l'aimait déjà pas. Il n'appréciait pas de le voir minauder en discutant avec son amant, rire ou encore lui toucher la main. Une chance que Severus ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre intérêt face à ce bellâtre sinon le succube ne répondrait plus de lui.

- Harry, le réprimanda Ron.

Son ami n'eut pas besoin de lui en dire plus, le brun avait parfaitement compris. Il se retourna et se servit un peu de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré.

Mais bien vite, son attention se tourna vers Severus et même Ron ne put rien y faire.

Soudain, la part de tarte tomba sur la robe de Harry, la tâchant au passage, pour finir sa course par terre. Le succube n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il avait le regard rivé sur Woolwright et Severus. Son amant souriait, un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus mais pour Harry, c'en était un. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas même à Harry.

Le Gryffondor vit rouge et se leva.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron en le voyant aussi tendu.

Il regarda à son tour la table des professeurs et vit ce qui avait provoqué ce changement inattendu chez son ami.

- Merlin non. HARRY ! rugit-il en se levant à son tour avec l'intention de l'arrêter.

Mais le brun était déjà à mi-chemin vers la table des enseignants – comment avait-il fait pour aller si vite alors qu'ils étaient assis au milieu de la Grande Salle ?

Ron avait fini par comprendre, au fur et à mesure des jours, que le succube pouvait se montrer très jaloux lorsqu'il s'agissait de son compagnon. C'était le cas pour toutes les créatures magiques ou presque.

Le rouquin n'hésita pas à passer par-dessus la table, provoquant des grognements et des regards étonnés de la part de ses camarades les plus proches, et fila ventre à terre à la suite de Harry pour l'arrêter.

0o0

Severus se figea en entendant le prénom de son amant être braillé à pleins poumons dans la Grande Salle. Il releva la tête et vit Harry s'avancer vers la table, le regard noir et une aura assassine qui l'entourait. Que se passait-il ?

Plus choquant encore, Ron Weasley traversa la table des Gryffondor en emportant tout, ou presque, sur son passage et se mit à courir comme un perdu jusqu'à son ami.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter quand Harry bondit presque sur la table professorale et sauta au cou de Tibérius, littéralement.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de toucher à mon compagnon ! hurla-t-il en se mettant à frapper le pauvre stagiaire perdu.

Emportés par l'élan du succube, les deux protagonistes s'étaient retrouvés par terre. Tibérius tentait de se défendre au mieux, mais les attaques de la créature étaient directes et faisaient mouche à chaque fois.

Severus, tout comme l'ensemble de la Grande Salle – professeurs compris – regarda, bouche bée, la scène surréaliste. Le seul qui semblait encore avoir toutes ses facultés, était le jeune Weasley qui vint contourner la table et se précipita sur son ami pour le ceinturer.

- Faites quelque chose ! beugla-t-il, tirant tout le monde de sa stupeur.

Sirius et Albus furent les premiers à réagir. Le professeur de Défense tira sa baguette et lança un sortilège de stupefixion sur Harry qui se figea dans sa position, bras levé pour administrer un coup au malheureux Woolwright.

- Severus, prenez Harry avec vous, ordonna calmement Albus. Sirius, emmenez le jeune Tibérius à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron, rendu rouge et haletant par l'effort, se tendit. Il avait marché sur une table, hurlé dans la Grande Salle, dérangeant le repas, et avait pratiquement donné un ordre au directeur. Il courait au devant de sanctions.

- J'accorde trente points à Gryffondor pour votre rapidité d'esprit, lui fit Albus.

Le rouquin regarda le vieil homme, ahuri. Jamais il n'aurait pensé obtenir des points de la part du mage.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Severus jeter à Harry un locomotor et le faire sortir de la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas ce que le professeur Rogue allait faire à son ami, mais il avait intérêt à réparer les pots cassés.

Le professeur marcha à travers la Grande Salle en faisant fi des regards interloqués des élèves. Il vit Hermione Granger se lever soudain alors que les professeurs tentaient de faire revenir le calme. Malgré lui, Severus ralentit son pas afin d'entendre ce que cette petite idiote pouvait bien avoir à dire.

- Vous allez laisser cette chose en liberté ? hurla la brunette qui avait attendu un an pour sortir ce qu'elle savait.

C'était étonnant qu'elle ait pu garder le silence autant de temps. Mais au final, il s'avérait qu'elle avait juste attendu que l'occasion se présente. Et ce moment était opportun, elle avait la situation adéquate et le public. Elle pouvait donc se lâcher et tenter de rallier l'école à sa cause.

- Il a attaqué un professeur sans la moindre raison ! Les succubes ne devraient pas être en liberté ! Vu sa façon de se comporter avec les autres, il devrait être parqué comme ses semblables.

- Mademoiselle Granger, intervint Albus.

Les cris de Hermione avaient ramené le silence dans la Grande Salle, aussi, tout le monde put l'entendre dévoiler la vérité sur la nature de Harry.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha assourdissant résonna dans le réfectoire. Harry Potter était un succube ? Et son compagnon n'était autre que Severus Rogue ? Additionner tous les éléments n'avait pas été bien compliqué pour les plus attentifs d'entre eux. Compagnon, succube, Severus Rogue qui devait s'occuper d'Harry Potter, ils n'avaient mis guère de temps avant de comprendre et avaient fait passer le message.

Severus se hâta de lever le sort et jeta un autre sortilège, de sommeil cette fois. Harry s'écroula dans ses bras avant même de pouvoir faire un pas.

Il porta son amant hors de la Grande Salle et gagna ses appartements à grands pas. Une fois en sécurité chez lui, il déposa le jeune homme sur son lit et posa enfin son regard sur lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait vraiment depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, quinze jours auparavant. Le succube était pâle, des cernes noirs lui mangeaient le visage et il était amaigri. Le jeune Potter n'était déjà pas bien épais mais là, il était trop fin. Il flottait dans sa robe de sorcier. Était-ce le fait de la séparation ? Severus espérait que non. Il n'était pas homme à culpabiliser pour ce genre de chose mais, comme l'avait dit Albus, Harry était son compagnon. Quelles étaient les conséquences de cette rupture ? Severus l'ignorait.

Ils allaient devoir en parler vraiment tous les deux, si Harry l'acceptait, c'était aussi une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

Malgré lui, Severus passa une main dans la crinière décoiffée de son compagnon.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Toute l'école était au courant, les élèves allaient se ruer sur les hiboux et envoyer des lettres à leurs parents. D'ici quelques jours, voire quelques heures, l'Angleterre sorcière serait au courant que leur Sauveur était un succube et que son compagnon était Severus Rogue.

L'homme s'allongea aux côtés de son élève et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas treize heures mais il sentait déjà ses yeux le piquer. Ce n'était pas son genre mais il n'était pas contre une petite sieste. Juste quelques minutes.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les alarmes sonner. Il se leva avec précipitation, laissant Harry dormir. Le jeune homme allait rester avec Morphée encore un peu. Lorsqu'il avisa l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas juste fermé les yeux quelques minutes. Sa sieste avait duré une bonne heure.

Severus laissa entrer Albus et Tibérius. Ce dernier était passé entre les mains de Poppy et paraissait en meilleure forme. Les deux hommes prirent place dans le seul canapé de la pièce.

- Navré de vous déranger Severus, commença Dumbledore, mais nous aurions souhaité parler avec Harry.

- Il dort, Albus. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de sommeil. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller je pense.

- Fort bien.

- Qu'en est-il pour Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Minerva l'a fait sortir et nous avons eu une conversation avec elle. Conversation forte intéressante au demeurant. Saviez-vous qu'elle avait laissé ses amis parce que Monsieur Potter était homosexuel ?

- J'ignorais que les moldus étaient aussi rétrogrades, avoua Severus, étonné.

Son géniteur était homophobe, mais il n'était pas le meilleur exemple que l'homme avait en pensant aux moldus. Il avait cru que Granger serait plus tolérante puisqu'elle était une sorcière. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Quelle a été la sanction ?

- Mademoiselle Granger a écopé d'une retenue d'un mois avec Monsieur Rusard. Gryffondor a vu son nombre de points diminuer significativement. Je pense ne jamais avoir retiré autant de points à une maison depuis que je suis ici. Et elle s'est vue devoir rédiger une rédaction sur la tolérance et l'amitié. Vous avez été nommé comme correcteur. J'ose espérer que cela mette du plomb dans la cervelle de cette petite. Minerva était choquée qu'un de ses Lions se comporte de la sorte.

- Je m'en doute. Désirez-vous du thé ? Un café ?

Il n'aimait pas devoir se comporter en hôte parfait mais il s'agissait de son patron. Si Tibérius avait été seul, Severus ne lui aurait rien proposé.

- Thé, volontiers, le remercia Albus.

Severus servit le breuvage dans des tasses finement ouvragée qu'il fit apparaître d'un geste de baguette.

- Je vous abandonne, le temps d'aller voir comment se porte Monsieur Potter.

- Severus ! le réprimanda Albus d'une voix sévère.

Le professeur ne releva pas et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

Le gamin papillonna des yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Severus. Le visage du Gryffondor pâlit brusquement et il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans les oreillers du lit.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant, gronda le maître des potions. Je n'ai guère de temps et le directeur ainsi que Monsieur Woolwright veulent vous voir. Tâchez de ne pas les faire attendre ! finit-il pour lui-même.

Harry avait bondi hors du lit au moment où Severus avait parlé de Woolwright, ne le laissant pas finir.

Il se hâta de suivre son élève, baguette tirée pour être en mesure d'intervenir rapidement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son salon, Harry était assis dans un fauteuil et avait été attaché par des liens. Tibérius était pâle comme la mort. Le morveux l'avait donc attaqué dès son arrivée. Et à en juger par les feulements furieux qui sortaient de sa bouche, il était hors de lui.

- Severus, navré mais nous avons été obligés d'arrêter Harry. Il était prêt à bondir sur Tibérius.

- Laissez-moi partir ! hurla l'insolent. Laissez-moi le réduire en miettes, le...

Albus lui jeta un silencio, le laissant tempêter à sa guise sans bruit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les menaces de son élève envers une tierce personne.

- Harry, mon garçon, commença-t-il sévèrement, j'ose espérer que ton comportement inqualifiable dans la Grande Salle a une bonne explication.

Il leva le sort. Le brun s'était tu mais foudroyait du regard Woolwright qui tenta de rester digne. Il était un ancien Serpentard de Sang-pur, un simple Sang-mêlé qui se trouvait être une créature magique n'allait pas l'effrayer.

- Il flirtait avec mon compagnon ! brailla Harry en soufflant tel un taureau.

Severus le regarda, étonné. Il n'avait jamais été question de flirt. Tibérius était tout aussi choqué que lui. D'ailleurs, l'assistant explosa de rire, calmant aussitôt la colère de Harry.

- Il y a méprise Monsieur Potter, hoqueta-t-il. Je ne draguais nullement le professeur Rogue. Je suis hétéro et je lui proposais d'être mon témoin le jour de mon mariage.

Harry blêmit en comprenant sa méprise. Il coula un regard en biais vers son compagnon qui se gaussait littéralement. Bon, Severus ne riait pas de bon cœur mais il avait ce petit sourire amusé au coin de la lèvre.

- Tu aurais été un sorcier, cette attaque t'aurait valu une exclusion définitive de l'école, lui annonça Albus. Dans ton cas, tu auras seulement une retenue d'un mois.

Harry avait senti une pierre tomber dans son estomac lorsque Dumbledore avait parlé d'exclusion. Mais il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'écoperait que d'une retenue. Il avait attaqué un professeur après tout. Ce n'était pas négligeable.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire à Monsieur Woolwright, Monsieur Potter ? cingla Severus.

Le Gryffondor se tassa. Il n'avait pas peur de Dumbledore qui faisait office de papy gâteau un peu manipulateur. En revanche, si son compagnon éprouvait la moindre colère à son encontre, là, il était terrifié. Comme c'était le cas en cet instant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Je suis sincèrement navré, Monsieur, de vous avoir attaqué. Mais mon instinct n'a pas supporté de vous voir toucher Severus.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très tactile, Monsieur Potter, répondit Tibérius avec un sourire en coin. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de provoquer votre... instinct.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement, Harry cherchant à vérifier que son interlocuteur ne mentait pas. Il fut le premier à baisser les yeux.

- Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder, fit Albus.

Woolwright et Dumbledore se levèrent et saluèrent le couple. Une fois la porte refermée, Severus se tourna vers Harry qui se tassa misérablement dans son fauteuil.

- Une petite explication ne serait pas du luxe, Monsieur Potter ! siffla-t-il.

- Je...

- J'attends !

- Je suis désolé ?

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces excuses sont une question ? Et ce ne sont pas des excuses que j'attends mais une explication.

Harry se tassa plus encore, cherchant à disparaître dans l'assise du fauteuil.

- Tu refusais de me voir, murmura le jeune homme. Je t'ai demandé et tu as... Tu ne voulais plus de moi.

- Albus nous avait demandé de rester discrets, Harry.

- Oui, mais pas de se séparer comme tu l'as décidé. J'avais besoin de toi, moi !

Severus faillit répliquer mais il se rappela au dernier moment de la conversion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore. Il refusait d'en avoir une autre d'ailleurs.

- Je suis navré, j'avais pensé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure décision à prendre.

Harry le fixa, ahuri. Que Severus s'excuse était plus que surprenant. Il avait peut-être mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Ne m'obligez pas à répéter, Potter !

Il était repassé au vouvoiement, ce qui signifiait qu'il était clairement agacé. Harry baissa la tête, peu désireux de provoquer l'ire de son compagnon.

Ce dernier soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était fatigué de cette discussion alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé.

- Écoute Harry, tu as eu beau me dire que j'étais ton compagnon, j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas cru. Lorsqu'Albus nous a demandé de rester discrets sur cette relation, j'ai préféré prendre les devants et te laisser avant que tu ne le fasses.

- Mais..., commença Harry, choqué par les propos de son amant.

Il n'avait jamais été question de le laisser.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un et on ne m'a jamais apporté ni montré la moindre attention. Oui, j'ai douté, mais je refusais, et je refuse toujours, de n'être qu'un vulgaire remplaçant.

- Mais..., tenta de nouveau Harry.

- Je n'ai pas fini !

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans son salon pendant que Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Que crois-tu que j'ai pensé quand tu es venu ici alors que je t'ai vu forniquer avec d'autres, et que tu m'annonces tout de go que je suis ton compagnon ? Oui, je l'ai refusé. Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me prennes et que tu me jettes comme une vulgaire chaussette trouée. Et crois-moi, tu l'aurais regretté longtemps, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est...

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! vitupéra Severus en s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Si, gronda Harry, toute peur envolée. Tu as fini, maintenant c'est à moi de parler. Tu ne sais rien des succubes !

- À juste titre, maugréa l'enseignant. Aucun livre ne parle vraiment de cette espèce. Ou alors, il y a vraiment trop peu d'informations pour qu'on puisse vraiment les comprendre.

- J'en suis un. Crois-tu qu'un succube irait annoncer au premier crétin venu qu'il est son compagnon alors que ce n'est pas le cas ? À part toi, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ! Tous ceux avec qui j'ai couché n'étaient que des... entraînements, pour toi !

- Des entraînements ? Pour toi le sexe n'est qu'un entraînement ?

- Oui, je m'entraînais, pour être à ta hauteur. Pour être capable de te satisfaire ! Tu es mon compagnon ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de mentir, je te l'ai déjà dit ! En me laissant tomber comme tu l'as fait, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Tu pensais que quoi ? Que j'irais voir ailleurs ? Je ne peux pas. Nous sommes liés. J'ai essayé quand j'ai su que c'était toi. C'était durant les grandes vacances, je me suis mis à rêver de toi. J'ai essayé d'aller voir ailleurs, mais rien que l'idée de te tromper me révulsait. Et elle me révulse toujours. J'ai besoin de toi, Severus. Je... Tu ne peux pas me larguer juste après t'être uni avec moi, et espérer que j'aille t'oublier dans d'autres bras. Parce que c'est impossible. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me satisfaire totalement.

- Tout tourne autour du sexe, constata Severus, ironique.

Mais était-ce étonnant ? Potter était un succube, on ne pouvait pas lui demander de penser à autre chose.

- J'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin de sexe ! C'est ma nature ! Et sans ça, je ne suis pas bien.

- Ah ?

Severus était étonné. Il ne se serait jamais douté que cela aille jusque là. Il eut la surprise de voir le jeune homme rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- C'est comme maintenant, avoua le petit brun.

- Vous... tu es en manque, là ?

- Oui.

L'étonnement du maître des potions allait grandissant. Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur les succubes en quelques minutes qu'en un an à essayer de glaner des informations ci et là dans divers bouquins qui étaient totalement obsolètes.

- Je vois. Et si je vous repousse encore ?

- Alors je supporterai, avoua Harry rendu mal à l'aise par la suggestion.

Oui, il le supporterait, pour son compagnon. Mais il n'était pas sûr de survivre très longtemps. Ses cauchemars étaient plus vifs nuit après nuit et la simple proximité de Severus lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Il se retenait car il savait que l'homme ne le prendrait pas bien.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Et les conséquences pour vous ? Quelles sont-elles ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, confia le petit brun. Perte de sommeil, d'appétit.

- Je vois, répéta Severus en fermant les yeux.

Sans aide de sa part, Harry n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Il était vraiment en manque.

- Venez, fit Severus simplement.

Harry se leva et le suivit en tremblant, incertain de savoir où ils allaient. Il se tendit en sentant la main de son compagnon se poser simplement sur sa nuque. Mais Severus ne fit rien d'autre. Le Gryffondor était anxieux, il ignorait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, le succube sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Severus allait-il accepter de lui faire l'amour ? Harry ne voulait pas d'une simple baise rapide, il voulait plus que ça. Il voulait son compagnon entièrement, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Là, il n'aurait sans aucun doute que son corps.

Severus le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je vous sens tendu, constata-t-il.

- Un peu, avoua le jeune homme.

- Il me semblait que le sexe n'était pas inconnu pour vous.

- Cessez de vous moquer, marmonna Harry.

Ce n'était pas un sujet amusant. Il n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Oui, il avait peur, était-ce un tort ? Il avait été rejeté par son compagnon, froidement et sans la moindre explication. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, si Severus allait lui faire l'amour, parler, ou encore lui faire miroiter quelque chose avant de le mettre à la porte comme il l'avait fait quinze jours auparavant.

- Je ne me moque pas, je ne fais que constater. Il suffirait que je vous touche pour que vous bondissiez. Ce n'est pas votre première fois alors pourquoi vous comportez-vous comme une pucelle le soir de ses noces ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir. J'ignore ce que vous pensez, ni même ce que nous allons faire.

Personne ne releva le vouvoiement entre le professeur et son élève. Harry n'aurait pas été si tendu, il aurait tempêté pour cette barrière levée.

- À votre avis ? lui demanda Severus. Pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- Dans votre chambre ?

- Oui Monsieur Potter, dans ma chambre.

- Dormir ? proposa le succube qui avait une autre idée en tête.

- Oui, nous pourrions faire cela. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'activité.

- Du sport en chambre ? sourit la créature qui sentait toute forme de peur s'envoler.

- C'est une possibilité envisageable.

Harry se leva et prit place sur les genoux du maître des potions avant d'entourer le cou de son amant de ses bras. Il sentit l'homme poser ses mains sur ses fesses. Il entreprit d'embrasser doucement la bouche de son compagnon, savourant enfin la texture rêche des lèvres du professeur. Ce contact lui avait manqué.

Severus lui retira lentement sa robe, la laissant choir par terre, sans briser le baiser. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

La langue experte du succube passa la barrière des lèvres de son amant et entama un ballet sensuel avec sa jumelle.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Mine de rien, les baisers de la créature lui avaient terriblement manqué même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull en simple coton que portait le jeune homme, puis sous le tee-shirt et toucha enfin la peau douce et chaude de son amant.

Harry se tortilla sur les genoux de son partenaire, rapprochant les deux corps l'un de l'autre, et siffla en sentant une érection contre la sienne. Severus bandait et le succube exultait de joie même s'il n'était pas en meilleur état. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte, mais son compagnon ne dit rien, se contentant de rompre le baiser et de plonger dans son cou.

Le Gryffondor gémit de plaisir lorsque la langue habile du maître des potions lécha sa jugulaire et que ses dents éraflèrent la peau. Il ondula contre le corps désirable mais bien trop couvert de son amant.

Il voulait que ce contact ne s'arrête jamais. Mais Severus cessa ses attentions et remonta bécoter ses lèvres.

Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à défaire la myriade de boutons de la robe sombre et s'attaquèrent à la chemise.

Il ne fallut guère de temps à Severus pour prendre une décision. Il se leva, Harry dans ses bras, et reposa le garçon sur le matelas. Il le voulait. Le succube miaula en s'enfonçant dans la literie moelleuse, et gémit lorsque les doigts fins le déshabillèrent entièrement et caressèrent son corps excité au possible.

- Viens, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. S'il te plaît.

La créature avait besoin de son compagnon. Il se fichait du reste. Severus fut électrisé par cette demande et se déshabilla avant de se coucher sur son élève. Il fut tenté de faire durer les préliminaires mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un regard.

- Non, lui fit-il. Maintenant, viens.

Il ne supporterait pas d'attendre une minute de plus. Il voulait le sexe de Severus en lui, il voulait le sentir le pilonner sans cesse.

Son homme l'embrassa simplement et le pénétra après lui avoir placé un coussin sous les hanches. Harry gémit de plaisir en se sentant enfin possédé par son compagnon qui ne s'embarrassa pas d'attendre quelques minutes pour l'habituer à sa présence. Il se mit en devoir de s'enfoncer en lui, allant et venant dans un rythme effréné et passionné. Harry criait et Severus haletait.

Les jambes du succube virent entourer la taille fine du sorcier tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient avec force aux épaules pâles de Severus.

- Je t'en prie, supplia Harry, ne... ne t'arr... ne t'arrête jamais !

En réponse, l'homme fondit sur ses lèvres et les maltraita, les mordant sans le vouloir mais Harry, trop pris par son plaisir et celui de son amant, ne chercha pas à se dérober.

- Merlin, cria Harry, c'est trop bon !

Il s'arqua lorsque les doigts de son compagnon se refermèrent sur sa verge et le masturbèrent au même rythme que les pénétrations.

C'était divin et Merlin que ça lui avait manqué ! Il se sentait revivre alors que son amant le pilonnait avec ardeur.

Ils rendirent les armes au même moment dans un cri rauque et Severus se laissa retomber sur le corps humide de sueur du succube. Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras et plongea avec délice dans son cou pour humer son odeur.

0o0

Enfin épuisés par leurs activités de l'après-midi, Harry et Severus s'étaient écroulés, haletants, sur les oreillers. Le succube, privé de sexe depuis trop longtemps, avait été insatiable et le maître des potions avait cru qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir le rythme. Il était épuisé, mais il n'était pas le seul, Harry peinait à retrouver sa respiration.

La créature se colla contre son sorcier, nichant son nez dans le cou pâle, et ferma les yeux. Severus referma ses bras sur lui. Il était bien.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu depuis... depuis des années. Ce corps chaud à ses côtés et cette fatigue bienfaisante après l'amour lui faisait du bien.

Il espérait que Harry ne lui avait pas menti, qu'il était bel et bien son compagnon.

- Sev ? Tu dors ?

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je voulais qu'on m'appelle Severus, et non Sev.

Harry se redressa un peu et plongea son regard dépourvu de lunettes dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais il devinait des contours.

- Tu vas me jeter dehors comme tu l'as fait il y a quinze jours ?

Si Severus était inquiet de savoir si Harry disait la vérité, ce dernier n'était pas plus rassuré. Son compagnon pourrait le mettre à la porte, encore une fois.

Il perçut des doigts lui caresser les cheveux encore humides de transpiration.

- J'ai besoin de certitudes, Harry. C'est comme cela.

- Du genre ?

- Comment saurais-je que je suis vraiment celui que tu prétends ?

- C'est moi qui le sais, Severus. Et je te l'affirme, tu es mon compagnon. Tu veux des preuves ?

- Entre autre chose, oui.

Harry se rallongea contre le corps de Severus et posa sa tête sur la poitrine large. Il entendait le cœur de son amant battre encore assez rapidement.

- Avant... avant que je ne sache que c'était toi, je refusais certaines choses. Qu'on m'embrasse notamment. Je trouvais ça... déroutant.

- Déroutant ? J'ai souvenance de toi et Mademoiselle Weasley en train de vous bécoter à tout va.

- C'était avant mon héritage. Quand je l'ai reçu et que j'ai commencé à coucher avec d'autres garçons, je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'embrassent. Je ne me l'explique pas, c'était comme ça. Dean a tenté mais je l'ai repoussé. Les règles, c'était ça. Ils pouvaient profiter de moi autant que je profitais d'eux mais je ne voulais pas de baisers ni même de sentiments. Ma bouche n'a jamais touché leur corps.

Harry se tut un instant. Il voulait faire comprendre à Severus qu'il disait la vérité.

- Tu m'as embrassé, constata l'homme.

- Oui.

- Et pour tes ailes ?

Le Gryffondor se figea. Ses ailes ? Severus les avait-il vues ?

- Tu... tu les as vues ?

- Quelle éloquence, Potter. Mais..., oui, je les ai vues.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Quelle preuve pouvait-il apporter de plus ? Un succube, tout comme un veela ou un dracanus, ne montrait ses ailes qu'à son compagnon.

- Alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus.

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit le directeur des Serpentard.

- Je sais de source sûre que, dans tous les livres traitant des succubes, y compris celui que tu lisais il y a quinze jours, on parle des ailes. Dans tous ces livres, il est clairement dit qu'un succube ne montre ses ailes qu'à son compagnon. Maintenant, si tu refuses toujours de me croire, soit, mais sache que je ne te lâcherai pas, quoique tu fasses.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Je repose ma question maintenant que ce point a été éclairci, tu vas me jeter dehors ?

- L'école est au courant et je suis certain qu'Albus...

- Je me fiche des désirs des autres, le coupa Harry froidement. C'est ta réponse que je veux. Tu veux quoi, toi ? Severus Rogue ?

Mais Severus ne répondit pas.

- Alors ? demanda de nouveau Harry, appréhendant la réponse de son compagnon.

- Pas de surnom débile quand nous serons ici, c'est Severus et rien d'autre. Et pas autre chose que Professeur ou Monsieur en dehors.

Harry sourit et visa approximativement la bouche de Severus, l'embrassant au final sur le menton.

- Même si toute l'école est au courant et que l'Angleterre sorcière va l'être, nous devons rester prudents. Je ne suis pas démonstratif en dehors de mes appartements. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'embrasse ou te tienne la main.

- La seule chose que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu me sois fidèle.

- Je le serai autant que tu le seras.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Ça vous a plu? bah c'est pas fini. Reste 3 chapitres. Bon, Ryry et Sev sont ensemble et s'ils se séparent, c'est pas de leur plein gré.**

**Petit spoil? parce que je suis généreuse... ou pas. Ombrage. Bah oui, je peux pas passer 3 autres chapitres à décrire leur amour. Ça va bien cinq minutes**


End file.
